Maternal Instinct
by Blackbird
Summary: After Dr. Drakken's latest plan fails, Shego finds herself with much more than she ever bargined for.  Kigo  MI Universe
1. Surprise!

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kim Possible. That is by Disney and her creators. _

**Primary Author's Note: **Bit of a warning, this story will be a Kigo fic. Usually I don't like to give the couples out in the blurb or up front, but I do know some people have a problem with this pairing so this is your chance to get out now. "Well go on. Get"! For everyone else, enjoy.

**Maternal Instinct**

**Chapter One: Surprise!**

Dr. Drakken muttered to himself as he sat hunched over his computer and typed away furiously. He was so caught up in his work that he failed to notice the slender form of his second-in-command Shego standing behind him. She had addressed him a few times to get his attention but it didn't seem to be working. She sighed then cupped her hands over her mouth.

"DR. D!" she screamed as loudly as she could.

Said doctor jumped out of his chair nearly two feet then spun around quickly when he recovered to glare at her.

"Shego! What have I told you about interrupting me!" he screamed back.

"**You** called for **me**, remember?" she countered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes. That's right. I need your help in my latest, greatest plan to get rid of Kim Possible."

"Since when do you **not **need my help? So what are-OW!" she yelped when he poked her with a syringe. She watched as he drew out a small amount of blood then pulled the needle back. "And what was **that **about?" she asked, rubbing the now sore spot. "Uh no. You're not going to try and clone me, are you? Cause I told you already, many times I might add, NO CLONES!"

"No, no, no. This isn't a clone at all," he replied, tucking the syringe away. "This is something entirely different. And it will make it _impossible_ for Kim Possible to stop us for quite some time."

Shego gagged at the horrible pun. "How long have you been working on THAT one?"

"Only a few days, why?"

She simply rolled her eyes then turned and walked back out of the room. She was positive whatever he had plan would fail like it always did and they would continue the pattern all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim sighed as she lay on her bed. The last month had seemed busier then usual. Aside from the usual school related activities, Drakken was also having Shego steal various genetics equipment, retrovirus designs and most disturbing of all her own medical records. When her physician, Dr. Anderson, had called to tell her the news she was both shocked and repulsed at the idea. Even now, thinking about Drakken having that kind of personal information about her sent a disgusted shudder down her spine. More disturbing was the thought of what he might do with the information. The first thought as another army of Kim clones, but Wade dismissed that when he pointed out that Drakken hadn't stolen any incubators to grow one in. Thankfully that also ruled out Ron's idea of some kind of Kim monster.

_So what could it be?_ She wondered. _Has to be big with the way Shego's been sneaking around. I just hope it's not another Li'l Diablos kind of plan._

She sighed at the memory Drakken's last big scheme. It had actually been quite well laid out and might have succeeded had Ron not been so passionate about the changes to his beloved Bueno Nacho. His importune call had forced the mad doctor's hand and from there things quickly spiraled into the usual pattern.

Afterwards, however, was anything but usual. She was devastated when she learned the Erik was a Synthodrone, but even more shocked when Ron admitted his feelings for her were a little more than friendly during their capture. She then surprised herself admitting the same feelings for him. After they beat Drakken, they returned to the prom and, with a little help from Rufus, held hands, danced, and eventually kissed. It had not been her first kiss, but it was certainly the most special. It signified a lifetime of friendship turning into something more and a hope that this new relationship would last forever. For the first month or so it certainly seemed that way; however…

Kim's reminiscing was cut off by the trademark beep of her Kimmunicator. She pushed herself up with a slight sigh then grabbed communication device.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked.

"Got a Drakken sighting," the young genius replied. "It seems he and Shego are robbing a Better Purchase."

"The electronics' store?"

"Kim please, it's much more than just an electronics' store. It's the premier place for everything computer related. Though I do have to admit their Nerd Patrol is overrated."

"Right," Kim rolled her eyes. "So any idea what Drakken may want there? It doesn't exactly fit his recent pattern."

"Drakken HAS a pattern?" he asked rhetorically, and then shrugged. "In any case, I don't know. Maybe he just needs some new monitors or computer equipment."

"And I'm sure he had no intention of pay retail," she replied, slipping right into her infamous, "mission mode". "Call Ron and set up a ride. Looks like I might have to do some late night shopping."

"Already on it."

Kim nodded as the connection was shut down. She sprang to her feet and moved quickly towards her closet to get her mission gear. She mentally prepared herself as she changed clothes. Going into a fight with Shego without being ready was a very bad idea. The older woman was exceptionally skilled in martial arts and her plasma powers made her an even bigger threat. Kim was honestly surprised that she had survived as many of their fights as she did. Something about fighting Shego helped bring out the best in her own fighting skills. Whether it was the will to survive or simply not wanting to be outdone, she always gave it everything she had when they would meet. In many ways, Shego was much more of her arch nemesis than Drakken. And yet despite that fact, or maybe because of it, she couldn't help but have a small amount of respect for the woman. Maybe it was simply because of her fighting skills or because she was the only one that could truly challenge her, but the respect was there.

_Come on Possible,_ she chided herself mentally. _This is no time to get sentimental. Shego's been outrunning you for the past few weeks now and you need to get your head in the game. She's not going to get away this time and you **are** going to get back what she took from you. _

Resolve in place and mission gear set, Kim walked down the stairs and out of her house. She was determined to make this the last time she would have to go after Shego like this again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's see, have it, have it, have it, don't want it, tacky, and-ugh just plain horrible," Shego muttered to herself as she browsed through the DVD section.

She had no idea exactly why Dr. Drakken wanted to break into this store, but she figured as long as she was there she might as well add some things to her movie collection. Unfortunately, despite the store's impressive collection, there was really nothing there at interested her. She already had most of the good ones, while others just looked something and some where down right offensive. Honestly, did the world really **need** another entry into the Canadian Cobbler series anyway? She picked up a copy of said movie and ignited her plasma powers, quickly turning the disk and case into a melted hunk of plastic.

"So **this** is what you've been reduced to? Destroying movies?" a familiar voice quipped.

Dropping the still sizzling blob, Shego turned to find her nemesis Kim Possible standing at the other end of the isle. As always happened when she faced the teen hero, a smirk found its way onto her face.

"Just killing some time until you showed up Kimmie. Besides, you should thank me. Selling that 'movie' here is a bigger crime than anything **I** ever did," she replied sardonically.

"I think we'll let the courts decide that one," Kim replied going into a defensive position.

"Right, like you'll ever get me in court," the pale skinned woman replied as she surrounded her other fist in green plasma.

"Seem to remember putting you there a couple of times. Just like jail. And I'll be happy to do so again." While keeping her eyes firmly on Shego, she inclined her head slightly to the right. "Ron?"

"Yo," he replied, poking his head around the corner of the isle.

"See if you can find Drakken while I handle Shego," Kim ordered.

"Gotcha KP," he said before he disappeared.

As Kim turned her full attention back to Shego, she noticed the villainess was already charging towards her. She jumped over the plasma charged strike and spun in midair so that she could plant both heels on pale woman's back. Shego grunted as she fell to the floor but quickly recovered and swiped as the red head again with her left hand. Kim leapt over to attack, causing the green plasma covered fist to break and melt several of the DVDs on the rack. Kim landed on top of the fixture, but before she could plan her next move Shego kicked it with all her might, causing it to topple over.

Using all the skills her years of cheerleading provided, Kim deftly jumped from one fixture to another as they continued to topple in domino fashion. Unfortunately, by the time she reached the last one, Shego was already there waiting for her. She went into a crouch and held onto the top of the fixture and her body tensed as she waited for just the right moment. As the plastic and metal construct fell closer to the ground, and more importantly the awaiting Shego, Kim steadied herself further then launched off the fixture at the last moment. Again, her cheer skills combined with the momentum helped her avoid a blast of charged plasma and she landed with a perfect handstand onto one of the displayed computer desks. She bounced off that and onto the floor then kicked one of the rolling chairs towards the now charging pale skinned woman.

Unfortunately for her, Shego used to rolling piece of furniture as a spring board to send herself flying towards her adversary. Kim dived under one of the other desks then pulled out one of the small wooden keyboard panels and used it was a shield against the deadly glowing claws. Not surprisingly the cheap wood shattered the second Shego hit it, but it provided enough of a distraction for Kim to bring her foot up and strike the other woman in the chin. She then quickly pounded on her, grabbing her by the wrists and holding her hands down in an attempt to keep them from being used.

"What's Drakken planning Shego? Why did he want my medical records!" she demanded.

"How many times do I have to tell you Princess?" Shego remarked in her usual sarcastic tone. "I _never_ understand Drakken's plans! Hell, half the time I don't even listen to them."

"Then why do you keep going along with them?"

"For the chance to fight you of course."

The answer caught Kim by surprise and caused her to inadvertently relax her position. Shego used this as an opportunity to slide her legs from underneath the red head's then kick her as hard as she could in the stomach. Kim went flying through the air for a short distance and landed hard on her back. She groaned as she held onto a table to help pull herself up. As she did noticed it displayed the latest in portable music devices, in particular the new Ecapsule Mirco.

"I've been meaning to get one of these," she mused as she picked up the tiny piece of equipment.

It was about half the size of a pen in length and the size of a quarter in width. How it was able to hold 2,000 songs was beyond her, even with all the tech advise Wade gave her. While it certainly was a cool gadget, the price seemed a little out of her range. Unless of course she could convince her parents that she really, really needed.

She filed that thought away for later and went back to the matter at hand. Namely, the enraged green and black suited woman with the glowing fist running towards her. Acting quickly, she pulled on the device she was admiring, easily snapping the cable that should have kept it in place, and threw it was hard as she good as her opponent. Her aim was perfect and it smacked Shego dead center in the forehead, snapping her head back slightly.

"OW!" she screamed after a slightly pause, rubbing the now sore spot.

Kim used the distraction as her chance to charge and knocked Shego to the ground once more where the two began to grapple with one another, rolling around every so often as they each struggled for dominance. As they continued to fight, they failed to notice a certain blue skinned doctor watching them from the safety of a home theater system display. Thankfully for him, the store had been thoughtful enough to build a small nook in which to display their new product, which provided him an amble hiding spot. He poked his head out from faux wooden wall to get a better look at the fight. By now they were up on their feet again, with their hands still interlocked with the other's and continuing their back and fourth.

"Come on, just a little bit more," Dr. Drakken muttered as he gripped the small, simple pistol in his hand tighter.

A maniacal smile crossed his face when Kim Possible was turned so that her back was exposed to him. He brought the gun up to fire, but as he took aim the two flipped so that Shego was the one facing him. He groaned and lowered the weapon, waiting for his next opportunity to strike. It was a longer wait then he would have liked, however, as they kept that pattern for several minutes. Finally, Kim was able to gain the upper hand and kicked Shego away from her. Seeing the opportunity reappear, Drakken took aim once more and was about to fire when…

"Drakken!" Ron shouted as he tackled the mad scientist.

The surprise attack caused the "good" doctor to fire his weapon. As he fell, he watched in horror as his perfect shot missed and the dart carrying the formula he concocted, the formula which was to bring down Kim Possible, bounced aimlessly around the store. It ricocheted off of monitors, desks, towers, and just about everything else there was in sight. His hopes returned when he saw it finally fly towards her, but it was only to scratch against the exposed part of her lower arm. It did cut her a bit, which in his mind counted for something, but even that "victory" was stripped from him when the dart finally found a home in Shego's arm.

_Oh, that is not good,_ he thought in dismay.

For her part, Shego let out a small yelp when she felt the dart hit her. A sweep kick from Kim sent her to the floor before she could figure what had hit her and proceeded to dislodge the dart.

_Now's my chance!_ Dr. Drakken mused.

He tried to get up but found Ron still holding onto his legs.

"Get off of me!" he shouted as he kicked the blonde sidekick repeatedly.

Once he freed himself, he stood up and pulled out a small control. With the press of a button part of the store's roof exploded and his hover car came floating into view, rope ladder already extended.

"Shego, we're leaving!" he announced abruptly as he jumped onto the ladder.

"But we didn't even do anything," she protested.

"I said we're going! So go!"

"Whatever," she muttered as she turned back to Kim. "See ya around Princess!"

She tossed a rather expensive computer monitor at the teen hero and used the distraction of her catching it to leap onto a nearby desk then jump for the rope ladder. Kim watched helplessly as the two made their escape as Drakken yet again shouted about how she wasn't "all that". Kim sighed and then placed the monitor back where it belonged as Ron walked up to her.

"You okay KP?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"But, you're bleeding," he said, pointing to the small cut on her arm.

"No big," she waved it off. "I'm more concerned with what those two wanted here. They didn't seem to do anything other than Shego trying to take a few movies and basically annoy us."

"Maybe she wanted to add something to her personal collection?"

"I highly doubt it. And even if she did, it really wasn't worth all this."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, before he remembered something. "Oh! I did get this off Drakken."

She looked at the object he held in his hand. It looked like a small pistol, but it was far too simple to be anything really effective. From what she could tell there was no way clip or real firing mechanism beyond the trigger. The barrel also looked too large for just a bullet so she assumed it had to be something else. It was then she remembered how she got her newly required cut and that something had fallen out of Shego when the villainous fell. In almost no time she found the spent dart on the floor and picked it up to examine it.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked, looking at the object as well.

"No idea. I'll have to have Wade analyzes it," she said as she tucked it into one of the pouches on her belt.

"Think Drakken's up to another big scheme?"

"I don't know, this seems pretty much standard for him. Maybe he just decided to go back to his usual stuff."

"Seems to be happening a lots these days," Ron half muttered.

Kim stared at him in shock. Though she was sure he didn't mean to come off as harsh sounding as it did, it still struck a nerve in her. He apparently picked up on this sudden change and instantly regretted what he said.

"Oh Kim, I'm sorry didn't…" he started.

She held up a hand to stop him. "Don't worry about it. I guess there's still some awkweirdness floating around us, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence that had become all too common when the subject of their short lived relationship came up. It permeated for several long seconds before Kim finally spoke.

"Hey, why don't we go to Bueno Nacho as a post mission victory? It'll be my treat," she offered.

"You sure that's a good idea? They're having a sell on chimarittos; two for a dollar. And of course I'd have to go with my standard Naco order," he explained.

"Naco!" Rufus agreed, poking his head out of Ron's pocket.

"It's OK; I have enough money to cover all that. I hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim's fears were resolved when she found she not only enough to cover four chimarittos and a Naco, but also a medium soda as well as a small tray of nachos for herself. They sat at their usual booth with Ron stuffing his face as usual while Rufus munched happily away on the chimaritto his human pal had spared. Kim decided to eat in a more human way and merely snaked lightly on her nachos as she watched a red light from the Kimmunicator scan over the objects they had salvaged from Dr. Drakken's latest presumably failed scheme.

"So Wade, what's the sitch?" she asked, turning the Kimmunicator towards her.

"From what I can tell it's a normal CO2 gun," he replied before taking a sip of his soda. "Probably used to shoot that dart. And before you ask, no I don't know what was in it. There wasn't a big enough sample left for a proper analysis."

"Thanks anyway Wade."

"Like you say, 'no big'."

She flashed him a smile before she turned the device off and then rested her head on her right hand. She flinched a bit as the action caused the still fresh cut to throb slightly. As she nonchalantly changed over to her other arm, Ron took the time out of his "snackage" to give her a worried look.

"Kim you should really take care of that," he advised, pointing his index finger at the cut.

"Huh?" she replied absently before she looked at the wound. "Oh, it's nothing really. I've had worse."

"Yeah I know."

She quirked an eyebrow at the tone of the reply. Like his response earlier in the night it seemed to carry with it an uncharacteristic air of spite to it. So assumed it came from the lingering romantic feelings they both had, but she couldn't figure out why something like that would set him off. Using a technique she knew still calmed him down she laid her hand gently on top of his.

"Ron, are you sure everything's alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah it is," he replied, any anger he had subsided. "Sorry about that. I just don't like it when you try to brush off your injuries. You could get seriously hurt doing that."

"I know, but it comes with our line of work, right? Hey if it makes you feel any better I'll take care of it when I get home, OK?"

"Alright."

"Good. And…could you please not give me that talk again? You kinda sounded like my mom there and…" she stopped and shuddered.

Ron chuckled a bit at the reaction. "Guess that was a little over parenty, huh? I'll do my best not to sound like either set of parental units ever again. But that still doesn't mean I can't be worried for you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They sat there for a moment to enjoy a silence that for once wasn't awkward. One that they hadn't been in for a long time. The silence that came with the unspoken bond between them that they would be there for each other no matter what life threw at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While to two teen heroes strengthened their bond, miles away a different scenario was playing out. Dr. Drakken and Shego returned to his lair in defeat once again. This hardly came as a surprise to Shego as she figured his latest plan would fail even before it was started. Not that she really knew what his plan was. He had refused to share it with her and as far as she was concerned it was merely random destruction, not that she minded one bit. It helped her work out some frustration and she got to go toe-to-toe with Kimmie again and that as always fun.

What _had _surprised her, however, was Dr. Drakken's request that she take that rest of the night off. Hardly one to turn down free off time, she still found it odd that he didn't want her there while he did his usual post failure ranting. Still, if he wanted her to take the night off she didn't mind. She was feeling unusually tired.

More surprises waited for her the next day when she found out Drakken had put her on light duty. This essentially meant she was stuck at the base with very little to do. Again she didn't mind it for the short term, but when it quickly turned into days and then weeks a great deal of frustration began to set it in. It didn't help matters when almost every day he could ask her how she was feeling and then retreat into his personal lab when she told him she was fine.

Nearly a month had gone by since the Better Purchase fiasco and Shego was ready to tear the walls down from all the inactivity. It was to the point that she was actually hoping Dr. D would come up with some ridiculously overcomplicated plan just so she could go out and do _something._ At the moment she was simply prowling the halls to see if any of the henchmen wanted to train with her, but they were at least smart enough to know not to mess with her when she was in this sort of mood. Despite his claims of being a genius, Drakken was not so smart however.

"So Shego, how are you feeling today?" he asked good naturedly.

"Why do you keep asking me that!" she screamed as she shoved her face into his.

"I…just want to know about the well being of my people is all," he said rather unconvincingly.

He tapped his fingers together and darted his eyes from side-to-side as she continued to glare draggers through him. He knew his lie was quickly falling apart without someone else there to direct the question towards. Luck finally seemed to smile upon him though as a henchman entered the corridor.

"You there!" he shouted, pointing to the unsuspecting man. "Henchman…what's your name again?"

"Percy sir," said Henchman replied.

"Percy, yes, of course. So Percy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Wondering when I'm going to get paid."

"You're check's in the mail."

"That's what they all say," Percy muttered as he moved on.

Drakken wanted to give him a dirty look, but he knew that might blow his cover. Instead he tried to look innocent, and of course failed miserably. Shego continued to glare at him for several long, long seconds before she finally let out a huff and walked away from him. He waited until she was gone to let out a heavy sigh of relief and collapse onto the floor.

_If I'm right about this, I may want to look into renewing my health insurance,_ he thought grimly.

Vowing to preserve his health as best he could, Drakken stayed out of Shego's way for the next few days and things continued on in this new pattern. That was until Shego found herself awoken by a powerful nausea that sent her scrambling into her private bathroom and bent over the toilet for a good forty-five minutes. When she was positive she was finished, the brushed her teeth for another ten minutes to get the horrible taste out of her mouth and then went in search of her prey. Any henchman unfortunate enough to find his way into her path became closely associated with the hall or floor as she stalked her way to Drakken's private lab. She flung up the large, double doors with such force that they smashed into the walls and created small cracks, to say nothing of giving the good doctor quite the scare. He had jumped nearly five feet into the air then spun around to face her, his usual blue skin almost pale white.

"DRAKKEN!" she screamed upon seeing him.

She moved with inhuman speed and was on top of him before he could even mutter a word. She held him by the collar of his shirt, claw tips easily slicing through fabric and slightly through the skin, while her other hand was draw and charged with plasma; ready to delver a killing blow should he give a wrong answer.

"WHAT? DID. YOU. DO?" she growled, adding more malice to each word.

"What...makes you think I did…anything?" he replied, still trying to play innocent.

This only resulted in her yanking and cutting him even harder. He flinched at both the pain and her vicious expression.

"Alright, alright!" he said quickly. "Do you happen to remember that incident in Better Purchase about a month and a half ago?"

She nodded.

"Well that little pinch you felt was the dart that was to be part of my master plan to be rid of Kim Possible."

"And…" she said to gritted teeth.

"And the buffoon tackled me and I lost my balance and I accidentally hit you."

"Figured that part out. WHAT DID IT DO!"

"It held within it a small retrovirus I devised with the help of that sample of your DNA."

"_My_ DNA?"

He began to shake uncontrollably now. "Well…yes. You see I had planned to have the retrovirus and your DNA injected into her body and that in turn would impregnate her."

"WHAT?" Shego screamed again, the fire in her eyes, and on her hand, glowing brightly.

"Well obviously that didn't work, did it? I naturally assumed that since the initial sample came from you, it would just break back down into your body and that would be the end of it. But then I remembered that it also caught Kim on the arm and cut her, so I assume that her DNA mixed with the virus and your DNA and…well…congratulations?"

Shego stood there frozen. A violent tick developed under her left eye as she struggled with the information she had just been given. She really couldn't tell what was worse; the fact that Drakken had violated her trust-hell violated _her_-and used her DNA to try to violate another woman who she begrudgingly respected, or the fact that the plan had backfired and now _she_ was the one who was pregnant. Pregnant with the baby of her worst enemy, who just happened to be another woman. There was so many things wrong with that idea that didn't know where to begin. Nor could she think of any long term solution to the problem. But there was a short term solution. One that would bring her instant gratification. It was the only thought she could form right now. And it was quite simply; Make. Drakken. Hurt.

The ensuing scream could be heard though out the entire complex, if not the entire state. While most of the henchmen merely winced in sympathy for what may be happening to their employer, one particular henchman merely sighed and turned back to his computer.

"Well, guess I better start working on my resume," Percy muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego stared at the doors of the clinic blankly. She thought that once she got rid of those pesky little protestors, she figured the decision would be easy. But it wasn't. And she had no idea why. She knew it was stupid to be afraid, because it was really just one little operation and then it was all over. It would be easier to do this than have to deal with the other option. So then why couldn't she just go in there?

_Dammit Shego, stop being so stupid! _she chided herself. _There's really nothing to it at all. You've just been watching too many mad for TV movies. You don't really want to go through the whole motherhood thing, right? Child birthing, breast feeding, changing diapers, waking up at all hours of the night? Ugh. Not for me. So all I have to do it walk in there and get this over with._

She nodded firmly in her resolve. This was really it. She was going to walk in there and do this thing.

_Yep. Here we go. Walking in right now, _she cheered herself on.

But she still stood.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath. "When did I get to be so soft?"

The question went unanswered as one of the workers in the clinic poked her head out the door to offer her a new one.

"Uh…miss? You've been standing out here for five minutes. Can we help you?"

"No," she replied solemnly. "There's only one person who can help me now."

With that she walked off, leaving the completely confused. Although she had no way of knowing, the feeling was completely mutual for Shego. She didn't know why she was doing this or even what was going to happen, but deep down she knew she had to tell _her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim tried to stifle a yawn as she walked up to her locker. She wasn't sure which was more tiring; foiling the latest plan of one of her crazy foes or getting through an entire lecture in history class. She had heard the expression of not learning from history and did find the subject genuinely fascinating at times, but the way they taught in high school…it could almost count as torture. Of course it didn't help matters that she had just arrived from foiling one of said villains plans. This time it had been DNAmy with one of her latest genetic combinations of a Gorippopotamus. She soon found out that combing the throwing strength of a gorilla with the intestinal track of a hippopotamus lead to a rather…messy confrontation. Luckily for her, its aim was terrible. Not so lucky for DNAmy.

As soon as she opened her locker, Wade's face appeared on the monitor of the small computer housed inside. She always wondered how he happened to have just the perfect timing, but shrugged it off as a computer genius thing.

"What's up Wade?" she asked.

"Someone left a message for you on the site," he explained.

"No surprise there. What's it say?"

"Just to meet her in the abandoned warehouse at Pier 13 at 7:00 tonight."

"Cryptic," Kim quipped. "Did they leave a name?"

"Nope. It was just signed Miss S."

"Great," she sighed. "I guess I should go check it out."

"It could be a trap."

"Probably. But if someone does need my help, who am I to turn them down?"

Wade smirked. "You wouldn't be Kim Possible, that's for sure."

"Exactly. So can you print me out a map to this place?"

"Yep. Do you need me to set up a ride?"

"No I think I can handle this one on my own. Gotta take advantage of that driver's license sometime."

"Guess so. Just as long as you don't forget all about me," he joked.

"Wade I'd be lost without you."

The young hacker smiled at her before he printed off the map. She took it with her usual "Please and thank you" then went about finding Ron to explain the sitch to him. The rest of the day passed along rather uneventfully and it seemed all too soon the 7:00 deadline rolled around. A surprising since of dread came over Kim as she pulled her family car up to the warehouse. Usually she viewed going into a mission slightly tense as a good thing. It meant she still knew the danger she constantly faced and therefore would be on her guard. But something about tonight in particular felt…off. She just couldn't place her finger on what.

She pushed the thought aside for now and slipped out of the car, Ron following close behind her. They approached the warehouse carefully, on alert for any signs of a trap or ambush. Much to their surprise one of the main doors had been left wide opened.

"That's convenient," Ron remarked.

"A little too convenient," Kim said.

They continued with their cautious approach and slowly stepped into the dimly lit warehouse. Kim slipped on the night vision sunglasses Wade had created for her and did a scan of the immediate area, and found nothing. She wasn't too surprised, as she doubt anyone would make an ambush that obvious. Well, except for Drakken of course. But this really didn't seem like his style.

_So then, who could it be?_ she wondered.

"Hello! Is anyone there! Hello!" Ron called out, snapping Kim back to reality.

"Ron!" she chided as she pulled the sunglasses off her face.

"What? I want to get this over with, I'm hungry."

"Well then I won't keep you waiting too long," a new and familiar voice added.

Kim spun around so quickly she almost did a complete 360 turn. She watched apprehensively as the pale skinned, green and black jump suited figure stepped out of the shadows and into what little like the broken windows provided.

"Shego!" cried out, ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.

"Ah!" the villainous shot back, holding up a hand. "I didn't call you here to fight you."

"So then you _are_ Miss S."

"Thought you'd figure it out pretty quickly," Shego mused then looked at Ron. "You, not so sure about."

"Oh I got it! I-I totally got it," he tried to cover.

Shego simply rolled her eyes. He was as bad at lying as Drakken was.

"So if you didn't call me here to fight, then why? Finally giving yourself up?" Kim asked.

She snorted. "You wish." She then sighed and dropped her shoulders slightly. "No I'm afraid I have some pretty big news."

"Drakken's giving up?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No. But now that you mention it, you won't have to worry about him for a looong time."

Kim gave her a question stare.

"You'll figure that out once I tell you the big news," Shego went on.

"Which is…?"

"About a month and a half ago we have a fight in that electronics store, you got a cut on your arm."

The teen hero nodded as she absentmindedly rubbed the since then healed cut.

"Turns out that cut was from a dart that Dr. D fired but missed cause the sidekick here," she jerked a thumb towards Ron, "tackled him and caused him to miss."

"Who the man?" the blonde ask.

"Ron," Kim chided again.

"Exactly."

"Anyway," Shego spoke up, trying to steer the conversation back on track. "As it so happens that dart had some of my DNA mixed in with a retrovirus that was supposed to make you pregnant."

"WHAT!" the red head cried out incredulously.

"Oh it gets better. It hit me and because that cut added your blood to the mixture…well…" she paused and patted her stomach. "You're gonna be a daddy."

Kim's mouth hung open in awe. Out of all the things she had prepared herself for in this encounter, this was certainly not one of them. Nor was it something she thought she could _ever_ hear. She thought that maybe one day, long into the future, she could have kids but never did she dream she would be the "father". And with Shego?

_Wait. This IS Shego we're talking about here,_ she reminded herself. _This has to be some kind of trick._

"Yeah," she said out loud, drawing odd looks from the other two. "Uh I mean…this _has_ to be some kind of trick. And it's a pretty low on, even for you Shego."

"Oh please! You think _I_ would make up a story like this?" she demanded.

"Yes," both Kim and Ron said flatly.

"Well while making you squirm is always fun, what would I have to gain from humiliating myself?"

Kim thought about it for a moment. "I…guess that's true. Still I can't be the 'father' that's just…"

"Sick and wrong?" Ron offered.

"That and impossible."

"And here I thought anything was possible for a Possible," Shego retorted.

"She's got you there KP."

Kim sent a glare to her supposed "best friend".

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" she asked.

"You're side of course, I'm just saying she had a point."

"Be that as it may," she said as she looked at Shego again. "I still don't believe any of this."

"Well I'm sure that little doohickey of yours has a way to scan people. Why don't you just call of your geek and have him do one?" the older woman suggested.

Kim glared at her rival for a moment, still unsure what she was trying to accomplish with all this madness. Despite herself, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator, quickly turning it on and calling up her friend.

"Wade," she said with a hint of urgency.

"Uh, yeah Kim?" he asked, taken aback by the tone.

"I need you to scan someone for me and see if you can pick up any other life signs."

"O…kay."

She pointed the device towards Shego, who stood with her arms out in return. A green beam shot out from the sensor on the top and traveled up and down her body. When it was finished Kim stared intently at the screen and watched as Wade's fingers flew effortlessly over his keyboard. In a matter of seconds he had the answer, but it still left him looking confused.

"It's faint, but I'm definitely picking up another life sign," he informed her and looked at the scan again. "Kim…is that Shego with you?"

"Yeah. I'll get back to you with the whole story," she replied and turned off the Kimmunicator before he had a chance to say more. She glared at the pale woman again. "OK so you _are_ pregnant. Doesn't mean your story's true though. It could just mean that you-"

"AH!" Shego cried, cutting her off. "I told you I wasn't going to fight you, so if you want to keep it that way don't finish that sentence. And even if it _was_ someone else's, why would I come to you?"

"I…don't know."

"Exactly." She sighed again and her body language softened even more. "Look, I know you have no right to believe me and I don't blame you. I've lied in the past. A lot. Probably lie again in the future. But for right now I want you to look me in the eyes," she paused to make sure Kim did as she asked. "Good. Now just put everything that's gone on between us in the past and trust me when I tell you; I am having your baby."

For once, Kim found herself at a complete loss. She _had_ stared Shego in the eyes when she said that and there were many emotions on display in the two emerald orbs; confusion, panic, uncertainty, and even a bit of fear. But the one thing that should have been there wasn't; deception. There was absolutely no falsity behind those words. Shego was actually telling truth. She was going to have Kim's baby. Kim was going to be a parent. Which was perfectly fine, because she was the girl who could do anything. And at that moment there was only one thing she could think to do.

Faint.

To Be Continued…

**Main Author's Notes: **Now I know some of you may think that the premise for this fic looks kind of familiar. As well it should since it was inspired by NoDrogs' fic "A Small Possibility". I was just thinking about it on day and thought "What if Shego was the one that got pregnant?" And thus the fic that you, hopefully, just read was born. Before anyone starts screaming that I ripped off the idea, I specifically asked NoDrogs if it was alright for me to do a fic like this and it was. So there, it's settled.

Now as for how frequently this will be updated…well I'm not sure. While I have most of the planning down on it there are still a few things that are fuzzy here and there so that will slow me down a bit. So will school work and regular work and I might bounce between this and my Teen Titans fics. So basically they'll be irregular updates and I hope you will all stick by me through it all. And review. I very much like reviews.


	2. We're Having A Baby!

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct **

**Chapter Two: "We're having a baby!"**

Darkness

That was all she knew at the moment; the darkness that surrounded her. It wasn't a bad kind of darkness; in fact it was quite peaceful. The kind one would find in a dreamless sleep. It was comforting and held a promise that it would keep away all the bad things in life. It was a feeling the great teen hero Kim Possible rarely got, so she planned on enjoying as long as she could.

Unfortunately, that only ended up being about thirty seconds.

"Kim! Kim!" she heard someone calling.

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it at the moment. All she knew was that it was trying to pull her away from her peaceful, non-dreaming sleep and she couldn't have that. She fought off the annoying voice for as long as she could, but it persisted, drawing her ever closer to consciousness.

She let out a soft groan as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the hard, cold floor she was laying on, probably concrete from the feel of it. The second was a soft breezing being blown on her right ear. Finally she acknowledged the voice that was still calling her name. She cracked open an eye but could only make out a mass of black, peach and yellow hovering over her. She blinked a few times before she reopened her eyes and they finally focused on Ron looking down at her in concern. She could make out a pink blur from the corner of her eye fanning her with something white and assumed it was Rufus using a handkerchief.

"Ron?" she asked uncertain.

"It's me KP. You OK?" he asked back.

"I just had the most horrible, horrible, nightmare."

"Did it have anything to do with Shego saying that you were her baby's daddy?"

Kim's face scrunched up in confusion at the remark.

"How did you know that?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Because it's actually happening," a second, much too familiar voice said.

Kim tilted her head towards the source of the voice and found Shego standing over her as well. She smirked down at the fallen hero for a second before a thoughtful look crossed her face and she tapped a finger against her chin.

"Although, I would definitely say this counts as a nightmare," she remarked.

"Definitely," Kim agreed as she pulled herself to feet. She dusted herself off before she looked towards Shego again. "So?"

"So?" the pale woman answered back. "I told you. You know. So now I'm out of here."

With that she turned and started to leave the dark warehouse, leaving a very stunned Ron and especially Kim behind. That was her plan at least, until Kim vaulted over and landed right in front of her, blocking the path.

"Where do you think you're going!" Kim asked indignantly.

"I dunno. Away from here," Shego answered.

"To where?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Have you even thought about what you're going to do to raise this child?" Kim tried to reason with her.

Unfortunately, this only succeeded in putting a nasty thought in her head. Panic and fear gripped her as she gripped Shego's shoulders, a bit more tightly than the villainess would have liked.

"You _are_ going to have this child, right?" she practically pleaded.

"Calm down Princess, I already went through that and yes I _am_ having the baby," Shego reassured her.

Kim lowered her head as she let out a sigh of relief. As she thought about the statement, however, an anger suddenly flared up inside her. It was an anger she had never felt before and couldn't quite explain where it came from. Part of her knew it was irrational, but she couldn't fight it. As it washed over her, she gripped Shego's shoulders tighter, surprising them both. She slowed lifted her head again to give the woman a glare that seemed to cut right into her soul.

"You did what?" Kim growled in an eerily soft voice.

"I…uh…" Shego stammered, taken aback by this sudden change.

"You tried to kill my baby!"

"No!" The older woman shouted as she brought her hands up and swatted away the arms holding her. "I'm trying to tell you I _didn't_ do that! And _I'm_ the one actually having the kid!"

"It's still part of me!"

"It's part of me too!"

Acting on instincts honed from their previous encounters, the two rivals took defensive stances and stared coldly into the other's eyes. Shego ignited the plasma around both her hands, forgetting about her condition for the moment and focusing only on the one thing that seemed to make sense right now; beating Kim Possible.

For her part, Kim was trying to keep herself calm, but the idea of what Shego had suggested she tried still made her blood boil. Over the time they had know each other, the pale woman had seemed bent on taking everything from her and now almost took her legacy. There was no way Kim was going to let her get away with that.

"Uh…excuse me, ladies," Ron spoke up, hoping to break off the fight before it started. "Need I remind you that you only came here to talk? And that one of you really shouldn't be fighting right now?"

They turned their heads towards him and stared at him blankly. He waved at them nervously and gave an awkward smiling; hoping at least Kim would come to her senses and keep from hurting herself or Shego or most importantly, him. Fortunately, it seemed his luck held out this time as Kim finally sighed after too long a silence and relaxed her pose.

"He's right," she said in a soft, apologetic tone. "We can't fight with you…like that."

"Yeah I guess not," Shego agreed, soundly slightly disappointed as she deactivated her powers.

"There we go. Now maybe we can go back to talking about this very sick and wrong subject in a civilized manner," Ron advised as he stepped forward and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

They glared at him again and he quickly withdrew, holding his hands out in front of him in an "It's cool" gesture. He was about to say something else when Rufus scampered up to his shoulder and held the blonde's lips shut with his little paw.

"Shhh!" the naked mole rat inclined.

His master chose wisely to listen to him and merely stepped back to let the two women continued their conversation. With him out of the picture, they once again looked at each other but this time with a much gentler gaze. In fact, it seemed to Kim that Shego was looking guilty about something. She was about to asked another question but was cut off even before she could open her mouth.

"Look," Shego started. "I _did_ think of having an abortion, I'm not gonna lie to you."

"First time for everything," Kim muttered as she folded her arms over her chest.

Shego gave her a dirty look before continuing. "BUT I decided I couldn't go through with it."

The red head let out another relieved sigh and lowered her arms.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what stopped you?" she asked.

"Believe it or not Princess, you did."

"I did?"

"Yeah. I kept hearing your annoying voice nagging at me as I stared at the clinic."

Kim went back to being annoyed. "Gee thanks."

"Welcome," Shego smirked. Her expression went back to melancholy as she continued. "Plus I figured you had the right to know. Like you said, this baby is a part of you too. And…"

"And? What and?"

For the first time in a long time Shego found herself afraid and unable to face her opponent. She turned away from the teenage hero as she placed her hands protectively over her stomach.

"You met my brothers," she said over her shoulder. "You know what happened to us. That meteor changed our lives in a lot of ways. The obvious of course being our powers and…well…" waved a hand across her face. "But it changed us on the inside too. Everything still works the same but our genes kinda got…skewed let's say. Because of this I…well…didn't think I'd actually be able to have kids. So then this happened…"

"You were amazed and thought it might be your only chance to bear a child?" Kim offered.

The raven haired woman chuckled at the reply. "You know, it always did amaze me that you could do that."

"It's a gift."

Silence filled the warehouse tried to figure out their next move while Ron and Rufus continued to watch from the sidelines. Now that the details of the situation were out in the open, all that was left was to figure out how to deal with them. For Shego, that meant trying to think of what exactly she was going to do now. She decided that she was going to have the baby but she really didn't know the first thing about child rearing. With all that had happened in the past, there was no way that she could turn to her family, not that she would really want to. Technically, she could raise the child on her own as she had enough money saved up from her villainous career to support herself and a baby for quite some time. Plus it wasn't like single parent homes were rare in this day and age. Still…the thought of raising the child by herself…scared her. She hadn't felt truly scared like this since the meteor changed her. After that she figured she could handle anything life threw at her.

Of course she never expected anything like _this_ to happen. But she _could_ handle it. She knew she could. She just needed to take a moment and think of a plan.

Before she could get too far into said plan, her train of thought was broken when she felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder. She turned to find Kim standing closer to her and giving her a soft, reassuring smile. It was something she thought she would never see directed towards her from the red head and it was a little unsettling. It was strangely comforting too and, much to her surprise, Shego found herself relaxing because of it.

"Look," Kim started, speaking softly. "I know you probably want to try to handle this yourself, and I don't doubt that you could, but the baby's part of me too. Let me help you in raising it or at the very least seeing it born."

Shego was going to try and offer a rebuttal, a reason why she didn't want or need the teen hero's help, but nothing came. Instead she simple sighed and closed her eyes while she dipped her head.

"Alright," she agreed.

The smile that Kim's lips suddenly curled up into threatened to split her face in half. She didn't know why the announcement made her so happy and the moment she didn't really care.

"That's great!" she said enthusiastically. She then reached out and grabbed Shego's wrist. "Come on, I know just where we need to go now."

"Huh! Wha!" Shego stammered when she suddenly found herself being dragged along behind the red head.

"Ron, let's go!" Kim ordered as she past him.

The sidekick in question simply watched in a daze as former girlfriend walked out of the warehouse dragging her former rival behind her like a straggling pet. Ron looked towards his own pet still standing on his shoulder and the two shrugged at each other in confusion. He didn't know where Kim wanted to take them but he was sure that all this craziness was just getting started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Middleton was by no means a big city nor was it a small town, merely a town. Despite its relative smallness, Kim knew it was still a good drive from the warehouse where Shego had requested to meet and her new destination; Middleton General Hospital. The two buildings were on the opposite sides of the town so she knew she had to hurry if she wanted to get there in time. Of course, being that it was almost 7:30 on a Friday night she knew she was pushing her luck in thinking that the person she wanted to see was even still there. But it was the only thing she could really think to do at the moment, so she hoped he was there.

While Kim focused on _who_ they were going to see, Shego was more focused on _where_ they were going. Even before she got her powers, she never liked going to the hospital and afterwards it was one of the very things she would admit to being afraid of. It seemed like all doctors ever wanted to do was poke and prod her which made her feel like a rat trapped in a cage. So when Kimmie finally let it slip as to where they're going her first instinct was to throw the car door open and roll out to freedom. That idea was squashed, however, when she remembered her current condition so she settled for simply slumping back with her legs crossed and arms folded as she glared draggers into the back of the girl's head, hoping to convince her to take her somewhere, anywhere, else.

Unfortunately, that tactic didn't seem to be working. With a sigh, she resigned herself to the fact that she was going to a hospital whether she liked it or not. She glanced out the window to try to focus on something else, but Middleton offered very little in the way of eye catching sites. It certainly was a far cry from the tower buildings and neon lights of Go City. How someone like Kim could stand to live here she would never know.

Speaking of whom…she turned her gaze back to the world saving cheerleader driving the car. So far she had been unusually quite during the trip, which wasn't too surprise given the bombshell she had just had dropped on her. She was probably trying to figure it all out just like Shego was. Still, there was something else about it there sat uneasily for the pale skinned woman. She had caught Kim looking at her through the rearview mirror a few times, but never looking over at her goofy sidekick in the front passenger's seat. Not that she blamed her; he was hardly an impressive physical specimen. There was just a vibe between the two she had picked up on since their meeting in the warehouse. She had an idea of what it was, but needed to find a way to confirm it. Shrugging, she decided just to go for the direct route.

"So…you two are an item now, right?" she asked.

Their reactions told her everything she needed to know. They both stiffened at the question and started to fidget about nervously. A sly grin spread across Shego's face as thoughts of how to have fun with this information entered her mind.

"The fairy tale ending didn't go quite like you thought, eh?" she prodded smugly. "So what was the problem? Stoppable no good at the…night time activities?"

At this the car screeched to a sudden halt. Thankfully it happened to coincide with the light in front of them changing red. Once the car settled from it rapid stop, Kim poked her head round the drivers seat and gave Shego a cold, hard stare that would paralyze just about anyone else.

"We are NOT having this conversation!" she snarled.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, imitating the look quite well.

Shego had to bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at their reactions. It amused her when she could get under Kim's skin in any way and that definitely seemed to do the job. She thought about pursuing the joke further but figured it was able to leave it alone. For now.

"So Shego," Kim looked at her through the rearview mirror as she spoke, "since you're so eager to talk all of a sudden, mind telling us what you did with Drakken?"

"I took care of him," Shego answered offhandedly.

"Took care of him how?"

"Well I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking. I just…made sure he got the message that it wasn't OK to do things like this."

"So where is he now?" Ron asked.

"Tucked away somewhere nice and safe," Shego replied, the devious grin covering her face again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warden of Foxriver penitentiary had seen a lot over his many years of service. Beatings, stabbings, even elaborate escape plans were all old hat to him, but what the captain of the guard had called to tell him took even him by surprise. He arrived as quickly as he could from his house and was currently being led to the cell in question where the captain stood and stared at the person in the small, barred room.

"What's this all about Bellick?" he asked.

"Strangest damn thing I've seen. Even for this place," the captain replied as he gestured to the person.

The warden looked into the cell and found a man huddled up in the fetal position on the lower bunk, sucking on his right thumb like a child. Two things immediately caught the older man's attention; 1) was the "prisoner's" blue skin and 2) was the abject look of fear in his eyes. Even with all his years of experience it still took him a moment to process this information.

"What happened?" he asked, turning back to the Bellick.

"Don't know," the younger man replied. "Found him dumped outside looking like he'd been beaten to hell and back. When we asked him what happened he just demanded we lock him up."

"Why?"

"He said to keep himself safe."

The warden gave him a confused look then went back to studying the blue skinned man in the cell.

"You already put him in a uniform?"

"Had too," Bellick replied. "The clothes he had on were torn to shreds. So…what should we do with him?"

"I…guess we'll keep him here over night and then call someone in the morning to get this all straightened out."

Bellick nodded in acceptance and thanked the warden for coming in so late before he and one of the other guards escorted him out. The captain lingered a moment to glare disgustingly at the curled up figure in the cell. Just what he needed, another wacko to look after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the Possible family car pulled into the parking lot of the hospital it was slightly after 8:00 and the regular entrance had been closed for the night. Fortunately, being the daughter of one of the top brain surgeons there afforded Kim entry into the building. She and her impromptu entourage walked through the halls in search of her doctor's office. She just hoped she wouldn't run into the one doctor she _didn't_ want to see right now.

"Oh Kimmie!" her mother's voice called to her.

_Of course,_ Kim thought as she slumped her shoulders.

She tried to appear her usual chipper self as she turned to face her mother, but from the look on the older Possible's face she could tell it wasn't working. Kim braced herself for the inevitable "What's the matter?" question, but was surprised when the question ended up being:

"Kimmie, isn't that…?"

Once Kim actually registered the question, she caught her mom's gaze and even without the glance over her shoulder, could tell she was looking at the newest member of her group.

"Yes, it is," Kim answered. "And I'll explain why later, right now I was hoping to see if Dr. Anderson was still here."

"Well," Mrs. Possible replied, placing a finger on her chin thoughtfully, "I think he said something about having to stay late to finish up some paper work."

"Great! Can you go get him and have him meet us outside the sonogram room?"

Mrs. Possible's eye grew wide in surprise just before she gave her daughter a questioning look. Again there was a promise to "explain later", which the girl would _definitely_ be held to, before Kim, Ron and Shego walked off to find the sonogram room. Mrs. Possible shook her head before she went to find her colleague, hoping that he would be able to get the answers she couldn't at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Anderson sighed as he looked down at his watch. He was already put in three hours worth of overtime and judging by the small mound of papers he still had to fill out he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Paper work was one of the worst parts about being a doctor. Not, _the_ worst part certainly, but it was far up there. Briefly he considered finishing up the paper he was currently working on and finishing the rest in the morning, but somehow that prospect seemed even worse. What he really needed at the moment was a break from it all. Anything would do, just as long as it got him out of his office and away from the evil papers.

His salvation came in the form a gentle knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, sounding more eager than he meant to.

As he watched the door open, he silently hoped that he hadn't inadvertently agreed to more paper work, but those fears were put to rest when the smiling face of Dr. Possible peeked into the room.

"Rich, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"For you Ann, anything, especially if it gets me away from all this paper work," he replied, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. "So what's up?"

"Well…" Mrs. Possible replied, stepping into the room fully. "It's…honestly I don't really know what it is. Kim just came in and asked if you were available."

"Anything for one of my favorite patients. So where is she?"

"That's what concerns me. She wants to meet you in the sonogram room."

At that, he leaned forward in the chair until his elbows touched his desk and he gave her a confused look.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked.

"You and me both," she muttered in reply.

He continued to give her an odd look for a few seconds longer before he titled his he head some and raised his eyebrows in a gesture of acceptance. He then stood up and grabbed his doctor's coat from where it hung on a stand behind him.

"Well then," he said as he slipped on the coat, "let's go find out together."

Ann nodded in agreement as he walked around the desk and pushed the door open. Ever the gentleman, he let her exit first, following closely behind her. Their usual small talk was gone as they walked through the hallways, the implications of Kim's request weighing heavily on both of them, but obviously much more on Dr. Possible. It what she suspected was true then it would not only change her daughter's life, but also life for the entire Possible family.

When they arrived at the sonogram room, they found the three had already gone in and made themselves comfortable. The number of people threw Dr. Anderson off at first. He knew that Kim was going to be there of course, and had seen her best friend-turned boyfriend-back to best friend a few times before, but the pale skinned woman in the black and green cat suit had been a complete surprise. Judging by the way she was glaring at him he could tell that she really didn't want to be here and that she really didn't like doctors. Also the fact that she was the one sitting on the medical bed gave him the distinct impression that _she_ was the one in need of a sonogram. Still he wanted to make sure.

"So," he said cheerfully. "Who here thinks they're having a baby?"

"Oh we don't think we know. And it'd her," Kim replied pointing to Shego.

"Thank God," Mrs. Possible sighed, causing her daughter to give her a confused look. "I thought for a moment you had something foolish."

"Mom! Give me a little more credit than that!" she screamed, her cheeks turning red.

"I know honey, but you have to admit this is all a little strange. I know you want to help people, but why someone who's tried to kill you before?"

"It's part of that long story I need to explain later."

"Which you can deal with on your own time. Right now I have a patient I need to tend to," Dr. Anderson said as he walked over to Shego.

Being as stubborn as ever, Shego inched away from him, causing the thin sheet of wax paper on the bed to crinkle under her movements. Dr. Anderson stopped mid-step and considered her for a second. Her actions seemed to confirm his earlier guess about her not liking doctors. Adjusting quickly the situation, he stayed the relatively short distance between them and stared intently at her stomach. Even this action seemed to make her fee a bit uncomfortable as she took her folded arms from underneath her breasts to cross over them. The more he looked at her though the more agitated she seemed to get as emphasized by the bouncing right leg crossed over her left.

"Get a good enough look yet, Doc?" she snarled.

"Honestly, no," he replied calmly. "I'm trying to see how far along you are and judging by how little that suit leaves to the imagination I'm guessing, not much. Wanna help me out?"

She stayed silent for a moment. "A month."

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. So…do you know who the father is?"

Even as he asked the question, his head was subconsciously turning to look at Ron. This caused the other eyes in the room to be directed towards him as well, but he stayed oblivious to it for a few seconds longer. When he finally did hit as to why they're look at him he let out a slight panicked yelp and threw his hands up defensively.

"No! Noooo! No, no, no, no!" he said, backing away from them.

"Please, don't insult me!" Shego retorted.

"Alright, so if it's not him then who is it?" Dr. Anderson asked again.

"Yeah…see that's kind of the complicated part," Kim spoke up.

"It's Kim," Shego said offhandedly, jerking her thumb towards the redhead.

Silence encompassed the room. The confusion and uneasiness surrounding the group seemed to drown out the noise from the rest of the hospital and place the sonogram room in its own private bubble. Kim's cheeks flared red once more and she fidgeted around nervously as she could feel her mother's shocked and questioning gaze burn right through her. She turned around slowly and tried to look as innocent as she could but she knew it wasn't working. The stern look on her mother's face demanded an answer right now and she just wasn't sure she could come up with one.

Fortunately she was saved when the scratchy, rumbling sound of plastic wheels being moved across a title floor filled the room. Everyone watched as Dr. Anderson pulled the small chair up to the bed near where Shego was perched then sat hunched over with his elbows on the arm rests and his fingers tented in front of him, giving her an expecting look.

"Go on," he prodded.

The pale woman squirmed a bit before she looked over to Kim for help. The plan backfired, however, when the red head sent her the exact same look while she discretely gestured to her mom with her head. Shego let out a hefty sigh before she looked at the doctor and again recounted the tale of Drakken's "greatest scheme ever" and how she wound up in her current state. Dr. Anderson took a moment to digest the information then leaned back in the chair and rested his head on his left hand, his index finger prodding his lips in thought.

"Well," he spoke up after a moment. "It's definitely a unique situation, I'll give you that."

"And so much fun too!" Shego replied sardonically. "But can we just get on with this whole thing so I can go?"

"Shego!" Kim admonished.

"What!"

"No she's right," Dr. Anderson said, standing up. "After hearing that I really want to get this show on the road. So then," he looked Shego up and down again. "How does the suit come off?"

"Usually a guy has to buy me a couple drinks first," she remarked.

"Well you're going to have to expose your stomach so I can do this right and since that thing looks pretty one piece…"

Again Shego sighed. "It zips down the front. But...uh…"

"Yes?"

"Like you said it doesn't leave much to imagination and so…" she looked over at the other people in the room, specifically Kim, "doesn't really leave room for anything underneath."

"Ah. Alright, looks like we're going have to clear the room."

"Never took you for much of the modest type Shego," Kim said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know Princess," Shego countered.

"So I'm learning."

"This is fun and all, but I need to be alone with my patient, so if you please…" Dr. Anderson said, making "shooing" motions with his hands.

The sound of squeaking shoes then filled the room as they slowly filed out. Kim cast one last glance at Shego before she closed the door behind her. It was only after hearing that securing "click", that the raven haired woman undid her belt and set it aside before unbuttoning the collar to her suit then slowly sliding down the well hidden zipper. She laid down on the small, rather uncomfortable bed before she pulled the two halves of her costume back, sliding the tight material enough to expose her stomach and offer only a tantalizing view of the rest of her body.

"Sorry Doc, but this is all you're getting," she said.

"All I need really," Dr. Anderson replied sonogram gel on her exposed stomach.

Shego gave a slight shudder when the cold, slimly gel first touched her skin, but quickly recovered and forced herself to calm down. At least she tried to stay calm, but seeing a doctor approach her with a strange looking device, caused a few bad memories to resurface and her body to tense when he place it on her stomach. She closed her eyes and repeated to herself mentally that that was all he was going to do and that it would all be over soon enough. She just had to be strong. Luckily being strong was one of the things she did best.

"Huh. Just as I thought," the doctor's voice caught her ear.

"What? What's like you thought?" she asked, opening her eyes and lifting her head.

"It's a baby," he replied, matter-of-factly.

Shego groaned and laid her head back down.

_Great, a doctor who think's he funny, _she thought.

"Anyway," he spoke up again, "From what I can see here everything looks normal enough, but this early on it's kind of hard to tell. Plus given the fact of just how this baby was conceived and your albinism…well we're definitely going to have to run some tests later on."

"Oh boy, just what I love; tests," she muttered. She then noticed the other thing he said. "Wait, what was that about my skin?"

"Well, albinism is a genetic trait that can be passed on. Of course since the…well let's say 'father' has normal skin pigmentation there's a 50/50 change the baby will have it."

"Ah. And what if the albinism isn't really…normal?"

"Well albinism itself isn't normal, but what are you talking about?"

She let out a small irritable groan at the fact that she was going to have to reveal yet _another_ facet of her life with this complete stranger. She relented though and told him about the multi-colored meteor that crash through the tree house she and her brothers use to play in and gave them all a unique power. Power the used to help the citizens of Go City as the superhero group Team Go. She ended her tale with her departure from the team, leaving her activities from then on a little ambiguous though from her explanation of how she became pregnant; she assumed he could take a guess at them. Whether he did or not, she couldn't tell because he kept the same neutral expression on his face throughout her story. If it did change it seemed more out of concern for her than shock or suspicion.

"So what kind of power did you get?" he asked.

In response, she held up her left hand and ignited her green plasma energy around it.

"Ah, well that is interesting. I take it you can control it then," he ventured.

"Yeah," Shego said, extinguishing the flame to emphasize the point. "OK Doc, I gotta admit it's creeping me out a little how well you're taking all this."

"I've seen a lot of weird things in my time. Partly the reason for this," he explained as he ran a hand through his short, prematurely grey hair. "But this isn't about my problems, it's about yours."

"Aside from the obvious, what else is a problem?" she asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Well I really don't know what kind of effect these powers of yours are going to have on the baby. I'm definitely going to need a sample of your blood now as well as close examination of the baby later on. Say about…two months. That might give me a better idea of what we're dealing with here."

"And what if I decide _not_ to go through with this?"

"Well three things will happen. One, a problem with your baby that we could easily fixed would go unchecked; Two, Kim would most likely bring you back here kicking and screaming anyway; and Three, I could call the police right now and tell them I have the person who stole a patient's files right here."

Shego gasped in surprise of the obvious threat. She really couldn't tell what she was more surprised at though; the fact that he knew who she was this whole time or the threat itself. While the police chasing her was nothing new, running from them while pregnant was. Not mention the fact that Kim was waiting right outside the door and would no doubt chase her down the second she thought something was wrong. Even if she did manage to escape it would put her right back where started; confused, alone and with a baby on the way. So trying to run would just be stupid. She may be many things, but she was not stupid.

"How do Thursdays work for you?" she asked in a snide, yet sheepish tone.

"Just fine. So I'll see you this coming Thursday for the primary blood work and then two months later for another look at the baby," Dr. Anderson replied, nodding in satisfaction.

With the situation resolved, he handed her a towel to clean off the sonogram gel, which she did vigorously. She cleaned up as much of the sticky gel as she could then dropped the towel on the floor and zipped up her cat suit. She shuddered at the feeling of the remnants being pressed against her suit and her skin, but ignored it and fastened the top button followed quickly by the belt. She hopped off the table, stepped briskly over to the door and after flinging it open nearly trampled Kim and Ron as she marched into the hallway.

"I'm done, let's go," she said curtly.

"But what-" Kim tried to ask only to be cut off.

"I said let's go."

Kim gave her a confused look but shrugged it off and turned towards her mother.

"I guess I'll be going now. Do you need a ride home?" she asked the older Possible.

"No I'm fine. Your father said he'd come pick me after work," her mother replied.

"Alright," Kim agreed before she gave her a small hug. "Could you…you know _try_ to get him softened up for this? I mean, don't just tell him cause I think I should do that but…get him ready I guess."

"I'll see what I can do Kimmie, but I'm not sure about all this myself."

"Neither am I."

Kim gave her mother another quick hug before turning and leaving with her group, Shego actually seeming to lead the charge. Ann Possible watched her daughter disappear into the sea of people still in the hospital and let out a large sigh. She really wasn't sure how to explain the situation to her husband or even what was going to happen from here on end. She knew that Kim would attack it head on like she did with everything, but she didn't think her daughter was ready to be a mother just yet. For that matter she wasn't ready to be a grandmother just yet.

"Never a dull moment for you family, is there?" Dr. Anderson mused, breaking her thoughts.

"They are few and far between," she said distantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim's hands tightened around the wheel as she turned the corner into her neighborhood. As she drew closer to her destination she began to rethink her plan, such as it was. The feeling only intensified when she looked at the person in the seat next to her. After she had dropped off Ron, Shego insisted that she sit in front so she could more easily talk to the world saving cheerleader about what they're going to do about their upcoming child. At least that's what she assumed Shego was up do, but she hadn't said a word since she repositioned herself. This left Kim to carry out the only thing she could think; take Shego home with her. An idea she was begging to regret. Unfortunately it was much to late to think of anything else because before she knew it she was pulling into the driveway of family's home. She turned off the engine absent mindedly and simply stared into space for a moment.

"Well, here we are," she finally said, still sounding a bit distant.

"And where's here?" Shego asked, looking up at the decently sized home.

"My house."

"You're house? This is your house!" the pale woman cried out, leaning forward to look at the house again.

"Yeah…what about it?" Kim asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I dunno, I guess I was expecting something more…Brady Bunch. You know, small, ranch style thing. This is actually pretty big."

"Well mom's a brain surgeon and dad's a rocket scientist so we have a pretty good income."

"I bet."

"It's not like I'm spoiled or anything."

"Didn't say you were."

Kim let out a low, irritated growl before finally unbuckling her seat belt and practically throwing the door open.

"Come on, let's go," she barked.

"Go? Go where?" Shego asked, stepping out as well.

"Inside of course."

Shego was about to offer protest when Kim suddenly moved around the car and grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her towards the house. She was about to ignite her free right hand and strike, but remembering what the doctor told her she stopped herself and merely thought about punching the annoying red head. That idea was halted as well and instead she simply snatched her arm away from the girl. When Kim gave her a questioning look she gave her an irritated glare in return. Kim sighed before she made a polite motion for the older woman to follow her, which surprisingly she did.

When they entered the house, Shego was taken aback when Kim crouched down and began searching the house as she would for traps in one of Drakken's bases. In fact, everything about her body language from her couched position, her shifting eyes, and tense muscles, seemed to suggest that she was expecting trouble. This caused Shego to tense up as well and subconsciously stick close to the younger woman as she bolted from the front door up a set of stairs. She acted more on instinct than anything else and followed Kim's gaze up and down the small hallway looking for any signs of trouble. Though exactly what kind of trouble she didn't know. She just knew that when the all clear signal was given she followed the girl up another flight of stairs, this one leading into a modestly sized, very pink room. It was this sight that caused her to snap out of her sneaking mode and return to her pervious stated of confusion and irritation.

"Good, I don't think they saw us," Kim whispered as she cast a glance down the stairs.

"Who!" Shego demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"My geeky little brothers," she explained, calming down a bit. "The last thing I need right now is them seeing you and telling my dad you're here before I do."

"Uh huh. And why exactly _am_ I here?"

"Because it's part of my plan."

"And that plan is…?"

"To beg my parents if you can stay…here," Kim explained sheepishly.

"Stay here!" Shego replied, looking around the room.

"Well not 'here' here. This is my room. I just meant in the house. At least as long as the pregnancy lasts."

"Yeah, don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Me and the whole family thing? Yeah, never really worked out for me. I mean, you've met my brothers."

"This will be different. My brothers aren't…quite as annoying as yours and my parents are pretty good at adjusting to weird things. Plus it will help us both out. You'll have a place to stay while going through the pregnancy and I'll be able to help out as much as I can. Come on? Please?"

Once again any protest Shego could muster was interrupted by Kim's actions. This time, however, instead of grabbing her or speaking over her, the girl's lower lip began to quiver while her eyes seemed to grow larger and saucer shaped. Her hands clasped together at her side as she continued to stare at the former evil sidekick, her large eyes giving off a sad and pleading look.

"W-what is that?" Shego asked, caught completely off guard. "Stop that. Whatever _that_ is it's not going to work. So just…stop."

"What isn't going to work?" Kim asked in a sappy, sweet tone.

"That…look, whatever you call it. Won't work. So stop it. Right now. I'm serious."

But the look didn't stop. If anything it actually seemed to grow in intensity, causing the raven haired woman to squirm about uncomfortably. She closed her eyes and looked away but she could still feel it, boring right into her very soul. She braved cracking open an eye after a few seconds only to find "the look" still directly on her. With a cry of frustration she finally gave in.

"Fine! I'll stay! Just stop doing that!" she cried out.

Instantly, Kim's expression changed from pleading to victorious. Shego answered with one of annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, what was that?" she asked.

"What?" Kim asked back.

"That look. What was that?"

"Oh, that's just my Puppy Dog Pout. I use it when I really need to…uh…persuade people."

Shego blinked. "Wow. You're a lot more devious than I gave you credit for Princess."

"Don't turn it into something bad. It's just…helpful."

"Riiight."

"Just drop it, alright?" Kim asked with a sigh. "And stay up here while I go downstairs and wait for my dad. I need to prepare him before I actually have you meet him. Though…I have no idea what I'm going to say."

"I would just explain what happened. And when I say 'I', I mean you. I've explained it enough for one night thank you."

"Fine, I guess that's fair. Just try to be quiet until I come get you, OK?" she requested.

After getting a confirming nod from Shego, started to walk back downstairs, only to stop when a particularly nasty thought occurred to her. She did a half turn so she could glare back up at the older woman.

"And don't go through any of my stuff!" she demanded.

"Yeah like I have nothing better to do than go through your frilly crap," Shego retorted.

Kim narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but didn't press the issue any further and continued on her way. Shego watched her out of the corner of her eye as she slowly faded from view. She craned her neck to peak past the stairs and when she could find no sign of the red head, a devious smile spread across her face. She had promised not to go through Kim's _frilly _stuff but that didn't mean the rest wasn't fair game. A quick glance around the room told her the first place to start looking was the computer at the far end.

_Smart little girl like Kimmie must have some kind of virtual dairy I can scan through,_ she thought as she made her way over to the desk. She stopped when she was about half way there. _Of course she probably had that computer nerd of hers put in a ton of firewalls and security codes. Not that I couldn't crack 'em, it just seems like too much work right now. And I suppose I _should_ be somewhat nice to her since she's helping me. So no going through locked stuff. Doesn't mean I still can't look at what's laying out._

Her new goal in mind, Shego pulled the computer chair over to another part of the desk which held on it a black, spinning CD tower. She sat down in the chair and began leafing through the titles, a task she soon came to regret.

"Oh Boyz, Britina, Sideally Guyz, LMNT?" She muttered, her face twisted in disgust. "I thought she'd have better taste than that." She turned the tower to another side and found a pleasant surprise. "MC Honey, well that's a good at least. Still, no way I'm letting my baby listen to the rest of this crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kim descended the second set of stairs in the Possible household, she racked her brain for something she could tell her father about her current sitch. It wasn't so much _what_ to tell him as it was _how_ to tell him. He had always been a little over protective when it came to her and dating so she was afraid telling him she was about to have a baby might drive him over the edge. Of course the fact that she was the "father" might help soften the blow but still…it was going to be hard for even _her _family adjust to.

Right as her right foot touched the carpeted floor, the two people in the world she least wanted to see right now appeared in front of her; her annoying, younger, twin brothers Jim and Tim. By the matching devilish grins on their faces she could already tell they were up to no good. Something she was definitely _not_ in the mood for right now.

"So Kim…" Jim started up, sounding much too sweet.

"What!" she snapped.

"We heard you sneaking someone into the house," Tim finished.

"Was it Ron?" Jim asked.

"Are you two making up?"

"More like making out!"

With that, they both began making exaggerated kisses noises. Kim growled as she balled her hands into fists and let all of the night's confusion and frustration out in one loud roar as she dove towards her brothers. Years of annoying their sister prepared them for such a reaction and split second before she pounced, they were already running into the living room. She quickly recovered and chased after them faster than they, or even herself, had anticipated and she caught them right before they left the room. She hauled them up by the back of their shirts until they were eye level with her.

"Listen carefully Tweebs," she soft in a soft growl. "You two are going to forget you heard anything and you are definitely _not_ going to tell mom and dad. Especially dad. Got it?"

Having never seen their sister this mad at one of their pranks caused them to go silent in shock and they slowly nodded in agreement.

"Good," she said and dropped them both.

Once they recovered from the sudden fall they looked up at her once more before running out of the room in fear of their lives. Kim waited until they were out of her views before she let out a large sigh and fell down onto the couch. She leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees as she rest her head in her hands, rubbing her temples to try and calm herself. It did little good to fend off the headache she felt coming on, but at least it was doing something and that's all she wanted right now.

The peace was short lived, however, when the sound of front door being opened caught her attention. She turned to prop her right arm on the back of the couch to watch her parents enter the house. Any greeting she had to offer was cut off by her father's angered rambling.

"…the nerve to tell me what I should be doing and that my rockets are inadequate for his needs," Dr. Possible muttered as he stepped into the living room.

"Hi dad. Rough day?" Kim offered.

"Very," he sighed as he fell down into his usual chair. "There's a new head scientist in the A.I. department and he's just so…"

The sentence devolved into a series of growls and angered choking noises. Kim looked to her mother to see if she could provide any answers, but the look her mother gave her told her she had already heard the story too much. Knowing that she couldn't break her news to her father like this, she drudged on in hopes of calming him down.

"What happened to Dr. Freeman?" she ventured.

"When went to a private company when they offered him more money," Dr. Possible explained.

"That's odd; he didn't seem like the kind that would chase money."

"Normally, no, but this company was willing to put up with his…eccentricities."

"Ah," Kim nodded in understanding. "So this new guy's not working out then?"

"Well yes and no. Dr. McCoy's actually a genius in his field. The problem is he knows it and wants everyone else to know it as well. Even poor Vivian, who's suppose to be his partner on the project."

"Oh, that's can't be good."

"Not at all. She's already defensive about people not taking her seriously because of her looks and now she had to deal with some who cuts down her actual scientific work." He sighed again and shook his head. "It's just frustrating for all of us."

Kim nodded silently as she leaned back against the couch. Her father seemed a little more clam now, but she still wasn't quite sure it was time to break the big news. At the very least she had to think of a very delicate way to tell him so as not to set him off again.

"So, you're mother said you had something to tell me," he said, throwing her completely off guard.

"Uh…yeah. Well…you see…the thing is…" she stammered.

"Mom! Dad!" Jim and Tim shouted as they ran into the room through the kitchen. "Kim snuck someone up into her room!"

That was definitely not a delicate way to break the news. Kim glared at her brothers in pure, unfiltered rage and wanted nothing more than to jump over the couch and make them pay for their little outburst. Any thought of revenge was halted, however, when her dad's own intense stare cut through the fog of anger. It forced her not only to come to her senses but also shrink back into the couch in uncertainty.

"Kimmie is this true?" he asked in a measured voice.

"Well…yes, but it's not what you think!" she defended herself.

"And what is it I think?"

"James," Mrs. Dr. Possible spoke up, placing a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. "I think this has something to do with what she wanted to tell us."

"You _knew_ about this!" he cried indignantly.

"I know…some of it. Kim, why don't you go upstairs and bring down your…friend," she suggested, looking at her daughter.

Kim silently thanked her mother and then bolted up the stairs. She slowed her pace when she came to the stairs that led to her room, not quite sure what to expect from Shego. Thinking about it now, it seemed like a huge mistake the leave the woman who was as much of her arch rival as Drakken was alone in her bedroom, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Shego?" she called, stepping more fully into the room.

"Over here," the other woman replied.

Kim looked in the direction the voice had come from and found Shego crouched down in front of a small display case that held some of her most cherished positions.

"You collect Cuddle Buddies?" Shego asked in disbelief as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's so wrong with that?" Kim asked back, folding her arms over her chest.

"Nothing at all. Five years ago. And what's with the music?" she pointed behind her to the tower.

"What's wrong my music?"

"The Lion King soundtrack?"

"I like it!" Kim shot back. "And it's not like any of this is really important right now."

"Maybe not," Shego agreed as she stood up. "But I just love to annoy you."

"You're doing a great job of it," she muttered as she turned back to the stairs. "Now come on, I'm going to try and explain all this to my dad."

"Oh boy, meeting the parents."

Kim shot her another annoyed look to which Shego merely held up her hands to indicate she would stop. Satisfied, the younger woman led her down the two flights of stairs and into the Possible living room where her bewildered father waited. He watched carefully as they stepped in front of his chair and stood there before him as they were peasants asking a medieval lord for some favor. At least that was the impression Kim gave off with how jittery she was Shego on the other hand seemed rather disinterested in the whole thing as she stood with her hands on her hips and looking off the side. Dr. Possible didn't speak for a few seconds longer as he tried to place where he had seen this unusual woman before.

"Kim isn't that…" he asked, perfectly mimicking his wife's tone earlier in the evening.

"Yes, this is Dr. Drakken's _former_ sidekick," Kim explained, gesturing towards the woman.

"Former assistant," Shego corrected.

"Right. Anyway, she's here because she's pregnant. With my child."

Much like his words echoed his wife's statement earlier so too did his actions as his eyes widened and a look of complete shock overcame Dr. Possible. He looked back and fourth between his daughter, his _teenage_ daughter, and the older woman at her side. Even his usually brilliant mind, which had no trouble plotting launch vectors and mixing complex chemicals, couldn't process this simple bit of information. It just seemed…impossible, a word he rarely ever used.

"H-how…" he managed to spit out.

"Drakken devised a retrovirus from her DNA that was suppose to infect me and make _me_ pregnant but after a slight mishap, and a cut to my arm, Shego ended up the one with the baby instead," Kim explained as succinctly as possible.

"And this isn't some kind of joke?"

"Pfft! Only on _me_ maybe," Shego scoffed.

Kim tried to ignore her. "No it isn't a joke, it's actually happening."

"It is," Mrs. Dr. Possible added. "I was there tonight in the hospital when they went to see Rich and he confirmed it."

"Alright," Dr. Possible said, slowly taking it all in. "So…what exactly are you going to do now?"

"Well…I was kinda hoping that maybe, possible, Shego could stay here," Kim suggested. "At least until the baby is born."

"Yeah, then I'm out of here. And I want to point out that this wasn't my idea to begin with," Shego said.

The two older Possibles looked at each other in concern.

"I…don't know," Dr. Possible stated.

"Come on. Please?" Kim pleaded, her lower lip started to quiver.

"Don't try that Puppy Dog Pout with me young lady!" he said sternly. "This is a very big decision. Are you sure you're going to be able to handle it?"

"Of course. I can do anything, remember?"

"That's what you say, but having a child is a big responsibility," Mrs. Possible spoke up.

"Might I remind everyone that _I'm_ the one actually having the baby?" Shego asked rhetorically. "Which means I'm the one that's going to have to put up with all the weird cravings, and mood swings, and of course the labor pains which sound oh so fun!"

"Wait until you actually experience them," Mrs. Possible muttered.

"I think what your mother is trying to say," Dr. Possible spoke again, drawing their attention, "is that you need to be ready for what raising a child is going to be like. Both of you."

At that thought, they both began to squirm uncomfortably. Shego shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she twiddled her thumbs behind her back. Kim kept her gaze moving throughout the room, looking at the ceiling, the floor, the furniture and anything else that prevented her from looking at her parents. She couldn't look at them now, because she knew they were right. She had spent the last few hours convincing Shego to let her help her with the baby and never took a moment to think of just _how_ she would help. Or even if she could. She just knew that she had to help, somehow.

"You're right," she said softly after a moment. "We really haven't thought of what it's going to be like to raise this child."

"When did I ever say that?" Shego asked defensively.

"Well have you?"

She made a small scoffing sound but said nothing else.

"That's what I thought," Kim remarked then looked back to her parents. "So what better way to learn then to in a house with a wise, loyal, and caring family?"

The Possible parents looked towards each other again. They knew there daughter was laying it on a little thick, but they also knew she was right.

"Well alright, but don't let this distract too much from your school work," Dr. Possible told Kim then looked towards Shego. "And you, as long as you'll be living under my roof, you'll be following my rules. First and foremost, no fighting."

"Like I'll be in any condition to fight here in a few months," Shego muttered.

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room," Mrs. Possible spoke up, walking over to the pale woman.

Surprisingly, Shego offered little resistance as the elder female Possible led her through the house. As she imagined, their house was decorated with multiple family pictures depicting the kids through various stages in their lives, rather plain looking furniture and a surprisingly dull kind of blue/grey wallpaper. She half expected the walls to be some kind insanely bright color like sunshine yellow or something similar. Overall it wasn't a bad house, but it had a sense of family comfort that made her feel uneasy. Maybe because it was such a big contrast to her own dysfunctional family. If she was really going to stay here though she needed to get use to the idea, though part of her still felt queasy about the whole "family bonding" thing.

She focused on the here and now when Mrs. Possible suddenly stopped in front of a doorway near the end of the hall. She pulled it open and flicked on the light then allowed Shego to step in first. When she did so, she wasn't too surprised with what she saw. The room was a medium size and was decked out in the same color wallpaper as the rest of the house. There was a full sized bed in the middle of the room with a whicker basket at the foot which she guessed would be used for knickknacks or something. A dark oak dresser stood against the wall on the right side of the bed while on the left was a small bed stand with a single lamp on it. A few short feet across from the stand was the double door closet which for the moment she had no real use for. The only window in the room was tucked away in a small nook which also held a computer desk and rolling chair. Overall, it was a nice room but nothing really extraordinary, just average.

"I hope you like it," Mrs. Possible spoke up.

"It'll do. Have to get some stuff to put in there though," Shego remarked then let out a surprise yawn. "But that can wait til later. Right now I need some sleep. It's been a looong day."

"For all of us," the other woman agreed. "And you probably should get some sleep with your condition."

"My condition. You make it sound like I have a disease."

"If you start to think of it like that, you might start to regret your decision. True it's going to be hard for awhile, but trust me when I say it's worth it in the end."

She added a soft smile with the statement that Shego couldn't help but return. After Mrs. Possible excused herself, Shego closed the door and walked over to turn the bed lamp on. She then walked back to turn the main light off, leaving her belt on the whicker basket as she did so. When she made her way back to the bed she pulled back the red wine colored sheets and sat down on the white comforter. She pulled off her gloves and set them on the table before slipping off her boots and leaving them dumped on the floor. She quickly unzipped her suit past her breasts to make it more comfortable then laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling with her arms folded behind her head.

As she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, she replayed the day's events in her head. She had gone from being the assistant to a mad scientist bent on taking over the world to the pet project of her former arch rival and her family. Well…maybe pet project wasn't the right word but they were treating her like she was made of glass and it just didn't sit right with her. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she was an invalid. She could still be helpful…somehow.

She sighed and placed a hand over her stomach. The Possibles were right about one thing, she did need to start thinking about how to raise this child. Kim seemed to be more than willing to help, but obviously she didn't have more of a clue of what to do than she did. She was determined to make it work though, she wasn't sure how but she would find a way.

But that was for later. Now the only thing she wanted to do was sleep. She reached over, clicked off the light then pulled the blanket over her and laid her head down further into the soft, down pillow. She closed her eyes and as she quickly fell into a peaceful slumber her last thought was of what tomorrow would bring.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Notes: **And so ends chapter two. Or at least where I _had_ to end chapter two seeing as it already ran 27 pages long. Hope it wasn't too much for you all to read, but it was mostly dialogue so it should have moved fast. The remaining scenes that would have been in here will now be merged with chapter three so hopefully that will be up soon. Still making no promises. Oh and there was a small cameo scene in this chapter that was originally going to be one of two in here, but again the second one will be saved for the next chapter. Anyone want to guess as to what it was? Come on, try to guess. If not, look for the answer in the next author's notes.

Now is usually the place I would respond to my reader's reviews, but I was told by my girlfriend that FF.N doesn't allow authors to do that anymore. Whether or not that's true I don't want to take the chance on it. There's also the fact that there's just too many reviews to respond to individually. Not that that's a bad thing mind you. In fact, I want to thank all of you out there. I knew the Kigo pairing had a strong following but I NEVER expected this! I mean…damn! Not only the most reviews I've gotten on a fic up here but also the most hits. Over a thousand! For one chapter! I just want to thank you go so much for all the support. I'm touched. Surprised, but touched. Thanks.


	3. My Life with Kimmie

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct**

**Chapter 3: My Life with Kimmie**

A board smile was plastered on Monique's face as she drove through the streets of Middleton. The smile was due to the fact that she was driving her own car. _Her_ car, not her family's, hers. Add to that the fact that it was a brand new car and she couldn't help but laugh joyfully when she thought about it. Originally, it was supposed to be a graduation present from her father, but once he found out there was a limited time deal on this particular car he couldn't wait. So he gave it to her as an early present with the added stipulation that she keep her grades up until graduation. She had only the vaguest memories of agreeing to the deal before she jumped into the car and took it for a test drive.

That "test drive" ended up encompassing most of the city, particularly the hot spots for most of her classmates, and more importantly, the cute guys. She was showing off she knew, but she didn't really care. In fact, she had a _right_ to show it off. It was a beautiful new convertible in a blazing red that perfectly matched her favorite dress. Her father had mentioned make and model, horsepower, and all the technical features she couldn't ever hope to understand. The only thing that mattered to her was that it looked good and she looked good in it.

After she finished cruising around the hot spots, she decided the next thing she _had_ to do was show it off to Kim. The girl was just going to freak when she saw it. The thought made Monique's smile go so wide it threatened to split her face in half. Kim would insist on going for a ride, as soon as she picked her jaw off the ground. And being such a good friend, how could she refuse? After all how better to taunt the single men then with two available women in a red hot convertible?

"Hey cutie!" a voice called out.

_Working already,_ she thought with a smirk.

She peaked over the top of her sunglasses into the review mirror to get a look at her new admirer. Unfortunately, all she could see was the car he was driving. It was a blue Dodge Viper with a silver and red engine showing through the flame pattern painted on the hood. The windows were all tinted yellow which made it hard for her to make out the driver. The fact that all the windows were up made her wonder just how he had been able to call out to her, but she shrugged it off.

"You like what you see?" she called back flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah! Looking good!" the mysterious driver complimented.

"Why thank you. I appreciate it."

"Not you, the car."

_Say what?_

When she looked in the rearview again she saw that the driver was now closer to her rear bumper. A little _too_ close. She stepped on the gas to try and put some distance between them but he kept pace. So much so that she actually nudged the bumper a few times. Thankfully it wasn't enough to cause her to serve out of control, but it was freaking her out. Especially the way he was doing it. It was almost like he was trying to…nuzzle the car. She jerked the wheel to try to shake him off but it did little good.

"Come on baby, don't be like that!" he cried out.

Monique almost screamed in frustration and was about to start hurling things from the glove compartment at the obsessed driver when the sounds of sirens split the air. Another look in the mirror confirmed that a police car style Lambourgini was coming up fast on the Viper behind her, red lights flashing brightly She smiled broadly at the black and white car and even more so when it forced the other to the side of the road. Once she was out of danger she slowed her car down at as well and wondered if she could stop completely incase the officer needed her to make a statement. As she stared back at the police car two things stuck out as odd in her mind. 1) It had Japanese writing on the its door and 2) most importantly, there was no one driving it! In fact, looking more closely at the Viper she could finally make out why the driver had been so hard to see; there was none. She stared a second longer before she flipped her shades back up and hit the gas again.

"I did not just see that," she told herself firmly.

The rest of her trip was thankfully uneventful and her earlier excitement returned as she pulled up to Kim's house. She practically jumped out of the car once it was parked in front of the Possible residence and sprinted up to the door. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and made sure she stood between Kim's line of sight and her car. When she was sure she was ready she rang the bell. It took only a moment for Mrs. Possible to answer the door.

"Oh hi Monique," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Mrs. Possible. Is Kim here?" Monique asked, barely containing her excitement.

"Well she is, but…"

"It's fine mom," Kim's voice spoke from behind her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kim's mother looked at for a second then nodded and left the two girls alone, leaving Monique in a slight state of confusion. It was quickly forgotten when she remembered why she dropped by and her face cracked with a smile once again.

"Girl I have a big surprise for you!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really? Cause I have one too actually," Kim replied sheepishly.

"Mine first! Close your eyes."

Kim quirked an eyebrow at the odd request but complied nonetheless. She then felt Monique grab her wrist and lead her outside. From how far they walked she could tell they stopped near the curb when her friend told her to open her eyes. When she did she found Monique leaning on the door to a brand new convertible with a look of pride on her face that told Kim everything she needed to know. Still she was amazed by it all.

"How…" she managed to say after a few seconds.

"My dad got it for me," Monique explained happily. "It was supposed to be a graduation present but…well let's just say things worked out in my favor."

"No kidding," Kim said as she ran her fingers along the door's edge. "It's spakin'."

"I know! Come on, let's go cruise around town and tease some guys."

Kim faltered a bit at the suggestion. She turned to her friend with a downcast look.

"I'm sorry Monique, but…I can't," she said.

Monique wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. Of course Kim wouldn't want to go cruising for guys with her because the girl was still reeling from her break up with Ron. She mentally cursed herself as she stepped closer to Kim and placed an apologetic hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Sorry girl that was stupid of me," she said softly. "I shouldn't have brought that up so soon after…"

"Yeah," Kim sighed in acknowledgement of what she was talking about. "That is part of it, but there's something else now too."

"Oh?" Monique gave her a sideways glance.

"It's actually my big surprise. But I think we should talk about it inside."

This time it was Monique's turn to be confused and lead away in good faith as she followed Kim back into the house. The distressed look on her friend's face told her something big was up. Or at least she thought it had to be big to cause Kim to seem so worried. It reminded her a lot of when she first broke up with Ron actually. Whatever it was, she was determined to be there for her friend. Maybe she couldn't go with her on world saving missions, but at the very least she could provide a shoulder to lean on.

When she entered the Possible household she was greeted with an unusual site. A dark haired, pale-green skinned woman dressed in a black and green cat suit came walking groggily through the living room. She only made slight muttering noises to acknowledge either of their presences before she disappeared into the kitchen. Monique watched in stunned confusion then turned to Kim who only looked embarrassed and uncertain. She looked back to where the woman had gone and peaked around the corner to try and get another look at her. She could swear she had seen her somewhere before.

"Kim…isn't that the woman who's picture you have in your locker?" she asked, pointing towards the kitchen. "A picture on a _wanted_ poster?"

"Well…yeah," the redhead admitted sheepishly. "Look you better sit down for this. It's a long story and I'm not sure even _I_ believe it when I really think about it."

Monique's confusion only grew, but again she trusted her friend and sat down on the couch, Kim sitting next to her. When they settled in Kim explained as best she could how the other woman, Shego had ended up pregnant with a child that was partial hers thanks to Drakken's screw up and was now going to be living with her family at least until the baby was born. Monique just stared blankly and blinked several times as she tried to process the information. Her best friend was going to be the "father" to a baby that was being carried by a woman who use to work for her archrival and constantly beat her up all the while trying to finished up the last year of high school, including cheer squad and all her other after school activities and, knowing Kim, still doing the world saver bit. When she was finally able to wrap all that around her brain there was only one thing she could say.

"Wow. You sure beat my surprise."

Kim was silent for a moment before laughing loudly. It was such a strong laughter that she had to hold onto her sides and fall back onto the couch. She didn't know why she was laughing so loudly and she didn't really care either. After all that had happened to her yesterday it good to feel something other than confusion and anxiety. The fit lasted nearly two minutes and when it finally subsided she looked up at Monique, who now looked even more concerned for her. She sat back up on the couch and shook her head in an attempt to calm her friend.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I know it wasn't that funny it's just that…" she paused and sighed. "This has all been a lot to take in so I'm kind of out of it."

"Just as long as you don't mean out of your mind I think I can deal with it," Monique replied.

"Thanks."

"Like you say, no big." She paused. "So did you tell Ron about this yet?"

"He was there when she told me."

"Oh. So…how did he take it?"

"Well…" she started and ran a hand nervously through her hair. "We didn't really get much time to talk about it. Like I said, it all happened pretty quickly. I think he was just about as freaked out as I was."

"But you _were_ able to get this girl to the hospital and bring her back here to convince your family to stay with you," the other girl said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Yeah…I guess I was. I didn't really think about it though, it all just sort of…happened. Like I was in automatic or…"

"Giving in to your natural Kimness?"

Kim gave her an indignant look. "You know, when you and Ron say it like that it sounds like a bad thing." She then fell back into the couch. "But you're right. I didn't really think it through, I just sort of reacted."

"And now you're starting to regret it?"

"Well…not really. It's just…I really don't know what I'm going to do."

"It is a lot to deal with," the dark haired girl agreed. She looked over at her friend and against placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But hey, I'm here for you and even though there's still some weirdness there I'm sure Ron will be too."

"You're right," Kim nodded, feeling relieved for the first time since the other day.

Monique nodded as well as if to she were allowing Kim to feel relieved. The two slipped into a somewhat comfortable silence. Knowing that there was a lot that Kim was probably feeling over-whelmed about, who wouldn't, Monique slipped an arm around her best friend and drew her into a hug. Actions speak louder than words they say, and what better way to show support than a comforting hug? Kim was naturally surprised by the gesture but returned it all the same.

"Awww, how sweet," a snide voice remarked behind them. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Kim withdrew from the hug and glared at the person who made the off handed comment.

"I know you don't like showing emotions Shego, but don't have to be-" she started, but was cut off by the woman in question.

"No, I'm really going to be sick," Shego replied, holding a hand over her mouth and looking greener than usual. "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left."

She ran out of the room without another word leaving the two friends alone once again. Monique stared at the spot the green skinned woman had been standing in a moment longer before she turned back to the Kim.

"I gotta ask, what is with that outfit?" she asked.

"It's a super villain thing. I never really understood it either," Kim replied with a shake of her head. "I think it's the only thing she has to wear. Which will probably be a problem later on when…" she finished her thought by making a curving motion over her stomach.

"Yeah it does look kind of constricting." Monique's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oooh girl I just had a brainstorm. We make a quick Club Banana run and help your girl get some new outfits. Ones that aren't skin tight and multicolored."

Kim scrunched her nose at the thought. "I…don't know. That seems like it might be a bad idea. Although…she _will_ need maternity clothes sooner or later. If they even have maternity clothes at Club Banana."

"You know it's funny, we don't sell those but we _do_ sell baby clothes. They're in our Plantains line."

"Taking the banana thing a bit too far, aren't we?"

"Hey it wasn't my idea."

"Well anyway, I'm not sure how much that will help us. Though…" she placed a finger on her chin in thought. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look through some baby clothes now just to see what's out there. And Shego _could_ use from normal clothes to wear. I guess we'll just have to look elsewhere for maternity things."

"You could always try-" Monique started but Kim cut her off.

"Do not say Smarty Mart!"

"I was going to suggest J.B. Nickel's. I know they have some maternity things."

"Oh," Kim replied, embarrassed. "Sorry I guess I was expecting a Ron answer."

"Don't worry. But if anyone asks, I didn't tell you about it. Looks kinda bad when an employee tells one of our best customers to go to another store."

"My lips are sealed."

Right after the agreement was made, Shego came back into the room a little worse for wear. She made a few grunting noises towards Kim and Monique before she plopped down into the recliner usually reserved for Kim's father. Kim was about to correct on it, but pushed it back for later. Instead she decided to check on the woman's well being.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little better, but I gotta say I'm not looking forward to throwing up most of what I eat. You're out of mouthwash by the way," Shego replied.

"I guess we'll have to pick some up while we're out."

The older woman arched an eyebrow at the statement. "Oh? Going out somewhere, are you?"

"Yes _we_," Kim started, inclining her head towards Shego, "are going out to get you some new clothes."

"Really? And did _we_ come to this decision?"

"Shego please. You're going to need maternity clothes eventually anyway and while you're staying here it's probably best if you don't wear that thing," the redhead made vague gesture's to the green and black cat suit.

"Hey, I'll have you know this is a very stylish look."

"Yeah, of bad taste."

"Honey I wouldn't be talking about taste if I was wearing a lime green tank top."

"Oooh," Monique grimaced.

Kim only cast her a sideways glance then returned to attention to Shego.

"This from the woman in a skin tight unitard!" she countered

"At least I'm not wearing boy's pants."

Kim looked like she was going to say something, but stopped and calmed herself with a shake of the head. She looked at Shego again and spoke in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Look, we're going to go to the mall and you can pick out whatever you want, I don't care. But we _have_ to get maternity clothes. And so we won't arouse anymore suspicion, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes for the day. I think we're about the same size."

"Just one question," Shego said.

"What?" Kim asked through gritted teeth.

"Since when did I become your new sidekick to boss around?"

"I am not bossy!" the redhead shouted then turned to Monique. "Monique, am I bossy?"

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this one," she replied, shaking head and waving her hands.

"Well, she's smarter than you other sidekick," Shego remarked.

Again Kim found herself at a loss for words and merely let out a frustrated scream before marching off to her room. Shego looked at Monique with a smug smile. She knew the girl probably couldn't understand what had just happened, but she took much satisfaction in the fact that, in same some way, she had won a fight with Kim Possible. Unfortunately, she also knew the princess was right; she needed something else besides her usual outfit to wear. Especially for when she started showing. Of course that meant admitting that Kim had won in a way too and she was definitely not going to let her know that! She would just find a way to make it seem like she really wanted to go the mall all along and just couldn't help but have a little fun with the girl. Yes, that would work perfectly.

The other thing she was definitely _not_ going to do was wear anything of Kimmie's. She had seen some of the outfits the girl wore on missions, hell the mission clothes themselves left something to be desired, and none of it was right for her. Even if it was just for a few hours for one day there was no way she was going to wear them. Not no way, not no how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well this is embarrassing,_ Shego thought in dismay.

She looked down at herself and again shuddered in disgust. After a prolonged verbal battle Kim had finally convinced her to wear one of younger woman's outfits. Mostly due to her trump card, the Puppy Dog Pout. Even with as cold as she could be at times, Shego just wasn't able to say no to that face. It was just so…she couldn't really think of what it was but it was almost impossible to turn down whatever request it wanted. If she was going to live with Kim for nine months then she'd have to find someway around it. Her father seemed to be able to shoot it down rather quickly; maybe she could ask him for advice.

That was a thought for later though. Her more immediate problem involved her state of dress. She was convinced Kim had picked out this particular outfit just to spite her. The first major flaw of it was that it was mostly pink. Pink pants and a white T-shirt with a pink heart on the front. She had always hated pink; it just seemed way too girly. Not that she ever saw herself as the true tomboy time but pink just seemed too stereotypical. Not to mention the fact that pale green and pink just didn't mix well at all. The other problem was that Kim had only been guessing that they were about the same size. For the most part they were, but Shego was slightly more…developed then Kim. Thus the shirt clung rather tightly to her bosom and showed off slightly more than just her mid drift. In fact, pretty much all of her stomach was exposed. She looked down again and ran a hand over her flat stomach subconsciously.

_Thank God I'm not showing yet,_ she mused.

As much as the shirt seemed small and tight on her, the pants actually seemed to fit as well as they did on Kim. This just made her wonder how the girl had avoided having her pants fall off as much as the buffoon's did. There was a big enough gap in the front that Shego felt if she moved the wrong way she'd be exposing more than just her stomach. Thankfully Kim had also let her burrow a pair of panties to keep such things from happening, or at least being less embarrassing. Actually when she thought about she believed Kim said she could let her keep that pair. It left Shego feeling a little insulted by the insinuations.

That could be deal with later though. Her immediate concern was the people pointing and staring at her. Thankfully, the usual hustle and bustle of a mall on Saturday kept most of the other consumers from really noticing her, but the few that did made her feel self conscious. It wasn't the actual staring that bothered her, she was used it by now, but rather the clothes she had on making her feel too exposed. Her suit may confirm to her every curve, but at least it covered all of her body, which Kim's clothes most definitely did not. Again, it was not as if she hadn't worn a few risqué outfits or swimsuits in the past but that when _she_ had control of the situation. At those times she _wanted_ people to notice her body, but not a crowded public setting like this. She was nervous that all the attention might cause some law enforcement personal to realize who she was. After all, there weren't many pale green skinned, black haired, plasma spewing woman walking around.

She nearly leapt for joy when she, Kim, and Monique reached Club Banana but settled for simply darting into the store. It had little to do with the clothes inside and more about the fact that it offered her a place to hide if need be. Though the clothes were still appealing and it _was_ the reason she was here after all. She did a quick sweep of the store to see if any police officers or undercover Global Justice agents where watching her and when she was sure it was safe, she began to look through the clothing selection. As she thought there were some good choices around, things that would look flattering on her before she started showing and after the birth if she had her way.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one making the decision. Far too soon for Shego's tastes, Kim came over and began suggesting ideas on what kind of clothes she should buy. This naturally led to another fight between the two of them. In fact, most of the intended shopping spree was taken up by their almost constant bickering. Most of it consisted of Shego telling Kim not to boss her around and Kim saying she was only trying to help. The back and fourth pattern continued for almost an hour, twin sets of emerald eyes burning brightly as they glared into one another. It only escalated when they looked through the baby clothes. Aside from Shego saying it was much too early to be thinking of that, she also refused anything that had even the slightest bit of pink on it. Kim thought it was traditional, while Shego thought it was stereotypical. The fight that ensued over that nearly brought mall security into play, before Monique was able to calm the two down.

After much, much bickering, the two finally agreed on a rather extensive wardrobe for Shego. And by "agreeing" that of course meant Shego ignoring all of Kim's suggestions and going with what she wanted to buy. Even more distasteful to the younger redhead was the fact that Shego paid for her items with a credit card tied to one of her various bank accounts. Accounts Kim cared little for since they were filled with money either stolen or given as payment for evil deeds. Both options made her skin crawl slightly at the thought of it being used to help her child. Sadly she had little option at the moment, but she swore to herself that that would change by the time the baby was born.

By the time the outing was finished, the most worn out of the group was Monique. Having to be the referee for the two spirited women made her remember some of the babysitting jobs she had with bickering siblings. Or rather, more like an old married couple. Either way, keeping them from tearing each others' throats out was an exhausting job and she looked forward to going home and resting for a bit. Idly she wonder if she was going to be able to provide Kim the support she could need through this ordeal, but rationalized it by telling herself she would be better prepared next time. Still, she hoped the two would learn to behave around each other real quick.

As the trio left Club Banana and walked through the rest of the mall, they failed to notice the set of eyes staring at them in malicious glee. Even Shego's well trained vision had missed had missed Kim's other rival, but having never seen or heard off the girl before, how could she know to pay attention the brunette? The same girl that was currently watching them and who was wearing a smile more devious than anything she could come up with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Shego was nervous about people watching her in the mall, so too was Kim worried about her classmates staring at her as she sat at her usual table in the lunchroom. In her case it was slightly more justified though as many of them actually _were_ watching her. For the most part it had to do with her choice of lunch time company; specifically one Ron Stoppable. It wasn't odd to see the two together by any means, but given what happened between them most of the students assumed they would keep their distance for awhile. That had been true, for the most part, during the last half of the summer, but by the time school had started, they worked out their differences to the point where they could be friends again. What made the situation the most frustrating and confusing was the fact that it was the talk of the school. In fact, their entire relationship, from the kiss they shared at the dance last year to their break up, was a hot topic, even going so far as to have an article written in the school paper about it.

Like most things in high school, the other kids seemed to prefer spreading rumors among themselves rather than ask either of them what actually happened. Some of the rumors said Kim had been too bossy towards Ron while others suggested that Ron wasn't able to hold Kim's interests. Some had him cheating on her with Monique while some had her cheating on him with some super stud she might have met in another country. The most accurate were the ones that implied that things just didn't work out between them. Fortunately, those rumors were the most prevalent and generated a great deal of sympathy for the duo. Mostly due to the general idea that what they had was the "true love" scenario: a guy and a girl who were best friends all their lives finally realizing their true feelings for each other and falling in love. It was supposed to be a happy ending, but it seemed things didn't always turn out the way they were supposed to.

The odd side effect of it all was that Ron suddenly became a veritable girl magnet. Girls that wouldn't give him a second look before, or a first one for that matter, were now casting sidelong glances his way during classes and especially here at lunch. Even some of the girls who had turned him down before admitted they had been wrong and apologized. For some reason it seemed that not being able to hold onto the great Kim Possible made Ron more attractive to the girls of Middleton High.

So it was that whenever the two would take their seats in the cafeteria they were met with stares from the other students ranging from sympathetic to confusion and in some cases flirtatious. While Kim usually felt a little uncomfortable and self conscious under their gazes, today she hardly noticed them. Instead she seemed fixated on the mushy noodles and discolored globs of meat that the lunch lady claimed was spaghetti and meatballs. She sighed as she absentmindedly pushed the noodles around in the watery sauce with her fork.

"What's wrong KP?"

The voice broke through her haze in her mind and caused her to look up at the person who asked the question. There she saw both Ron and Monique giving her concerned looks. Even Rufus took time out from his snaking to see if she was alright. She felt a little embarrassed by all the attention and tried to nonchalantly wave it off.

"It's nothing you guys," she said half heartily. "Really, no big."

"Really? Nothing at all? Like an evil sidekick carrying you're virus created baby?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No of course not. That is so not the drama."

Ron and Monique looked at each other unconvinced.

"Alright, it _is _a big and it _so_ the drama!" Kim admitted after a moment and laid her head down on the table. She then titled her head so that only her eyes showed and stared at the two sadly. "Help me."

"Hey come on KP," Ron said, placing a comforting hand over hers. "We're here for you. I mean, I may not agree with it and find the whole thing sick and wrong, but I'm here for you."

"Believe that girlfriend," Monique added emphatically. "Here for you 100. I mean, who was it that took you and that Shego girl shopping over the weekend? And who kept you two from tearing each others' heads off?"

"That was you," Kim replied softly.

"And who was it that was there for you when you took her to hospital?" Ron asked.

"That was you, but you said we should just leave her and run. As far and fast as we can if I remember correctly."

"Hey I panicked!" he stated in his own defensive. "I mean it was weird and potentially dangerous situation and I try to avoid those."

"Since when?" she asked, now sitting up right.

"Since…since it started to involve Shego having your baby through some weird Drakken thing! I mean you gotta admit that weird even for us."

"Yeah I know, but this is gonna happen either way. And I guess…"

"You guess what?" Monique asked.

"I guess that it all just kinda hit me at once today. I mean…I'm going to be a mother. Or father. Or…whatever, the point is I'm going to have to raise a child."

"With Shego no less," Ron pointed out, before he took a bite of the meatball on his fork.

"And that's another thing," Kim sighed and ran her hand through her hair nervously. "I have to try to get her to calm down. Not only is she actually going to be giving birth to the baby she's also going to be living with my family. I just need to keep her from being so…so…"

"Shego like?" Ron offered.

"Yeah. When I bring up the subject of her being a little less…Shego like she…"

"Starts in with the shouting and fussing?" Monique asked.

"Yeah," Kim agreed again and sighed. "I just don't know what to do. This whole thing is just so overwhelming. I just…I want my child to be born and grow up safely. I know _I_ can assure that, but Shego….I don't know."

"You could always fight for sole custody. Given your past, and especially Shego's I'm sure the courts would be on your side," Ron suggested.

"I probably could, but it doesn't seem right. The baby's Shego's as much as mine and I don't want to take it away from her. She just-"

"Hey Kim," a new voice spoke from behind her.

Kim's body stiffened at the sound of the voice and she slowly turned around in her chair to come face-to-face with her other arch rival, Bonnie Rockwaller. The devilish look on the brunette's face told Kim that the girl was ready to lay into her with her latest dig, something she was definitely _not_ in the mood for.

"Not now Bonnie," she growled, turning back around.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was for missing you at the mall on Saturday," Bonnie started, voice dripping with malicious glee.

_Uh no,_ Kim thought in horrified realization.

"But I _did_ manage to catch you there with Monique and some other woman. Who I believe you're shopping for clothes for. I couldn't really tell over all the fighting you're doing. Though if you asked me it looked more like a lover's spat. So what happened? Stoppable mess you up so bad that you just gave up on men all together? Is little Ms. Perfect playing for the other team now? And what about the baby clothes? Is there something else you're hiding?"

Half way through, Kim had closed her eyes and tried her best to tone the obnoxious girl out. But her friends could tell by the way she was shaking with anger and gripping the table hard enough to break it or her fingers, it wasn't working. They tried to intervene to keep the scene from turning ugly, but it was too late.

"Bonnie, shut up," Kim said in a soft, dangerous tone.

"What was that?" Bonnie continued on, oblivious to the situation. "Didn't quite catch that K."

"I said SHUT UP!" she shouted, jumping out of the chair and getting right in the brunette's face. "I'm tired of hearing this! In fact, EVERYONE'S tired of hearing this! I've never understood what you're problem with me is and to be honest I don't care. Neither does anyone else if you haven't noticed. Ever since the dance last year when you tried to make fun of Ron and I for finally becoming a couple. Or do you not remember how everyone basically shunned you? How they've BEEN shunning you ever since we got back! Even when we broke up and you tried again to rally people to your cause you failed. You want to know why? Because everyone's just sick of it! They finally realized that this attitude of yours doesn't make you 'cool' or 'popular' it just makes you mean spirited and petty. Not to mention pathetic. And that's what you are Bonnie, you're just pathetic."

Instead of sniping back with a witty reply or cutting remark, Bonnie instead stood there in silence with her mouth hanging up and eyes as big as saucers. This sentiment, and in some cases expression, was shared by the rest of the cafeteria as they simply stared upon the red headed girl dumbfounded. It was widely known that she could be quick to anger, she was a redhead after all, but this outburst stunned them all.

The person feeling the most effect from it was of course Bonnie. She tried several attempts at a comeback, but her mouth just flapped up and down uselessly. This was not the way it was suppose to go. She would make some snide remark, Kim would make one back, they would continued for a bit and then go their separate ways. But the…attack Kim just laid on her was too much. There was no way she could respond to it. Mostly because she knew it was true. Ever since the dance last year, she became the school's new pariah. Everyone turned against her, her friends, the cheer squad, even the freshmen knew to avoid her. Where she was once one of the most popular girls in school, now she was part of its outcasts. Even they wouldn't take her in after the way she treated them for years on end. So, knowing she had been beaten, Bonnie simply sighed and slumped her shoulders as she walked off and found an open, and empty, table.

Kim continued to stare at Bonnie until she sat down, and then finally turned back to her own table, picked up the chair and sat down once again. When she did, she found Ron, Monique, and Rufus still giving her the wide eyed silent treatment.

"What!" she snapped.

They looked at each other for a second, as it silently decided who should be the one to talk to her. Not surprisingly it was Ron. He sighed and tried to brace himself for the worst.

"Uh…Kim, don't you think that was a little much? I mean I know Bonnie's a pain and all, but…" he stated gently.

"She asked for it," Kim replied. "Besides I have enough to worry about right now without having to put up with Bonnie being…well Bonnie."

"I know that, but the way you handled it was kinda…"

"Kinda what?"

"Shego-like?" he offered, ducking his head down a bit.

"Uh huh, uh huh, Shego," Rufus agreed.

This time it was Kim's turn to stare in open mouthed shock. She obviously didn't think about it at the time but looking back now, the reaction did seem more along the lines of how Shego would have handled it. This thought scared more than anything she could remember. She thought that being around Shego would be a positive influence on the pale skinned woman, but what if it was actually a negative influence on her? What if instead of calming down and asking more like Kim, Kim actually started acting more like Shego? She shook her head violently at the idea.

"No, that won't happen," she muttered.

"What won't happen?" Monique asked, looking very concerned at this point.

It was then that Kim realized she said the last statement out loud and suddenly felt embarrassed. She looked at her two friends again and tried to shrug it off as discretely as she could.

"It's nothing, really. I can handle it," she told them.

Again Ron and Monique looked at each other concerned expressions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego stood before a full length mirror in her room in the Possible household. It was one of the things she had acquired during her outing with Kim and her friend this weekend. Other items included a new stereo, a couple CDs and DVDs and a few other things she insisted she needed. Of course a lot of them she really _didn't_ need but it was fun to drag Kimmie around the mall. At least when she allowed herself to be dragged around, when she didn't…well Shego sincerely wished she was still in a condition for a physical fight.

Still living with the Possibles wasn't all _that_ bad. Especially at times like these when she had the house all to herself. She was actually amazed at how trusting the family could be just based on Kim's word. Hell, _Kim_ trusting her was a big shock in itself. She was still a wanted criminal and had attacked the girl many times. For all the cheerleader knew she could set a trap up for her in her very own home. Or she could just steal whatever she wanted and take off like that. Of course the family didn't really have anything worth stealing and she had no place to go. Plus there was a part of her that didn't want to betray Kim's trust. It had been a long time since anyone trusted her, let alone a former enemy, and it felt…odd, but in a good way.

Unfortunately, it also left her very little to do during the day when everyone else was gone. There was usually nothing go on TV during the middle of the day and she was still trying to figure out what she could eat without immediately throwing up afterwards. So she opted to finally do what she really didn't want to; put away her trademark green and black cat suit. She stood before the full length mirror placed in the left corner of the room with the suit held in front of her. She sighed at how good it looked against her body at the moment, but knew those days were quickly coming to an end. Slowly, she moved it aside and studied her almost bare body. She was clad only in a lacy bra and matching panties that she bough during her recent outing and also thought she looked good in. This two would change soon enough. That though drew her to the source of her worrying; her stomach. Right now it was taunt and lean, a prefect athletic build. But in a few months it would start to bulge out and expand as the life she carried inside her grew. This too felt odd as she had always gone to great lengths to keep her body in top shape. She just couldn't picture herself with a huge gut, even if it wasn't due to fat. It would still slow her down and keep her from doing anything really.

As much as she did like to lie around and take it easy, she didn't like the idea of not being able to fight; not being able to protect herself. She especially didn't like the idea of having to depend on others for help in doing simple tasks. She hated being helpless and that's essentially what she would be. Adding to all that worry was the fact that she had no idea how exactly to raise a child. Kim might have offered to help, but she probably didn't any more of a clue than Shego. Maybe it was for the best she stay there for awhile after all. At the very least she could ask Kim's parents for advice in raising a child. Though that would require spending more time with them and from what she gathered already they were…slightly odd. At least her father was, her mother seemed pretty normal.

_Plus she's gone through this three times before so I'm sure she could help some,_ Shego thought. She then placed a hand over her stomach, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. _Not even born yet and you're already giving me trouble. Hope this isn't going to be a pattern later on in life. Course knowing how _I_ was as a kid I wouldn't be surprised. Look I'll make you a deal, if you promise not to act up too much I promise not to be all overly protective and strict mom. I'm sure Kim will fill that role anyway, so I'll be the fun mom who lets you get away with just a little bit more. Sound good?_

Of course she received no reply and shook her head in confusion of her own actions. She figured it was just her hormones starting to go all wonky on her. She refocused her attention on the suit in her hand and continued with what she originally had planed. She walked over to the bed, placed the outfit next to an open suitcase and then carefully folded it up. She stowed it in the large, steel suitcase next to where she already laid out the gloves, boots and ankle pouch, then closed it and slid it underneath the bed. She had been so careful because she figured this would be her last suit in a long time and she didn't want to damage it in any way because she swore to herself that someday she would wear it again. She didn't know when or in what capacity but she _would_ wear it again. Someday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim smiled as she entered the house. It always felt good to come back home after a mission. Mostly because it felt good to _make_ it home from a mission, but being home also made her feel safe; relaxed. If anything it made it seem like all the amazing things she did was part of a daily routine. Get up, get dressed, go to school, stop some crazy madman's latest take over the world scheme, come home and having dinner with the family, go to bed and repeat the next day. When she thought about it that way it was actually kind humbling. This is good because it kept her from getting a swelled head, unlike a certain someone she knew.

But she would worry about that later. Right now she planed to enjoy the part of her "routine" where she spent time with her family. Particularly a nice home cooked meal. That is if Shego hadn't burned it all again.

That thought made her stop for a second. It had been two months now since she found out the ex-villain was carrying her child and invited her to life with her family. As she figured, the first few weeks had been the most difficult. Shego fought her on almost every suggestion she made, their first trip the mall being the worst of it. From there their arguments consisted of what she could and couldn't do, why she had to go see Dr. Anderson like she said she would, helping out around the house as much as she could, and oddly enough a rather intense fight about astronauts versus cavemen. Out of that entire list, though, house chores seemed to be the biggest problem. For all the complaining Shego did about being bored through most of the day, she was still very adamant against helping out around the house. Something about not wanting to become "too domesticated" and "Donna Reed-like". Kim just figured it was another excuse for her to be lazy. Though the incident where she nearly burned the house down while trying to help her mother cook dinner might be proof she was telling the truth.

Fortunately, she calmed down in the following weeks to the point where she was bearable. They still had the actual verbal spat, which Kim figured would go on for a long time. There was a lot of animosity between the two of them that couldn't be swept neatly under a rug just because they were having a child together. They were trying to work it all out though, _because_ they were having a child and the one thing they seemed to agree on was not to mess up its life too badly. Still, she knew a few arguments would pop up from time to time. But for the most part they actually seemed to get along fairly well considering their past relationship. Even more surprising, Shego seemed to, at the very least, be able to tolerate her family. She wasn't quite on friendly terms with them yet, especially her annoying brothers, but she at least she didn't think of them as "the enemy" anymore. Actually, she seemed to get along with her mother quite well, which was disturbing in its own right.

Again, she vanquished these thoughts and headed to her room for a quick change. As she headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen, she detected the unmistakable meaty scent of her mother's infamous "brain loaf" and she cringed just a bit. She knew it was the only way the Tweebs would eat it, but it still kind of freaked her out. Thankfully she heard the knocking sound of a metal hitting wood which meant her mother was most likely busy cutting vegetables for a salad or some other kind of alternative. She was grateful for that and readied herself to help her mother in the preparation if she needed it.

What was she not ready for was the sight that greeted her when she entered the kitchen. It was a sight that made her stop dead in her tracks and eyes go wide in disbelief. There were not many things in this world that scared her, but this was definitely one of them. There, in her very own kitchen, stood her mom side-by-side with Shego, cutting up vegetables and chatting it up like old friends. Now she had become used to having Shego in the house and did encourage her to get to know her family more, but…this was just wrong. Sick and wrong even. Something about the scene just gave off a very foreboding feel about it. One that only increased when they spotted her standing there and Shego looked at her with a devious grin.

"Well look who's finally back," she practically purred.

"Oh hi Kimmie," her mother half greeted.

"Yes, hello Kimmie," Shego continued, the grin growing larger.

"Mom, what did you tell her?" Kim asked, immediately suspicious.

"I didn't tell her anything, we were just talking," Mrs. Possible replied.

"About what?"

"Just a story about a certain future world saver who seemed to have a problem keeping her dress on when she was much younger," Shego gushed, barely containing her laughter.

"MOM!" Kim shouted, her cheeks instantly going red.

"Oh what, it was cute," Mrs. Possible said off handedly.

It was at that point that Shego completely lost it and laughed uproariously. She laid down the knife she was holding and instead held the hand against her face as she leaned her head back. Kim gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists as she fumed over the incident. She would like nothing more than to jump over the counter and drop kick Shego the face right now, but she knew she couldn't do that. Instead she took a deep calming breath and thought of another way she could retaliate.

"And what exactly are you doing in the kitchen Shego? I thought you're banned after that whole barbeque incident?" she said.

That got Shego's attention. She stopped laughing immediately and glared at the younger woman.

"Hey that was that _one_ time! And I've been getting better since then!" she retorted.

"It's true, she has improved a bit," Mrs. Possible spoke up.

"Whose side are you are mom?" Kim asked indignantly.

"I'm not on anyone's side; I'm just stating a fact. Plus I don't think you two should be fighting anyway. It can't be good for the baby."

The statement made the two go silent, mostly because they knew she was right. They each muttered something of an apology before going about helping with dinner again. Shego returned to cutting vegetables while Kim started to set up the table. As she did so she cast a few glances Shego's way. The pale woman had given up her usual form fitting leotard two months ago and had taken to wearing regular clothes, though she kept with her black and green patterns. Currently she was wearing an overly large dark green sweater and a pair of black sweat pants. She started wearing baggy clothing recently because she was still self conscious about the fact that her pregnancy was starting to show. Part of Kim could understand it; she knew that like her, Shego took pride in her lean, athletic appearance, but another part of her thought it was silly. There was no reason for her to be ashamed of carrying a new life even if it did expand you a bit. In fact, some cultures thought it made the woman even more attractive. Of course she knew Shego was too vain to admit that.

Her head snapped up as that line of thought made her remember something that should have happened that day.

"So how did the appointment with Dr. Anderson go?" she asked.

"Pretty well," Shego replied as she set the bowel of salad on the table. "Basically told me the same thing about keeping my plasma blasts down until I have absolutely have to use them and that everything else looks pretty normal. Surprisingly."

"'Surprisingly'?"

"Oh come on, this whole thing came out from one of Drakken's experiments. I can't be the only one who thought something would go wrong."

"Well…" Kim muttered, rubbing her left arm nervously.

"Anyway," Shego spoke again, "The doc said she looks healthy enough at this stage."

"'She'?"

"Yeah," the older woman replied, slightly annoyed at the repeated questions. "Again, can't be a surprise we're having a girl. Virus came from both our DNA and we're both girls."

"True, but if it's a girl then that means-"

"No pink."

"Just a little, please?"

"I said no."

"Well I-"

"Kim why don't you tell your father and the boys that dinner's ready?" Mrs. Possible asked, hoping to stop another fight.

Kim nodded and then went about finding the rest of her family. It didn't take them long to find their way to the kitchen table, especially her brothers, and they all quickly took their usual places with Shego sitting next to Kim. As with everything in the past too months it took them awhile to get use to the arrangement, but now it seemed to come naturally. Though Kim was still a little leery after a well placed plasma burst caused her jump and spill food all over herself. After the food was divided between them, they hesitated before they started eating. Shego looked around cautiously at them and wondered if they're going to start breaking out into prayer.

"What's everybody waiting on?" she whispered to Kim.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Kim whispered back in surprise.

"Figured what out?"

As if in response to her question, a familiar blonde haired head appeared in the kitchen's doorway.

"Hola Possible family!" Ron greeted as he stepped fully into the room.

"Of course," Shego muttered.

"Shego," he said curtly when he noticed her.

"Here again Stoppable? Don't you have your _own_ family to annoy?"

"Yes, but I also have an open invitation to be here whenever I want. And it just so happens that my mom's cooking can't match Mrs. Dr. P's cooking."

"Oh Ron please," Mrs. Possible said, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sure you mother's cooking isn't _that_ bad. I mean you cook well enough, you've helped out here a few times."

"Yeah I know, but for some reason mom doesn't like me cooking at home," Ron explain as he took the open chair on the other side of Kim. "I think she's jealous."

"So let's see, you can't keep a girlfriend, you know how to cook, and you have a very phallic pet," Shego remarked, ticking each item off on a finger. "Yeah I think I'm seeing a pattern developing here."

"Hey!" Ron shouted as Rufus climbed out of his pocket.

"Yeah, hey!" the small naked animal shouted as well.

Shego chuckled at her own joke, but that was stopped by a quick poke in the ribs by Kim. She glared at the younger woman but did nothing else. The Possible parents breathed a sigh of relief that the argument hadn't turned into something larger and after serving up a plate for Ron they all began to eat. The room was soon filled with the clanging of metal against porcelain plates and the idle chatter of small talk centering on everyone's day.

"Oh yeah!" Ron spoke up. "That baby thing was today, right? How'd that go?"

"Pretty good from what I hear," Kim answered, casting a glance at Shego. "The baby's completely healthy."

"Booyah! Thing's going good for the Possible baby."

"You do remember that _I'm_ actually having the baby, right?" Shego asked sardonically.

"Yeah but I didn't think I had to worry about you cause…you know, you're tough," Ron defended himself.

"That's true," she said then looked over at Mrs. Possible. "Since we're on the subject of the hospital, what's with that Dr. Cox guy?"

"Perry? He's just…" Mrs. Possible started to reply then stop when she noticed Jim and Tim were listening. "Well I better not say with the boys here."

"Awww," they whined.

"Maybe but I still think he's a-"

She stopped suddenly and held a hand over her mouth as her cheeks ballooned up. Without another word she jumped up from the seat and headed in the direction of the bathroom. Everyone but Ron seemed unfazed by the event.

"Well that rude," he muttered.

"Don't worry about that, it's just the baby acting up," Mrs. Possible said off handedly. "I went through the same thing when I was pregnant with Kimmie. Couldn't keep anything down, she was so picky."

"Mom please!" Kim pleaded. "Can you limit it to just _one_ embarrassing story a day?"

When Ron quirked an eyebrow at the comment, she just gave him a look that told him to drop the topic or else. He complied and the group went back to their meals. After a little while, Shego walked back into the kitchen and after making a muttered, almost incomprehensible apology walked over to the refrigerator and began pulling out a few items before she moved to the pantry for two slices of bread. They all watched as she put together a sandwich that was simply horrifying.

"Is that..." Kim started, not sure if she could finish the sentence without having to run to the bathroom herself.

"Yep, mayonnaise, pickles, ham and peanut butter and jelly," Shego finished, holding up the sandwich in question and defending herself by simply saying, "Cravings."

"Coool," Jim and Tim said together.

"We have to try one!" Jim said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Tim agreed.

"Not until you finished your dinner," Mrs. Possible reprimanded. "And you're cleaning _any_ mess you make."

This seemed to dissuade the boys from trying the new confectionary concoction they just learned about. Shego just shrugged it all off and walked out into the living room to finish her sandwich in front of the TV. Once the slight wave of nausea past, the Possibles and Ron continued on with their own meals, eating and chatting about the day. When dinner was over, Kim helped to clear then table and put the dishes in the washer before she walked into the living room to check on Shego. She found her just finishing the last bits of her sandwich and after scrunching her face a bit, Kim sat down next to her.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Eh, a little. Don't think I'll ever get use to these weird cravings though," Shego replied, her face twisted a bit in disgust.

"Yeah…try not talk about that too much. It…just don't talk about it."

Shego nodded in agreement and the two sat in silence for a moment as they watched the TV.

"So…mom let you back into the kitchen, huh?" Kim asked slyly.

"Look I told you it was just that one time! I've figured out how to cook things without setting the house on fire!" Shego erupted and then folded her arms over her chest and slumped a bit. "Besides, Ann's only letting me chop vegetables and stuff now anyway."

Kim chuckled a bit at that but stopped when something Shego said hit her hard.

"Wait. 'Ann'? You're calling my mom 'Ann' now?" she asked, incredulously.

"That's her name isn't it?" Shego replied.

"Yeah but…it's just…what happened to the whole 'I don't think the family thing is for me Kimmie'?" the red head asked, doing her best impression of the other woman.

She just shrugged. "Your family's not as irritating as mine. Well except for your brothers. Guess I'm just finally starting to get use to it here. Although I'm still never partaking in 'Family Game Night'," she said sternly then gave a shudder.

"Fair enough. Just as long as you try to be nicer to Ron," Kim asked sincerely.

"I'm making no promises."

Kim sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. She supposed for now it was the best reply she was going to get. She just wish she knew how to get the two to find _some_ common ground outside of her. That way maybe she could build it up into at the very least a mutual understanding between the two of them so she wouldn't have to worry about her baby being pulled into some kind of weird tug-of-war. As if she wasn't going to have enough to worry about what with having two mothers and all.

"Hey KP, it's nine o'clock, we need to switch it to-" Ron exclaimed as he came marching into the room, but stopped when he spotted Shego already holding the remote. "Alright lady, hand over the remote. I need to turn the channel."

Shego snorted. "So you can watch stupid wrestling or something? Think again Stoppable. Besides, who's the one that actually lives here?"

"And who's the one that's known Kim since Pre-K? And not try to kill her all the time. AND was dating her for awhile?"

"Ron I really don't think that's-" Kim tried to say.

"Who's the one having her baby?" Shego countered.

"Shego really that's-"

"Who's the one that helped her fight _you_ for all those years?" Ron sneered.

"Oh is that's what you were doing? I thought you're just running around and screaming like an idiot."

"Please you guys," Kim tried again.

"Yeah well at least I'm not-"

Whatever Ron was going to say was cut off by the announcer on the TV.

"It's time for American Starmaker!"

"Oh good, this is what I wanted to see," he said, seeming to forget all about his argument and sat next to a relieved Kim.

As the three stared at the TV it took a moment for the situation to really sink it.

"Wait a minute, _you_ watch this!" both Ron and Shego shouted in surprise, pointing fingers at the other.

"Well yeah," Ron replied. "Didn't you see me almost win that one time?"

"Ah doy, I was there," Shego remarked. "Besides your competition for the night was Drakken. Not really much to go up against."

"Well still, I was better."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Just be quiet, it's starting."

Much to Kim's surprise, and again relief, Ron did what he was told and they watched the show in relative silence. A smile slowly worked it way over Kim's mouth at the scene of Ron and Shego actually sitting next to each other without trying to attack each other. It looked like she found their common ground after all. It probably wasn't the best of common grounds, but at least it was a starting point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening, Kim sat alone in her room and tapped the end of her pencil impatiently on her desk. The one thing she always hated about having a mission during the week was the fact that she usually had to end up doing her homework late at night. That was exactly what she was doing at the moment and her sleep deprived mind was having a hard time coming up with the answer to the problem on the page. She debated just leaving it for tomorrow morning, but that meant she'd have to get up earlier to finish it and she wanted, and needed, all the sleep she could get.

When the familiar tone of the Kimmunicator reached her ears she wasn't sure whether to be happy or resentful. Seeing it as a way to get out of homework regardless she reached over and picked up the device, turning it on as she did so.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked.

"You got PM on your site," the boy genius replied.

"Don't suppose it'll wait til morning will it?"

"It's from Dr. Director."

That got Kim's full attention.

"Dr. Director herself and not one of their usual contacts?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep. She says it's urgent and she needs to speak to your right away."

"And by right away you mean…"

"One of their jets is on its way to you right now."

She sighed. "Of course. Thanks for the heads up Wade."

He nodded before ending the transmission. Kim stood up and stretched, and letting out a surprisingly long and loud yawn. She recovered quickly then went about putting on her mission clothes just in case. She carefully made her way downstairs and out the front door so as not to wake anyone else in house. No sooner had she stepped onto the lawn than a Global Justice personal jet set down silently in the street. She smiled at the timing and then stepped up into the ship via the extended stairs. The smile quickly disappeared though when she came face-to-face with her least favorite GJ agent.

"Will," she half greeted.

"Kimberly," Will Du replied from his seat.

"Don't suppose you can tell me what this is about?" she asked as she took the seat across from his.

"Unfortunately no. Dr. Director told me very little just that I should be here to meet you since I am a familiar face to you."

"Wonderful. I just hope this doesn't take to long, I really need to get my homework done and get some sleep."

As usual with the highly trained, and smug, agent he didn't say anything in response. In fact, he said almost nothing for the entire time of their flight, which thankfully for Kim was short. After touching down in one of GJ's hidden hangers, she followed as he led her through the busy halls of Global Justice headquarters. The agents around them were much too busy to really acknowledge them and those who did only offered quick, polite nods. Will stopped in front of a set of large, metal double doors with a gold name plate reading "Dr. Director" one the right door. They slid open almost as soon as Kim stepped up to them and cast a glance at Will who simply motioned for her to go inside. She hesitated for a second but did as she was instructed and walked into the large, spacious room.

While most of the grey metal walls where bare, a small corner boasted an impressive array of medals and commendations for bravery. Near these sat a large wooden desk covered in files, pencils and an "In" box full of papers. Sitting behind it in a comfortable looking leather chair was the one eyed, stern visage of Dr. Director.

"Kim Possible, it's good to see you again," she greeted the teen hero formally.

"Nice to see you too Dr. Director," Kim replied as she stepped over to the desk and held out her hand.

The older brunette took the offered hand in her own and after a quick shake told Kim to sit down in the smaller, less comfortable seat in front of her desk. Again, the red head did so and stared at Dr. Director in anticipation.

"So what's up?" she asked, forgoing her usual catchphrase out of respect.

"There's something I need to ask you," Dr. Director replied.

"Oh? What's that?"

She answered by pressing a button and the wall behind her lighting up with pictures of Kim and Shego walking around the mall to buy clothes, going out for groceries, the few time Kim had convinced her to go to Bueno Nacho, and various other things they had down in the past two months. A sinking feeling suddenly overcame Kim and she started to fidget around nervously. She should have known that eventually GJ would come asking about this, but she had been far too busy to really think about it. Even if she had, she doubt she would feel any less anxious than she did right now.

"Mainly, I want to know why international hero Kim Possible is seen here out and about with international criminal Shego. A woman who's been as much as a threat to you as her former employer," Dr. Director asked, leaning forward to place her hands on the desk and staring at Kim with her one good eye.

Kim squirmed even more as she tried to think what to tell the imitating woman. She knew the truth was the best way to go but somehow telling it to the head of an international crime fighting organization just didn't seem like enough. She thought she should have some better explanation than that. In many ways it was like talking to Mr. Barkin when she was late for class.

"Well?" Dr. Director asked again.

"It's like this," Kim started, still feeling uneasy. "About three months ago Drakken created a virus with mine and Shego's DNA that was suppose to get me pregnant, but ending up getting her pregnant instead. Since it was my baby she's carrying I convinced her to stay with my family until the baby comes to term. I'm hoping that even when the baby's born Shego will still stay there and, you know, turn over a new leaf."

"Really?" the other woman asked casually. "Well if that's the case I wish you luck."

Kim blinked at the statement.

"That's…it? You don't have any more questions or not freaked out by it?"

"Kim when you've been in this business as long as I have it takes a lot more than that to freak you out," she replied as she sat down. "Although I will admit I do have some concerns about this situation."

"You're not the only one," Kim sighed. "But am trying my best to keep Shego calm and I really do think this will change her. I mean she's already much more relaxed than she use to be."

"While that is one of my concerns, my primary one is for the well being of your child."

"That's nice but I don't think you have to worry, from what Shego said the doctor told her the baby is healthy."

"That's not what I meant," Dr. Director said, slipping into her commander voice again.

"It's not?"

"Kim if _we_ found out about this then you can others will as well. People tend to talk when two former enemies start acting nice towards each other. If word of Shego's condition spreads throughout the villain community…well I shudder to think of what might happen."

Again Kim was shocked into silence. This too was something she knew she should have thought about but didn't get around to. The other woman was right though, if any of her villains found out about the child Shego was carrying they'd be relentless in their attacks. Even with her skills and Ron's help she didn't know if she could stop them all. What's worse is she know Shego would want to defense herself but couldn't without endangering the baby. This was a sitch she definitely wasn't ready for.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," Dr. Director spoke, breaking Kim's thoughts. "But this is the reality you have to face."

"I-I know. I just need time to plan some things. I'm sure Wade can come up with some things to keep an eye on Shego, but beyond that I don't know what to do right now. I…I need to sleep on it."

The head of Global Justice nodded. "You're right it is late, and I should have waited until morning to bring you here, I'm sorry. But as you said, now that you have it on your mind you can think about what you're doing to do. Rest assured that we here at Global Justice will do everything we can to make sure you baby is safe."

"Thank you," Kim said softly.

"After all the times you've saved the world it the least we can do. Now you should probably get going and get some sleep. It looks like you need it."

Kim nodded slowly, then stood up and shook the woman's hand again. She then walked towards the double doors and was greeted by Will once more, who handed her off to another agent that would escort her home. Once they were out of sight, Will stepped into the office and up to the desk.

"I take it you were listening," Dr. Director said matter -of-factly.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" he asked.

"I think so yes. From what I've seen Kim's not a very good lair, it goes against who she is. And personally I would like to see her succeed at reforming Shego."

"Oh?"

"Think about it Will. We know what both those women are capable of. Now imagine they're fighting on the same side, _our_ side. To top it off, they now have a child to raise which would make anyone fight harder than ever before."

Will's eyes grew wide as he took in this information. Dr. Director caught this and smirked.

"Exactly my point," she remarked, and then her face grew serious. "Unfortunately that also means that Kim won't have as much time to do the world saving bit. We're going to need to step it up on our end. How are things going with the Squad?"

"There are still a few things to be ironed out, but it's going well enough," Will informed her. "Though I'm still not sure if it's a good idea to associate ourselves with those types."

"Times change Will and we have to change with them if we want to keep the peace. What about the other girl?"

"We're keeping taps on her, but to be completely honest I don't think she's anywhere near Kim's level."

Dr. Director smirked again. "I'd be careful Will, the sounded dangerously like a compliment."

Agent Du balked at the remarked which caused his boss to give a small chuckle.

"There's a new life about to be brought into this world Will, let's do out best to make it a safe place for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim tried to stifle a yawn as she walked through the door of her house but failed miserably. As she stumbled through the living room she noticed the TV was on again with the volume turned down low. When she went to investigate she found Shego laying on the couch with the remote still clutched in the hand laying on the floor. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the sleeping woman, her left hand resting protectively over the small bulge in her stomach. She watched the lights from the TV flicker over Shego's pale green skin, creating strange patterns as it did so. In her sleep, Shego looked so peaceful that it was hard to belief she was the same person that helped Dr. Drakken place her in all those over elaborate death traps. She looked vulnerable too, a word Kim knew she hated to be associated with. But those were the only thing she could think of to describe her at this moment; peaceful, vulnerable and glowing. Not just the light from the TV or in the way of her plasma powers, but an inner glow that seemed to come along with being pregnant. At least that's what she thought it was. Either way, it was nice to see and actually seemed to make her appear more beautiful.

_Wait a minute,_ Kim thought. _Did I really just use the world "beautiful" in regards to Shego? Dr. Director was right. I _do_ need sleep._

She was just about to leave when she looked down at the sleeping Shego again, focusing mostly on her left hand and more importantly what was under it. She remembered the other thing the eye patched woman said to her and a cold chill ran down her spine. Eventually her enemies would find out and she would have not just the fight of her life on her hands, but also the lives of her baby and Shego. She sighed before she reached out and gently laid a hand over Shego's.

_I don't know what's going to happen when this gets out, but I promise you I'll protect you. _She gave the hand and the bulge a gentle squeeze. _Both of you._

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Notes: And thus the third chapter comes to a close, as does what I consider to be the "setting up" phase of this story. The next three chapters will still include character building moments, and of course the growing relationship between Kim and Shego, but will also introduce lots of action! Let's just say Dr. Director's warning comes true. And that's all I'll say for now, hehehehe. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next.

Unfortunately, that wait might be longer than some of you may like, myself included. But I'm nearing the end of the semester, and my college career, so a lot of work has been dumped on me. I'll try to update as much as I can but as Shego said, "I'm making no promises". I just hope the small following this fic has built up will stick around for the next chapter. Again I appreciate every review I get on this thing, you guys make it all worth while.

Oh, and incase anyone was curious, the cameo scene from the last chapter was the jail Dr. Drakken was in, Foxriver from the hit Fox show "Prison Break" with Chief Bellick included. It's a good, if complex show, and I would recommend everyone to check it out, but if you didn't see it from the beginning you'll be completely lost. But hey, the DVD pack will probably come out soon, so there you go. Again I included some cameos and a nod in this chapter, anyone want to take guesses at to them? I know one's pretty obvious while the other is rather subtle. Have fun!


	4. Here Comes Trouble

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct **

**Chapter Four: Here Comes Trouble…**

The Los Demonios Sports Museum is usually a very active place. People come from miles around to gaze the many exhibits of famous sports equipment, photos of history making plays and life like mannequins of Hall of Famers. Normally fathers take their sons to share in a bonding experience over all the great sports moments which play on TVs placed throughout the building. There are even occasions when said Hall of Famers drop by for autograph sessions and chat with the fans.

Of course, all of this takes place in the day while the museum is open. Late at night the halls are devoid of any people save for the lowly night guards who roam the darkened halls looking for any signs of trouble. Tonight, they were unfortunate enough to find some. At first they simply thought one of the displays from the golf section had been knocked over, but they were quickly proven wrong when it dispelled a gas that knocked them out cold. Now, a lone figure made its way around the glass cases in said golfing section, looking for one display in particular. When he found object of his quest he paused and a smile spread across his red bearded face in evil glee.

"Aahh, here we are," the figure said in a thick, Scottish accent. "The golf clubs of ol' Rannulph Junuh, one of the best golfers of his time. Looks like you don't got an angel looking after your clubs no do ya laddie?"

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly," a new voice spoke from the darkness.

The intruder whirled around, the golf bag slung of his shoulder clanging noisily as he did so. He squinted his eyes into the darkened hallway to try and get a look at whomever it was that just spoke.

"Alright, come out whoever you are!" he demanded.

"Who me?" the voice spoke again.

This time the speaker stepped out into the pale moonlight provided by the skylight above them to reveal himself fully. He was a boy about eighteen or so dressed in a simple red T-shirt and faded loose fit jeans with a brown, suede jacket over the shirt. His brown eyes sparkled with confidence and a bit of mischief as he looked back at the Scottish man.

"Guess I should introduce myself, huh? My name's Dave and you're Duff Killigan, right?"

"Aye," the villain responded. "And just what are you doing here, 'Dave'?"

"Well at the moment I'm talking to you and hoping to convince you to just give up whatever it is you're here to do and just walk away. Otherwise things are gonna have to get ugly."

"Really? And are you planning on taking me on all by yourself?"

"Me? No, I don't do a lot of the fighting. Only a couple of punches here and there. She on the other hand…"

At the mention of a "she" Killigan's body tensed. The only "she" do gooder he knew about that would be willing to fight him was Kim Possible. But he had been so careful in being quiet and unseen. There wasn't even anyone with a computer around to send a message to her website. So how could she have known?

Something else was off too. That boy he that came up to him wasn't Possible's usual sidekick, was it? He did have blonde hair, but it seemed a little darker than he remembered. Plus he was sure the buffoon's name wasn't Dave. It was…something. Started with an "R" he was sure of that.

Any further thoughts he had on the subject where lost when a sharp kick to his side sent him hurtling towards the floor. He groaned as he slid over the well waxed tile and once he came to a stop, picked himself up and shook his head clear.

"Alrighty now you ask for it lass! I'm gonna-" he paused when he saw the girl standing over him.

Indeed it was not. Though the girl standing there looked to be about Kim's age she had dark, almost black looking hair instead of Kim's bright red. She also seemed to be a little more conservative with her attire as the navel blue top met with her matching khaki pants covering the midriff that Possible usually left bare. About the only things this girl had in come with Possible where the multi pouched belt she wore around her waist and the arrogant smirk on her face as a grabbling line retracted back into a device on her right forearm.

"You're na Kim Possible," Killigan muttered. "Who are you?"

"Jen Credible, the girl that's about to kick your skirt wearing butt," the girl replied.

"First of all it's nodda skirt it's a kilt! Secondly, really what is this? Are you tryin' ta be some Possible imitator or something?"

Jen balked at the comment and made a series of strangled gurgling sounds as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

"No!" she spat out venomously. "This is why I hate out-of-towners! Look, I know Kim set the standard and maybe she _did_ inspire me, but she's _not_ the only girl out there that can help people!"

"Uh Jen, you really think _now_ is a good time to do this?" Dave asked cautiously.

"He started it!" she replied, pointing to the now standing Killigan.

"Yeah he shouldn't have done that I know but uh…" the dusty blond said, trying to draw his friend's attention to the matter at hand.

"No, no! Just once I would like to get recognized for my own merits instead of always being compared to Kim Possible."

"Jen seriously."

"What!"

His response was simply to point at the floor. When she followed his finger she saw a golf ball laying at their feet. While this itself wouldn't have been too odd given their surroundings, the fact that it stated glowing did pique her interest. It was then that she remembered exactly what Killigan's villain shtick was.

"Oh crap," she muttered. "Jump!"

They did just that, each jumping in an opposite to avoid the well sized explosion. Dave was fortunate enough to land behind one of the display cases to use as cover, but Jen's lucky wasn't as good. She landed out in the open with only the Legends of Golf dummies to keep her safe. They proved their effectiveness when another golf ball turned them all into sawdust. Jen quickly found herself jumping, dodging, and flipping to avoid from joining the unfortunate displays. She was actually finding herself thankful that she had experience with attacks like this. Still…she couldn't keep up this pace forever.

"Dave? Little help here!" she called out as she rolled along the floor to avoid another explosion.

"Yeah sure just…give me a second here," he muttered as he searched for something that might help.

Not surprisingly all he could find around him was golfing equipment. With a shrug he reached over and grabbed one of the clubs out of a dummy's hand.

"Jen, catch!" he shouted before he threw the piece of equipment.

She looked up in time to see the club flying towards her and catch it with her right hand. She blinked in confusion then cast him an odd look to which he merely shrugged back. Sighing, she held the club the handle and waited for the next attack. It didn't last long as a golf ball bounced to a stop next to her feet within seconds. She reared the club back and swung as hard as she could; hitting the small white orb and sending it flying back to its master. It exploded in midair and sent the demented Scotsman crashing to the ground. After he picked himself he gave her an impressed look.

"Tha's not bad lassie. You evah consider going pro?" he asked.

"Sorry golf's not really my thing. Besides, when I spend most of my time fighting wackos like you who has time to learn a sport?" she quipped.

"Too bad. I woulda invited ya to play on my private course. Once I tore down a few buildings first to make it of course. But if you don't wanna…"

He dropped another ball onto the floor and reared back to take a swing. When he tried to bring the club back down, however, he felt it stop with a slight jerk. He looked over his shoulder and found Dave standing there holding the other end. The boy smirked at him as Killigan tried to pull the club out of his hands. He growled when he found the job harder than he thought and placed both hands on his end and was about to pull at it with all his might when his legs suddenly gave out. As he crashed to the ground he caught a brief glimpse of Jen behind him in a baseball slide pose. She jumped up as he hit the ground and pulled out a small silver ball from her pouch on her belt. She causally dropped it and the instant it hit his chest it quickly unraveled into a metal rope that snaked around his body to tie up his arms and legs. He groaned as he flopped around like a fish out of water to free himself.

"Aw, I saw up his man dress," Dave muttered and turned his head away.

"It's a kilt!" Killigan shouted.

"It's disturbing!" the blonde returned then looked to his partner. "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

"Well I was a little preoccupied avoiding all the exploding golf balls!" Jen snapped.

"Could have done it when we first got here and saved yourself the trouble."

"Yeah…well…I got a bit distracted."

"Cause he mentioned the…unmentionable name."

"I didn't say people couldn't mention her just that I would like to stop being compared to her. Just cause we're both teen girls that save people mean we're exactly the same. She does her thing and I do my thing. Just would be nice if people would recognize my thing a little more is all."

"Face it we work better in the low end of the saving people spectrum. All that glitz and publicity…well it's not for us."

Jen crossed her arms and gave him a sour look.

"If you're joking then that's just cruel but if you're being sarcastic that's even worse," she snipped.

"I'm just saying-"

His sentence went unfinished when he suddenly grabbed is head as if in pain. While the outside world only saw him holding the bridge of his nose and jerking about slightly, inside his mind a collage of pictures flashed by a blinding pace. He saw a run down warehouse in another city, a pale skinned woman with a small bulge in her stomach strapped down to a table and screaming while a younger red haired girl fought for life against grayish creatures. The very last image was of a demonic, yellow fact with blazing red serpentine eyes grinning evilly.

He let out a gasp when the vision finally past and took a few steady breaths as he rubbed his still throbbing head. When he finally forced his eyes open he saw Jen looking at him with a worried and expectant look.

"So? What did you see?" she asked.

He swallowed before speaking.

"You know that day you always knew would come?" he asked back.

"Yeah," she answered vaguely. "Wait, do you mean…?"

"Yeah. Kim Possible's gonna need our help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shannon?"

"No. Kasy?"

"Try again. What about Samantha?"

"No. Brenda?"

"Nah. I still like Sheki."

"We'll keep that one in the 'maybe' pile. How about Cassie?"

"How about we go back to the book instead of just randomly thinking up names?" Shego suggested as she opened Big Book of Baby Names. "Fine, 'B' will start with that. How about Bon-"

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that name," Kim snarled, venomously which surprised Shego. She then sighed when she realized what she was doing. "Sorry it's just…"

"That bitchy girl from school?" the older woman ventured.

"That bitchy girl from school," Kim confirmed.

"Then we'll definitely not be going with that name. Still I'm sure there's something in here we can agree on."

The teen hero nodded as she grabbed the other end of the book and started scanning through the list of names. Since Shego was entering the fourth month of her pregnancy, she figured it was best that they started to think of names for their little girl. Shego has been reluctant at first, saying it was too early to thinking about stuff like that, but after a bit of prodding she relented. Unfortunately, that had been the last thing she agreed to. Like most of their conversations, it started out well enough but quickly turned into a round of name calling and hair pulling. Luckily enough, they had both mellowed out sense the first naming session, but they were still couldn't find one they agreed on. Kim had suggested a way to combine their names to represent both parents while Shego really wanted something new. Kim's mother suggested using the baby name book but that only seemed to lead to more arguing. They had been through it at least twice already and still hadn't found one they both liked yet and it seemed the third time definitely wouldn't be the charm. Kim sighed as another page was turned.

"Look, why don't we go back to trying to find good combinations of our names?" she asked.

"Sheki still sounds good to me," Shego replied offhandedly.

"I'm not saying it's a bad name it just…doesn't feel right. There has to be some combination that sounds good to both of us. What about…Kigo?"

Shego snickered. "Or we could go with the _really_ obvious one Kimgo."

"You don't have to be snotty about it," Kim replied irritably as she folded her arms over her chest. "And I'd like to see you come up with one better."

"Alright how about…" she closed her eyes for a moment. "Shem?"

"Shem? Well...it might work. What if we change the 'E' to an 'I'?"

"Shim? You really want to call her Shim?"

"Just toying around with it. What if we drop part of the 'M'?"

Shego gave her a funny look to which Kim sighed.

"Make it an 'N'. Shin. That has a nice ring to it. And I _think_ it means new," the red head replied and then started flipping through the name book only to come up empty. "Well I swear I heard that's what it meant somewhere. Either way I like it? What do you think?"

"Shin, eh? Well…it does sound kinda good. And if she anyone makes fun of her that's exactly where she can kick them."

Kim chuckled at that. "Still I think it has a nice ring to it. Shin Possible."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! When did we decide to give her _your_ last name?"

"Well we can't really call her Shin Go now, can we?" She paused to think about that for a moment. "That's not your real last name is it? I mean, I know you and your brothers all had a 'Go' suffix but…those are just the super hero names, right?"

Shego's eyes darted around nervously as she tried to think of a way out of the situation. Of course her name wasn't really "Shego" but if she told the younger woman her real name not only would there be the constant fear of her laughing at it, but then she might have to talk about the rest of her family and that was something she never liked doing.

"Come to think of it, you really haven't told me anything about your family since you've been here," Kim spoke up.

_Dammit! What is she physic too!_ Shego cursed inwardly. Out loud she said, "Look, I told you my home life is really not something I like talking about. Maybe, _maybe,_ one day I'll tell you but for now…I gotta have some secrets right?"

Kim gave her a cross look, but decided not to press the issue right now. She _would_ learn all of the pale woman's secrets in time though, this she promised herself.

"Alright fine, but if we're going to play that game then we _are_ going to use my last name," she insisted.

"Fine," Shego sighed then ran the name over in her head a few times. "Actually Shin Possible _does_ sound pretty good."

"So…are you admitting that I'm right?"

"Just this once. Don't let it go to your head."

The teen hero faked innocence with a "What me?" expression that was quickly lost to a triumphant smirk. Shego rolled her eyes as she set aside the naming book and looked down at the bump in her stomach which now had a name. Shin Possible. She was actually giving birth to a Possible.

_And here I thought this situation couldn't get any weirder,_ she mused. _Just hope she has _some_ of my features so it'll be obvious she's my baby too. Don't think it's too much to ask to have some say in all this, right? Wait. Who am I talking to?_

"Are you alright?" Kim asked, suddenly concerned by the confused look on Shego's face.

"Yeah I'm fine just…rambling a bit in my head," the green tinted woman replied.

"You don't seem like the rambling kind."

"I also don't seem like the kind to give birth to a Possible baby but here we are."

"Point. Still you seem kind of out of it."

Shego sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I guess this whole thing is really starting to sink in."

"I know what you mean," Kim agreed, leaning against the couch as well. "The birth date's getting closer all the time and giving her a name just kind of…"

"Makes things real?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They then sat in silence as they each came to terms with the fact that they would very shortly be co-mothers. Even though they had been talking and planning since Shego first came to Kim all those weeks ago, they fact that they finally had a name _did_ seem to make it all that more real. Kim still had no idea how she was going to handle being a mother right before graduating from high school and what, if anything, to do about college. Nor did she know what she was going to do to pay for things on her end. She had never really thought about getting an actual job before, and the more she thought about it now the more she realized it wasn't for her. She just couldn't see herself being a 9 to 5 person, it was just too…normal. Her only real skill was saving the world and she couldn't very well charge for that, could she?

_No, it's just not right, _she told herself. _Maybe I should look into getting a position at Global Justice. That way I could save the world and not have to ask the people I'm saving for money. That's…slightly better. Still feels off though._

While Kim with her finical situation, Shego was trying figure out her living arrangements. She had decided awhile ago to let Kim help with raising the baby, but she wasn't sure how exactly that would work. She knew she wasn't going to stay in the Possible household after giving birth that had been agreed upon from the start. She just didn't know where she wanted to live that was close enough for Kim to stop by or vice versa. The pickings in Middleton were surprisingly slim. Not that any of the houses and apartments being offered were out of her price range, they just didn't seem to fit her.

Then again she never would have thought being a mother fit her either. In fact she still wasn't quite use to the idea but it was slowly growing on her. About as much as her belly did each month. The thing that really scared her though, was turning into a "soccer mom". Obviously she would never a typical one, as nothing about this situation was typical, but falling into that kind of humdrum, boring suburban housewife routine really made her nervous. She didn't want that kind of life. She couldn't stand having that kind of life! She needed adventure, excitement, the feel of adrenalin rushing through her veins!

But most of all, she really wanted to hit the girl sitting beside her. But not in a bad way. More of…sparing match than anything else. She just wanted to feel the excitement of fighting Kim Possible again. For her, that had always been the best part of going along with Drakken's stupid schemes; the chance to fight the cheerleader again and feel thrill of going head-to-head with someone who was her equal. Course she would _never_ admit that to Kim no matter how friendly they were these days.

That was another thing that worried her. Even if she were able to get Kim to fight her again, would there be the same sense of urgency? Could a friendly sparing session match the feel of a life and death struggle? Would Kim hold back now that Shego was the mother to her child? Most importantly, what exactly was Shego going to do if Kim didn't want to fight her at all?

The answers to these questions would have to wait as Shego was brought back to reality by a high pitched beeping coming from her right wrist. She held up the offending arm and turned off the alarm on her watch with a sigh.

"What's that?" Kim asked, glancing at the watch.

"Just a reminder that I have to go meet with Dr. Anderson today," Shego told her plainly.

"When?"

She checked her watch again. "About thirty minutes."

"Oh man!" Kim groaned as she smacked herself on the forehead. "I can't believe I totally flaked on that!"

"What?" the other woman asked with a confused look.

"I promised Ron and Monique I'd meet them today at Bueno Nacho to go over some things for a science project today."

"In thirty minutes."

"Yeah," Kim sighed. "Sorry."

"It's OK. I told you I don't need you to treat me like glass. I can still take out of myself if I have to."

"I know, I know. I just...feel like I should be a more of these meetings. But with school and cheerleading and getting called way on missions..."

"It's fine," Shego said with a wave as she pulled herself off the couch. "You'll make the next one. It's not like you can really do anything other than just stand there looking pretty anyway."

Kim shot her an odd look at the phrase but shook it off and stood up as well.

"At least let me drive you to the hospital," she offered.

"Won't that make you late for your little club house meeting?" Shego replied with a hint of trademark sarcasm.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Ron will probably just use the time to order an extra naco or something."

The older woman simply nodded before she left for her room to get a few things she needed. When she came back she found Kim holding the front door open for her with one hand outstretched to usher her through. Despite herself, Shego grinned at the gesture and after giving a mock bow, stepped through the doorway and out onto the driveway, Kim following close behind. When they reached the car, Kim again held the door open for her and helped her ease into the seat. Shego stared at the red head as she walked around the car, the grin still plastered on her face.

_Maybe this isn't such a bad set up after all,_ she mused as Kim sat down next to her and the car slowly began to pull out of the driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim stared blankly at the paper in front of her. She knew she should be listening to what Monique was telling her about the project, but her mind kept slipping back to more important matters. Namely, where she was going to put her daughter once she was born. She had been so busy arguing with Shego over a name that it never occurred to her that there wasn't an extra room for the baby. At least not at the moment. Shego did say she wanted to move out after she gave birth, so maybe she could talk to her parents about converting the guest room into a baby room. But that only worked if Shego moved out _right_ which probably wasn't a good idea. So that left her with the original problem of where to put her. She could get a carriage and put it in her room for awhile. That...might not be so bad. Of course she _would_ have to deal with the midnight feedings, the diaper changing, burping and...and...

"Kim? KP? Hello? You in there?" Ron asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Kim blinked at the motion then shook her head to snap her out of her thoughts. When she finally did focus on her surroundings she found Ron, Monique and Rufus all staring at her expectantly.

"Sorry," she apologized, feeling a little embarrassed. "I guess I just spaced out there for a minute."

"Deep space from the look of it. You sure you're OK?" Ron asked, leaning over the table to get a better look at her face.

"I'm fine," she assured him as she pushed him back. "I just...have a lot on my mind is all."

"Baby issues?" Monique guessed.

"Yeah. We finally settled on a name for her."

Monique's brown eyes lit up at that fact. She pushed all the school work aside and stared intently at her friend across the table.

"Alright, school work's over. Give me details girl!" she beamed.

"There's really not much to tell," Kim started, still feeling slightly nervous about the whole thing. "We went through a list of names, a _long _list, before we finally decided on a variation of our names mixed together."

"Uh huh. So what did you finally decide on?"

"Shin."

"Shin?" Ron asked, as he quirked an eyebrow at the strange name.

"Yeah Shin. Something wrong with that?" Kim asked back, a dangerous tone to her voice.

"I dunno just kinda...weird, don't you think?"

"Weird?" she repeated with more of a growl.

"I think we means unique," Monique spoke up, hoping to head off a meltdown. "But in a good way. It makes a statement."

"Yeah a weird statement. Like the kind that gets kids picked on. I bet Shego came up with that name. She seems like the kind that would come up with a really weird name like that. I mean she calls herself 'Shego', so what do you expect?"

"I'll have you know _Ron_ that _I_ came up with that name," Kim stated, giving the boy a death glare that would make the devil himself cringe.

So was the case with the often weak willed Ron Stoppable. He tapped the ends of his fingers together nervously as sweat began to pour down his face all while his eyes darted from left to right, looking anywhere but in the hate filled gaze in front of him.

"Yes...well...what I meant to say was that it was a great name. Perfectly normal in every way. Nothing wrong with that. Nope that all. Shin, gotta love that named," he back pedaled hastily.

"So Ron how's the Naco/foot combo working out for you?" Monique giggled.

"Well how was I suppose to know!" Ron protested.

"You could have been a little more sensitive about it," Kim countered.

"Well...I just...I mean...it's...it's Shego! You know, foul tempered, glowing hands of doom, tried to kill us many times over Shego! Am I the only one who worries about that!"

"Hate to say it girl, but he does have a point," Monique said.

Kim faltered for a moment before she let out a sigh and looked between her two friends.

"Look, I know what she's done in the past, believe me I know," she muttered remembering some of the particularly brutal fights she had with the pale skinned woman, "but you haven't been with through this whole pregnancy. It's really changed her and I truly believe that she'll stay the same once Shin is born."

"By 'the same' do you mean the same as now or before when she tried to kill you?" Ron asked.

"The same as now. She wants to keep and raise this child, I can feel it."

"Are you sure she's not just pulling some weird mind game on you? I mean you _have_ been spending a lot of with her recently..."

"Is _that_ what this is all about!" Kim said in astonishment, staring at her one time boyfriend. "Are you jealous of her?"

"I am NOT jealous!" Ron countered. "I'm just concerned is all."

"Uh huh. Try saying that without the jealous look in your eyes."

"Not jealous!"

"So are!"

"So not!"

"Oh brother," Monique and Rufus both muttered as the girl rest her chin on her hand and the mole rat simply laid down on the table.

They knew exactly where this was headed. While they cared a great deal for their friends, and in Rufus' case his master, it was always tiring when they erupted into one of their post relationship blow outs. It was true they handled their break up better than most people would and that they had been able to remain friends, but not matter how strong the friendship was or how long they had known each other, getting into a relationship always changed things. For the most part they acted like they had before, but anytime the idea of either one of them spending too much time with someone else came up it usually brought around the "ex going out with someone else" feelings. A scene that was never pretty to watch.

Knowing that they could at this for quite a while, Monique pulled the notes for their project back to her and began to read them over again. Rufus walked over to her side of the table and looked at the notes as well, hoping he could provide the help he knew Kim and Ron weren't able to at the moment. The fighting hindered their ability to concentrate, though, and Monique was about to "kindly" recommend that they knock it off when the familiar beeping of the Kimmunicator caught her ear. She let out a sigh of relief at the hope that whatever Wade was going to tell Kim that it would end the fight. Unfortunately, it seemed the noise when unheard by the bickering ex-couple.

"Kim," Monique said softly. When that didn't work she tried it more forcefully. "Kim." Still nothing. "KIM!"

"WHAT!" the redhead snapped.

"You're beeping," the other girl replied calmly, pointing to her friend's pocket.

It was then that Kim realized the Kimmunicator was going off. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the device.

"What's up Wade?" she asked after she switch the screen on.

"Got a bit of a weird hit on the site," Wade informed.

"Weird how?"

"Well the person who sent the message wants to meet with you there."

"Here?" Kim asked, looking around the Mexican themed restaurant. "Why would they want to meet here? Actually, how do they even know I'm here?"

"Cause...well..." the boy genius stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I kinda told them where you were."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because they were very adamant about meeting you and didn't want to set up another meeting place. Plus they were already on their way."

Kim quirked an eyebrow at this. "Do they even know where Bueno Nacho is?"

"Not off hand but I sent them a digital map so they should be able to find you soon enough."

"Alright. Well thanks for the info Wade, I guess I'll check in with you later."

"Right," he replied and shut down his end of the line.

With Wade gone, Kim switched off the Kimmunicator and placed it back in her pocket before she rest her head on her hand thoughtfully.

"So what do you think that was all about?" Ron asked carefully.

"I don't know," she said in a far off voice. "I just can't imagine what's so important that someone would want to meet us here."

"Maybe that want to try the Caserita special?" he offered.

She gave him a sideways glance. "I doubt it."

"I'm just saying..."

She shook her head in her hand then went back to trying to uncover this mystery. It was very rare for one of the hits to want to come to her instead of vice versa. Usually it was from some scientist who didn't want to make it public knowledge that their latest invention had been stolen. But if that wasn't the case here then what could this person want. Whatever it was, she couldn't shake this feeling that her day was about to get a lot more interesting and probably weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few short miles away from Bueno Nacho, a black, four seat convertible sped through the streets of Middleton. While the boy driving kept his attention on the unfamiliar roads ahead of him, the girl next to him was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the wind blowing through her shoulder length hair or the slight beeping of the device in her right hand.

"So where to now?" the drive asked.

When he didn't get an answer he glanced over at her.

"Jen?" he asked again.

"Huh?" the girl answered absently.

"Which way do we go?"

"Oh right, uh..."

She looked down at the small device in her hand which displayed a digital map of the city. A blinking red dot indicated their destination while a moving blue dot represented the car. She studied it for a moment before looking up at the street.

"Take this next right coming up," she told him.

"Right," he replied.

He waited until he took said turn before speaking again.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Jen replied with a dismissive wave.

"No it's definitely something. I've worked with you long enough to know that. So what's up?"

"I don't know I'm just...nervous I guess."

"You? Nervous? This really that big a deal to you?"

"Well this is Kim Possible we're talking about. She's...I dunno guess you could call her a legend."

"I suppose. If you want to be over dramatic about it. I don't think what she does is any more important than what we do."

"She saves the world! Frequently!" Jen shouted staring at her partner amazement.

"We've saved the world a couple times too," he counted.

"Yeah but not like her."

"You're right, she gets all the credit for it and for our efforts we get what...compared to her?"

"Yeah," Jen sighed, sinking down into the seat. "Which is another reason why I'm nervous about this. As much as I respect the girl for what she's done also being compared to her is irritating. What if instead of just saying "Hi" or something like I completely go off on her?"

He seemed to think this over. "Well if you two get into a fight I could always sell tickets. Especially if there's mud and bikinis involved."

"Dave!" she admonished.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding," Dave relented. "Mostly."

"You're hopeless," she replied with a shake of her head.

"Maybe, but you gotta admit I'm fun."

Jen simply shook her head in response and feel slight again. Dave sighed when he caught a glimpse of the introspective look on her face. He didn't need a vision to tell him what she was thinking about.

"Look, just be yourself and you'll do fine," he advised. "Just cause she saves the world more than we do and is more well known doesn't make us any less special. We just operate on two different levels. I mean come on, would Los Demonios be as tolerable as it is if we weren't around?"

Jen took a moment to think over his advise and before long a smile crept over her face.

"You're right," she said. "I just gotta be me and approach her as a colleague. I'm sure she'll be willing to let us help, I mean this is one of our bad guys we're talking about so she could use our experience. I'm just getting worked up over nothing."

"That's the spirit," Dave encouraged.

Jen nodded and sat back in the seat to enjoy the rest of the ride. Dave was right, she was thinking things through way too much and putting Kim on too high a pedestal. She just needed to relax and explain the situation calmly when she met up with her. If she did that then everything would turn out just fine. At least, she hoped it would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim refocused her attention back on the paper laying on the table in front of her as she waited for this mystery person to show up. She figured she might as well do something productive with the extra time she had. The assignment called for each team to create a robot that could do a simple task, which in this case was to compete with Rufus in a maze. No doubt Ron was the one behind choosing the objective. Still it seemed easy enough and Monique had actually made a lot of progress without her. While it was good to see the project going so well, what with Ron's well known procrastination, she couldn't help but feel guilty about not being a bigger help.

"Looks like it's going pretty spankin' so far," she complimented. "Sorry I couldn't do more of the planning."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Monique replied cheerfully. "It wasn't so hard to come up with everything. Heck I even got Procrastinator Boy here to help out a bit."

Kim's mouth dropped at this and she looked at Ron in utter shock. He noticed this look and his face quickly contorted into an indignant look as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't give me that look," he said. "I'll have you know that I've done a lot on this project."

"Really?" she asked, seemingly unconvinced.

"Yeah. Been running time trails with Rufus to get all that, y'know, data stuff. It's been fun."

"Uh huh, uh huh, fun!" the mole rat squeaked.

Any remark Kim was going to make was interrupted by someone shouting a very familiar name.

"Kim! Kim Possible!"

Instantly, the girl whipped her head around and readied herself for a fight. Apparently the years of hearing villains shouting her name in surprise triggered a Pavlovian reflex in her. She calmed down when she saw the person who had shouted her name a rather unassuming girl around her own age. She had very dark, almost black hair, and was dressed in a light blue T-shirt and jean skirt. The boy next to her was also dressed rather plainly in a pair of jeans and a red shirt with a brown suede jacket. She stared at them questionably as they walked over to her table. Could they really be the ones that had place the hit on her site.

"Hi, I'm the one that placed the hit on your site," the girl explained as she held out her hand.

_Guess so,_ Kim thought amused as she shook the offered hand. Out loud she said, "So how can I help you?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could help you. Do you mind?" she asked, pointing to the empty spaces next to Monique.

Kim motioned for them to sit down as she continued to give the girl a confused looked. The request definitely got her attention and she wanted to her more.

"Hey," the boy said as he slid in next to Monique.

"Uh...hey," she greeted back, feeling a little uncomfortable at how close he was.

"So what do you mean, 'you can help me'?" Kim asked after they're both seated.

"Well it's a bit of a long story, don't really know where to start," the girl replied.

"How about with your name?"

"Oh, right sorry. Jen. Jen Credible. Actually, here..."

Kim watched intently as Jen fished around in her pocket for something, the teen hero's guard rising again incase the other girl pulled out a weapon. What she did pull out was much more of a surprise than any weapon. It was a business card. She stared at it for a second before taking it and looking at it. It read, quite simply:

Jen Credible

_Fighting the good fight_

Office Phone: (429) 555-6181

Home Phone: (429) 555-2655

Kim looked up from the card skeptically.

"'Fighting the good fight'?" she questioned.

"Yeah I know, I'm not too thrilled with it either. Still trying to find a good slogan," Jen explained. "Not everyone can claim to do everything."

"Yeah, well..." Kim stammered.

"Actually that _would_ look pretty good on a card," Ron mused. "KP, we should-"

"No cards!" she stated.

"Man, no cards. No themes. No charging people. Why do I even do this?" he muttered, crossing his arms over his shoulders. He then noticed the stern look of disapproval Kim was giving him. "Uh...I mean other than the satisfaction that comes with helping those people who need it. Of course."

Kim rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the other girl.

"In his own...unique way Ron does raise a good point. This is a business card. Do you seriously charge to help people?" she asked.

"Alright before you start thinking I'm like Team Impossible, let me explain," Jen defended. "We only charge our walk-in clients. The people we go out to help we do free of charge. And it's not like we're charging outrageous prices like those jerks."

"I take it that means you've had run in with them then."

"Oh yeah," the brunette replied with a huff.

"And they gave you the usual 'cutting into their profit margins' routine."

"Yep. And that little girls shouldn't be out fight dangerous criminals. Completely patronizing and in _my_ city too!"

"Sounds like them," Kim sighed. "So what'd you do?"

"I graciously let them come along on one of our missions. And then they pretty much went running for the hills when they met up with The Prankster."

"'The Prankster'?" the redhead repeated.

"Heh. He sounds kinda fun," Ron said.

"Only if your definition of 'fun' is dropping a bucket full of battery acid on someone's head," Jen counted to which Ron and Kim both cringed.

"I withdraw my statement," Ron replied weakly.

"Good, cause trust me you really don't want to encourage him," Jen advised.

"So is that who you fight?" Kim asked.

"Him and a host of other costumed loons."

"Theme villains, oy. Give me the mad scientists any day," she said before something clicked in her mind. "Wait. You said you go out and help people too, right?"

"Right," Jen nodded.

"So...how do you know? Do people e-mail you or call or...what?"

"Sometimes yeah but most of the time-"

"Most of the time that's my department," Dave spoke up, turning away from his conversation with Monique. "Sorry for the late introduction but I find it's best to leave her alone when she's on a tangent."

"I wasn't on a tangent, we were talking," Jen corrected.

"Right. Anyway my name's Dave Seer. Seer by name and occupation."

"What?" Kim, Ron, and Monique all asked.

"I have precognitive powers."

"Pre-con-ohwhatis?" Ron asked.

Dave sighed. "I get visions. That is to say painful migraines with pictures."

"So you can see the future," Kim surmised.

"Oh I wish I could do that!" Monique squealed. "I'd be able to get a lead on all the good fashion treads before they even hit the stores."

"Hey if you want 'em you can have 'em, they're a real...well pain. Like a lot of pain."

"And you have one of these visions about me?" Kim asked, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

"Yes," Jen spoke up. "From what Dave told me, you and Ron are fighting against what sounds like one of my villains while some pale woman is strapped down to a table and screaming."

"Shego," Kim gasped.

"So I was right, that was her. Alright, then here's the next question, why would you be helping her? Last I heard you two were enemies."

"Oh, well...that's kind of hard to explain," the other teen hero said nervously.

"Shego's having Kim's baby," Ron plainly stated.

Jen and Dave stared at each other in surprise while Kim alternated between being embarrassed by the revelation and angry with Ron for blurting it out so easily.

"Guess that would explain the bulge in her stomach then," Dave remarked with a tilt of his head.

"You didn't tell me that," Jen said accusingly.

"I thought she was just getting fat."

"Ew, wouldn't let Shego hear you say that. She kinda has a short temper," Ron stated.

"Kinda like someone else we know," Monique added, looking over at Kim.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Kim growled. She then shook her head clear of those thoughts. "No, we don't have time for this. If Shego might be in trouble then I need to find out. So what's the sitch?"

Jen couldn't help but smile at having the girl's trademark phrase directed towards her. A smile that soon disappeared when she realized what she had to try and explain.

"Well...it's kind of unusual," she cautioned.

"I've seen giant cockroaches, mutated octopuses, monkey ninjas, doomsday devices of all kinds, been trapped in the TV, and had my brain swapped with his," Kim jerked her thumb towards Ron. "Bring it on."

"Demons," Jen simply said.

"Demons?" the trio of friends again asked in unison.

"Yep, demons. The whole vision thing is really tied into the paranormal," Dave explained. "Which just adds to the fun of with normal criminals and the costumed psychos as well."

"O...K, accepting the fact that there _are_ such things as demons, is that what we're dealing with here?"

"Well...yes and no," Jen answered. "From what Dave told me he saw it sounds like we're dealing with Pazuzu."

"Pazuzu? What kind of villain name is that?" Ron snorted.

"Well it's a demon name."

"But I thought you said we weren't dealing with a demon?" Kim asked, feeling slight lost.

"Pazuzu is the name of a demon. The one we're tracking though is just a guy in a costume who took the demon's name. However, he's tied very tightly to the occult and uses a lot of low level demons as his...well I guess you could say henchmen," Jen explained.

Kim blinked several times as she tried to process this new information. Even for her it was a lot to take in. Demons did exist and apparently some humans used them as henchmen. OK, she could deal with that. But the way this girl explained it so calmly and straight faced threw her just a bit. Idly she wondered if that's how she looked when explaining all the crazy things she'd seen and done. That wasn't important now though. What was important was the fact that some madman was after Shego and Shin and she wasn't about to let him succeed.

"OK," she finally spoke up. "So you're sure this guy will go after Shego?"

"Yes," Jen and Dave both said.

"If that's true then shouldn't we already be on the way to your house?" Ron asked Kim.

"Wait, you two leave together?" Jen asked as the redhead, looking very confused.

"Like I said, it's a long story," Kim said.

"Sounds like one I want to hear," Dave mused. "I mean take out the whole pregnancy thing and two women who use to be rivals living together actually sounds pretty hot."

The whole table turned to look at him for the statement, their looks ranging from confused, to disgusted, to annoyed and very annoyed.

"What!" he asked defensively. "So I'm the only one who thinks that would be hot! Fine, make me the bad guy!"

"Dave!" Jen shouted as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

The brunette sighed and looked apologetically at Kim. "Sorry about that, he...has some issues."

"I can see," she muttered then turned back to Ron. "As I was about to say, Shego isn't at home she's at the...hospital. With mom. Out in the open."

Panic washed over Kim as her mind suddenly came up with many horrible things that could go wrong. Normally she knew that Shego could take care of herself, but as far along in her pregnancy as she was now, she wasn't so sure. Then there was her mother who only had one mission experience and definitely wouldn't be ready for something like this. Not to mention all the other innocent people hospital that could be hurt. Her rational mind knew it was a long shot that this Pazuzu guy would try the hospital first, but another part of her mind, the part that knew villains always seemed to strike at the wrong place at the right time, was terrified. She leapt from her seat and started heading straight for the door.

"KP wait up!" Ron called as he struggled to get out of the booth.

She spun on her heel and gave him an inpatient glare as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Come on Ron we gotta go!" she barked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered as he wiggled his way out.

"We're coming too," Jen added, sliding out from the table.

"Fine," Kim sighed, in no mood to argue. "My car can hold us all."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dave replied, waving his hands. "I'm not leaving my car here."

"Alright then, we'll take _both_ cars. Ron you're with me."

"Actually," Jen piped in, earning herself a glare from Kim. "It might be better if I ride with you and Ron rides with Dave. That way if we get separated each car will have someone who knows the way."

"Fine, whatever! Let's just go!" Kim shouted, fear overriding her usual calm demeanor.

"See ya," Monique said from her place at the table.

Again, the red head was jerked out of her mission focused mind. She looked over at Monique and felt the same twinge of guilt from earlier come back. She walked over to the table and gave the girl the best sorry face she could muster right now.

"Monique-" she started but was cut off by a raised hand from said girl.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I got that this is one of those emergency things you gotta run off and do. I'll finish up here and then head home and mark out some stuff for you to do later."

"Please and thank you," Kim replied.

"Like you say, 'no big'. Now go, save your baby. Go on, get!"

Kim smiled at her best female friend then once again turned and made her way towards the door. The larger than usual crowd started to follow her with only Jen staying behind as something occurred to her. She quickly walked back over to the table and pulled out the rough blueprints of the robot.

"By the way, you're gonna want to move this circuit board over here," she advised, pointing out specific places on the diagram.

"How...?" Monique asked in surprise.

"Just trust me," the girl replied with a wink before running off to join the others.

Outside, Kim already had her car running and was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as she waited for Jen. When the other girl slipped into the front passenger seat she offered a sheepish look but it went ignored. Kim was too focused on her goal to worry about being polite right now. She had to make it to the hospital. She had to save Shin and Shego. She just prayed she wouldn't be too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego fidgeted with her sweater as she walked down the hospital's hallways. Just like the previous trips she had, they nurse failed to wipe off all the gel they used for sonograms and now so her sweater was sticking to her protruding belly. She swore they did it just to annoy her. Still...it was a minor annoyance for piece of mind in knowing that her baby was doing alright. Which, thankfully, she was. Now all Shego had to do was find a phone to call Kimmie and wait for her to pick her up. In the meantime, she was walking the halls between Ann Possible and Dr. Anderson and making small talk which wasn't as annoying as she thought it would be. At least it beat listening to Drakken drone on about his latest invention or scheme.

"Ann!" a voice called out.

The three stopped as the entered in the main reception area and looked toward the source of the voice. Not surprisingly it was another doctor, this one with brown, curly hair, a brown and gray beard and a name tag on his coat displaying "Dr. Cox" in bold, black letters. By the expressions on Ann and Dr. Anderson's faces, Shego could tell this doctor wasn't one of their favorite people.

"Perry," Ann replied with strained courtesy. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations on becoming a grandmother so early in life. You must be very proud," the doctor said in condescending tone then looked towards Shego. And you must be the lucky young lady carrying this miraculous baby. I hope it's doing well because obviously it's going to need all the strength it can get to survive all the years of taunts it going to endure by being the freak with two mommies. Not to mention the fact that by looking at you know, I can tell it will more than likely have very pale skin and have to walk around holding an umbrella like some crazy Michael Jackson wannabe and of course that won't carry any kind of horrible connotations to it at all. I can only hope you do the wise thing and have it home schooled, but if not...well kids can be very cruel so I could stock up on Band-Aids and tissues.

Of course there's always the chance it'll end up with the Possible genetics here and in which case I would again stock up on Band-Aids since we all know the Possibles have a habit of running off into dangerous situations half-cocked." He paused to take a breath and looked back towards Ann. "If it does end up having your genes I would hope that it has your lustrous red hair, but then again as far as I know the color of wigs can't be passed on. Kudos to you for picking such a lifelike looking one up and I've been meaning to ask you for some time where exactly did you find the marvelous thing?"

Ann stared at him in a mixture of shock and anger for a few seconds before an almost evil smile spread across her face, something that actually caught Shego off guard. She didn't think any Possible outside the twins was capable of that look.

"Off some whore," Ann replied to Perry's question. "I think it was your mother."

If the smile had surprised Shego, the comment almost knocked her over, soon to be joined by Drs. Anderson and Cox. All three stared at the red headed woman, but only Dr. Cox had a look of amusement while the other two people just had blank looks on their faces.

"Well I see the cat has some claws after all," Perry mused. "I look forward to facing you again in a battle of wits but right now I have patients to attend to and interns to make cry. So if you'll excuse me."

The group watched him walk off down one of the hallways and it was only after he turned the corner that the finally spoke again.

"That guy's an ass," Dr. Anderson muttered then looked at Ann. "Gotta admit though that was a really nice comeback."

"No kidding," Shego added as she broke out into laughter. "Didn't think anyone who raised someone like Kimmie would be able to hit so far below the belt."

"Well I did have my wild moments when I was younger," Ann admitted, feeling a little embarrassed by all the attention. "But let's not mention this to Kimmie or the boys, alright?"

Any remark Shego was about to make was cut off by the main entrance exploding. Shards of glass and metal flew into the lobby as patients and medial staff alike took cover. Only Shego reminded standing, having been use to such things in her time as a villain. She and the other still within the lobby watched a small group of figures started to emerge from the cloud of smoke. The first figure to emerge surprised even the hardened Shego. It could only be described as a humanoid creature with hard, grey skin and long arms with four fingered hands that ended in scythe like yellowed claws. The head sat on a small protruding stump that served for its neck while its face sat rather low on the head, creating a rather large forehead. Small, yellow orbs served for eyes placed between a pig-like snout with two floppy ears on the side of its head. Drool dripped down from the sides of its mouth as two sets of large tucks overlapped it top and bottom lips. The best snarled as the gather crowds as three more of it kinds came out of the smoke, their clawed feet clacking loudly on the linoleum floor.

The next sound the terrified mass heard was similar to that of a small jet engine. It was soon accompanied by the appearance of a fifth figure that rose high above the smoke on some of small vehicle that looked like a lion headed eagle. Its rider looked more human proportion wise compared to the other creatures but still looked demonic in his own right. His skin was a sickly jaundiced yellow but also scaled like that of snake. The slits for his pupils only helped to enforce the snake image but their deep red backing also seemed to favor the demon part. More demonic credence was given by the two sets of small horns protruding from the sides of his eyebrow ridges and his pointed ears.

The biggest difference between the rider and his compatriots was the fact that he actually wore clothes, though they consisted of a stitched up black tunic and loincloth held together by a brown leather belt and a tattered cape and hood combination that swayed slightly from the output of the device's engine. He held a toothy grin on his face as he searched through the crowd, his left hand resting on the hilt of the sword at his hip. It didn't take long for his serpent like eyes to settle on Shego standing in a defensive position.

"You," he growled in a deep, gruff voice as he pointed to her. "You're coming with me."

"Oh really?" Shego remarked as she ignited her powers. "Well you're welcome to try."

"Shego, you can't-" Dr. Anderson whispered into her ear as he stood behind her.

"Yeah I know, I can't use my powers too much. But I'll be damned if I'm just gonna stand here and let them take me!"

"Such a fighting spirit. I like it that. Take her!" the demon demanded.

With that, the grey demons rushed forward only to be met with a stream of green plasma energy. Unfortunately, this only succeeded in slowing two of them down and Shego growled as she let lose with a fury of swipes toward one that had closed in on her. As she raked her glowing hands across it's almost rock hard chest she really wished she had her own clawed gloves with her. After a few more swipes, she pushed it back with a strong kick to the throat right as another came up behind her. Acting purely on instinct she grabbed the wrist of the arm it swiped at her and threw it over her shoulder, causing it to slam into the one she had just kicked. It took its toll on her too, however, as she lost her balance and would have fallen over if not for the quick reflexes of Dr. Anderson. He pulled her back up to her feet and before she could even thank him, another of the creatures backhanded him and sent him flying across the room. Shego growled again and pushed the hideous thing right in the face with a plasma charged hand. This seemed to hurt it as it stumbled backwards holding its face and giving off a whimpering noise. She smiled at discovering the seeming weakness and readied herself to unleash the fury of hell on this things when a familiar sounding cry broke her thoughts.

"Ann!" she shouted.

She whipped her head around just in time to see one of the creatures picking up Kim's mother and throwing her up towards its master on the glider. After instinct in her body told her to run over there, jump through the air and intercept Mrs. Possible, but she knew she physically couldn't do that. Instead she had to watch...helplessly as the woman was caught by the serpentine demon and held down by his left arm while his right hand went up to her throat and planted one of his black claws against her skin, a small trickle of red already starting to flow from the cut.

"She dies!" he shouted, drawing Shego's full attention.

Her hands shook in silent furry and the flames around them grew more intense. She could take this joker, she knew it! Just one could shot to the flying contraption of his and he'd be down. Then she could flip over all his ugly goons and knock him senseless before he even knew what happened.

At least, that's what the old Shego could have done. The new Shego, the pregnant Shego, could only stand there and feel impotent. Not only could she not perform her once famous aerial maneuvers, she was also worried about Ann's safety. Where she once thought of the woman as nothing more than Kimmie's precious mother, she now saw her as one of her, very few, friends and a woman she respected. She _had_ to respect anyone that could keep the great Kim Possible in line.

Speaking of Kim, how would she react if she found out that Shego had let her mother be killed just cause she wanted to one last moment of glory? To say she'd be pissed would be putting it mildly. Likely she guilt trip the woman until the baby was born, take it away from her and then have her friends of Global Justice lock her up. Oddly enough, the last part wasn't what bothered her, it was the thought of Kim being upset with and taking her baby away. For whatever reason, hormones, motherly instinct, or just a lapse of judgment, she couldn't stand the thought of having her baby taken away from her. That more than anything made her want to fight on. But then she noticed the look of fear in Ann's eyes and the red trail on her neck and she knew she couldn't. At least not right now.

"Alright," she finally sighed, extinguishing her flames and lowering her head. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Excellent," the demon growled. "For now...sleep."

The next thing Shego felt was something hard striking the back of her head and then the blissful slumber of unconsciousness. As she started to fall backwards, one of the grey demons scooped her in his large hands and carried her over to its master. He smiled at his prized and withdrew his claw from Ann's neck before tossing her aside like discarded trash.

"Ann!" Dr. Anderson shouted as he ran forward to catch her.

The momentum of her fall, along with the recent injury, caused him to hit the floor again when he caught her. He groaned as he hit the ground but shrugged it off and immediately began to check her wound.

"Shego," she whispered.

Dr. Anderson looked up at the group of intruders long enough to watch Shego be handed off to their leader and then take their leave. He sighed in remorse the he couldn't do more to help and looked down at Ann with a sorrowful expression.

"She's gone," he told her.

"Call Kim," Ann replied.

"Right," he nodded then noticed for the first time all the doctors and nurses simply standing there in a daze. "Well what the hell are you all just standing around for! Go check on the injured people! Move it! And some call Ann's daughter!"

The lobby erupted into a frenzy of motion after the command snapped everyone out of their funk. Dr. Anderson paid it no attention though and instead kept his attention on the woman laying in his arms. She had passed out at some point, most likely due to shock, but he began to treat her wound in any case. Fortunately the cut looked worse then it was and once it was finished he pulled her over to one of the few benches still left standing and laid her down. He stared out of the large hole that replaced the hospital's main entrance and sighed once again. While he wished he could have done more, he knew that there really wasn't much he could have done. This was just the kind of thing Ann's daughter was suppose to handle. So then where was she? Where was Kim Possible?

**To Be Continued...**

Author's Notes: And thus "ends" this chapter. I put ends in quotation because originally there were going to be about four or five more scenes to this chapter. But considering it's already 27 pages long I decided to break the chapter in half so I wouldn't end up with some huge 40 page thing. I think it's much more easier to read broken into the two chapters. Plus I'm sure everyone wanted to see an update anyway. So here it is. Hope you all enjoyed it and that there won't be too much hate me revolving around Jen. I know some people are strictly opposed to OCS, but I like them and I'm the author...nyah! Heh, sure that won over people. Even though I do have her set up as a crime fighter in her own right I'll make sure she doesn't eclipse any of the canon chars. But she will get a few good shots in.

Now about Pazuzu. First off, yes that is an actual demon name, found it online and anyone interested in more info can find some stuff through Google. Obviously he was heavily inspired by the various Goblins of Spider-Man fame, most notably Demogoblin, but there are some differences as well. I've just always wanted to try use a character like that and so when thinking up this chapter he just kinda popped in there. Interesting tidbit, his glider is actually based off the tokens of the real Pazuzu demon. So you see, it'd different. "We're not going to get sued"! Another interesting tidbit, Pazuzu was also the name of Prof. Farnsworth's gargoyle creature from "Futurama".

Alright before I get into a total rant, I'll leave you all on a high note. Since I did split up this chapter, it shouldn't take me too much longer to write the next one as I already have it all thought up. Also I won't be distracted with school work anymore as I AM DONE WITH COLLEGE! YEAAAAAAHHHHH! WHOOOOOOOO! DONE AND WITH ALL "As" THIS SEMESTER! WHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahem

Sorry, I just like saying that. So anyway, without that distraction, and my month off of work, I should be getting things done faster now. Again no real promises, but I will try my best to have the next chapter, or second part of this one, up by Monday or Tuesday. But don't hold me to that. Oh and there WILL be much more action in the next one, most notably an major brawl between Pazuzu, Kim and Jen and of course let's not forget Shego. She's not going to be too happy when she wakes up. Hehhe.

BTW: I know some of you may have gotten the e-mail notice about this three times and that's becuase the uploading process here was giving me...issues.


	5. Desperately Seeking Shego

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct**

**Chapter 5: Desperately Seeking Shego**

Kim struggled to keep her focus on the road as she laughed loudly. What had started as simple request for more information about Pazuzu ended up as an exchange of stories between the two teen heroines. Most notably about the odd things they have seen in their careers and some of the comical moments their respective sidekicks have provided.

"I swear he just took a huge swig of the milk without even checking the expiration date. It took him about ten seconds to realize what he'd done before he blew chunks all over my aunt Emma," Jen recounted as she wiped a tear out of her eye. "Big ol' fat Aunt Emma!"

Kim shook her head as her own laughter slowly died down.

"Sounds like Dave is about as accident prone as Ron," she commented.

"Well I've only heard rumors so I can't really comment. And Dave does help out a lot, it's just that sometimes he doesn't..."

"Think things through?"

"Yeah."

The redhead only nodded in understanding as she watched the road ahead of her. When she thought back on the last story, it did spark a question she wanted to ask, but wasn't sure just how tactfully she could do it.

"So..." she started slowly. "Speaking of your family. How do they handle, you know, your, uh, job?"

"Well my dad's uneasy about it, but I think he's accepted it at this point," Jen replied thoughtfully.

"And your mom?"

"She's...not around any more."

"Oh," Kim gasped and could kick herself for bring up such a painful subject. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

Jen held up her hand to stop her even though she still hung her head. "Not your fault, you didn't know."

"Still..."

"Let's just move on, alright?"

"Right."

Despite the promise to move on, their conversation was halted by an uneasy silence.

"So what does your dad do?" Kim asked, hoping to steer the talks back to a happier subject.

"He's a technical engineer. Likes to tinker with all sorts of stuff," Jen explained.

"Ah. Sounds like fun."

"It is. Especially since he's let me helped him since I was little. It's a good thing he did too cause that's what helped me get the know how to build my gadgets."

"You build your own gadgets?" Kim asked as she tossed the girl an impressed look.

"Have to. I don't have a ten-year-old super genius working for me."

"Well...that's...uh..." she stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm just messing with you," Jen replied with a dismissive wave. "Not everyone has a knack for it and like I said I was lucky that my dad showed me all his tricks. Plus I just think it's fun building my own stuff. Guess you can say I'm a bit of a shop girl. And by that I mean shop class and not, you know, shop mall."

"Figured as much. So do you have any other hobbies or extracurriculars?"

"Is this the part were you ask if I'm a cheerleader too?"

"Well..." Kim paused, not sure whether to feel guilty or embarrassed by the question.

"The answer is no, I'm not. No offense, but I've had some pretty bad experiences with cheerleaders."

"Ah. Well we're not all bad. Though there are some..."

Jen looked over at Kim and was amazed to find a grim expression on the girl's face and to see her gripping the steering wheel tighter. She wasn't sure what brought on the sudden outburst of anger and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. What she wanted to do now was steer the conversation back onto something more productive and less live endangering.

"I do martial arts," she spoked up.

"Huh?" Kim asked, snapping out of her trace.

"I said I do martial arts. That's one of my other hobbies. My dad enrolled me into the class after he realized I was starting to follow in his footsteps. He told me that some of the other kids would be really cruel about it and so he wanted to make sure I could defend myself if they really started picking on me," she explained. "Personally I think he still has a lot of nerd rage pent up and just wants to see me kick some bully's butt."

"Ah," the redhead muttered, not sure how to response to that fact. "So...any other creeps out there that you tangle with? I'm sure this Pazuzu guy isn't the only one."

"Oh God how I wish he was," Jen sighed. "There are too many out there."

"There always are. You mentioned something about...The Prankster?"

"Yeah, him. He's...well he's psychotic. Pray that you never had to run into him."

"That bad, huh?"

"Remember that story about the battery acid? That's one of the more tame 'pranks' he's pulled."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. The worst part is he had some sick infatuation with me. It's really unsettling. Sadly, he's the only one that really takes me seriously on my own merits instead of comparing me to you."

Again, Kim didn't know how to react to the statement. Part of her felt guilty, like she should apologize for something, but she knew that was ridiculous. It wasn't her fault that people couldn't the differences between them. It was just the way the public viewed things. How was she responsible for that?

Jen seemed to sense her confusion because she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and shook her head gently.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, lowering her hand. "It's not your fault most people are idiots."

She chuckled at that. "Yeah, but still..."

"Let's just drop it."

After Kim nodded in agreement, Jen continued on.

"Let's see...I'd have to say the next weirdest villain I've faced after those two would have to be The Seductress."

"'The Seductress'?" Kim looked skeptical. "Someone seriously calls themselves that?"

"Yep."

"Let me guess, she uses some kind of gas or powder to make men do her bidding?"

"Close. Far as I can tell she uses some kind of pheromone that draws people in and she finishes them off with a kiss. Then, bam, they're completely under her control. And...uh...it's not just men she goes after."

At that, Kim quirked an eyebrow and took only a second to glance over at the other girl. Her head was bowed down and her were flushed red. Kim opened her mouth to say something but Jen cut her off.

"I don't like to talk about it," she said softly.

"Fair enough," the redhead agreed. "Anyone else that doesn't have an embarrassing story attached to them?

"Well not for me, but there is one for Dave...kinda. Oddly enough with the only other female villain I've really encountered repeatedly. Calls herself Cobalt."

Kim let out an exasperated sigh at the name. "And I'm guessing that her outfit is just that color, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah. Hair too."

"I swear villains can take things waaay too literally."

"Tell me about it," Jen shook her head. "Anyway, the first time we encountered her Dave couldn't help but stare at her...assets. Didn't help that she wore her suit unzipped all the down to here," she pointed to just below her breasts.

"Typical villainess. What it is that makes them compelled to wear skin tight, revealing clothes?"

The brunette shrugged. "Maybe they feel they need to stand out. It is a mostly male dominated field."

"I suppose so. Still..."

"Yeah."

They slipped into silence again but it was a more comfortable, reflective silence. It was an opportunity for them both to settle into their respective "mission modes". They were nearing the hospital and Kim wanted to be ready for anything. She had sincerely hoped Jen had been wrong about Shego being in trouble, but from everything she had just learned, this girl knew what she was talking about. It was a little odd to have someone else who could understand the pressures of being a teen hero, but in another way it was quite refreshing. Though she still wasn't sure how she'd be able to handle having some else besides Ron on a mission. Let alone someone who might be able to keep up with her.

Jen had a similar thought running through her head. In her case, though, it was more about wondering how far she could assert herself. After all, this was Kim's town and her...friend so just barging in and taking over wouldn't feel right. Not to mention it would put her on the same level as Team Impossible and she definitely didn't want that. On the other hand, Pazuzu was her villain and she knew how to handle him, so she that made her feel that she had to come along. She just wasn't sure how she felt about playing second fiddle to someone. Especially when that someone was the person she was always being compared to.

They were brought out of their respective reposes by a light beeping sound that Kim instantly recognized as the tone to the Kimmunicator. She fidgeted a bit in her seat, desperately wanting to answer it but also remembering what her parents told her about talking on it and driving.

"May I?" Jen asked politely.

"Uh...sure," Kim agreed.

With that, she reached into Kim's pocket and quickly fished out the device. She studied it for a second to find the on switch and was rewarded by the screen flickering to life and the image of a young, African American boy in a room full of computers filling the screen.

"Kim, I-" Wade started until he looked up at the unfamiliar face staring back at him. "You're not Kim."

"And for the hundredth, millionth time, no I'm not. I'm Jen," she replied, trying to sound more playful than bitter.

"Then where's Kim?" he asked.

"Right here Wade," Kim replied as Jen held the screen towards her.

"Are you driving?" the boy asked after taking in the scene.

"Yeah. So sitch me."

"Uh...maybe I shouldn't right now."

"Wade," Kim stressed his name in a tone that told him not to argue.

He sighed before he spoke. "I just got a call from the hospital. Apparently there was some kind of attack and...well...Shego's been kidnapped."

Kim's heart froze and for a moment the entire world seemed to disappear. Shego had been kidnapped? How could that happen? How would she allow herself to be kidnaped? Unless they threatened the baby. And the attacker could still be threatening her now. What if he...

No! She would not allow her to think things like that. Shego and Shin _had_ to be fine. They just had to! But she'd have to track them down sooner rather than later. Each second she waited was another second that something horrible could be happening to them.

First she'd have to go the hospital and check on her mom. She had been working there today as well so if the attacker got the Shego it was possible he got to her mom as well. Again imagines she'd rather not have flooded her mind and with that motivation firmly in place she slammed on the gas, not caring if she lost Dave and Ron, not caring if she cut someone off, and not even caring about getting pulled over. The only thing she cared about right now was getting to her loved ones and keeping them safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave kept his eyes on the red car in front of him. Even if he did have someone with him who knew the streets of the town, he still didn't want to take the chance at getting lost. Mostly because he _knew_ that Jen would tear him a new one if she did and he didn't even want to _think_ about what Kim would do to him. He had heard stories that she could be quite...unlady like when she got really mad. So he watched the car closely and kept the distracting talking down to a minium. Plus...he really couldn't think of much to talk about. It wasn't that Ron didn't seem like an interesting guy, Dave just couldn't think of anything to talk about. Actually there was one thing, but he wasn't sure how comfortable the other blonde would be talking about it. Deciding it was better than the overbearing silence he took a shot.

"So," he spoke up. "That Monique girl, what's her story?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, a bit surprised by the sudden topic.

"I mean like...is she single?"

"I think so. Why?" the other boy eyed him suspiciously.

"She was attractive. And I do like chocolate if you catch my meaning."

"I think I do, and I'd appreciate you not talking about one of my friends that way."

"Fair enough," Dave said, bringing his fingers up from the steering wheel in a modified surrender gesture. "But if I did start you know...pursuing her would that be much of a problem?"

"That depends. Would this be like an actual relationship or just a sexual conquest type of thing?"

"Oh come on, do I look like the kind of guy that would just sleep with a girl then run?"

Ron glared at the boy with a look that seemed to pierce right into his soul. To say Dave was surprised by this action would have been an understatement. From what he'd heard and seen he never would have imagined that Ron would have been capable of such an...intense stare. It didn't help that Rufus he poked his head out of the boy's pocket and perfectly imitated the look. Dave glanced between the two and the road for a several seconds before he finally broke.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" he shouted. "I would take her on some dates first and see what happened."

Both Ron and Rufus relaxed at the statement.

"Then I wouldn't have a problem with it," Ron said casually.

"Nope! No problem!" Rufus chimed.

"Sheesh," Dave sighed. "You always like this?"

"Just when people talk bad about my friends."

"Well...that's a good trait to have. Still, that's a pretty scarey look."

"Thanks. I spent a lot of time in the mirror perfecting it."

"Mission accomplished."

Ron chuckled at that and then the two feel into silence once more. Again, Dave began to feel a bit uncomfortable and so brought up another sensitive topic.

"So what about you and Kim?" he asked.

Ron stiffened at the question and slowly turned to look that him suspiciously.

"What about me and Kim?" he asked back.

"Well I just heard some rumors that you two were going out? That true or what?"

Ron sighed and stared up at the passing sky from the open roof of the convertible. He wasn't really sure if wanted to answer that question or not. He was tired of having to explain how is relationship with Kim fell through, but at the same time this would give him an opportunity to say something he had been keeping inside for awhile without her over hearing it. Deciding just to give it over with he lowered his head and looked over at Dave.

"It's true, we _were_ going out," he said in melancholy tone.

"Oooh," Dave responded, feeling a bit stupid for asking now. "So what happened?"

"That's what I've been asking myself. It just couldn't work, y'know...physically."

Dave quirked an eyebrow and glanced over at him. "Something you want to tell me?"

Ron stared at him blankly for a moment before the true meaning of the statement sank in. His eyes grew wide and he started to shake his head and hands furiously.

"NO! No, no, no! Everything works...down there! Works just fine!" he explained emphatically then calmed down a bit. "Just...not with KP. I mean it started out well enough with the kissing and petting and cuddling and that sort of thing. Then when we started to get more...uh..." he stammered, not really wanting to go into any details for his and Kim's sake.

"R rated?" Dave quipped.

"Uh, yeah sure, we'll go with that. Anyway when that happened...something just clicked in our brains and we realized we're doing...things to each other when we've been best friend since Pre-K."

The other boy nodded as he took that in.

"Yeah I can see how that might cause a problem in the bedroom," he said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed and lowered his head. "We tried a couple times but it just never felt right so we just decided to call it off. It was very awkweird for a while but eventually we got over and now are friends again. Just not like we were before."

"That is the risk you take. That's why Jen and I decided not to mix business with pleasure. We didn't want to screw things up with our friendship or with the hero business. Plus I'm not really her type anyway so it wasn't too much of an issue."

"Ah. So then...she's single?"

Dave gave him a sideway glance. "You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

"Hey you asked me about Monique," Ron countered.

"Oh I wasn't talking about me. Jen's the one you really have to worry about. Besides I figured you'd want a change a pace since the last time you went with one of those hero girls it didn't really work out.

"That's cause I've known KP all my life. I just met Jen so there's a chance it could work out better."

"So you don't want to date Kim, but you want to date a girl like her. Well that's interesting."

"Can we not turn this into some psych class thing?"

"Hey I'm not the one that wants to be dominated by a strong woman."

Ron crossed his arms over his shoulders and looked away from the driver in a huff.

"Not as much as KP does apparently," he muttered.

Dave paused for a moment as he tried to make sure he heard that right.

"What?" he asked, looking over at his passenger.

Ron sighed and relaxed his posture as he looked forward again.

"It's this whole thing with KP and Shego," he admitted. "I know Shego is having her baby and all and I'm happy for it. Definitely thing Kim should keep it and raise it. It's Shego I'm not so sure about."

"Don't think she can handle it?" Dave asked.

"A little, yeah. It's also that fact that Kim's been spending a lot of time with. And yes I know she has to cause of the baby so don't start with that! It's just that...I'm starting to this...vibe from them. It's hard to explain but if I'm right then it's completely sick and wrong!"

"Well I told everyone what I thought about it but that somehow made me a creep."

"Cause that's not helping the vibe!"

"I can see it. Ask yourself this though, even if this 'vibe' of yours does turn out to be true, would that really change how you feel about Kim?"

Ron opened his mouth to start to say something, but then closed it after he faltered. Honestly, he had never really thought about that. He knew he still liked Kim as a friend and even had some lingering feelings from their short lived relationship, which was another thing that he was conflicted on. Especially if what he thought was happening was right. But even if it was, it would still be the same Kim, right? She wouldn't be change that much, but how-?

His internal thought train was derailed though when the loudly screeching of tires and the slight smell of burning rubbing caught his attention. He refocused his attention ahead of him in time to see Kim's car speeding away from them.

"Well that's a big burst of speed," Dave mused as he pressed the gas petal harder to keep up.

"Kim must have gotten some bad news about the hospital," Ron guessed. "Quick, follow that car! Heh, I always wanted to say that."

Dave and Rufus, who had been chilling out in the CD holder between the seats, both exchanged questioned looks about the boy before Dave ignored him and put even more weight on the gas petal in an effort to keep up with the Possible car. Whatever they were going to find at the hospital, he knew things were about to get a lot more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she arrived the hospital, Kim found the closest spot to the entrance she could before she practically leapt out of the car and ran towards the building. She barged past the police barricade and step into what use to be the main lobby. Now it was little more than a smoldering mess. Twisted chunks of metal and hundreds of shards of glass lay strewn about, intermingled with burnt up magazines and pieces of the plastic benches. She stood there for a moment to try and take it all in. She was use to seeing destruction like this when she blew up some mad scientist's lab or even on an arm base but never in a hospital like this. As despicable as her foes were they at least seemed to follow an unwritten rule about hurting innocent people unnecessarily. But an act like this...what kind of monster was she dealing with here?

It was then that she remembered the reason why she came here. If all this had happened in the lobby and Shego was kidnapped from here then what happened to her mother? She couldn't see any bodies lining around, but she figured that anyone who had been injured had already been attended to. So if her mother wasn't there then...

_No. Please no, _she thought, practically on the verge of tears.

"Kimmie!" a voice, a very familiar voice, called out to her.

Almost numbly Kim turned her head to find her mother and Dr. Anderson walking into the lobby from one of the hallways. To her great relief her mother looked fine except for a small bandage on her neck. A board smile spread across the girl's face a she ran forward and tackled her mother with a fierce hug.

"Oh thank God," Kim mumbled into her mom's shoulder.

"I'm OK Kimmie, I really am," Ann consoled her daughter.

"Are you sure?" the younger Possible asked, pulling away and checking for more injuries. "Nothings broken or anything."

"I'm fine. It was just a little cut that Rich fixed up right away," Ann told her.

"She's perfectly fine," Dr. Anderson agreed. "Except for the whole being taken hostage thing."

Kim looked at her mother in shock.

"It was nothing," Ann asserted. "It wasn't any worse than when Drakken captured up and tied us up."

A look of confusion and mild interest crossed Dr. Anderson's face at that statement, but before he could inquire further, a new voice caught the group's attention.

"I'm sorry miss by you can't come through here," one of the officers said as he tried to push someone back behind the yellow tape.

"Look I need to get in there! I'm part of this whole thing!" Jen protested.

"She's right officer. She's with me," Kim spoke up.

"Are you sure Miss Possible?" the officer asked.

"Positive. And so are the other two coming up."

The officer turned his head back around and sure enough two blond boys were walking up to the entrance as well. He looked over at one of them and he seemed to strike something familiar in him.

"Yes, I know you. You're Kim's sidekick...uh..." he said, snapping his fingers as he tried to remember the name.

"Ron. Ron Stoppable," the boy in question corrected. "It is too much to ask that _someone_ remember my name!"

"It's a losing battle," Dave replied, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron just shook his head sadly as he and Dave followed Jen over to here Kim, her mother and Dr. Anderson stood.

"So what happened?" Jen asked to no one in particular.

"Well we're all standing around talking when the doors exploded and these big, ugly creatures came in followed by another big, ugly creature flying on something. That looked like a big, ugly creature," Dr. Anderson informed.

"I can tell you right now the one flying on the thing wasn't a creature at all. Just a man dressed up like one."

"Looked convincing to me."

"That's what he wants you to think. So what about these other creatures? What did they look like?"

"Oooh," Dr. Anderson mused as he thought back on the incident. "About my height, grayish skin, long arms, big nasty looking teeth."

"Grudgliks," Jen muttered.

"Bless you," Ron offered.

"No it's the name of the demon, a Grudglik."

"Is that good or bad?" Kim asked.

"Demons?" both Ann and Dr. Anderson asked.

"I'll explain later. At least I hope I'll be able to," Kim told them then turned back to Jen. "So?"

"Well the good news is they're not very bright," Jen started.

"And the bad?"

"They're hard to kill. They bodies can withstand a lot of punishment, but fortunately they have a pretty vulnerable and well presented weak spot."

"So we _can_ take them down?"

"Yep."

"Then that's all I need to know," Kim said with a nod then turned towards her mother again. "Mom, I'm sorry I can't stay but I-"

Her mother cut her off with a raised hand. "I understand. And don't worry your father's coming to pick me up any time now. You just got and save Shego and your baby."

Kim smiled and gave her mother another hug before thanking her and heading for the door. The others followed suit, but Jen was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Ann Possible looking at her in concern.

"I take it that since you know what these things are, you do the same thing my Kimmie does," Ann stated bluntly.

"Well it's not exactly the same but-" Jen replied.

"You help people."

"Yes."

Ann smiled. "Your parents must be proud of you."

"Uh...yeah," Jen said, not sure where this was going.

"I know Kimmie would never admit to it but sometimes she needs help. That's why I feel better when Ron is with her. But for this..." Ann paused and her expression fell a bit. "Well I'm just glad she had someone who's dealt with these things before with her. Just try to watch out for her, alright?"

"Not that I think she'll need it, but yeah I'll do everything I can," Jen promised.

"Thank you."

"Jen come on! We need to go now!" Kim's voice called out.

The brunette gave Mrs. Possible one last hope look before she turned and left to join the others. When she stepped out from under the yellow police tape, she found Kim giving her a cross look.

"What was that about?" the redhead asked.

"Uh, nothing," Jen said.

"Alright. Come on we gotta go."

"Right. Any ideas _where_ we're going?" Ron asked.

Kim thought about that for a moment then looked over at Dave.

"Alright vision boy, you said you know where this guy's operating out of?" she asked sternly.

"I caught a glimpse of it, yeah. It's a warehouse," Dave replied.

"A warehouse?"

"Yep."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You couldn't get anything better than _that?_" Kim growled, almost grinding her teeth together.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't focus on the details through the blinding PAIN!"

Kim let out another growl from deep within her throat before she pulled out the Kimmunicator and switched it on.

"Wade!" she barked at the screen.

"Whoa Kim, what's got you tweaked?" the boy asked.

"What _hasn't_ gotten me tweaked right now?" she retorted. "Look I need to know if you've heard anything about stranger creatures either walking or flying out of a building in the warehouse district. I find it hard to believe that no one would notice someone flying around dressed like some...goblin."

"Demon," Jen corrected.

"What?" Kim asked, looking at her.

"He's dressed as a demon. A serpentine one at that. Goblins are a completely different thing."

"Whatever!"

Wade looked back and fourth between the two teen heroines with a very confused, and somewhat frightened look. Nevertheless he began to run the search Kim had asked for and within seconds stumbled upon something interesting.

"This might be it. A couple of people have reported seeing strange figures coming out of an old shipping warehouse for the past few weeks," he told her.

"Got a picture?"

"Yeah, right here."

After a few keystrokes, the screen changed from the view of Wade in his room to that of an old, three story building that had seen better days. Kim turned to the Kimmunicator to Dave so he could see the picture.

"Is this the place you saw?" she asked.

He took a quick look at it and instantly recognized it was the building he had seen in his vision.

"Yep, that's it," he said.

"Good. Thanks Wade," Kim said before shutting the device down. "Alright then here's what we're going to do. We're going to take the cars back to my house so that we can all change into our respective mission gear. Then we'll leave your car at my house and take mine to the warehouse."

"Whoa! We do we have to leave _my_ car there?" Dave protested.

"Because this guy's probably seen it before and knows what to look out for. He doesn't know about mine so we have a better chance at taking him by surprise," Kim explained in a slightly condescending tone.

"She has a point," Jen added.

"Fine!" Dave relented.

Kim nodded. "Good, now let's go."

With the decision made, the group piled into their separate cars again and left the hospital for the Possible home. As they were driving, Kim thought back to what she had seen and what her mother had told her. She tried to keep her usual upbeat attitude about a mission, but she found it hard to when there was such a personal stake to it. She just hoped Shego and Shin were already by the time they found them or she'd never be able to forgive herself.

_They _have_ to be alright. I won't be late to save them again. I _won't, she promised herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego groaned as she slowly began to regain consciousness. The very first thing she became aware of was the dull pain in the back of her head. The next was that her hands and feet were tied down. While it feel like her ankles were just held down by chains and mangles, her hands were completely covered by some kind of device. She tried to move them but they wouldn't budge and neither would her feet.

_Figured as much,_ she thought. _Yet another thing I don't miss about being a hero; having to worry about everyone around you. So I wonder where this creepy took me._

To find the answer, she slowly cracked open her eyes, expecting a blinding light to force her to close them again. Surprisingly, she only found a slightly lighter darkness around her. A quick look around told her she was in some old building that had long outlive it usefulness. She couldn't quite see the ceiling from her vantage point, but the rusted catwalk above made her assume she was probably on the ground level. She tilted her head to the left to find stacks of left over crates and broken pieces of equipment. When she turned her head to the right, she saw a yellow, demonic face staring right at her.

"AAAHHHHH!" she screamed in surprise, but quickly calmed down when she remember who it was. "DON'T do that!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" the man replied in mock concern. "Well...good! You should be scared."

"Of some jackass in a Halloween costume? Please."

"And how do you know this a costume?"

"Uh doy, I can smell the latex from here," Shego remarked.

"Well then you found me out," he said as he took a step to the right. "I suppose I should introduce myself then, I am Pazuzu."

Shego snorted. "Pazuzu? Seriously?"

"You don't know who he is, do you?"

"Nope. Don't care either."

"The real Pazuzu is a demon of destruction, droughts and famine in some cultures," he explained in a malicious tone. "I intend to follow in that example. Reigning destruction down on all of mankind until only I am left standing."

"Uh huh yeah that's fascinating and all," Shego said sarcastically, "but what's it got to do with me?"

"With you? Very little. But with this," he said as he ran a clawed hand over the bump in Shego's stomach, "has a lot to do with it."

"Take your scaly hands off me you damn, dirty creep," Shego growled as she struggled against her restraints and tried to ignite her plasma powers.

"Oh don't bother," Pazuzu suggested as he stood upright. "Those are specially designed to negate your powers."

"How...?"

"That's not important. What is, is this child you're carrying."

"Don't you DARE think of hurting my baby," Shego threatened again, even if it was empty at the moment.

Pazuzu mocked shock and hurt. "Now why would I want to do something like that when it was the reason I kidnaped you in the first place?" he asked honestly before another sinister smile spread across his face. "You see, there's an ancient demon prophecy that states that 'a child not born of man shall become the world's greatest warrior'. Once I learned of this child and it's conception I just had to have it. It certainly isn't born of man, now is it?"

Shego glared at the smug, grinning idiot above her.

"Sounds great," she growled. "Just one problem; I'm not due for another few months. And if you think I'm just gonna lay here and listen to you jabber on all that time then you're crazier than I thought."

"Foolish woman," he replied. "Do you think I would seriously let you live that long? No, there are many spells and potions that can accelerate a human child's birth. Of course the chance for surviving such a thing is minimum, but if the child doesn't survive then it wasn't the one I was looking for. Oh well," he shrugged. "Either way, you won't be around to worry about it. The process will most certainly kill you."

With that he turned and walked away from her to another part of the room. She tilted her head up to see if he was gone and found him standing only about ten or so feet away in front of some kind of alter. It was looked like it was thrown together out of some of the extra crates laying around with blood red silk sheets laid over them. On the top stood lighted candles surrounding various bottles full of liquids and powders and a few other things she couldn't identify. Laying next to them were instruments ranging from blunt to sharp made from what looked like bones, none she had ever seen before.

She laid her head back down as she tried to think of a way out of there. If she could just move her fingers some how. Or at least get this creep to make some kind of mistake in her favor.

_Hmmmm...that might work,_ she thought with a devious smiled. Aloud she called, "I hate to sound cliche, but you won't get away with this."

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Doy. The girl taking care of me and whose baby I'm having is Kim Possible. You know, 'She can do anything'? That include kicking your scaly ass. Trust me, she's fought people a lot tougher than you."

"Somehow I doubt that," Pazuzu returned. "But by all means let her come. That will only mean my demons and I will get to bath in her blood before we kill you."

_We'll see about that buddy, _she retorted mentally. _Kimmie will get here and find away to break me out. Then we'll see who's bathed in whose blood._

**To Be Continued...**

Author's Notes: Well here it _finally_ is. I knew that Monday/Tuesday promise would come back to bite me in the ass. I really wanted to have this chapter up by then but...well things happened. The major thing being that this chapter was a hell of a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Again I had to split it up into two separate ones because it was 40 pages long. And that's _after_ cutting the first part already. So...yeah. I think two chapters totally forty pages makes up for the delay, don't you?

Oh, so I noticed that I have fans not just here but also on the KP Slash Haven forums. That was a big shock to discover that. I actually have a fan base again. Haven't had one of those since the good old days of the Beast Wars Anonymous page nearly ten years ago. God I feel old. Still though, "You like me, you really like me"! Now if only I could find some fans on DeviantArt. I know that sounds a little crass but really I just want to say...I wish I could draw! So many good pic ideas in my head and no way to get them out! It's frustrating at times. Sighs Alright, that rants over.

Also I want to thank everyone for the more or less positive feed back on my OCS. Honestly I really expected more than just one person to freak out about them. Guess when they're well thought out it easier to accept them, right? But don't worry, after the next chapter they take a break and we get back to the normal KP cast, villains and all. I wanted to go with my own villain to be the first to take just to show that anything can happen! All bets are off! Plus I just saw it was an opportunity to use these chars who have been floating around in my head for awhile. For anyone interested I imagine their voice actors to be: Jen Credible- Venus Terzo(Blackarachnia from "Beast Wars" and Jean Grey from "X-Men: Evolution"), Dave Seer- Ryan Reyonlds(Hannibal King from _Blade: Trinity _and Monty from _Waiting...)_, and Pazuzu- Clancy Brown(Lex Luthor from "Justice League" and Mr. Freeze from "The Batman").


	6. Demon Night

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct**

**Chapter 6: Demon Night**

The Possible family car sped through the streets of Middleton with a speed and fury that would make any race car envious. To the driver that's exactly what she was in, a race. Not a race against another opponent but rather time itself. Kim felt that she had to made up for all the time that was lost in the trip to her house and the change into mission clothes. As she suspected Jen had her own set, which like hers consisted of lose pants(though khaki instead of cargo) and a multi pouched belt. The difference came to their choice in tops. While Kim wore a black crop top, Jen wore a full navy blue shirt that was made out of a pleather. Apparently the girl had extra material laying around from her days in Live Action Roleplaying games. Unfortunately, that idea brought up very unpleasant memories of her cousin Larry. The other difference between their uniforms were the elbow and knee pads sewn into Jen's, which were apparently a kevlar mesh for added protection, though exactly how Kim couldn't figure out.

Dave apparently just when in his street clothes on all of their missions, which was just fine for Kim because it meant less time wasted.

After they had piled into her car, Kim sped off without another word, determined to find the warehouse Pazuzu was hiding out in and stop him from hurting either Shego or Shin. The thought brought her back to the present and she focused on her surroundings. By the time they reached the warehouse district it was dark which provided them with extra cover, but also made it hard to spot the proper building.

"There!" Dave shouted, pointing to the right.

"I see it," Kim said softly and turned towards the alley.

She parked the car out of a plain sight and they all piled out. The group stood and took in the building for a moment before Kim spun to face them and started issuing orders.

"Alright, Jen and I will go in through the top. Ron, you and Dave try to find a side and back entrance to come through," she stated.

"Right," the three others replied together.

The decision made, Kim and Jen walked away from the boys toward the south side of the building, which was thankfully covered in the most darkness. They glanced up at the very top of the building again and could see a strong ledge they could use to pull themselves up. While Kim pulled out her grappling launcher from her backpack, Jen simple held up the smaller version attached to her right wrist. The sound of twin air compressors being unleashed filled the air as the two lines shot upward. Once they attached themselves securely to the ledge, their respective owners followed them up, landing on the roof with two prefect somersaults. The girls flash each other an impressed grin before moving to the roof entrance near them. Kim placed her hand on the door nob and tried to turn it only to find it...

"Locked," she muttered. "Of course. I think I've got something here that can take care of that."

"I know I do," Jen said as she knelt down in front of the lock.

"Oh?"

Kim's questioning noise was answered when Jen produced a small object from her belt and showed it to her.

"A bobby pin?" the redhead asked septically.

Jen simply nodded and began to work the lock with the pin. Kim crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the other young heroine still looking rather unconvinced.

"I really don't think-" she started, but stopped when an audible 'click' was heard.

"You'd be amazed how often that works," Jen replied with a satisfied look.

Kim merely muttered something incoherent as she turned the knob and pushed the door open. She took the lead as they walked down the dark flights of stairs, their only light source coming from flickering flourescent lights overhead. She pulled out the Kimmunicator and switched it to a new feature Wade installed. A 3D wire grid of the building appeared on the screen showing ten different blinking dots. Six of them were colored a bright reddish orange while four were a dull blue.

"OK, so if this thing is working right then we're here," Kim pointed to the set of lights on a stairwell. "Ron and Dave are just about here," she pointed to another set making its way into the building on the ground floor. "So this must be Pazuzu and Shego," she pointed to a pair in a large room at the bottom of the building.

"Right, so that means these other dots here are the Grudgliks," Jen added, pointing to one of the blue dots.

"Looks like most of them are on the ground floor. Two are moving around this main room while another is...getting closer to Ron and Dave."

"I think they can handle themselves. At least Dave can and I'm sure he can look after Ron."

"Ron can handle himself pretty well," Kim snapped, twisting her head to the other girl.

"Alright, sorry. Didn't mean anything by it," Jen apologized. "So where's the other Grudglik?"

"Let's see..." Kim looked back to the screen. "Looks like it's on the second floor."

"Right where we are," Jen replied as she pointed above them.

Kim looked up and saw that they were indeed just outside the door to lead into the second floor. She put the Kimmunicator away and step over to it, grasping the long handle.

"Well let's get this over with," she whispered.

Jen nodded and readied herself. Kim tensed as well before she threw open the door, ready for anything that come at her.

Which it turned out was nothing. The two girls looked at each other then shrugged and stepped through the doorway. The lighting on the floor was barely better than on the stairwell. From what they could see, they could tell the place hadn't been used for years. It was mostly empty with only a few scattered boxes and decks here and there. A hint of moonlight shined through the cracks in the boards over the windows, giving them a lovely few of the torn and soiled green carpet.

They continued to make their way across the floor cautiously. They knew the Grudglik was here somewhere, they just weren't sure exactly. Kim briefly thought of trying the Kimmunicator again but that might give them away. Instead she flipped on her pair of night vision sunglasses and looked around the floor. It didn't take long for her to notice another, slightly hunched over figure stumbling around. She tapped Jen on the shoulder to get her attention then passed the glasses to her. Jen looked in the direction she indicted then nodded before handing the glasses back. They crept over to where the demon stood and thankfully found a stack of desks to hide behind.

"Alright Jen, you have experience here. What do we do now?" Kim asked in a hushed tone. When she received no answer she looked back at the other girl. "Jen?"

Again the question went unanswered, but this time Kim could see why; Jen was busy pulling out various items from her belt. The first two were circular objects that with a push of a button extended to about twelve inches each. She placed end inside the end of another and with a quick turn they snapped into place. Next she pulled out another circular object, though this one had two holders sticking out on each other for something to slide in place. That something ended up being a pair of collapsible blades that each fanned out to become about six inches when opened. She snapped them down into the holders on top and with a smirk held up a very dangerous looking double-sided axe.

She gave Kim a quick nod before running forward with a primal scream. This caused the Grudglik demon to turn towards here just in time to catch the axe to the forehead. Jen grunted as she pushed the blade in further, causing the creature to give off strangled gurgling sounds as a thick yellow/green liquid poured out of it's wound. It convulsed for a moment or two before finally slumping to the ground.

Kim had watched all this in wide eyed horror and actually felt herself afraid to move from the spot. Pushing it back she stood up and walked over to the horrific scene just in time for Jen to pull the weapon out of the demon's head. She placed a hand over her mouth to in hopes to keep her lunch down.

"And _that's_ how you take down a Grudglik," Jen explained.

"Bit violent, isn't it?" Kim asked, still staring down at the dead thing.

"Trust me, that thing would kill you in a heartbeat. Now come on, we still gotta rescue someone, right?"

Kim made some kind of absent minded agreement as she continued to look down at bleeding creature at her feet. Although she had always claimed that she could do anything, this she wasn't so sure about. She shook it off and followed Jen. The girl was right, there was still a rescue left to do. She just hoped Ron and Dave were going to be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much like the girls, the boys found themselves wandering through the darkened hallways of the old warehouse. They had gotten by the locked door with an assist from Rufus and where now searching for the right direction to go. Without a Kimmunicator there to help guide them, it turned out to be quite a chore. Ron looked around in every direction he could while Rufus covered the ones he couldn't. While blinding walking into danger wasn't anything new for him, the _type_ of danger he was walking into was and it was beginning to unnerve. So he decided to break the tension the only way he knew how.

"So you guys do this kinda of stuff all the time?" he whispered.

"You mean the demon hunting stuff?" Dave whispered back.

"Yeah."

"Well I wouldn't say all the time, but...quite frequently yes."

"Wow. That's gotta be weird."

"Eh, you get use to it after awhile. Besides Pazuzu's not really that bad. The one you really gotta watch out for is Fearcrow."

"Fearcrow?" Ron repeated. "Oh! I bet he's, like, a guy dressed up in a scarecrow outfit that uses gases and stuff to make people afraid, right?"

"No he's an actual living scarecrow," Dave explained plainly.

"Oh. Well that _is_ weird."

"Yeah. It's a fear demon living inside that thing. He does induce fear but he mostly uses it to make himself stronger. Well pain the fight to cause we're never sure if we've actually killed him or not."

"Yeah it's kinda like that with me and KP. I mean, we don't kill our villains, obviously, but you can never be sure if they'll stay in jail."

"That can be a problem too. That's the one thing I like about the demon thing we can usually just banish or kill them and never have to worry about them again."

"Hmm," Ron muttered, not sure how to response. "Guess we're lucky then that the only really mystical guy we tangle with is Monkey Fist?"

"Monkey Fist?" Dave asked as he glanced back at Ron. "And you think our guys have weird names."

"Hey I'm not the judge on the weird name thing. The villains do that to themselves."

"True. So what's up with Monkey Fist?"

"Crazy monkey obsessed guy, had genetic experimentation done to give himself monkey hands and feet, wants to be 'The Monkey King' always trying to get more Mystical Monkey Power."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," Dave interrupted. "You mean someone actually went after the Mystical Monkey Power?"

"You know about it?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah we've come across it a few times while looking up other stuff. Never bothered to check it out cause it seemed too...stupid."

"I have Mystical Monkey Power."

"Oh. It's still stupid."

"Yeah I could really live without it."

"Monkey! Phooey!" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

"Wait," Dave spoke, remembering something else from the conversation. "You said he had genetic alterations done?"

"Yeah. But a woman named DNAmy," Ron explained. "Real whack job too. Keeps trying to make real life Cuddle Buddies.

Dave looked completely horrified by that idea. "This woman is a monster and must be stopped."

"Yeah. So why do you ask?"

"Cause we've crossed paths with a guy who was genetically altered. Calls himself Canis and is some half wolf/half man kinda thing. Just wondering if maybe this DNAmy woman did that to him now."

"Wouldn't put it past her. She is pretty..." Ron made his pointed by twirling his left index finger around the side of his head.

Dave chuckled a bit at this but stopped when he heard a slight snarling sound. He and Ron both turned towards the sound to find a Grudglik standing a few feet in front of them with is back turned to them. They quickly ducked behind a pillar and after a moment peered out at the greyish demon again.

"So what do we do?" Ron whispered.

Dave looked around for something that could be used to take the thing down. When he found an old discarded pipe with a bent and sharp end he smile then motioned for Ron to stay there. He snuck across the floor to where the pipe lay and picked it up as quietly as he could. He checked to make sure the Grudglik didn't hear him and let out a thankful sigh when it appeared it did not. He held the straight in of the pipe in his head, positioned it high above his head and began to turn towards the demon.

"Look out!" he shouted.

The demon turned at the sudden outburst then cried out in pain as the sharp end of the piped was driven into it's forehead. Dave grunted as he pulled the pipe out and took another swing at the injured Grudglik, this time knocking it dead to the ground. He let out a deep breath as Ron walked over to him. He and Rufus both looked in open mouth horror between the fallen demon and the boy who had just felled it.

"Hey, I warned him," Dave said with a shrug. "Now come on."

"Uh...yeah..." Ron muttered then followed him, idly wondering what he'd gotten himself involved in this time. _Hope KP's doing better,_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep within the main room of the ground floor, Pazuzu still stood at his alter, mixing his potion and oblivious to what was going on around him. His only concern at the moment was getting the potion just right. Once it was finished and applied to his "guest" then the ultimate warrior would be under his control. And if it didn't work...well he'd just leave Shego's remains for her "friends" to find and start over back in Los Demonios. Though he sincerely hoped he had not gone to all his trouble just to find out that baby was a dud.

With one last mix of the bowl and one last sprinkling of powdered demon bones the concoction was complete. He smile as he set the mixture aside and picked up a spreading instrument. Bowl and spreader in hand, he turned and walked back over to where Shego still lay helpless. He let out a deep, rumbling chuckled as he saw the fight still in her eyes.

"Not giving up yet?" he questioned. "I almost admire that. But it's pointless. Once this is applied to you the process will be irreversible."

"Touch my baby and we'll find out just how 'irreversible' your face it," Shego said venomously.

"Defiant to the last," Pazuzu remarked as he roughly pulled her sweater over her stomach. "Now hold still, this will hurt quite a lot."

"What? You gonna make her listen to more of your babbling?" a voice quipped.

Pazuzu looked to his left side in the direction the voice had come from. Dave soon stepped out of the darkness of the corner and grinned as the would be demon.

"You," Pazuzu growled.

"Me," he replied before his hand shot forward and knocked the bowel out of the villain's hand. "Oops."

"No!" Pazuzu shouted, staring at the paste like liquid now spilling over the floor.

He growled in anger as his head shot back towards the one that he ruined his work. Dave gave a half hearted shrug of apology before the started to run back into the darkness. Unfortunately, Pazuzu proved to be faster than Dave thought for the demon quickly wrapped a yellow, clawed hand around the boy's neck. He lift the chocking Dave into the air with one hand and glared dangerously at him.

"You insolent little whelp," Pazuzu grumbled. "I'll kill you slowly for that. That last sound you will hear will be that of your vertebra cracking, one by one."

"Pazuzu! Let him go!" another voice sounded, this one familiar to the masked man as well.

He held Dave firmly in his hand as he slowly turned around to see Jen standing across the room, hold her axe high for a fight.

"I'm the one you want," she said.

"No, _she's_ the one I want," he replied, pointing to Shego. "You're just a bonus."

"I guess that makes me an extra bonus, huh?" Kim asked walked up beside Jen.

"Kim Possible," Pazuzu whispered, finally dropping Dave and giving the girl his full attention. "Now this _is_ a pleasure. I've long wanted to cross swords with you but I've had to contend with your inferior imitation."

"Who are you calling inferior!" Jen snapped.

"Let Shego go or I'll show just what I'm capable of," Kim threatened, ignoring Jen's outburst.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. I have more important matters to attend to. But my friends will be more than happy to keep you company. Kill them!"

At Pazuzu's command, the last two remaining Grudglik demons charged for Kim and Jen as fast as their squat legs could carry them. The two girls readied themselves for the upcoming battle.

"Ready for this?" Jen asked Kim.

"I think so," she replied.

"Just remember they're not human and they won't hesitate to kill."

"Right."

With that, the two parted ways, each running to meet their respective opponent. As the fights began, Pazuzu turned his attention to the small puddle on the ground. There was still a chance it hadn't lost its potency but he would have to act fast. Just as he started to walk towards it, he felt something tug on his cape. He turned to see Dave standing on his feet and holding his sore throat.

"Hey magic man, we're not done yet," the boy stated bravely then threw a punch that landed perfectly on Pazuzu's jaw. It was an action he regretted as in seconds his hand began to throb in pain. "Ow!" he shouted, waving the hand in the air to try and less pain.

"Foolish boy. My mask isn't _just_ latex," he informed, looking more towards Shego than Dave. "It and the rest of my costume have been reinforced with a kevlar lining. A little trick I picked up for you friend Jen there."

"Well I'm sure she'd be very proud of that fact," Dave quipped.

Pazuzu merely lunged forward and grabbed the collar of his coat before hurling him over the table Shego lay strapped to. A surprised scream came not only from Dave but also Ron, who had chosen that moment to show up and try to free Shego. The throw had sent Dave sailing right over the blonde sidekick and just missed his head by inches. Unfortunately that didn't help him escaped the faux demon's noticed.

"Uh...hello," Ron greeted with a slightly nervous wave.

Pazuzu merely let out annoyed grunt as he unsheathed this sword and swung it towards Ron, hoping to decapitate the boy. Ron ducked the blade in time and it swung dangerously close to Shego's belly. Thankfully for everyone's sake it missed and the villain pressed his attack by lunging over the chair with the sword above his head. Ron let out another terrified scream when he realized what Pazuzu wanted to do with the weapon and quickly picked himself up so that it merely hit the concrete floor harmlessly. Ron moved over to where Dave was just coming to and helped him up.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, glaring at the angry costumed man with the sword.

"We...try not to die," Dave remarked.

"Works for me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim performed a backwards somersault to avoid another swipe from the Grudglik's claws. The good news was that Jen's statement about them not being very bright proved true. It also turned out that they weren't very fast so that gave her an advantage as far as avoiding them was concerned. The bad news was that Jen had been right about their hardened skin. Every kick and punch she landed felt more like she was punching a bag of cement. Trying to reach the weak forehead resulted in her being swatted away like a fly by their long arms. So far she had been lucky and not received any serious cuts but she knew that wouldn't hold out forever.

_Come on Possible, you've been in hundreds of fights before,_ she thought as she ducked under another swipe. _Admittedly not against a demon before but there's still away to beat this thing. You know it's weakness, so how do you exploit it?_

She lashed out with another kick to it's sternum to try and slow it down before he back flipped away to get some space to think. She looked around the large room for something, anything, that might give her an edge. She paused when she noticed several crates resting on a suspended pallet high above the floor. She also noticed that with just a little bit of prodding she could get the demon to stand right underneath it.

"Well that's convenient," she smirked. "Hey ugly! Come on, I'm right here! Free Kim Possible dinner plate special!"

As she suspected, the Grudglik took the bait and headed right for her. With a smirk she pulled out her boomerang comb from her pocket and threw it as hard as she could towards the pallet. It hit perfectly on the rusted, old hook holding the crates up and caused it to rock back and fourth. When the boomerang returned to her hand, Kim tossed it one more time and crossed her fingers in hopes that her plan would work. The pallet shifted once again and this time a slight creaking could be heard. One more toss and the corroded metal finally gave way, just in time for the demon to be standing right under it.

"I'd look up if I were you," Kim advised.

The Grudglik did just that and had time to let out one pathetic scream for the crates crashed down on him, crushing him completely. Kim placed the comb back in her pocket with a slight smirk that quickly disappeared when she heard Ron calling out her name.

"KP! Help!"

"Ron!" she called out in concern when she him and Dave ducking under Pazuzu's sword.

She narrowed her eyes in anger then darted towards the deranged villain. She jumped into the air as she closed in on him and took him down with a prefect jump kick to the head. He let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground, dropping his sword in the process. Kim quickly stood up from the crouch she had landed in and looked over at the two boys.

"You two alright?" she asked.

"Oh I'm just fine!" Dave remarked.

"I'm good," Ron stated more calmly.

"Good. Then you two go help Shego while I deal with him," she nodded towards Pazuzu.

"Right," they both said then ran back over to the table.

Pazuzu rubbed his chin as he slowly got to his feet. Even with his armored costume the blow still hurt. He looked over his shoulder and just barely caught sight of Kim out of the corner of his eye. He shrugged his shoulder so that his cape fell in front of his right arm to block her view as it slithered down to a pouch attached to his belt.

"Well done child. You're everything I've heard you are," he commented.

"Flattery's not going to make me pull back," Kim snarled. "You kidnapped the mother of my child, don't think I'll forget that anytime soon."

"Of course. But you won't be around to worry about it!"

In an instant he spun around and threw an object at her from his pouch. It looked like a simple black ball, about the size of a baseball, but Kim had fought enough villains to know better. Thinking quickly she brought her foot up and kicked the thing away. As soon as it hit the ground it exploded, proving Kim's theory. Unfortunately, the second that one went off, he threw another one her way, causing her to jump to the side to avoid it this time. As he tossed a third one, she jumped towards him and used the resulting explosion to push her towards him that much harder and faster. They collided together and fell to the ground, hands intertwined and fighting for dominance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kim's fight with Pazuzu continued, Jen found herself busy dealing with the last remaining Grudglik demon. It would be her luck to get the one that could actually carry on a decent fight. He used his tough skin to his advantage and blocked every swing of her axe with his long arms. Though it did seem to be doing some damage to him, it was obviously not enough to slow him down. Deciding she needed to be more aggressive she took a chance and after ducking another one of his swipes, tucked herself into a ball and rolled under his arms. When she stood up she found herself face-to-face with him, which she broke by slamming the handle of her axe into his chin. He grunted a bit and stumbled enough for her to bring her axe to bare. Before she could strike the killing blow though, he wrapped his long fingers around her waist and held her above his head. She let out a muffled cry as his claws tore through her clothes and bit into her skin a bit, but she pushed it back and slammed the axe into the middle of his back. The Grudglik screamed as he let, allowing her to vault over and land behind him. Unfortunately, the action succeeded in unlocking the blade that was stuck in his back.

"Crap!" Jen shouted as she looked at her now single bladed axe.

The demon let out a fierce growl as it spun around and knocked the axe out of her hand, sending it flying to the middle of the room.

"Double crap!"

The two combatants glared at each other for a second before the Grudglik brought his hands together above his head then swung them down. Again Jen rolled just inside their reach but this time she jumped up and over the creature to land on his back. More specifically to grabbed the discarded blade stuck there. She pulled out it with all her might and with an extra added kick it came out, sending her sprawling to the ground and the demon stumbling forward. She was quick to pick herself up just as he spun back towards her. She grabbed the end of the blade and with all her might hurled it towards him. Luckily, the blow struck true and the blade buried itself in his forehead, causing him to wobble a bit. Taking the advantage she ran forward and performed a jump kick herself, shoving the weapon further into the demon's head and killing him.

Jen's sigh of relief but her moment didn't last long as she heard a pained scream. She looked across the room and saw Kim laying on her back with Pazuzu standing over her ready to strike.

"Kim!" she cried out and bolt across the room as fast as she could.

Surprising even herself with how quickly she approached the fight, she nevertheless brought her left elbow and with her right hand holding her balled left one, smashed it into Pazuzu's face with all the strength she could muster. He growled in pain as her blow landed in the same spot Kim's had but this time he kept his balance. He had no time to counter attack, however, because Jen continued her own, slamming her knee into his gut then finishing him off with an open palmed strike to the chin. When he fell to the floor, Jen jumped back to be at Kim's side.

"That's what the pads are for," she stated as she held out a hand.

"Good to know," Kim replied as she took the offered hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"Still got some fight in you?"

"Of course."

"Good, then let's take him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the midst of the girls' fight, Ron and Dave returned to their original mission, rescuing Shego. They stood on either side of the table and inspected the device the held the woman's dangerous plasma powers in check.

"So...what do we do?" Ron asked, still looking at the device.

"What are you asking me for?" Dave asked back.

"I thought you handled this stuff all the time?"

"Not this! Look, I get the vision, I drive the car, occasionally I'll hit someone, but for all the complex, electronic complicated stuff that's strictly a Jen thing. What about you? You deal with death rays and the like all the time."

"Yeah but like you I usually rely on Kim or Wade to figure out how to actually turn stuff off. I'm more the button masher type."

"Ugh. I'm being rescued by the Roxbury Twins," Shego muttered.

"Hey, now is not the time to be snippy," Ron admonished.

"No, I think now is the PREFECT TIME TO BE SNIPPY!"

"Well with that attitude I don't know if I want to rescue you."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Dave tuned out the screaming by looking around for anything that might help them. After catching a glint of something he looked closer to find it was Jen's forgotten weapon.

"Hey we could use Jen's axe to cut your hands off at the wrists. That would work," he suggested.

"We're not doing that!" Shego snarled.

"It's the only way."

"IT IS NOT THE ONLY WAY!"

"It's one of the ways," Dave remarked with a shrug.

Shego pulled at her restraints even more as she let out a scream of pure, unadulterate annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pazuzu grunted as he blocked another punch and countered it with a backhand that sent the brown haired girl crashing to the floor. He had little time to recover, however, as Kim landed another roundhouse kick to his chest. He grabbed the outstretched ankle and quickly flung her towards the just standing Jen. They collided with a soft "thud" and a shared groan of pain as Jen fell again, this time with Kim on top of her. The demon wannabe smirked then used the momentary distraction to put some distance between himself the two young heroines. He considered himself a decent grappler but he knew when he was outmatched. He had clearly underestimated the strength of the two girls and now had to work the fight to his advantage. Fortunately, he had a rather big advantage right there in the room.

"No," Jen said weakly when she realized where he was headed. "Kim get up."

"Wha-?" she asked as she pulled herself off the other girl.

"Snap out of it we have to stop him. We can let him get to his-" She stopped when the sound of an engine starting filled the air. "Glider," she finished with a sigh and slumped shoulders.

"OK, dropped the ball on that one," Kim muttered. "So besides just the aerial advantage what else can this glider thing do?"

"Well the lion's mouth can open and shoot out fireballs," Jen stated.

"Great. Then we gotta take him down fast."

Decision made, Kim ran towards the hovering glider before he could turn it towards them and shot her grabbling hook towards it. It clipped onto one of the wings just beneath Pazuzu's leg and with a screech of surprise Kim found herself launched into the air.

"OK, maybe this wasn't the best idea," she mumbled as she hung on for dear life.

Pazuzu looked down when he felt the extra weight on the glider and was surprised to find Kim dangling from the rope. Deciding to have a little fun he flew erratically around the room, turning sharp corners around the catwalks and pillars in hope of smashing the girl into one of them. Unfortunately for him she seemed just as adept at avoiding those objects as she was his punches. He let out an irritable growl after a moment.

"This isn't fun anymore," he called out. "So this is where you get off!"

He moved his left foot from the security strap/control unit on that wing to press down on a nearly invisible button next to it. The action caused a scorpion tail to unfurl from the bottom of the machine and lash out at the rope, easily slicing it with its pointed tip. Kim screamed as she started to fall, but stopped when she was save by Jen who was swinging by on her own grapple line.

"Gotcha!" the brunette said as she swung towards the catwalk.

The landed safely but before they could even think of their next move, Pazuzu turned the glider around and began to launch a hailstorm of fireballs from the lion's head in the front. Each girl ran off in an opposite direction along the quickly disappearing catwalk until they were on either side of him. He looked back and fourth between the two of them, not sure which one to attack first. The choice was made for him when Kim jumped towards him as his turned his back on her. She wrapped an arm around his throat and tried to put him a choke hold, but found it very difficult due to the mask and cowl. He grabbed her shoulders, flipped her over him and sent her flying to the ground. She was able to save herself by leaping off some of the pillars and boxes and landing perfectly on her feet with her hands in the air as if it were a cheer routine.

As Pazuzu turned to strike at her again, Jen took that as her cue to launch her own attack. Unlike Kim, she went for the more direct approach and simply jump kicked him in the back. The attack succeeded in knocking him off the glider, but he was able to grab onto the inside of one of the wings before he completely fell and flipped himself back onto it without it even losing a bit of power.

Jen, however, was not so lucky. The impact from the kick caused her to fly backwards and, again unlike Kim, she didn't have anything to bounce off of to land safely. Thankfully she was saved a painful landing when the cheerleader ran underneath her and caught her.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"No big. We're even now," Kim replied as she stood Jen to her feet. "So what do we do now?"

"Well usually," Jen started looking up at the villain overhead, "we try to avoid the death from above as we think of a way to bring him down.

"Not much of a plan but at this point I guess we don't have time to argue, huh?"

"Nope."

As they did their best to avoid the fireballs and bombs being dropped on them, the two girls were unaware that they were being watched by someone else. Shego sighed in frustration as they fight dragged on, desperately wishing she could go something to help. Instead she had to lay there and be subjected by the "rescue" efforts of buffoon 1 and buffoon 2. She was seriously beginning to rethink the idea of cutting off her wrists just so she could get away from their inane banter. At least it would be doing _something._ She hated feeling useless and right now that's essentially what she was; useless and helpless. She wanted nothing more than to break the restraints, bounce off a few walls and boxes right up to the masked moron and beat him within an inch of his life. But she couldn't. Even when she did get free she still couldn't add much more to the fight because of her condition. Again her maternal side and her fighter side came into conflict. She didn't want to do anything to hurt her baby but she also wanted to kick a little ass. She was still getting use to the notion of doing one over the other.

Something else struck her as she watched the two young heroines fight. In just the short time they had known each other they seemed to adapt quite well the other others moves. The complimented each other very well and at times when struck identical blows. Shego couldn't help by wonder how differently the fight would have gone had _she_ been the one fighting out there alongside Kimmie. With as many fights as the two had been in over the years, they had gotten to know each others moves rather intimately and could almost preform them themselves. So if they were actually working together than imagine what a well oiled machine they would be. This fight would probably be over by now if was them out there. She found it a little odd that she actually wanted to _help_ Kim in a fight but given all that they had been through in the past few months it seems almost natural at this point. What was really striking her as odd was the almost...envious feeling she had towards the Jen girl for being able to fight along is Kim. Where _that_ came from she wasn't sure.

"I got it!" Ron said with a snap of his fingers, drawing the attention of the other two.

"What?" Dave asked.

"How to get these things off," he replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his trusty partner. "Rufus!"

"Oh goody, molerat to the rescue," Shego quipped, sounding less than convinced.

"I'll have you know that Rufus as figured out lots of complicated things."

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked in self defensive.

Shego just rolled her eyes and looked away as the naked molerat jumped onto the hand restraints and walked the length of the device, studying it. He "hmmed" and "hahhed" for awhile before walking over to the small control panel and pressing various buttons at once. To the great surprise of Shego and Dave, the device gave off a slight his then popped open, freeing her hands. Shego brought her hands to her face and stared at them in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "The hairless freak actually did it."

"Told ya," Ron smirked.

"Yeah, tol ya!" Rufus added.

Shego ignored the two as a devilish smile spread across her face. It was one Ron recongized instantly, for he had seen it pointed in his direction many times back in the day. It was a smile that meant someone was in for a world full of pain and was to be pitied by all. With a feral scream she sat up and blasted the chains off her ankles and pulled herself off the bed. Dave was about to advice her to get to a safer place, but the white hot look she gave told him to back off, which he wisely did. The green flames around her hands burned brightly with a rage she barely tapped into.

"I have only one good shot left today," she spoke softly, mostly to herself. "And I'm going to use it on the jackass that dared to take me hostage, threaten my baby and tried to kill Kim. He is so going down."

She let the power build a few seconds longer before bringing both hands forward and unleashing it with a hellish scream of rage and emotion. As promised she made one good shot the tore the right wing off the glider and almost took Pazuzu's leg with it. As it was he flailed for a bit before he fell from the remains of the vehicle and hit the concrete floor with a hard, loud "thud".

He groaned in pain as he slowly picked himself off the floor. His reinforcements only did so much to protect him and while nothing felt broken, there were certainly a few sprains and many, many bruises. As he tried to recover from the fall he, along with most of the others, failed to noticed the black gloved hand picking up Jen's forgotten axe. It was spun around to the blunt side was facing outwards and the hand loosened its grip so that the shaft would slide down until almost the hilt past at which point it tightened its grip again. The figure stalked towards the injured villain, determined to land the finishing blow.

"Hey scale face!" it called out.

Pazuzu spun to come face-to-face with an anger Jen. The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow motion as she brought the axe upwards to smash into the underside of his chin. His head snapped back from the blow as the force of it launched him into the air a few feet. His body went completely limp as it sailed through the air and once again hit the floor with a sickening "crunch".

"_Now_ who's inferior!" she shouted.

She dropped the axe then walked over to his semi-conscious form, rolled him to his side and placed restraints on his wrists and ankles. She then picked up her weapon again and walked back over to where the others were standing around the table Shego had been strapped to.

"Shego, are you alright?" Kim asked even as she looked over the woman for injuries.

"I'm fine now that I'm off the table and away from those two," she replied as she jerked a thumb toward Ron and Dave.

"No love for the sidekicks," Ron sighed.

"Tell me about it," Dave agreed.

"Other than that, are you OK? Did he hurt you? Did he hurt Shin?" Kim continued to ask, still looking frantic.

"We're both fine," Shego reassured her, adding emphasizes by patting her stomach.

"Thank God," Kim sighed and inadvertently hugged Shego.

"Alright, alright, I'm good I'm good. Just stop it already!"

"Oh sorry," the redhead said with a blush as she pulled back. "This has just been a seriously nightmarish day."

"Well get use to it," a voice from across the room threatened.

All eyes turned to glare at Pazuzu as he pushed himself into a sitting position and smiled evilly at the group, particularly Kim and Shego.

"The word's out on your little prodigy there," he warned. "I was merely the first in what will no doubt be a very long line. Everyone wants to get their hands on that baby, either as leverage or simply a way to cause you two pain. There _will_ be others and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

The members of the group looked at each other for a moment, unsure of the best way to handle the situation. Shego glared at the captured villain then looked back to Jen.

"That mask just comes off right?" she asked.

"Uh...as far as I know. Usually I let the authorities handle that," Jen replied.

"Well let's find out."

Shego made a purposeful stride over to Pazuzu, flipped back the hood then grabbed a handful of the latex mask, not caring if she was pulling out here or even some scalp. With a hard yank the mask came off to reveal a bald man in about this mid-30s. He stared up at Shego with hatred burning in his bright yellow eyes. She returned the gaze ten fold, causing him to flinch slightly. The next action was her fist slamming hard into his jaw, knocking him over as a loud cracking sound filled the air. His head bounced of the concrete one before coming to rest as he fell unconscious. Shego then walked calmly back to the others and handed the mask to Jen.

"Here have a souvenir," she simply said.

Kim looked over at Pazuzu's limp form then back over to Shego, confusion and worry written all over her face.

"Shego, you didn't?" she asked.

"Relax he'll be fine. He'll just have to get his food through a straw for awhile," Shego dismissed.

"Still kinda harsh," Ron mumbled.

"Yeah well, he pissed me off. Plus he tried to mess with my baby. _No one_ does that."

"At least not without getting hurt," Kim added, surprising Ron and Shego. "Shin is my baby too and I'm going to everything I protect her." She placed her hand Shego's stomach before looking up into the woman's eyes. "And you."

"Hold me," Dave spoke up.

"Could you be serious for one second?" Jen admonished.

"I am serious. Hold me!" he repeated as he held his head.

All too familiar with this action, Jen reached out for his shoulders and held him firmly as the latest vision ripped through his mind. He saw images of a short hair blonde woman standing over a struggling Kim atop a skyscraper. Another image of a flurry of monkeys dressed in black. A large woman with glasses in some strange lab prodding Shego. Men in red and white uniforms with Greek letters chasing Kim through a mall. Flocks of birds swarming Kim, Shego, and Ron while a man in a bird costume laughed triumphantly. A robotic blue face glaring angrily at Kim while somewhere midst of a battle Shego cried out in unimaginable pain. His head snapped up when it was all over and he looked at the other three, specifically the two woman and was unsure what to say.

"What was that!" Ron asked, feeling a bit freaked out.

"Vision," Dave sighed.

"And?" Jen prodded.

"And I really hate to agree with the man laying on the floor with the broken jaw, but he's right. A lot of people are gonna be coming after your baby."

A heavy silence hung in the air at that statement. Kim had wanted to believe that this was just a one time incident, but she was only fooling herself. If the word really was out about her baby then she knew a lot of her other villains would try to come after it. And apparently she wouldn't have just _her_ villains to worry about either. There may be dark times ahead, but she was ready to face them. She wasn't so sure about Shego. Though she would never admit it, Kim suspected this incident had taken its toll on her. So how could she handle being the target of so many of her former peers during the rest of her pregnancy?

"Bring 'em on," Shego spoke quietly, as if hearing Kim's thought.

"What!" Kim shouted in surprised.

"You heard me, they want a fight we'll give 'em a fight. If they thought I was bad news when I worked for Drakken just let them try to take my baby!" she screamed with a fury that would make the devil himself quake with fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim stared at the front door to her house longingly. It had been a trying day and all she really wanted to do right now was to go inside and rest. But there was something else she had to do first. She turned around to face Jen Credible, the girl who proclaimed to be "fighting the good fight". After everything she had seen today she understood the meaning to her slogan.

"Thanks for all your help," Kim said, holding a hand out.

Jen smiled broadly as she took the offered hand and shook it.

"Not a problem. It's what I do. And it was an honor working with you," she gushed.

"Same here," Kim replied pulling back her hand. "If this is what you have to deal with on a daily basis, then you definitely deserve more credit than people seem to be giving you."

"It's nothing really. You're still the best around. I mean, I can't understand how you can save the whole world all the time and still do the cheerleader thing and all that stuff."

"It is hard, but someone has to do it."

After a mutual nod of agreement, Kim turned and started to walk towards her door when Jen called out to her.

"Just one more thing," she said.

"Yeah?" Kim asked, turning back to her.

"What's going on between you and Shego?" Jen asked, tilting her head towards the house.

"W-what do you mean?" the redhead asked, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason.

"I think it's pretty obvious there's something else going on besides you just protecting her for the sake of your child. You two almost seem like friends now."

"Well...I guess you could say we are. I mean I know it's seems weird but...I guess it just had to happen, right?"

"Not really," Jen countered. "She could have just taken the baby and ran or not told you about it at all."

Kim seemed to think this over for a moment. "You're right. In fact she almost tried to do that at first. But when I told her I wanted to help her she caved in surprisingly quickly. After that we've been getting along pretty well. Well at least as well as we can."

"Those who communicate with their fists," the brunette mutter shaking her head in amusement.

"What?"

"It's something from an anime I watched a few years back. Can't remember the whole thing now, but the gist is that those who communicate with their fists, basically you, Shego and me, and I guess Cobalt, she's pretty good. Kinda like my Shego actually," Jen rambled a bit then shook her head to get herself back on track. "Anyway, we all have a...bond between us that even we don't really know about." She illustrated point by throwing a soft punch at Kim, which the girl expertly caught in her right hand. "See? You know that was coming without any warning at all. That's what the bond is. It's a form of respect we have between each other that we're not even that aware of. It's what pushes us to be just a little better than our opponent, just a little faster, or stronger or agile or whatever. That need to be at the very top of your game and give them everything you've got."

"Cause if you don't you'd just be insulting them and yourself," Kim concluded. "I see where you're going now. Because we already had that respect built up it was easier to build a friendship once we found something that forced us to put aside our grudge."

"Exactly," Jen remarked, pulling back her fist.

"So you feel the same way for this Cobalt woman then?"

"Well, the respect yeah cause she is pretty damn good. But..." she paused as she figured out the best way to put her next remark. "Well let's just say I don't think I could handle the kind of situation you're in."

Kim chuckled and waved her off. "Don't worry about it. If _I_ think too much about it I get freaked out."

Jen was about to say something else when she was interrupted by her cell phone. After fishing around for it in her pocket, she pulled it out and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh Rose, what's up?" She paused to listen to the response. "Ah. Well it'll take us a bit of time to get back into town but yeah we'll look into it." Another pause. "Well...then tell them not to go in there. Look we'll talk about it more when I get back. Bye." She placed the phone back in her pocket and looked at Kim again. "Well gotta go, duty calls."

"Right. Good luck," Kim well wished.

"You too. And if you need anything else, you know how to reach me."

"Same here."

Kim waved Jen and Dave goodbye as the sped off into the night. She let out a small sigh of relief at the idea of finally being able to relax a bit. When she stepped into the house, however, her mission senses automatically kicked in and told her something was wrong. She wasn't sure just _what_ was wrong just that something _was _wrong. It became a little more clear when she walked into the living room and found Shego sitting on the and only half watching the TV. The other half of her mind seemed to be fuming about something.

"Uh...Shego? Are you OK?" Kim asked as she approached cautiously.

"I'm just peachy," Shego answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I mean I was just taken hostage today like some crying little girl! I wasn't even able to do anything about it. Noooo, I had to wait for the great Kim Possible to come save me. Oh and her new special friend Jen Credible. Hooray!" She held her hands together and shook them in an exaggerated way.

Kim felt extremely confused. She could understand Shego hating the idea of feeling weak, but what did Jen have to do with any of this? Carefully, she made her way over to the couch and sat beside the pregnant woman. She tried to place a comforting hand over Shego's, but she just snatched it away. Kim took in a deep, calming breath, before she could even try to say anything.

"OK," she said with an exhale. "So let's try this again. You're mad, I get that. You were taken hostage and you didn't like it."

"Damn right I didn't like it!" Shego snapped, glaring dangerously at Kim. "Let me explain things to your Princess, I _do_ the kidnapping, I don't _get _kidnapped. And even on the off chance that I did, I certainly don't get saved by Kim Possible, her sidekick and two wannabes!"

There it was again.

"What has Jen or Dave got to do with any of this?" Kim asked.

"Everything!" Shego shouted as she threw her hands in the air. "I mean it was her stupid bad guy that kidnapped me after all! And then here you two come saving the day and making everything right with the world. Just fighting along side each other like you're been best friends forever."

Kim quirked an eyebrow. Was this really bothering her that much?

"And?" she questioned, trying to get an honest response.

"And...and...and it should have been me!" the pale woman erupted. "_I_ should have been the one fighting along side you and rescuing the poor shmuck instead of _being_ the poor shmuck. But instead I had to lay there and be with the other girl while I was helpless to do anything. Just...so...helpless."

The situation turned even more bizarre when she saw something she never thought she'd seeing; Shego starting to cry. Of course she tried to fight it back by hiding her sniffles and discretely rubbing her eyes, but soon enough she broke out into a full sob, head buried in her hands and all. Kim shifted nervously at the very strange and uncomfortable sight.

_Alright, this has to be a hormone thing,_ she reasoned. _So what do I do?_

The question plagued Kim's mind as she continued to watch the woman she use to have deadly fist fights with cry like a child that lost its favorite toy. It might have been the very surreal circumstances involved that prevented her from think of anything, but she just couldn't for the life of her come up with a comforting word. So instead she decided to go for the next best thing.

"Come here," she said softly as she pulled Shego into a caring embrace.

Shego took a moment out of her crying to be surprised, but it quickly returned in full. She wrapped her arms around Kim's back and rested her head in the girl's shoulder as the tears continued.

"Shhh, it's alright," Kim whispered as she rubbed Shego's back.

"I hate this," the other woman murmured. "Its worse than those damn Moodulators cause I can't just turn this off."

"It's just a natural result of the pregancy."

"But I don't want it to be. I don't want to a blubbering mess. I don't want to be...weak."

"You're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know."

That was the magic phrase was looking for earlier. With just that one sentence Shego knew the cheerleader was right. She _was_ one of the strongest people, not just that Kim knew, but in the world. She could beat these stupid, erratic emotions. She just needed time to wade them out. And someone to knock some sense into her. Apparently, that job belonged to Kim and she couldn't be happier about it. Shego let out a content sigh as she nuzzled the girl's neck a bit.

It was then that she realized what she was doing. She was actually nuzzling Kim Possible's neck. Not to mention hugging and being hugged by her. And she liked it. More than she probably should.

"Alright, hugging time's over now," she demanding, trying to go back to her usual tough girl, "I don't care" attitude as they broke apart.

"Feeling better?" Kim asked as she readjusted herself.

"Yeah I'm fine. Think I'll watch some TV now," Shego replied, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

"You sure you don't want to go to bed? I mean a lot happened today and it is pretty late."

"I thought you're suppose to be Shin's mom not mine. Besides I feel-" her statement was stopped when a loud yawn worked it's way up from her throat.

Kim gave a triumphant smirk at that.

"Shut up," Shego muttered.

"Like I was saying-" Kim started but stopped when she had to yawn as well.

"Now who's tired?" Shego gloated.

"Well my day was busy too. And I'll have you know I was planning on going to bed. But...now I can't move," she said, trying to get up and falling back as if proving her point.

"Believe me I know the feeling. How about we just sit here and watch TV for a bit? We'll get to bed later."

"Agreed."

They settled down more comfortably on the couch and stared at the TV as Shego finally stopped on the Comedy Channel. On the screen was a comedian standing in front of a blue curtain with a strange purple and yellow puppet perched on a stood next to him. They were into a routine about what city they were in, which the two ladies found quite enjoyable. No doubt they would have liked the rest of the show as well but not long after they started watching, exhaustion took over and they each feel into a deep sleep. During the course of which Shego ended up resting her head on Kim's shoulder while Kim rest her head on the top of Shego's. She also laid her right hand on top of Shego's right while the pale woman's own right hand was resting on her belly. They each had a comfortable, dreamy smile on their faces as left the outside world, completely oblivious to anything around them. Including a bright flash and twin sets of laughter running up the stairs.

**To Be Continued...**

Author's Notes: Ever had that experience of things not working out the way you planned? Well that's just what happened here. As I said in my previous Author's Notes, I really wanted to have this up when I said I would, but it just didn't turn out that way. Another thing that didn't turn out like it was suppose was the fact that this story was just going to be six chapters. Well here we are on Chapter Six and not much is resolved, huh? That just means it'll be longer than I originally thought. How much longer? I honestly have no idea. Just like they say on the show, at this point, anything's possible. But I _will_ continue on as planned and just cut up chapters as need be. Hope you'll all stick around for the ride.

In that spirit, some of the villains mentioned in Dave's vision won't actually be getting any "screen" time. I think the story is long enough at this point. I'll certainly make mention of the events in later chapters, but as for actually seeing them...well I don't know. I might come back sometime to fill in the gaps or if some adventuring soul wants they can write their own version of what they think happened. I only ask two things; 1) PM me so we can go over the details so as not to create a conflict with the story proper and 2) for God's tell me when it's done. I'd like to see it.


	7. Momma I'm Coming Home

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct**

**Chapter 7: "Momma I'm Coming Home"**

Kim looked over her shoulder to see if she was still being followed. Sure enough the three agents of the Worldwide Evil Empire were still hot on her tail. She let out an irritated sigh as she faced forward again and tried to think of a way to get rid of them. This was definitely _not_ what she had in mind when she went to the mall today. She _had_ planned to use the time to think things over, which is why she went alone, a decision she now regretted. Like many things in life, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she realized it was a mistake. At the time, though, she really did want to be alone so she could let her mind wander while browsing through the stores.

Unfortunately, her mind seemed to wander back to the same problem: Shin. More specifically, how to keep her safe. It seemed Dave's vision had come true and villains were crawling out of the woodwork to get to her to get to Shego and her baby or vice versa. There had to be someway to hold them back until after Shin was born where Wade could set up a plethora of security systems around her, not to mention Shego finally being able to fight again. Until then, she just didn't know what she was going to do.

While caught up in those thoughts, she found her way into a jewelry story and stumbled upon something that she thought would make a perfect gift for Shego. She wasn't sure why that thought crossed her mind, but it was something positive and she desperately needed it at the time. Of course, no sooner had she bought the item when seven W.E.E. agents appeared. She had managed to take out four of them already and now just had to figure out how get ready of the three currently chasing her.

_They're persistent I'll give 'em that, _she thought in annoyance.

She searched the area for something that might give her an advantage, but only found frightened mall walkers jamming store fronts to get out of the way. It seemed the mall kept all their sample carts on the first floor, so even trying to use one of those was out of the question. Just as she was about to give up on finding something useful, she spotted one of the support pillars a few short feet in front of her. With a slight smirk, she ran towards it at full speed, then jumped forward to bounce of the pillar and deliver a perfect spin kick to the chin of the man in the middle of the group. She quickly recovered and back flipped over the two remaining W.E.E. to continue on her way. The two uniformed men stared at their fallen comrade for a moment, before they looked at each other then continued to follow Kim towards the escalators.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry," Kim apologized as she pushed her way through the crowded escalator.

When she reached the bottom, she let out an exhausted breath which quickly turned into an irritated sigh when she heard a series of startled cries. She turned around to find the last two W.E.E. agents shoving the people on the escalator aside at they made their way towards her. She again looked to her surroundings for something useful, and smirked when she found the perfect item.

"Would you care for a free sample miss?" the blonde salesgirl asked as she held up a bottle of perfume.

"No thanks, but I do need to borrow this real quick," Kim replied as she reached for the bottle.

"But...I..."

"Please and thank you," she said quickly a she snatched the bottle and readied herself.

She watched carefully as the first agent off the escalator charged towards her, his arms held up high to grab her. She waited until he was practically on top of her before squeezing the small black rubber ball handle and sending a lilac scented cloud his way. The agent went into a gagging fit as he swallowed most of the perfume. Kim tossed the bottle back to the salesgirl then delivered a jump kick to the man's stomach that sent him stumbling backwards. Between the confusion of the perfume and the pain of the kick, he failed to notice the fence around the large pool like fountain in the middle of the common area until he tripped over it. His arms flailed as he flipped over the small picket fence and landed in the pond with a large splash. He let out a small groan as he floated on his back, apparently unconscious.

Kim stared at him for a moment to make sure that he was relatively alright, then turned back to the last remaining W.E.E. agent. They stood a few feet from each other, bodies tense and ready for a fight. By this time, the other mall patrons had moved away from the surrounding area so it was the two of them. Kim's face was harsh as she glared at him. Not only had he and his friends ruined a perfectly good afternoon, but she was completely fed up with not being able to leave her house without getting jumped by someone. It was time to take a stand, to set an example. And if this poor guy had to be that example, well it was his own fault.

She relaxed her posture just enough to bring her right arm up, turn her hand palm side up and flex her fingers in the universally accepted gesture of; "Bring it". The agent's muscles seemed to tense up even more as his feet slid apart for sturdier ground. He stared at her hard and Kim could almost see his heated gaze through the black, one way goggles. He took a half step forward in preparation of his next move.

"Man, they ain't paying me enough for this," he blurted out before running away.

A perplexed and oddly calm expression crossed Kim's face at the action.

"Well that was certainly unexpected," she muttered.

She let out a relieved sigh and relaxed her body. She knew she really should go after him and bring him to the police, or Global Justice, or someone but what she really wanted more than anything else was to go home. Knowing, that was probably for the best, she turned and started to head for the nearest exit. She'd tell Wade about the unconscious agents on her way home.

_Yeah, that's the best plan. I just want to get home and try to relax before the next villain decides to show up,_ she thought. _I just wish I knew how they all seem to know about Shin. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blackgate Prison was built specifically with super criminals in mind. It features the latest in state-of-the-art security for its cells, courtyard, fences and of course guards; which are double that of a normal prison. Unfortunately, this security measures are diminished somewhat by the public's knowledge of the prison and therefore it's compliancy to government regulations. Prisoners are required to have three meals a day, plenty of exercise and recreation time, and perhaps most unnerving, visitation rights. While most of the criminals held within Blackgate's wall are seen as only slightly above normal criminals in how dangerous they can be, letting them have contact with the outside world does put some people on edge, particularly the guards. But it was what people wanted, no matter the consequences.

One inmate that was quite happy with that arrangement was the blue skinned man the armored guards were escorting back to his cell. Though he was born Drew Lipsky, he is known the world over as Dr. Drakken. At least, he would like to think his is. In truth, most of the guards and other inmates failed to recognize him and often wondered why he was here. He never let these taunts get to him though, because he knew how brilliant he was even if no one else did. And he had gotten used to much more hurtful remarks from having worked with Shego for all those years.

His grin grew wider when he thought of his traitorous ex-sidekick. The news he had just gotten made him happier then he had been in a long time and nothing could bring him down. He even nodded politely as the guards placed him back in his cell. He smirked at his cell mate, the man with the curiously long eyebrows and beard the curled up at the ends, as they left and couldn't help but let out a small maniacal chuckle. He turned around and glance back and fourth behind the plexiglass doors to see if the coast was clear before breaking into a full blown laugh.

"Excellent!" he shouted when he laughing fit died down. "Through the careful manipulations of my still loyal henchmen, I have been able to spread word through the villain community about Shego's...condition. Even as we speak, countless villains are tracking her down to use her as bait in their nefarious plans to get Kim Possible. So I will have killed two birds with one stone! I will finally be rid of Kim Possible _and_ teach Shego the price for betraying Dr. Drakken!"

"Alright already!" his cell mate exclaimed. "Heard this all before! Great, you're finally gonna get your arch rival, good for you. Now if you don't mind, some of us have our _own_ plan of revenge to work on. And mine involves complete torment of my mortal enemy. I've already gotten word that his two boys have been killed and while he is grieving over them, my henchmen shall slowly, but surely take away everything else he holds dear, slowly driving him to the brink of madness. Only when he is begging me for death will I grant him that sweet release, after he has learned the wrath of The Monarch!"

"Pfft, and he complains about me," Drakken muttered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim smiled when she stepped into her house, thankful not to have had any more trouble on her way home. Over the last few weeks, she had to deal with everyone from DNAmy to Monkey Fist, even Adrena Lynn showed up to torment her, and now she had to worry about W.E.E. It seemed like everybody knew about Shego's baby and they all wanted it for some reason or another. Of course, she was determined not to let that happen, but she had to admit to herself it was all rather exhausting. More so than her usual world saving exploits.

But she wasn't going to think about that right now. She was home and that was her time to stop being Kim Possible; world saver and just be Kim Possible; teenager. Soon enough though that resume would have to included Kim Possible; mother.

_Or rather co-mother,_ she corrected. _Yeah, I think that works the best. Definitely keeps thing less confusing. You know, while I'm thinking of her..._

Kim patted something in her pocket before she made her way through the living room and down the hall to the guest room Shego was currently using. She knocked lightly on the door so as not to disturb her too much. When there was no answer, she assumed Shego was asleep and decided to come back later.

_Or, _she thought, pausing mid-step. _I could leave it in there was as a surprise._

A sly grin crossed her face as she settled on that idea and turned back to the door. She reached for the knob and slowly twisted it, cringing a bit at the overly loud noise it made. The latch slid back with its customary "click" and Kim found herself a bit surprised as the door swung open.

_She's either become really trusting or really careless, _she thought as she sunk into the room.

She made her way over to the bed as quietly as she could, acting more like she was sneaking into a mad scientist's lair rather than a room of her own house. When she got to the next stand next to the bed, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, green velvet box. She placed it on the night stand and gave it one final tap before she turned to leave the room. She stopped, however, when she caught sight of Shego's sleeping form just scant inches away from her. The pale skinned woman was sleeping on her right side, and though her body was mostly covered by a blanket, Kim was sure the other pillow to the bed was stuffed between her legs to help support her back. Kim was always surprised by the change that seemed to happen to Shego when she was asleep. Gone was the fiery, sarcastic woman who would just as soon punch you as look at you and replaced with someone soft, fragile, and content.

_But mostly peaceful, _she thought with a gentle smile. _I just can't get over that. It's just completely different from what I'd expect from Shego. _

The serene scene was brought to an abrupt end when the woman in question let out a loud, phlegm filled snore.

_Yeah _that's_ more what I expect from Shego,_ Kim thought wearily.

With that, she turned and left the room as quiet as she had come in. After she closed the door, she made her way through the house again towards her own room, intending to follow Shego's example and take a quick nap. Her geometry homework would just have to wait for later. Unfortunately, as she ascended the stairs she couldn't help but feel this overwhelming sense of dred. She knew it was stupid though cause if there was someone else in the house, they wouldn't have left Shego alone. Plus, knowing her brothers they were probably be more evidence of a fight. At least something would be destroyed.

"Great, now I'm paranoid too," she muttered.

She shook it off and continued up the stairs to her room. It was only when she reached the top step that she realized that the feeling wasn't wrong. She stood frozen as she simply stared in stunned amazement at the monstrosity sitting right in front of her bed. There, resting on an artist's stand was a poster sized picture of herself sitting on the couch in dirty and torn mission clothes and there next to her was Shego in a green sweater and black sweat pants. They were leaning against one another in sleep and looked perfect picture of contentment. Judging by the fact that someone actually _had_ taken a picture of them like that, it was apparently true. It wasn't just the fact that there was a giant picture of her and Shego sleeping next to each other that upset her, it was also the words superimposed over it that really made her blood boil.

"Kim and Shego..." floated above them while "Sitting in a tree..." hung down by their ankles. Though the old rhyme went uncompleted, it's meaning was crystal clear. She knew of only two people who were not only devious enough to pull a stunt like this but also had easy access to her room to do it.

"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBS!"

Her roar echoed throughout the house, reaching two sets of ears in particular.

"Looks like she found it," Jim smirked.

"Oh yeah," Tim agreed, equally amused. "Move on to phase two?"

"Hoo-sha."

Even as the twins set about the next stage of their plan, Kim's thundering footsteps and angered mutters could be heard rushing down the stairs. Her first stop was, of course, their room but a quick kick in of the door revealed it to be empty. She let out a frustrated puff then began to stalk the rest of the house with various forms of punishment floating through her mind. Her final stop was the kitchen where she found her parents preparing dinner. They shared a look before turning towards their daughter.

"Kim is that you making all that noise?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"Where are they!" Kim snapped, ignoring the question.

"Who? You're brothers?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"Yes! Where are they? I need to...talk to them?"

"Is it about this?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked, holding up a smaller copy of the picture.

Kim gasped in horror. "They made copies!"

"Oh come on honey, I think it's cute."

"It's not cute it's just..." she seemed to flatter for the right word. "Just...where are they!"

"I think they went outside," Mr. Dr. Possible stated almost absentmindedly. "But Kim remember I don't-"

The rest of his advice went unheeded as red haired streak shot out of the kitchen, followed quickly by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Again the Possible parents looked at each other in concern.

"Do you think we should try to stop her?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"I don't think she'll listen to us right now," Mrs. Dr. Possible replied. "Besides, as much as she talks bad about them, their still her brothers and I don't think she'll hurt them...too badly. At least I hope not."

"Maybe we should be more concerned about this."

"Oh sweety, lighten up, their siblings they're suppose to fight."

"No I meant this," he clarified, holding up the picture.

"What about it? Like I said, I think it's cute."

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure. I mean, what if..."

"What if...what?" Ann Possible prodded, staring intently at her husband.

"Well they _are_ awfully close in this picture," he said, inspecting the picture again.

"Shego is carrying Kim's child. It's only natural for them to get closer."

"But _how_ close? You remember what it was like when you were pregnant with Kim."

A wistful smile crossed Ann's face as the memory of her first pregnancy was instantly called up. While she didn't care for the morning sickness, or the mood swings, or the extra weight she had to burn off afterwards, what she did like was how her husband had been so attentive and loving to her during that time. Indeed their love had strengthened through those nine long months. But it also brought up the point she knew he was hinting at. She sighed as she laid the spoon she had been stirring with down and turned to fully face her husband.

"So what if this did happen? Would you love our daughter any less?" she asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, of course not," he said sincerely. "It would be an adjustment that's for sure, but I wouldn't stop loving her. I'm just concerned for her happiness. If this does turn into something more then not only will she have to deal with her own confusion and societal pressures, but also..."

"Also what?"

"Well I'm just not sure if I trust Shego. She was a villainess after all."

Ann sighed again and took the picture from his hand to hold it up to his face.

"Look at this picture James," she told him. "Does this look like the same Shego that worked for Dr. Drakken?"

"Well...uh...no," he stammered, caught off guard by the seriousness in her voice.

"No it doesn't. To me it looks like the mother of Kim's child and the woman who risked her life to save mine a few weeks ago." She lowered the picture and her expression softened as she brought her left hand up to his cheek. "If you can't trust her, then I know you can at least trust me and my judgement."

"Of course I can," he replied, placing his hands gently on her hips. "You've never let me down before. But if she does anything to hurt my little Kimmie-cub..."

"I know dear, I know."

"Am I interrupting something?" a new, but familiar voice asked.

They quickly jumped out of their impromptu embrace in surprise and turned to see the woman they were talking about standing in the kitchen doorway. Her groggy appearance and light green pajamas told them that she had been rather rudely awaken from a peaceful sleep.

"Who's screaming bloody murder out here?" Shego asked, still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"That would be Kim," Ann told her. "She found something the boys made and is a little upset over it."

Shego gave her a questioning look and despite her better judgement, Ann handed her the picture. She stared a bit blankly as her still cloudy mind took a few seconds to process exactly what she was seeing. When it finally did kick in, her reaction was much like Kim's in that her eye grew wide from shock at first then narrowed in anger as she snarled and balled her free hand up into a fist.

"Oh they are gonna fry for this," she growled as she ignited her fist, burning the picture in the process.

"No!" Ann stated forcefully, surprising both Shego and James. "Shego, I know you're upset about this but I will _not_ have you hurting my boys."

"Yes," James added. "I said when you first moved in here that would have to follow the rules of the house and we don't condone the serious hurting of family members."

"Besides," Ann spoke again, most softly this time as she step forward and placed a hand on Shego's stomach, "you don't like it that all these villains are trying to hurt your child, do you?"

Shego stared at her for a long time as she tried to come up with some reason on how this situation was different, but she just couldn't. She knew Ann was right, and no matter how annoying the twins were they were still her children and part of the family Shego now found herself a part of. But that didn't mean would just let this slide.

"Fine," she related, powering down. "I won't hurt them." _Too much,_ she add mentally.

"Good," Ann smiled. "Maybe you could also stop Kimmie from hurting them too. She was rather...tweaked at them and, well you know how she can get when she's mad."

"All too well," Shego smirked. "I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all we ask," James spoke up.

"So where is the Princess anyway?"

"Outside," both Drs. Possible answered.

Shego was taken a bit off guard by the simultaneous answers, but nodded anyway and waddled her way outside. After finding nothing except the leavings of one of the neighbor's dogs in the front yard, she made her way around to the back and instantly spotted Kim searching the area intently. She stopped long enough for Shego to get close, but even still her eyes continued to dart around.

"Still haven't found them, huh?" Shego remarked.

Kim quirked an eyebrow. "How did you...?"

"Your mom showed me the picture."

"Oh. Well trust me I plan to make them pay for that."

"Actually, your mom sent me out here to talk you out of hurting them."

They stared at each other silently for several seconds.

"So?" Kim ventured.

"So after we blow 'em both to hell pick up some big pieces so we can say we tried.," Shego replied.

A devious smile crossed Kim's face at that remark. It was soon copied by Shego before the two set out again to find Jim and Tim. Despite the women's exactly tracking skills, were equally, if not more so, adept at hiding. They searched behind bushes and up trees and even on the roof of the house and couldn't find anything. Just when it seemed like they had lost the two boys, a rustle came from the last tree they had to check. Kim sprinted forward like a blood hound chasing a scent, completely ignoring the suspicious patch of grass in front of the tree.

"Kim wait!" Shego cautioned, but it was too late.

Before she knew what was happening, Kim found herself trapped in a giant net that was being lifted off the ground. She watched in frustration as her brothers slid down the tree with a rope in each hand and tie them securely to the trunk when they reached the ground. She grunted angrily as she tried to find away out of the net.

"Ha! Gotcha!" they shouted together.

"But you don't have me," Shego said in a softly, deadly tone.

"No," Tim replied calmly.

"But we _can_ outrun you," Jim added, equally as calm.

"Probably. But can you out run this!" she exclaimed as she lit up both her fists.

"Oh no!" the twins shouted before they started to run.

They deftly dodged her attacks as they made a mad dash to the garage. Shego growled and slowly started to walk towards it, her hands still engulfed in green and black plasma. Right as her hand reached for the doorknob, the main door opened and the two shot out the garage on rocket powered scooters. She set a few more blasts their way and considered chasing after them, but knew it'd be useless with their speed and her condition. Instead she just sighed and walked back over to where Kim was still hanging. As she looked up at the struggling teen hero, she couldn't help by chuckle a bit.

"Need some help?" she asked cheerfully.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kim grumbled.

"Little bit, yeah."

"Just get me down."

"Alright."

With one swift, swipe of her plasma charged hand, she cut the ropes holding the net up and sent Kim crashing to the ground with a loud whelp. When she realized what she had done, Shego tried to move forward to catch the girl, but found her legs unable to move fast enough. She closed her eyes and cringed at the dull "thud" sound Kim's body made when it hit the ground. She peaked one eye open to find the red head sitting on the grass and rubbing her sore backside. She wanted to crouch down next to her to check on her, but found that difficult as well and simple stood over her.

"Sorry," Shego offered. "Guess I didn't think about what I was doing. I would have caught you, but well..."

"I know, I know," Kim muttered as she stood up. "And I'm fine, except for my sore butt. My pride took must of the bruising."

"No kidding," Shego smirked. "Course how do you think I feel that not only did they get away from me, but they were able to catch you a lot faster than I ever could."

"Well now you know why I was so good at avoid those traps."

"Guess so."

"Yeah," Kim sighed. "Now lets get inside. I could really use a rest after everything that happened today."

Thought slightly confused by the statement, Shego nodded and followed Kim back inside the house. After a quick explanation and apology to her parents, Kim went into the living room where she helped Shego sit down on the couch before collapsing onto it herself with loud, tired sigh. She stretched her arms out on the back of the couch as she laid her head back and closed her eyes, relishing the moment of peace and quiet.

Which was promptly interrupted by the familiar tone of the Kimmunicator.

"Not now," she groaned.

"You know, you could just _not_ answer it," Shego said nonchalantly as she flipped through the channels.

"Yeah," Kim replied absently, then seriously began to consider it. "Yeah...I suppose I could. But...no I can't. If people need help I have to help them."

"You're just too nice for your own damn good."

"Maybe," she muttered as she pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"You got a hit on the sight about something going down at the Go City Bird Sanctuary," Wade informed.

"Go City?" Kim repeated before she and Shego cast each other strange looks. "Uh...Wade not to sound disrespectful or anything, but doesn't Team Go usually handle things out there? I mean it _is_ their city."

"That's what I thought to, but the message specifically requested you," Wade countered.

"I don't know, it still doesn't feel right. Maybe if-" She stopped herself when a thought occurred. She cast a sly glance over towards Shego, who seemed oblivious to her actions, before she turned her attention back to Wade. "You know what? I think I will go. Set up a ride and call Ron to tell him to be ready."

"Okay," Wade replied, feeling a little suspicious about her sudden change of heart. "I'll call you back with the details in a bit."

"Thanks Wade," Kim said before shutting off the device.

"So you actually decided to go, huh?" Shego retorted. "Well have fun."

"Oh I'm sure I will. And I'm not going alone," the red head replied.

Shego turned her head towards Kim at the slightly mischievous tone she used and the raven haired woman's fears were confirmed when she noticed a matching glint in Kim's eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not just talking about Stoppable?" she asked, mostly to herself.

"Because I'm not. I want-" Kim started.

"No!" Shego spat vehemently.

"But it's-"

"No!"

"Come on-"

"No!"

"Just this-"

"No!"

"Sh-"

"NO!" she shouted louder. "No, no, no, no! I'm _not_ going!"

"But your family's there!" Kim protested.

"Which is exactly _why_ I'm not going. In case you didn't notice the last time, I don't really get along that well with my brothers."

"But they're your family. They have a right to know about..." she finished the sentence by laying a hand on Shego's plumb belly.

"No they really don't," she insisted.

"Aww...please?" Kim pleaded again, her lower lip starting to quiver.

"Oooh no. No, you're not getting me with that!" Shego remarked, knowing what was coming.

"With what?" the red head asked, her voice taking on a cute pleading tone.

"I'm not seeing you," the older woman replied as she focused all her attention on the TV.

Despite her best efforts though, she could still make out the frame of Kim's face out of the corner of her eye and it immediately sprang to Shego's mind what she was doing. She held up her left hand to completely block visual from sight, but that too was foiled as slowly but surely, Kim's pouting head came into Shego's view as the red head leaned towards her.

"Gah!" Shego screamed out in surprise as she tried to avert her gaze.

But, alas, it was too late. She had seen the Puppy Dog Pout and already it had burned itself into her retina. That sad, pathetic looking face just asking her to do one little thing. Who could she say "no"?

"Fine!" she finally agreed with an annoyed sigh. "You know one of these days that isn't going to work."

Kim merely replied with a triumphant smirk as she ran off to get ready for the mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Go City Bird Sanctuary was a fairly large building furnished nearly top to bottom with trees and shrubbery of all kinds. A large creek ran through most of the habit which necessitated the need for small wooden bridges for visitors. They were slightly curved to appear rustic and add to the serene settings. Only the most large and dangerous birds were fenced off so that at any given time, attendees could see various birds flying and nesting throughout the indoor forest. Many found it to be a beautiful and peaceful place where they could come and get away from the hectic city life for a few hours.

All of this, was during the day however. At night, the lights went off and the building was locked up like most of the other buildings in the city. Unlike most of the others, the Sanctuary's security was rather lax since it decided that no one would ever really want to break into it as there was nothing valuable to steal. The birds themselves were all rather common so even exotic animal collectors left it alone.

This lapse in security made it easy for someone to sneak into the building and hide out until it was closed and locked. Especially when one dressed himself up like a bird and could therefore blend in with the surroundings. And one such man did. He was a man well known to the law enforcement of Go City, in particular it's super hero protectors. He stepped out of his hiding spot among the bushes and chuckled manically as he stepped into the pale moonlight provided the skylight above him.

"Yes, soon, very soon now Kim Possible will be here and once I have her, Shego will come to save her. Then when I have her, the rest of Team Go will show up to save _her_. Then, then I can destroy them all at once and the city will finally belong to me, Aviarius!" he ranted as he threw his hands up into the air excitedly.

A loud, long manically laughed filled the air quickly mixed with the irritated chirps of birds woken from their slumber by the madman.

**To Be Continued...**

Author's Notes: Once again I find myself having to cut a chapter in half to make sure I don't create a super long one. That and I just wanted to put _something_ up so everyone knows I'm still working on this story and to hold to my promise of having a chapter up by the end of the month. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I can't be sure because my focus seems to be going in and out these days. Apparently the summer malaise is effecting my concentration. Still I know what I want to do so when I _can_ focus it should be easy to write. In the meantime I hope you enjoyed this lovely filler chapter to tide you all over and at least I did answer the question of what happened to the Tweebs and the photo...kinda. Heh.

Oh, I forgot to point this out in the last couple of chapters but Dr. Perry Cox comes from NBC's show "Scrubs" which is a great show and I highly recommend it. In the same vein, Drakken's cell mate The Monarch comes from Adult Swim's awesome show "The Venture Bros." The details of why he's in jail are all detailed in the ep "The Trail of The Monarch", go check it out.

Again I'd like to thank everyone for the positive feedback on Jen and Dave and for those of you wanting to see more of the, fear not I have already figured out a story for them to return in and one that would showcase their world a little more. Hopefully you'll all enjoy that as well. And for those of you interested in what they look like you can check out this terrific piece of fanart Kaytrop did by going here(just close in the gaps): http/www . deviantart. com / view /34596770/ Might also have to typ in the first part of the link as it's giving me a bit of trouble. Either way it should led you there and Kay I can thank you enough for the pic, you rock!

One last thing. If anyone was paying attention to the scene between Will Du and Dr. Director in Chapter 3, "the other girl" they mention is indeed Jen. As for "The Squad"...well that's a different story all together.


	8. And They Say You Can't Go Home Anymore

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct**

**Chapter 8: "And They Say You Can't Go Home Anymore"**

_I've been gone for a while_

_Made some changes in my style_

_And they say you can't go home anymore_

_Well the streets all look the same_

_And I'll have to play the game_

_We'll all sit around in the kitchen chairs_

_With the TV on and the neighbors there_

_Drive into town_

_When this big bird touches down_

_I'm only comin' home to say goodbye_

_Then I'm gone with the wind_

_And I won't be seen again_

_Till that great suburban showdown in the sky_

_Till that great suburban showdown in the sky_

_Got that right,_ Shego silently agreed with the song.

She had been paying closed attention to the songs on the radio throughout the trip to make her forget about where exactly she was heading. She had actually shuddered a bit when they reached the limits to Go City and just hoped this would all be over with as quickly and painlessly as possible.

She also listened intently to the radio to block out the sights and sounds of the very odd ride Kim had acquired from the airport to get into Go City. At least that part was coming to an end very soon as she spotted the sign for the Bird Sanctuary and felt the car coming to a stop. She practically jumped out of the vehicle when it did and waited impatiently for the other two to join her. But of course Kim had to do her usual routine of thanking the driver first.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Stroker," Kim said as she leaned against the passenger window a bit.

"Hey just call me Stroker," the red haired detective replied. "And it was no problem after the way you helped me and Hoop with that case."

"'Help'? Try 'Practically solving the whole thing by herself'," the car itself remarked.

"Shut the hell up C.A.R.R. So anyway, Kim, if _you_ ever need any help, you know where you can find me," Stroker said, giving her a finger gun point.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she replied as she stood up and walked over to Shego and Ron.

"Still, if you need anything..."

"You're pathetic," C.A.R.R. muttered.

"What did I just tell you? You know what? I'm switching over to manual drive."

"No you can't!"

Kim chuckled to herself as the bickering continued even as the orange and black car drove out of sight. Shego, however, stared at it with morbid curiosity before she turned back to Kim.

"Do I even _want_ to know what you did for that guy?" she asked.

"It was no big," Kim waved it off.

"Whatever. Since we're here can we just get this show on the road?"

"So what do you think someone wants to take from a bird sanctuary?" Ron asked, drawing both their attentions. "Oh! I bet it's some really rare, thought to be extinct bird that could be like cloned for an army or something."

"Yeah right," Shego scoffed.

"Hey, it could happen."

"Yeah, it _could _but given where we are the only person who could possibly be in there is Aviarius and something like that's waaay to smart for him."

"So what do you think he wants?" Kim asked.

"I dunno," Shego shrugged. "A new home maybe? Or maybe he wants us to wonder unwillingly into stupid and inept death trap."

"Then you think it's a trap."

"Probably."

"But we _know_ it's a trap," Ron spoke up, cupping his chin in thought. He then gasped. "What if it's another trap trap!"

"First of all," Shego countered, "only Dr. D would come up with something that stupid and secondly that's giving Aviarius way too much credit."

"So you think just a normal trap," Kim surmised.

"Yeah."

"But if we know it's a trap then we can avoid it," Ron said.

"Exactly. And since he's no doubt expecting us, it would be rude not to show up. Ron you're with me, Shego stay here and-"

"Oh I don't think so Princess," Shego retorted.

Kim balked then stared sternly at her. "Shego, you can't come in there. It's too dangerous for you in-"

"If the end of that sentence is 'your condition' I'm going to smack you," the pale woman replied, just as sternly.

The two glared at each other for a moment as Ron tried to figure out what to do to defuse the situation. Thankfully, it resolved itself when Shego's expression softened up a bit.

"Look, I know you're concerned for me and the baby and I appreciate that, I really do," she said. "But you can't protect me all the time and eventually I _am_ going to get back out there, so I should do as much as I can so I don't get too rusty. Besides, if I can't handle Aviarius then just hand me the Martha Stewart apron right now."

Kim looked as if she was about to put another protest, but let it go with a sigh as she expression softened as well.

"Alright," she relented. "But if things start to go really bad in there..."

"I'll find some place to hide. But trust me, I really doubt that will happen."

Kim nodded and with the decision made, they three walked towards the main entrance and not surprisingly, found it unlocked. They quickly and quietly made their way through the small titled area where the information booth stood and stepped into the indoor forest that made up most of the building. The irritated shrieks of birds disturbed from their nightly slumber immediately told them that something was wrong. Despite that sign, there was still nothing obviously wrong, which meant whatever Aviarius had planned, he at least thought it out well enough to hide it. The three looked amongst themselves before silently agreeing on moving forward. The second they did though, a nozzle carefully hidden in a tree sprang to life and sprayed a mist over them. They coughed and gagged at its foul odor and taste, but beyond that felt no ill effects. Before they could even begin to wonder what the attack was suppose to do, a bright light shone off to their right sides. It was coming from the one notable piece of technology in the area; a large control room built protruding from the far right wall several feet above them.

"Welcome, my unfortunate guests," Aviarius' voice boomed over the intercom. "To my Aviary of Doom!"

"What of Doom?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Aviary! My aviary!" the voice answered back. When he noticed Ron still looked confused, the villain sighed. "My Big Bird House. Of Death!"

"I thought it was Doom?" Ron asked again, this time talk to Rufus, who merely shrugged.

"Doom, death it's the same thing. Now, prepare for your destruction!"

"Dude, just pick one."

"Look, can we just get on with this?" Shego snapped.

"Yes, of course," Aviarius replied. "Now you may be wondering what I sprayed you with just now. Don't worry, it's not harmful in and of itself, but it is part of serum I've been working on that would bring out violent attack behavior in certain birds. Like say...these hawks with their razor sharp talons !"

A buzzer sounded somewhere off to their left, following quickly by the clanging of metal on metal and the flapping of wings. Soon enough a group of seven hawks flew overhead and while they seemed to ignore the three humans as first, their attitudes quickly changed and they began to swoop towards their unsuspecting prey.

"Get down!" Kim ordered as she ducked.

Ron and Shego did as she said and they were able to avoid the first set of attacks. Unfortunately, as they stood to run for cover, one of the hawks focused in on Kim and dove for her a break neck speeds. With no time to dodge, she simply held her arm to keep the bird at bay. It locked its talons around her forearm, creating red gashes at they tore through her clothes and pecked at her wildly. Kim let out a yelp of pain as she tried to get the bird of prey to let go.

"Kim!" Shego cried out as she powered up her right hand.

"I got it!" Kim shouted back.

She then reached into one of the pockets of her belt and pulled out a tube of lipstick. She held it towards the hawk and prayed it was the right one. Upon feeling the hidden button near the base, she smiled then slammed her thumb down on it. A pink, sticky goo shot forward and incased the hawk's beak, startling it and causing it to let go as it tried to free itself. Kim let out another groan as she put the lipstick weapon away and looked at her arm.

"KP! Are you OK?" Ron asked as he walked over to her.

"I think I'll be fine," she replied, looking at the four red streaks. "They don't seem to be too deep. But we need to end this quickly."

"You want it done quick? Let me just fry all the things and we done with it," Shego offered.

"Shego!" Kim admonished. "You can't do that, they're just animals! It's Aviarius' fault their attacking us."

"So what do you suggest we do, gum 'em all?"

"I dunno. But we can't hurt them."

"They're coming back!" Ron shouted, pointing over the girls' heads.

Again the group of hawks swoop down to attack what they thought was prey. The three humans dodged the attacks once again, however, a certain pink mole rat did not. It was only when he heard the high pitched scream did Ron realize his friend was missing. He looked up to find him firmly in the grip one of the bird's talons.

"Rufus!" Ron called out.

"I got it," Kim said as she pulled out her grappling gun.

She fired the line towards the offending hawk and perfectly hooked its leg. It let out a squawk of surprise and fear and dropped Rufus as it tried to detach itself from the metal hook. Rufus let his own scream of terror as he fell towards the ground. A quick diving catch from Ron saved him from going splat. Even as they let out twins sighs of relief, they noticed another hawk barreling down on them. Its attack was aborted when Kim swung the one she still had grappled towards it and knocked them both out of the air. Ron placed Rufus in his pocket then scurried back over to where Kim and Shego stood.

"Thanks KP," he said.

"No big. But now we need to find some kind of cover," Kim replied.

"Yeah but where?"

Kim searched the area for something that might answer the question and found a patch of bushes in one of the few grass patches not near a tree.

"There!" she replied, pointing to them.

The other two nodded and followed her towards them as quickly as they could while also fending off more attacks. Kim helped Shego duck into the bushes before she herself dived into them right as another hawk came down and cut a piece of her pant leg off. She checked to make sure that was the only thing that was cut and was relieved not to see another red mark on her skin. She then peaked out of the bushes to see the hawk's flying in circles as they prepared for another attack.

"I can't believe we're getting pinned down by birds," she muttered.

"Hey I offered to take care of them, but nooo! 'We can't hurt them!'," she mocked in her best imitation of Kim.

"Now's not the time Shego," Kim snapped back. "And if you really want to help," she paused as she stuck her head out of the bush again to look up at the ceiling. "Then see if you can hit that sprinkler head."

Shego raised an eyebrow in confusion before she looked towards where Kim was pointing and could just make out the sprinkler head on the high, domed ceiling.

"You want me to hit that?" she questioned.

"Yeah. What, don't think you can do it?" Kim asked back with a small smirk.

"Course I can hit it. I just don't see why you'd want me to."

"Just do it and you'll see."

"Fine."

With that, Shego held up her hand and closed her left head to get a proper bead on her target. She fired off a small, concentrated blast of plasma energy that rocketed skyward and hit the sprinkler dead on. The blast succeeded in knocking the head off which caused it to rain water down. This started a chain reaction with the other sprinkler heads and soon water was falling over everything, in particular the three hidden heros.

"Great, so now we're wet. Was that part of your plan?" Shego grumbled.

"Actually yes," Kim replied. "I'm hoping it'll wash off that gunk Aviarius sprayed us with. And if nothing else..."

Again she stopped and poked her head out to watch their unintentional advisories. She smiled when she saw them shaking their heads and flapping their wings more erratically before flying off.

"Yes!" she remarked.

"What!" Ron and Shego both asked.

"The other part of my plan," she said. "Even if this doesn't wash off the powder, then at least the hawks are trying to get out of the water so they shouldn't bother us anymore."

"Oooh very clever," Aviarius' voice sounded over the intercom. "But you forget that I'm in the control booth and can turn this off anytime I wish. Just...give me a minute to find it. I know it's here somewhere."

"You sure he's not somehow related to Dr. Drakken?" Ron asked Shego.

"Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me," Shego retorted.

Seconds later the sprinkler system cut off with a triumphant laugh from Aviarius. His voice rang out over the speakers again as the last of the water fell to the floor.

"You may have survived my hawks, but can you deal with my flock of kill emus!" he screamed before breaking into a maniacal laugh.

"Emus!" Ron cried out in surprise. "Dude, this guy seriously needs to expand his evil resume."

"Tell me about it, there's only so much you can do with birds," Shego said before she realized what she was doing. "Stop that."

"What?"

"Distracting me!"

"It's what I do best!"

"You're right," Kim spoke up. "And we're going to need that ability so I can get into the control booth and stop Aviarius. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Aw come on KP, I know I might not have the fighting skills of you and Shego but I'm sure I can handle a few flightless birds," Ron replied.

He then flashed his trademark goofy grin as he stood up and stepped out of the bushes. Unfortunately he came face to beak with a flock of about ten emus, all of whom where staring at him as if he were dinner. He gave a nervous swallow on instinct even though he found his mouth rather dry at that moment.

"Then again," he muttered.

As the birds started to close in on him, Ron slipped into the one strategy that never failed him in all the world saving adventures he had with Kim: he ran while screaming and flailing his arms. Kim couldn't help but smile as she watched. Despite all that had gone on between them over the summer and even now, Ron was still there for her and trusted her. It was a trust she was determined never to let down. Especially now that he had provided her an opening.

"Alright, I'm going," she whispered to Shego while still looking towards the control booth door. "Stay here and try to stay out of sight."

"Look Princess, I told you before I'm not just gonna sit back here like some lump. If Stoppable can do something then _I _can do something too," Shego countered.

Kim sighed and dipped her head. "Look, Shego I-"

The rest of the sentence was lost when Kim turned towards Shego and found her lips brushing those of the other woman. She had obviously been a lot closer than Kim had thought because she certainly didn't plan on this! And there was definitely no way she would have known that instead of immediately recoiling in horror, Shego not only held their impromptu kiss, but actually began to return it. Ever instinct in her body told her that this was wrong. The timing, the situation, the how, the whole concept of the kiss was completely wrong. Yet in spite of her mind screaming at her to break away, she instead closed her eyes and began to fully embrace it. She even debated putting her arm on Shego's shoulder to draw her closer but she was afraid the contact might shock them both to their senses and the last thing she wanted to right now as break the moment.

The honor went to Ron as he came flying through the air with a loud scream and a dull "thud" as he landed in a patch of grass near them.

"Me Grimlock need new strategy," he muttered woozily.

His initial landing had been enough to cause Kim and Shego to break the kiss and stare at each other numbly, but his incoherent mumbling had been enough to completely snap Kim out of it and bring her back to her senses. She crawled over to where he lay with a concerned look.

"Ron are you OK?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"Well that depends," he started, still sounding a little out of it. "Are the birds I'm hearing real or just in my head?"

"I think they're real."

"Then I'm fine. And I learned a valuable lesson. Emus kick really hard!"

Kim gave him a lopsided smile before she held out a hand. He took the offered hand and let her help him up into a sitting position. He shook his head a bit to completely clear the cobwebs then looked apologetically at his friend.

"Sorry Kim, guess my distracting skills don't work very well against flightless birds," he said.

"It's OK Ron, I'm just glad you're alright," he said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "But it looks like we are going to need a better distraction."

Just then a sound similar to wrecking ball smashing into a building caught their attention and they looked towards one of the far walls to see Hego standing in front of a large hole with the rest of Team Go standing close behind him.

"Well I guess they'll do," Kim smirked. "Well Shego looks like you'll get that reunion sooner than-" She paused when she noticed Shego wasn't there. "She's gone. But...where?"

"Team Go! How did you find out about my plans!" Aviarius' shocked voice sounded over the speakers.

"Let's just say I a little birdie told me," Hego replied mirthfully.

The other members of the team just groaned.

"How about we don't and just get this over with? I have plans for later this evening," Mego said as he pushed his brother aside.

"What's the hurry Mego?" Wego A started.

"Got a small date?" Wego B finished before they both started snickering.

"Oh ha ha," Mego replied as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Guys!" Kim shouted, waving to them as she stood up.

The family of super heros took defensive stands as they turned towards the voice and were surprised by who they saw standing there.

"Kim Possible? Ron Stoppable?" Hego asked as he walked over to them, follow by his brothers.

"Hey someone remembers my name!" Ron said excitedly.

"After all that talk about bringing the Naco here, how could I forget?" the blue and black clad hero replied.

"And did you?"

Hego slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Yes."

"Good."

"So what _are_ you guys doing back here?" Mego asked.

"It's a bit of a long story. Something we can talk about _after_ we deal with our problem."

"Problem?" Hego asked, then noticed the flock of emus starting to close in on them. "Ah yes, that. Well then, let's go, Team Go!"

At their leader's command, the rest of Team Go sprang into action. The Wegos began to multiply themselves so they matched the number of emus. While the birds were still confused by this event, the small army of Wegos pounced on their backs to keep them under control. The emus bucked wildly to get the boys off them, but the Wegos held firm.

"There's a pen in the back they came out of," Kim told Hego, pointing to the pen. "Think you can help herd them that way?"

"With ease," Hego replied.

He then struck the ground with a super powered fist that created a small tremor and sending the emus into a bigger panic. They turned away from the blue and black clad hero and with a little help from the Wegos, and a few more super punches by Hego, they were quickly herded back into their holding pen. Once there, the Wegos jumped off their perches and their doubles merged back into the original set of twins before they ran out of the pen. Kim pressed the button to close the door then disabled the control panel with a quick kick to make sure Aviarius didn't try to free them again anytime soon.

"Wow, that's a lot easier with superpowers," Ron mused.

"Indeed it is youngster," Hego retorted. "Now we have to find Aviarius."

"And Shego," Kim added.

"Shego!" all four brothers shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aviarius pounded his fist on the monitor screen as his most hated enemies and the two teen heros herded his killer emus back to their pen. This was not at all how is plan was suppose to go! He was suppose to get Kim Possible, then Shego, then Team Go, not all of them at once. He couldn't handle that. As he watched them all talking on the screen he knew he was not only out numbered, but also out gunned. It was at this point he thought about making a very discrete exit. There was just one thing that was bothering him.

"What happened to Shego?" he mused, rubbing his chin.

A slight "ding" then filled the air and for a second he thought maybe his mind had come up with a brilliant plan to deal with all his enemies at once. Then he realized it was only the sound of the elevator that let to the control booth opening. Then an overwhelming sense of dred washed over him and his body stiffened. He had taken care of any security guards they actually had in the building, and all the other heros seemed to be standing down there, so that left only one possible person this could be.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"Hello Aviarius," Shego whispered in a deliciously cruel voice. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Shego!" he shouted as he spun around to face. "Please don't kill me!"

"Hey, incase you haven't heard, I _don't_ kill people."

He let out a great sigh of relief.

"But they doesn't mean I won't hurt them. A lot," she said with a smirk as she started to creep forward, hands glowing.

"Mommy," Aviarius whimpered as he crouched to the floor.

The next thing anyone heard was his scream flood out of the intercom system, causing the other heros to jump back in surprise. They fixed their gaze on the control booth and though they couldn't make out exact details due to the opaque glass, they could see enough to know what was going on. After only thirty seconds the screaming stopped and silence filled the building. It lasted only a few seconds as Shego's voice then came over the com.

"Hey Hego, catch!"

The statement was followed by one of the booth's window shattering and Aviarius' limp being trailed by green plasma as is fell to the floor. Acting quickly, Hego ran towards him and caught safely the villain. He cringed a bit when he saw the extent of his injures. Aviarius' costume had been torn in many places, and in fact his "wings" had been completely ripped off, and was covered in various nasty looking bruises, most centering on his face. He forced open his non black eye and looked at Hego with a dazed expression.

"Make...the hurting...stop," he muttered before he fell unconscious.

"So...remind me never to _really_ piss off Shego," Ron whispered to Kim, who merely nodded.

The sound of a door creaking open caught their attention. The gathered heros turned to find Shego walking into the main room. Hego carefully laid the unconscious Aviarius on the floor before he started to walk over to happily greet his sister.

"Shego! I'd heard you'd once again join the forces for good. It's nice to see-what is that!" he shouted when he noticed her larger than usually belly.

"What do you _think_ it is?" Shego snapped back as she held her stomach.

"But...I...when...how?" he stammered.

"'How'? Oh you mean mom and dad didn't give you 'The Talk'?" Shego asked with a mischievous grin. "Well see...when a man and a woman love each other..."

"I know that! But...you...I...do you even know who the father is?" Hego asked in a slightly condescending tone.

Shego's hands clenched and unclenched as she let out a snarl through gritted teeth. With lighting fast reflexes she grabbed the front of Hego's collar and pulled him as close to her face as she could.

"I am sick and tired of people saying that!" she hissed. "I am _not_ that promiscuous that I wouldn't know the father of my own child!"

"OK, OK, break it up," Mego said, stepping in between the two. "Well I can certainly understand why you wouldn't tell Mr. McJudgeall here, but you could have at least told _me_. I thought we were closer than that?"

"Well then you thought wrong didn't you?" Shego retorted. "Besides I knew if I told you it would eventually get out to Hego anyway."

"Oh now _that_ really hurts. You don't think I can keep a secret?"

"No," she said flatly.

As Mego walked away crestfallen, the two Wegos stepped up to Shego and started to rub her belly, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"So what's it's name?" Wego A asked.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Wego B added.

"First of all, stop that!" she shouted, taking a step back. "Secondly, it's a girl and finally her name is Shin."

"So who _is_ the father?" Hego spoke before the twins could ask anymore questions.

"Right over there," Shego said, pointing to where Kim and Ron stood behind Team Go.

Naturally all eyes turned to Ron.

"No! No, no, no! Why does everyone always assume it's me!" he shouted.

"Really," Shego snorted. "Do you think I'd be _that_ desperate."

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"Well if it's not him then who?" Hego asked.

"Ah, doy, it's Kim."

The usual silence that accompanied that revelation fell over the super heros as they simply stared back and fourth between the two women, trying to comprehend exactly what they had just been told. After a minute or so of silence, Hego tried to asked how it might have happened, but found himself having trouble forming words. Instead, what came out was a series of incoherent stutters.

"How?" Mego finally asked.

Shego looked over her brothers' shoulders to the "father" expectantly.

"You want to field this one Princess?" she asked.

"Oh no," Kim declined with a shake of her head. "I had to explain it last time, now it's your turn. Besides, they're your family, I think it's only right you should tell them."

Shego sighed at the whole "family" bit, but didn't have the energy go fight with her at the moment. She looked back to her brothers and took a deep breath before she explained the Drakken, his serum, how it all went wrong and the other details of the past few months. Through it all, they just stood there and blinked as they absorbed the information. Hego rubbed his chin in thought then walked over to Kim and held out his hand.

"If what Shego said is true then you should be commended," he said.

"Oh, it's no big," Kim replied as she shook the offered hand. "Well I guess I shouldn't say 'no big' cause it has been a little trying, but it's worth it."

"I'm sure it is, but you can rest assured that you won't have to bother it anymore."

"What!" Kim and Shego shouted.

"Well Shego is a member of Team Go."

"Was. _Was_ a member of Team Go," Shego corrected. "I quit, remember?"

"Yes, yes because you had to sow your wild evil oats," he said off handedly. But now that you seem to be over that phase you can return to the team and we'll help you raise your child."

"I don't think so," Shego growled.

"With all due respect, it is _my_ child she's carrying," Kim spoked up. "So I think I have a more of a right to raise it than you do."

"But Shego is part of _our_ family," Hego insisted. "We should do something for the child."

"Fine then send a couple of birthday cards filled with money or something, but there's no way I'm going back to the Go Tower," Shego said as she walked passed him to where Kim was standing.

"But...but..."

"Let it go Hego," Mego whispered to him. "You know how she can get when she's set her mind on something."

"Fine," the leader of Team Go sighed. "At the very least though you should tell mom and dad."

That statement stopped Shego dead in her tracks. Her head snapped up as her entire body seemed to stiffen and her eyes went wide. Kim stared at her in confusion as this seemingly innocent suggestion provoked such a powerful response. If she hadn't known otherwise, she could swear that Shego was actually...afraid. But that couldn't be, this woman wasn't afraid of anything. More to the point there was the fact that Hego has just mentioned...

"Mom and dad?" Kim asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes our parents. She never told you?" Hego asked, sounding equally surprised.

Kim looked over at the still frozen Shego. "No."

"Well then you can come along and meet-"

"No," Shego said in a whisper, drawing their attention.

"What?" Hego asked to make sure he heard right.

"NO!" she shouted, whirling towards him. "I'm _not_ going there! I don't care what you say!"

"But-" Kim started.

"NO!" Shego screamed again, turning towards the red head now. "I did my part, I told my brothers, that's it! I'm done!"

"I said family, if your mom and dad are alive then they have a right to know too."

"No, they really don't."

"Shego please," Hego said, taking a step forward. "I'm sure in light of the situation they can forgive you."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "You're only saying that cause you're their favorite. They don't give a crap about me."

"Now that's just not true."

"The hell it's not!"

"Shego," Kim spoke this time, in a soft gentle voice. "You're overacting. I'm sure your parents can't be that bad."

"Oh really!" she snapped, as she pressed her face close to Kim's. "Is _that_ what you think? Well let me tell you something Princess, you have no idea what they're like."

"Then why don't you show me?"

The statement was much more a challenge than it was a question. Kim knew it was risky to play this hand, but she also knew that no matter how...close the two had become there was no way Shego would resist a challenge from her. She just had to stand strong behind her convictions. And she did just that as the two sets of green eyes glared at one another. For a moment it seemed like they were back in the old days with each of them sizing the other up and looking for any sign of weakness.

It was this small drive that kept Shego rooted in place. Most of her mind was screaming at her to just let it go and walk away, but that tiny part of her that still saw this girl as her rival pushed her forward. She had just been handed a challenge and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to accept it. But if she did, there was a chance of her being hurt far more than in any fight the two of them had. Still...it was there as she just couldn't pass it up.

"Fine," she muttered. "You really want to see, then we'll go. But," she then grabbed Kim's shirt and held her close to her face, "you're going to owe me for this. Big time!"

With that she let the red head go with a push and straightened up before she started towards the hole Hego has made in the wall. She got about halfway there before she turned to back to the others who were still standing there in shocked silence.

"So you guys coming or what?" she snapped.

That was enough to break them out of their daze and after Hego picked up Aviarius again they followed her out to the street. As they did, Kim couldn't help but wonder just what kind of people Shego's parents were that could make someone like her afraid. She was also wondering what exactly she'd have to do to pay Shego back and began to seriously doubt her judgement in bringing the pale green woman along at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the group had made their way outside, they packed into a vehicle Hego had dubbed the "Go Mobile" which was essentially a white hummer with blue, purple, red and green splotches all over it, not unlike the "Go Jet" Kim and Ron rode in during their first visit. Of course Shego had scoffed at it and called it an oversized clown car, but piled into it all the same. Thankfully there was enough room for all of them as well as Aviarius' unconscious form and after they dumped him off at the nearest police precinct, they continued to drive through the city.

As they did, Kim and Ron couldn't help but notice how beautiful the city was. Most of their first visit had been centered on finding the new Grande Bueno Nacho and then fighting Aviarius to get Team Go's powers back and so subsequently they had little time to sight see. Even now they were speeding past the city far too quickly to really take in the sights, but what they could see was breathtaking. The city's architecture was a combination of old style industrial buildings and modern, high tech sky scrappers and designs which created a unique contradiction that somehow worked well together and seemed to stretch out endlessly.

So it was to Kim and Ron's great surprise that not only did this landscape end but that the outskirts of the city merged into a spacious and peaceful countryside. Unlike the city, there were only a few small buildings peppered throughout lush green meadows and most of them were range style houses. Just as they were overcoming the shock of this drastic change, they received another one when the Go Mobile stopped in front of a large, gold plated gate with a "D" stamped prominently on a circle in the middle. Hego leaned out of the window to talk into a speaker sticking out of the ground and after a moment the gates swung open and they continued on along a private road. It wasn't long until their goal came into sight and caused the teenagers' mouths to hang open in amazement.

There, looming over them on top if a small hill was a huge redbrick mansion that was several hundred feet long and three stories high. Three chimneys stuck up from the black shingled roof, two at either end of the house and one in the middle. Hundreds of well cleaned windows glinted in the pale moon light to show that only a few of the rooms were actually in use. Even half shrouded in darkness the house was still an impressive site.

"This...is...is..." Ron stammered.

"The house we grew up in, yes," Hego acknowledged.

"More like palace!" the blonde replied excitedly. "KP and I have been to countries smaller than this!"

"Yeah," Kim whispered in agreement, still in a state of awe. When she did a recover a sly grin crossed her face as she cast a glance toward Shego. "And you were commenting about _my_ parents' house."

When she didn't get a snappy answer back, Kim grew concerned and looked more closely at the older woman. She was sitting next to the red head with her arms and legs crossed as best she could and her head tilted down. She had a pensive look on her face that Kim had never seen before. She mostly looked annoyed, but once again there was a tiny bit of a fear in her eyes that made the teen hero nervous. She didn't know what was making Shego so afraid, but she was sure she'd find out soon enough.

Once the vehicle stopped at the end of the driveway, the group piled out and walked around to the main entrance where they were greeted by a mild aged man with thinning reddish orange hair, glasses and dressed in a dark suit. He nodded politely to them as they walked up.

"Grant, good to see you again old friend," Hego greeted happily as he placed a hand on the man's shoulders.

"Good to see you again as well sir," Grant replied before he opened the doors and lead them in. "I informed Mr. Downe of your arrival at the gate and he and the misses are waiting for you in the reading room. As you can imagine they were quite surprised to hear that you were here."

"I suppose that's fair enough, since we do have our own surprise," Hego retorted.

"So I see," Grant mumbled, looking back at Shego. "So..."

"If you even _think_ about asking me if I know who the father is I'm gonna fry you right here," Shego spat venomously.

"Fair enough."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. While Team Go out of a mixture of reverence of their old home and fear of what Shego might to do them if they said _anything_, Team Possible was silent because they were in even more awe of the inside of the house than the outside. The halls they were being led down seemed almost like a labyrinth decorated with expensive vases and paintings and lined with rugs full of intricate and beautiful patterns. Some of the rooms they had to walk through seemed as big, if not bigger then either of Kim or Ron's houses. All in all the mansion was an impressive sight for even their world weary eyes.

The impromptu tour came to a stop just outside a set of large wooden double doors with a brass handles. Grant pushed both handles down and opened the doors with a dramatic flourish before he stepped to the side and waved the group in. Although it had been referred to as the "reading room", the room could easily pass for a small library. Rows of gigantic book cases covered nearly every wall, stopping only at the large picture window at the other end of the room and the fire place which was built into the left wall. In the middle of the room two easy chairs sitting next with a couch a few inches away from them and a series of small end table between the chairs and the couch, all finished off with a large coffee table in front of the couch. It was a simple set up, but the furniture itself spoke of elegance from the silk laden chairs to the highly polished oak tables and even the hardwood floor covered only by a single rug under said furniture. Like the others out in the hallway this one had an intricate pattern which was a series of crisscrossing lines of blue, purple, red and green.

Like their surroundings, the two people sitting in the two main chairs had an air of elegance around them even if they were dressed in relaxed clothes. The man was obviously the older of the two as accented by stripe of grey hair that ran around the back of his head, leaving the rest bald. He was dressed in a light blue casual shirt and slacks covered by a maroon smoking jacket in a poor attempt to the hide the fact that he was overweight. The woman next to him was dressed in what Kim and Ron guessed was a house dress, but it still more regal than anything they had seen outside of a castle. It was a royal blue color that flowed freely down to her ankles accented by sheer sleeves and a diamond necklace rest comfortably around her throat. Her faded black hair was tied back into a tight bun and she seemed to pay little attention the group as she took a sip from her brandy glass.

"Mr. Downe, your guests are here," Grant announced softly.

It was only after the statement that Mr. Downe folded up his paper with a sigh then looked towards the assembled group of heros with the slight look of disappointment in his hazel eyes being magnified by his thin rimmed glasses. He slowly stood up and walked over to them, keeping his focus on Team Go, in particular Hego.

"Henry," he greeted cooly. "You know I also enjoy seeing you, but I thought we agreed that there would be a little more foreknowledge of your visits."

"I know father," Hego replied, sounding much more like a scolded child rather than a superhero. "But this was a bit of a...surprise for all of us."

"I can see that," Mr. Downe replied, looking coldly at Shego.

"Wait a minute, 'Henry'?" Ron blurted out, earning him a poke in the ribs from Kim.

"Of course," Mr. Downe spoke again. "You really didn't think we'd name our children such horrible things 'Hego' and 'Wego' and all that, did you?"

"Well...I...uh..." Ron stammered.

"What he means to say is that we haven't talked to your children long enough to learn their real names," Kim said quickly.

"Yes we stuck to our oaths to keep our identities secret," Hego added.

"That's good," Mr. Downe nodded. "But at this point I don't think there's any point in secrecy. You two _can_ keep a secret, correct?"

"Of course," Kim said.

"Absolutely. Cause...you know she'll hurt me if I don't," Ron joked, tilting his head towards Kim.

Mr. Downe gave the boy an odd look, but continued on. "As I'm sure you've realized by now all of Team Go are my children. There real names are Henry, as you've heard," he gestured towards Hego. "Marvin," he pointed to Mego, "Wesley and William," he pointed to Wego A and B respectively. "And of course...Sheila," his voice was filled with anger and disappointment as he simply glared at Shego.

"Sheila!" Kim and Ron shouted in unison.

"Yeah, Sheila," Shego growled. "That's my real name, hope you're happy."

"So then your full name is Sheila Downe?" Ron asked, trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"Actually we all get the Go from our middle names so her full name would be Sheila Go Downe," Hego informed him.

Shego stood frozen in place by rage and embarrassment. She always hated to hear her full name and if she could she would jump across the room and beat Hego into a bloody pulp. She was tempted enough just to blast him through the window, but that was stopped when a small snicker reached her ear. She turned towards it and wasn't at all surprised to find Ron as its source. He had his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stop it, but he soon fell into a fit of laughter.

"Ron!" Kim admonished him, even as she herself tried not to laugh. "That's-that's not funny."

She tried to fight it with all her will, but soon enough Kim gave into the infectious laughter. The two friends leaned against each other as they tried to calm themselves down, but to no avail. Their laughter was finally stopped when Shego stomped over to them and gave them both a death glare.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," she spat out, frightening them both into silence.

She then moved pasted them and stood right in front of her father, giving him the same glare, which he seemed to return in earnest.

"And _that_ was the first thing you did to screw up my life," she growled.

"What I did, Sheila, was try to provide you with the best life my money could pay," Mr. Downe growled back.

"How? By controlling everything I did?"

"You know that is not what I wanted. I just wanted you to...behave yourself."

"Yeah, like I said, control me! Don't try to act all noble in front of our guests," she motioned to Kim and Ron. "Tell them the whole story _daddy_. About how you're afraid your little girl would ruin the 'precious' family name. Cause God forbid a Downe do _anything_ that's considered 'wrong'. Or as most people call it 'fun'."

"That's because your 'fun' included barging in on my important meetings with some silly notion of invisible friends or make believe dragons."

"I was eight!" Shego shouted, throwing her hands into the air. "That's why eight-year-olds do!"

"Your brothers learned how to act properly," he replied, gesturing towards them.

"Hey for once you can just leave me out of this," Mego replied.

"Oh shut up Marvin," Shego said his real name mockingly. She then turned back to her father. "And they just did everything Hego did and that's because _you_ pounded all that crap into his brain since he was born."

"Now wait just a minute," Hego started to protest but was stopped by Mego who simply shook his head.

"They listened to Henry because he knew how those in our family are suppose to act," Mr. Downe shot back. "Polite, sophisticated, well knowledged. That's been our family tradition for years and it is expected of each generation to carry on that legacy." His tone and features actually softened a bit. "Sheila, I would have given you anything you would have wanted. All I asked in return is that you carried on our family's heritage."

"But I didn't want the family's heritage!" Shego countered. "I wanted my own life. But that wasn't good enough for you, was it? I had to follow just exactly in your footsteps and if I didn't I was the worst daughter ever." She paused when she felt tears starting to well up, but vehemently pushed them down. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. "You never did trust me. That's why at the first sign of puberty you threw me in that Catholic school. Still so afraid that your disobedient daughter would do something horrible and drag the family name through the mud."

"Wait, _you_ were a Catholic school girl?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah," Shego turned her head towards him. "And what a couple of fun years they were. Nuns couldn't handle me any better than my own father good. Guess I've always been a bit of a hellion. Course I got pulled out once the meteor hit and changed us all." She turned to her father again. "Then the fun really began. Thought that might change things for the better, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, and again I was wrong," Mr. Downe sighed. "You became even worse and then left for your life of villainy. I'm sure you got your kicks there."

Shego smirked at the unintentional double meaning of that phrase.

"Oh yeah, lots of kicks," she smirked.

"But something obviously went wrong given...this," he waved his hand towards her rounded stomach. "What happened, some anonymous madman knock you up and leave you all on your own? Finally come back here for help now that you're in a situation you can't handle?"

Shego's body trembled with rage that was building up inside her. She tried to push it down, knowing that it wasn't healthy for the baby, but she had just about reached her boiling point.

"First of all," she said in a soft, dangerous tone. "I wish everyone would stop treating me like I was some slut. I know all the partners I've been with and believe it or not I can actually count them on one hand. Secondly, the _only_ reason I'm here is that the 'father' wanted me to tell you all about the pregnancy out of some misguided attempt at family bonding. Otherwise, believe me I never would have come back here until both of your where dead and even _that_ would only be to dance on your graves."

Surprisingly, Mr. Downe seemed to take that statement very well as he just lowered his head with a slight sigh.

"I see," he breathed. "So then I take it the father is with you?"

"Yes, and before you even look, no it's not the blonde kid," Shego replied, answering the inevitable question. She then smiled at the thought of the kind of reaction her next statement would get. "It's actually that red headed girl over there."

The reaction was better than she expected. She watched with a smile as her father grew as pale as her as he backed away with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The real attention grabber though was the sudden sound of glass shattering. Everyone looked at the floor to find the remains of a glass surrounding a small pool of brown liquid. All eyes traveled upwards from the spill to the hand that had previously been holding the drink laying limply on the arm of the chair then looked at its owner to see Mrs. Downe wearing an expression similar to her husband's. Her eyes darted frantically from her daughter's face to her expanded belly and to the young girl who she said was the child's "father".

"That's...that's not possible," Mr. Downe muttered as he fell back into his chair.

"Well it's like the saying goes, 'Anything's possible for a Possible'," Shego said with a quick wink over her shoulder to Kim. "Well that and a former mad scientist boss who screwed things up after playing around with our DNA, but who's keeping track of that? The point is, yes I am having this baby and after today you'll never see it again."

"You...you can't," Mr. Downe whispered, still in a state of shock.

"Yeah I can. Besides, look at me," she said, placing her hands on her protruding stomach. "Little late to do anything about it now."

When her father didn't respond Shego looked over to her mother, who still seemed to be recovering as well.

"So, you got anything you wanna say, mom?" she asked, a trace of her old snarkiness back in her voice.

"Actually I do," Mrs. Downe replied gently as she stood up.

She stepped over to her daughter and simply stared at in silence for a seemingly long time. Shego tried to get a read on what her mother was thinking, but the woman was surprisingly good at hiding her emotions. So the ex-thief simply stood there and waited to see what she might say or do. The answer was a hard slap across the face that surprised Shego more than anyone. She stared down at the floor in total surprise as the sound of skin hitting skin reverberated off the walls. She continued to stare blankly for several seconds as she tried to process what just happened. When it finally clicked, she snapped her head back towards her mother and a set of emerald green eyes stared intently at a set of sea foam green eyes that stared back with the same intensity.

"You selfish little brat!" Mrs. Downe snapped. "How dare you come back here and say things like that. Your father and I gave you the very best of everything."

"No, _he _tried to give me the best of anything by controlling me. _You_ spent more time wondering about what to put in your highball than the welfare of your own daughter," Shego countered. "_That's_ why I get to say these things."

"No you say those things because you've always worried more about yourself than anyone else. Even now you whine about what _you_ wanted and never gave a second thought to what the rest of the family wanted. Do you really think you'll be able to raise a child with that kind of attitude?"

Shego snorted. "Seemed to work well enough for you."

Mrs. Downe gasped in horror and brought her hand up to smack her disobedient child again but this time the hand was caught in mid swing. Shego keep her eyes focused on her mother's face as she held her arm by the rest.

"Fool me once mom," she whispered ominously. She then released the hand with a violent shove and glared at her mother again. "And I'll tell you this, I think I'll do a damn good job raising this kid cause I'm going to give her two things I never had: love and attention. Then-" she stopped to let out a slight gasp and clutch at her stomach.

"Shego!" Kim shouted in concern as she ran up to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine. The baby's just kicking. Seems she doesn't like being here anymore than I do," Shego explained.

"Then maybe we should just go," Kim suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," the older woman agreed before they turned and started to walk away.

"Yes go!" Mr. Downe demanded, standing up again. "And take that...abomination with you!"

"Alright that's it!" Kim growled as she spun around and marched back over to him. "That 'abomination' as you call it _my_ child and I won't have you badmouthing her or Shego anymore!"

"Young lady, I'll talk to my daughter however I please, no matter whatever perverse relationship you might have with her."

Kim blinked at the his use of the word "relationship" and couldn't help by blush when memories of the unexpected kiss she shared with the other woman flashed before her. She shook it off and concentrated on that matter at hand.

"Our...relationship is none of your business," she countered. "And maybe it's not my place to judge, but I couldn't stand by any longer as you berated Shego. Especially since it was my fault she came here in first place. I was hoping that by seeing her pregnant you might've been able to forgive her for everything she's done, but now I see it wasn't her problem at all, it are yours. No one knows more of what she's capable of doing than me, and we've definitely had a rough past, but if you could see the changes I've seen in her over these last few months than maybe you'd reconsider the way you think about her."

"Ha! Fat chance," Shego scoffed.

"I know that now," Kim sighed, looking over at her. "You're right, your family doesn't deserve to know. And they certainly don't deserve to have any say in the way we raise our child. And you," she turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Downe with a jab of her finger, "don't deserve her," she pointed back to Shego. "If your family can't see fit to take her back then that's fine, my family's perfectly willing to take her as one of our own." She paused to look the pale woman directly in the eyes. "In fact we already have."

For the first time since they had arrived in Go City Shego smiled. Not her usual sarcastic smirk or sadistic smile either, but a smile of genuine comfort and happiness.

"Yeah!" Ron blurted out, ruining the mood. "She made be cranky and too sarcastic for her own good and have a mile long mean streak, but even _she_ doesn't deserved to be smack around by her own parents."

She blinked serval times in surprise at the statement. Even the buffoon was sticking up for her in his own bizarre way. It was unexpected to say the least but at the moment it was welcome. And with his and Kim's support it gave her the strength to say one last thing to her father. She walked toward him but still kept a fairly good distance. She didn't need to get that close for this one.

"You want to know the really sad part about all this dad?" she started. "Dr. Drakken may have been a mad scientist trying to take over the world with schemes that would never, ever work and usually hated it when told him so, but he still accepted me for who I am. That's more than I could ever say for you."

With that, Shego turned and walked out of the room, Kim and Ron following close behind her. She didn't see the confused expressions on parents' and brothers' faces and she really didn't care. She had said what she needed to and was ready to finally put that chapter of her life behind her. She was ready to start anew with the baby, with Kim and whatever else might come around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego sat on her bed in the Possible house and tried to sooth her raging beast in her mind with music. The events with her parents had gotten to her more than she would have liked to admit so the first thing she had done when she and Kim got home was to retreat into her room and put on some music. Well actually the music was the second thing she did, the first was to get out of the still damp clothes she had been wearing for most of the night. She had changed into a pair of green flannel pajamas with only the center buttons done up. The bottom ones she had been unable to fasten because of her stomach and she left a few of the top ones undone simply because she felt like it. She still wanted to try and look somewhat sexy even if she didn't particularly feel like it.

She leaned her head back against the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes as she concentrated on the song that just started. It was the only she truly wanted to listen to, but she had to play a few of the others first to calm her mind. She wasn't sure exactly why she wanted to listen to it now, it just seemed...appropriate.

_You know how us Catholic girls can be  
We make up for so much time a little too late  
I never forgot it, confusing as it was_

_Ain't that the truth,_ she thought bitterly.

As much as she tried to forget everything that happened with her parents throughout her life, it always seemed to come back to her, most often in moments like this when she was alone. It was one of the reasons she always listened to Dr. Drakken drone on about his latest "greatest scheme ever", it kept her memories at bay. Labeling them as just "confusing" seemed too easy though. They really ranged a large gambit of emotions that she usually kept locked up. It was one of the main reasons she didn't want to go back to Go City because she knew confronting her brothers and her parents would open up the flood gates and with hormones acting up as they were, she wasn't exactly sure what would happen. So far she seemed to be handling them well enough, but there was one other thing that truly was confusing.

Her mind instantly flashed back to the kiss she had inadvertently shared with Kim. Once the surprise factor had worn off, it actually turned out to be a very nice, enjoyable kiss. It was the fact that she actually _did_ enjoy it that confused her. She had never had any kind of _those_ feelings for another woman before and certainly not towards Kim Possible. Usually her thoughts towards the teen hero tended to be the exact opposite of loving. Lately though, her thoughts had seem to run from merely appreciative to caring and even loving. Again, she contributed that to hormones but part of her thought it might run a little deeper. What exactly that meant for her, Kim, and the baby she really didn't know. Nor did she know that if another opportunity to kiss the read haired girl came up that she wouldn't just go for it and to hell with the consequences.

A slight knock at the door startled her from her thought.

"Shego, can I come in?" Kim's voice called from the other side of the door.

_Well speak of the devil,_ Shego thought. Aloud she responded, "Yeah the door's open, come on in."

The door opened and revealed that Kim had changed into her sleep attire as well. She wore her blue tank top with the small green heart and a pair of well worn grey sweat pants. She closed the door behind her and gently made her way over to the bed where she sat down on the edge, taking care not to sit on Shego's legs. For her part, Shego adjusted her sitting position against the headboard so that she and Kim would be a little more comfortable. Kim was silent at first as she tried to think of what to say and in that silence Shego noticed a bandage wrapped around the girl's right arm.

"So how's the arm?" she asked, pointing to said appendage.

"Huh?" Kim asked back, then looked down at the bandage. "Oh it's no big. Mom just wanted to make sure it got cleaned and wrapped properly but it shouldn't take too long to heal."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Kim sighed and took a moment to speak again. "Look I came to say I'm sorry."

"And you should be," Shego remarked. "I told you I didn't want to see my parents and now you know why. You should feel ashamed of yourself." When she noticed the humor was lost on the girl and she actually did seemed to feel ashamed, it was Shego turn to sigh. "I know you didn't mean for that to happen and I appreciate the thought behind it, but you just have to realize that my family isn't going to be the big happy group that yours is."

"I know that now. I just think it's horrible that things have gotten so bad with you and your folks that you can patch things up."

"Some things just weren't meant to be Kimmie."

"Maybe. But I did mean what I said about your being part of my family. I even talked it over with my mom and dad and as far as they're considered you already are."

Shego smiled at the comment. "Guess I should change my last name to Possible then."

"It would definitely be an improvement," Kim replied, the corners of her mouth starting to twist up into an amused grin.

"Hey don't even _think_ about it!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Kim let out another sigh as the two lapsed into silence. As they sat there they were only vaguely aware of the next song coming on. They were more concerned about what happened the last time they were alone and this close to each other. Despite their best efforts the kiss replayed in both their minds and bringing with it a volley of questions they either didn't want to or didn't know how to answer. They spared only a few glance at each other, knowing that if they ever truly made eye contact some of those questions might get answered regardless. It was during this time that Shego noticed the small green velvet box on her night stand.

"Shego," Kim spoke in serious tone. "I really think we need to talk about-"

"What's this box?" Shego interrupted, pointing to the object.

"Huh? Oh that's just something I picked up at the mall this afternoon for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah I was just browsing around and when I found it I thought of you so...I guess I just bought it on impulse. Take a look at it though, I'm curious to see what you think."

Shego gave her an confused look for a second but gave in with a shrug and picked up the box. She flipped it open and let out a small gasp at what she saw. It was an oval shaped stone a little bigger than a quarter that had been smoothed to marble perfection. The color pattern was what had really caught her eye and was no doubt why Kim thought it was perfect for her. Green and black swirled around it in several masses that was both chaotic and beautiful at the same time. The stone itself was outlined by a gold border attached to a gold chain which was tucked under the holder for the necklace. Shego carefully pulled it out of the box and held it up to her face.

"It's...beautiful," she whispered.

"I thought so too," Kim said with a smile. "Though I don't think that's real gold. At least not at the price I paid."

"Real or not it still looks good. And...you bought this for me?"

"Well...yeah," the red head replied, blushing slightly. "I hope you're...OK with it."

"Oh I'm OK with it," Shego replied quickly. "I just never had anyone buy me anything before."

"Why don't you try it on?"

"Good idea. Help me get up first. If I'm gonna do this I might as well do it right."

Kim stood and took the hand Shego held out then after a bit of rocking helped her to stand up as well. They the walked around the bed to the full length mirror Shego kept in the corner and stood before it. The contrast of her taller, larger body compared to Kim's smaller, petite frame made Shego finally feel as big as she actually was. She shouldered drooped a bit as her hands fell to her sides. Upon seeing herself like this she wasn't sure she worthy of wearing the necklace. Maybe on her pre-pregnant body but not this thing staring back to her in the mirror.

While Shego didn't think she deserved to wear the necklace, Kim obviously did as she took it from the older woman's hands and walked behind. Pushing the long mane of black hair out of the way she undid the clasp, gently wrapped it around Shego's neck and latched it again once it was in place. The stone rested comfortably right above the pale woman's cleavage and she couldn't help be smile at it's placement.

"It is beautiful. And look out it brings out my breasts!" she joked.

Kim giggled that the comment as she placed her hands on Shego's shoulders.

"I think it looks great," she smiled.

"Yeah. I just wish it stood out more against this," Shego replied sadly, rubbing her stomach.

"This," Kim stared placing a hand over Shego's, "is our child and I think you look even more beautiful than that stone with her."

They both seemed shocked at the slight admission but neither of them pulled back. In fact, Shego turned around so that she could look directly at Kim. As they thought, any words between them were lost as they simply stared into each other's eyes, noticing for the first time how they truly matched up. They were not the only things that matched up and now both women could tell that in attention to their fighting abilities and love of danger their feelings for each other matched as well. Kim brought her right hand up to Shego's cheek and at first she tensed up, the slap her mother gave her on that very cheek still fresh in her mind. She calmed down though and allowed Kim to gently rest her hand there. The differences between the two hands couldn't have been more obvious if there was a neon sign above them. Whereas her mother's action was a slap, Kim's action was a caress. Whereas her mother's hand was hard, Kim's hand was soft. Whereas her mother's hand had felt cold, Kim's felt warm. Most importantly, Kim's hand transferred something her mother had never really giving her, love.

"Sh-Shego," Kim whispered, trying to find something, anything to say.

Shego just silenced her with a finger on her lips then nodded her head in the direction of the stereo. Though she was almost completely into the moment they were sharing, the former thief had been able to catch where the latest song on the CD was and she knew it would be able to convey her feelings at lot better than she could at the moment.

_You're the sweet crusader  
And you're on your way  
You're the last great innocent  
And that's why...I love you _

The slight pause in the song gave them opportunity to focus on each other again as Kim's eyes looked hopefully at Shego. She simply nodded her confirmation and before either of them knew it their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. The rest of the song, the room, and the whole world around them disappeared as they focused on the kiss. If their accidental one was good, this one was perfect. It conveyed their feelings that had been building up between them over the past few months in ways mere words never could. They gave every ounce of respect, friendship, caring and love they had into it and it seemed like it would go on forever.

So it was to their great surprise that it was abruptly cut short by the sound of someone gasping behind them and a dull thud as something heavy hit the floor. Although they broke the kiss they kept their embrace as their heads jerked towards the source. Their surprised doubled when they found Mrs. Dr. Possible standing in the doorway with her eyes as big as saucers and mouth hanging wide open while a spilled laundry basket lay at her feet.

"Mom!"

**To Be Continued...**

Author's Notes: Well I seriously tried to make this somewhat short and hopefully more readable, but as you can see there was simply a lot that had to be accomplish in this chapter. So to make up for it I'll cut my ramblings here down. I'll just say that Shego's really name of Sheila Go Downe is not my idea, but I think NoDrogs'. At least that's the first place I saw it, if I'm wrong than someone correct me. I used it just cause I thought it was really funny. Hehehe. For the other members of Team Go I tried to come up with original names, but if I did have the same name as someone else came up with, it was purely by accident.

Also the songs used in the story obviously don't belong to me they belong to Billy Joel and Alanis Morisette and are "Great Suburban Showdown" and "Forgiven" and "Mary Jane" respectfully. I suggest checking out the real songs cause there's no way I can do them justice here on the written page.

Lastly, Stroker and C.A.R.R. are from the Adult Swim show "Stroker and Hoop" which was a great show and I really hope comes back for a second season sometime.

Beyond that, be on the look out for the next chapter where Kim gets to reveal her new relationship to family and friends. We already know Mrs. Dr. P found out, now find out how the others...find out. Yeah.


	9. Confessions of a Teenage Hero

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct**

**Chapter 9: Confessions of a Teenage Hero**

Over the years Dr. Ann Possible had come to expect the unexpected. How could she not? After all her daughter was the world famous teen hero Kim Possible. So when her daughter had arrived at the hospital seven months ago with someone who was one of her biggest enemies, she was surprised but quickly recovered. Then when she found out the woman was pregnant with her daughter's child after a fluke of genetic manipulation and bad aim she was shocked, but again she was able to recover much quicker than a "normal" mother would have. Though the idea of actually living with the former villainess had taken much longer to get use to. Still, in time Ann had gotten to know Shego quite well and saw her as part of the Possible family. From what Kim had just told her of the woman's real family, it was definitely a step up.

What took the most getting use to though was the idea of just how close Kim and Shego had become. They started off as one would have expected by fighting almost constantly and Shego resisting Kim's help at every turn. But as Shego's stomach grew so did her patience and her willingness to accept help. Her relationship with Kim grew as well slowly going from rivals to friends to co-mothers to perhaps...something more. Ann wasn't completely surprised by that fact given how her relationship with James changed during her first pregancy, but it was still something that would take longer than usual to get use to. Still she had suspected it for awhile and with the picture the twins took it seemed that the two women's relationship could turn that corner at any minute. So now that she had come to expect it, she thought she was prepared for it.

She thought wrong.

It seemed seeing something in your mind and seeing it in reality were two completely different things. So when Ann stumbled upon her daughter locked in a tight embrace with Shego and kissing her full on the mouth, she let out a surprised gasp and dropped the laundry basket she had been holding. The muffled "thud" it produced from hitting the carpeted floor caused the two women to jump slightly and break their kiss. Kim turned her head while still holding Shego received the shock of her life when she saw who was standing there.

"Mom!" she shouted in a mix of surprise and embarrassment.

Ann wanted to tell her daughter it was okay. That she had been expecting this kind of thing so she wasn't mad or hurt, just surprised. Above all she wanted to tell her that she still loved her. She wanted to do all this, but she couldn't. All she could do at the moment was in the doorway with her eyes and mouth open wide in shock. Even after she recovered, she still couldn't find her voice and instead quickly picked up the laundry basket before slipping out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Kim stared at the door in silence for a few second before she leg go of Shego and walked towards it as if in a daze.

"Mom?" she whispered, sounding like a lost child.

She continued to stand there in a daze for a moment longer before something finally seemed to snap.

"Oh God!" she cried out in a horrified voice as she placed her hands on her forehead and began to pace. "Oh God, oh God, oh God! She saw us! My mother saw us! She saw us...kissing! Oh God, w-what am I gonna do?"

As Kim continued to pace and ramble, Shego blinked as she tried to process all what had just happened. She had been kissing Kim which actually felt good -great even- when her mother came into the room for some reason, spotted them kissing, stared for a bit then left. Then Kim broke off the kiss, also stared for a bit then started to completely freak out. It was almost as if she were ashamed to have been caught kissing her. In fact, that was probably exactly what it was. The thought made Shego's blood boil and before she knew it she was scowling and both her hands were clenched into fists.

"Oh that's _real_ nice Kim!" she shouted, drawing the redhead's attention.

"What?" Kim asked, seemingly confused.

"Don't 'what' me you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Shego accused, jabbing a finger in her direction. "Seems like it's okay for you to kiss me behind closed doors but the second someone finds out it all, 'Oh God what have I done! What is everyone going to think of me! This is wrong and I never should have done it'!"

"I never said that!" Kim protested.

"No but you were thinking it. I could tell by the way you're freaking out."

"Because my mother just spotted us kissing!" the girl shouted, throwing her hands wildly into the air. "I think that's cause enough to freak out."

"Because you're ashamed of me," Shego reasserted.

"I am not ashamed of you."

"Could've fooled me. I mean I seriously thought we're having a moment there. We were finally connecting. I poured my heart out to you!"

"That was in the song!" Kim pointed out.

"But that's exactly how I felt! And I _thought_ that's how you felt too!"

"That is how I felt! How a feel right now! I do care about you!"

"Then why are we yelling!" Shego asked.

"I don't know!"

They stopped and took a moment to catch their breathes as well as calm down. When they were sure they could carry on a more civil conversation, Kim walked back over to Shego and took woman's hands into her own.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said softly. "You're right, I shouldn't have freaked out like that. But this is a lot to take in all at once and I guess I just couldn't handle it."

"Thought you could do anything?" Shego quipped with a light smirk.

"That includes flying off the handle every once in awhile."

"Well if you don't make a habit of that I guess I can forgive you," the pale woman replied, her smirk widening a bit. "And I guess I did overact a bit too. It's just that with everything that happened with my family over the years, I just have a knee jerk reaction when it seems like someone's ashamed to be with me."

"But I'm not," Kim said, again placing her hand on Shego's cheek. "I was just caught off guard is all."

"And I read too much into it," Shego admitted with a sigh. "Great start to a relationship, huh?"

"Yeah," Kim huffed.

A light knock at the door caught their attention and this time they prepared themselves. Kim pulled back from Shego but still held her hand as she faced the door. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before addressing the person knocking.

"You can come in now mom," she called.

The door opened only enough to allow Ann to poke her head through. She looked at the two and smiled brightly when she saw they were no longer fighting. She pulled the door open fully but remained in the doorway.

"Girls, I think we need to have a talk," she said in a very parental way that made Kim shudder a bit.

"Um...yeah I think we do too," Kim replied, her earlier anxiety returning.

Just as the nervousness started to overcome her and her body began to shake, she felt a slight pressure on her left hand. She looked down to find Shego giving it reassuring squeeze and the same feeling reflected in her emerald eyes when she looked up at them. A small smile played across Kim's face at the action and when she turned to face her mother again she felt much more confident. With a nod of acknowledgment, Kim let her mother lead her and Shego out of the room and into the living room where they sat on the couch for a moment in an uncomfortable silence.

"Mom, let me explain," Kim spoke up.

"No Kimmie, it's alright I know what happened," Ann replied a bit uneasily. "Actually I've been expecting this to happen but I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought I was."

"Oh, OK well then-" Kim stopped when she realized what her mother had said. "Wait, you _expected_ this to happen?"

"Of course. Someone would have to be completely blind not to see how close you two have gotten over the past few months?"

"We have?" Kim and Shego asked in unison as they looked at each other.

Ann couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes you have. And as much as I know you two hate it, I think the picture the boys took proves it."

"Oh yeah..._that_," Shego growled. "We never did get done 'thanking' them for taking that thing."

"And you won't if you know what's good for you," Ann said sternly. "I've told you already Shego I don't like anyone threatening my children. Especially from someone who's going to be dating one of them."

"So then, you're OK with this?" Kim asked before Shego could make any kind of retort.

"Well I won't lie Kimmie, this is going to be a huge adjustment," the older redhead sighed. "But what I'm more concerned about right now is if you're happy or not."

"Huh?"

"Do you think this new relationship will make you happy?"

Kim blinked as she took in the question. Really all of this was happening so fast that she really hadn't had anytime to sit down and think about it. She looked over at Shego and saw the tiny glint of worry in her eyes. She recongized it as the same look she had during their fight a few minutes ago and Kim was surprised at how bad she, herself felt. She had certainly grown closer to Shego over the past few months and didn't want to do anything to needlessly hurt her. Then of course there was Shin. When this first started Kim resolved to be at least be civil towards Shego for the sake of their child, but now that there was an opportunity for Shin's parents to not just like each other, but love each other she wasn't about to let it go. She smiled at the thought of Shin having a loving family and when she found Shego returning that smile she was again surprised, this time by how her heart was beating faster and the feeling of contentment washing over her.

"Yes," she answered as the turned back to her mother. "I think it will make me happy."

"Then that's all that matters," Ann replied with her own smile as she placed her hands over Kim's. "Every parent wants to see their child be happy. I'm sure that's something you two will learn soon enough."

"Not every parent," Shego scoffed and effectively ruining the moment.

"Most normal parents anyway," Ann replied as she looked at Shego.

"Do you think dad fits into that category?" Kim asked, her uncertainty returning again.

"He will if he knows what's good for him," Ann quipped. "We have discussed it though and I'm sure he'll fine with it at as well. It will just take some time to get use to is all."

"Yeah, I can already tell that," Kim remarked.

"I'll you what Kimmie. Why don't I break the news to your father and then you two can sit down and discuss as much as you need to?" Ann suggested.

"That would be great mom," the younger Possible said as she leaned forward and gave her mother a hug.

Ann returned the hug and held it for a long moment. She knew her baby's life was going to go through some changes that many people might not understand or even tolerate but that only strengthened her resolve to be there for her daughter no matter what. When she pulled back from the hug she looked at Kim then Shego one last time before standing up.

"Well this has certainly been a...revealing evening and I'm sure you two have a lot you want to talk about in private. Just try not to stay up too late now Kim, you do still have school tomorrow," she reminded.

"Right, I know," Kim replied dejectedly.

Ann nodded then looked at the woman next to her daughter. "And Shego, I guess the only thing I can say right now is welcome to the family."

"Thanks. Definitely feel like I've traded up," Shego replied.

Ann smiled before she picked up the laundry basket and walked out of the room, leaving the new couple alone to sit and talk. Unfortunately, neither of them really knew what they were suppose to say. They each fidgeted around a bit as they tried to think of something while also keeping their eyes open. It was Shego that finally broke the silence.

"This long talk we're suppose to have? How about we do that sometime tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Agreed," Kim nodded just before a yawn overcame her. "Wow I didn't realize I was so tired. I guess I better go to bed. School and all that. And I need to think of how to break the news to the rest of my family and my friends."

"Oh?" Shego remarked. "Just gonna come out and tell them? Not even gonna try to hide it, huh?"

"No, because I shouldn't have to. Besides with everything that's gone on lately and things that are probably going to happen, I just don't have the strength to keep up a lie."

"Plus you're no good at it."

Kim blushed a bit. "Yeah that too."

She pulled herself off the couch under Shego's smile at her small victory and started off for her room then paused to look back at the pregnant woman still on the couch.

"Do you need help getting to your room?" Kim asked.

Shego snarled. "Look Princess, I already told you this. I may be pregnant but I'm not completely helpless."

With that, Shego placed her hands on the couch as she rolled around a bit as she tried to stand up. Kim placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile and snicker at seeing the once nimble thief rolling around like a beach ball.

"Having trouble?" the redhead mocked.

"Shut up!" Shego snapped as she still tried to stand.

After another unsuccessful attempt she finally give in with a sigh and held out her right hand. Kim walked over, took the hand and carefully helped Shego to her feet. She guided her back to the guest room where they stood in front of the door a minute. After several seconds of silence Kim finally leaned inward and gave Shego another kiss. It was a much more subdued one and could be considered a "goodnight kiss" but it was still a big step for both of them.

When she pulled back, Kim smiled at the pale woman before she turned and started towards her room again. As she did, she couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow might bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turned out, tomorrow brought with it the same thing every school day did; a bunch of boring classes and mounds of homework that probably wouldn't even be looked at until late at night. Kim felt her eyelids drooped as she tried to listen to Mr. Barkin drone on about...something. It was hard enough to stay awake under normal circumstances, but the fact that she got very little sleep last night made it even worse. As tired as she was last night, she couldn't quite fall asleep because every time she did she had a nightmare about Ron, Monique and Wade abandoning her because of her new lifestyle. Some even involved people refusing her help because of it and turning to the likes of Global Justice, Team Impossible, and even Jen Credible to save them over her.

But the worst dreams were the ones where Ron screamed at her for betraying the trust and love he placed in her. Those were the most frequent and terrifying the real reason she didn't get much sleep. She kept turning over how was going to break the news to him and how he was going to react. She expected him to freak out, because...well that was just how Ron first reacted to shocking news. After it settled in though it could go any number of different ways and she just wasn't sure what to expect. For the most part she was sure he would eventually come around and still be her friend, but there was this tiny voice of doubt that just kept calling her name.

"Possible!" Mr. Barkin barked.

"Wha!" Kim shouted in surprise, snapping her out of her half asleep daze.

"Care to tell me what I was just talking about?"

"Uh...well...you..." she stammered, trying to remember the lecture. "You...were talking about how the over use of metaphors can hurt the author's intention and create an incoherent mess."

Mr. Barkin narrowed his eyes and stared at her for a second, seemingly unfazed by her cheerful smile.

"You got lucky," he muttered then continued on with his lecture.

Kim let out a small sigh and placed her head on the desk.

_This is going to be a looong day,_ she thought in dismay.

Unfortunately, Kim's prediction came true as every class seemed to drag on until the end of the day. By the time she reached her locker she felt like she had gone a few rounds with _all_ her villains and just wanted to get home and rest. Unfortunately, she knew that wasn't an option at the moment as she had to make a side trip before she could relax. She let out a groan at the thought and rested her head against the locker door.

"You okay KP?" Ron's concerned voice asked her. "You looked pretty out of it in Barkin's class. I mean, you know, more than everyone else."

She looked over at him and forced the best smile she could.

"I'm fine just a little tired is all. It's been kinda crazy lately," she replied.

"No kidding," he scoffed. "So how's the baby doing?"

"She's doing fine. As is the momma."

"Well that's good. I guess. "

Kim couldn't help but cringe at Ron's disapproving tone. Despite having defending her from her overbearing parents, Kim knew that Ron didn't get along with Shego. Whether it was because of her time as one of their deadliest enemies or if he thought she "stole Kim away from him", she wasn't sure. What she _was_ sure about was that it made the task of telling him about the change in their relationship that much more difficult. She didn't want to break his heart any more than she already had, but lying to him would hurt as well. She _had_ to tell him if any of them were going to move forward with their lives. And it had to be soon while she still had the nerve.

"Ron," she forced out. "I...I need to talk to you about something."

"OK," he replied, confused by her tone. "What's up?"

"Not here. Tonight. At my home. Say about...eight?"

"Uh...alright. You sure you're alright?"

"Fine. Fine. I just need to talk to you and it's best to do it in private," Kim explained then looked down Rufus who was sticking his head out of his customary pocket. "And when I say 'private' I mean with you Rufus. Sorry."

Now Ron _and_ Rufus were throughly confused.

"Um...sure. I'll see you at eight then," Ron said.

Kim only nodded before she walked away, leaving the boy and his naked mole rat to watch her leave in silence. Rufus looked up at Ron in expectation to be filled in on a conversation he obviously missed but his human friend merely shrugged in returned.

"I don't know what's going on little buddy, but I do have a sneaking suspicion," the blonde boy said in a suspicious tone.

"An'?" Rufus asked expectantly.

"I think 'it' may finally have happened."

"'It'?"

"Something to dark and horrible I dare not think about it. I just hope I'm wrong, because I honestly have know idea what I'd do if 'it' did happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usually for Kim walking into Club Banana was as comforting as walking into her own room. She considered it one of her few safe havens where she could go and just be herself. Or at the very least a normal high school girl. It was a place where she could go to check out the latest fashion trends, indulge in a little gossiping and check out some cute guys. Of course, that last one didn't really apply anymore. That was part of why she was nervous about walking into the clothing store.

The other reason was standing next to one of the window displays and putting a new shipment of dresses out on the racks. Kim felt it was appropriate that she tell Monique here since this was where they first met and almost instantly became friends. Since then, she has counted Monique as one of her best friends. So what better place to potentially end that friendship than the place it started?

She took a deep breath and let out slowly before she walked over to the other girl.

"Hey Monique, think you can spare some time to talk?" Kim asked gently.

"Sure. If you don't mind me hanging up these dresses while we do," Monique replied, not missing a beat in her work.

"That's fine."

"So what's on your mind girl?"

"Well...it's kind of...hard to talk about," Kim said unsurely.

"Guy trouble?" Monique ventured.

"I...guess you could call it that. Really though it's...well...you know how Shego is having my child?"

"Well between Shego's bulging belly and your fussing over her all the time it's not hard to miss."

"I do not fuss-" Kim started, but then stopped with a wave of her arms. That was getting off track and she needed to stay focused. "Anyway, since that happened we've obviously stopped fighting and grown...closer and recently, _very_ recently, we...kinda..."

"Finally gave in and admitted you two have feelings for each other?" Monique asked nonchalantly.

Upon hearing the casual confirmation of what she was about to say, Kim stood completely still from shock with an expression matching that of her mother's from last night. When she noticed that Monique was giving her a concerned look while holding a dress in one hand and a hanger in the other, she realized she must not have said anything for a few seconds too long. She tried to respond but what came out was a series of half formed words.

"Kim, are you OK?" Monique asked, taking a step forward.

"H-how did you know?" Kim finally managed to spit out.

Monique gave her an "Are you serious?" look before smiling and shaking her head in amusement.

"Well aside from the fussing," she started to explain, "there's also the way you two look at each other. There's something there that's more than just being together for the sake of the baby. Besides, you two already bicker like an old married couple anyway. I figured you two would come around sooner or later but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to freak you out."

Again Kim stared blankly at her.

"You didn't want to freak _me_ out?" she asked, though it sounded more rhetorical an actual question.

A smile then crept over her confused face quickly followed by a low chuckle. It soon turned into a full blown riotous laughter that had Kim leaning forward and slapping her left knee while Monique questioned her friend's sanity. It didn't help matters that the outburst was drawing the attention of the other customers who also wondered if the girl was crazy.

"Uh, Kim," Monique said, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You really need to calm down. People are starting to stare and I think someone's calling the cops."

"Sorry, sorry," Kim replied through deep breaths as she wiped a tear from her eye.

One more breath calmed her down completely and stood upright again, seemingly completely composed.

"Sorry," she repeated. "I guess this whole thing blind sided me and I didn't know how else deal. I really thought you're going to freak out on me and stop being my friend."

Monique pulled back and placed the back of her hands on her hips in an indignant pose.

"Girl look at me. Do I look like I'd be that small minded?" she asked.

"Well...no," Kim replied, suddenly feeling ashamed for having doubted her friend. "I just...I don't know this whole thing is confusing."

The other girl's face softened as she relaxed her pose and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No doubt," she began. "But I'm your friend Kim and I'll be here for you. I mean it is going to take some getting use to, but it's not nearly as freaky as half the stuff you told me."

"You really think so?" the redhead asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course! I mean after all the stories of monkey ninjas and killer robots and doomsday devices, something like this seems pretty normal. Besides it's '06 anyone who thinks this is gross and wrong needs to get the with the times."

Kim smiled broadly and before she knew what she was doing, she pulled her friend into a comforting hug. Monique was a bit surprised by the action but quickly recovered and returned the embrace, know that the girl who could do anything really needed gesture right now.

"Thanks," Kim whispered.

"Like you say, 'no big'," Monique replied with a light pat before she pulled back. "OK, hug's over now."

The redhead stared at her in horror that she might had done something wrong. When the dark skinned girl saw this she rolled her eyes and dismissively waved her hand.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she said. "I'm not grossed out, I just don't want to take any chance of making Shego jealous. I've seen what she can do _with_ the baby so I definitively don't want to make her made for _after_ she has it."

Kim chuckled. "You have a point. Anyway I'm just glad this worked out so well. You have no idea how nervous I was about this."

"Like I said, it's not a problem. Just promise me I'll be able to visit the rugrat once she's born."

"Trust me you're one of the firsts on the list."

"Good. Now there anything else I can help you with while you're here? We got some new cargos in stock."

"As tempting as that sounds I need to get home and get ready to tell Ron about all this."

At that Monique did wince. "Oooh, he doesn't know yet, huh?"

"No," Kim sighed and slumped her shoulders. "And I'm kind of afraid to tell him cause I just think he'll..."

"Have a major freak out?"

"Yes!"

"Well it does sound like something he'd do," Monique mused, then turned serious again. "But seriously, no matter what's happen between you two in the past he's still your boy Kim. I'm sure he'll be weirded out for awhile but if there's one thing I've learned from watching you two no matter what the sitch is, Ron's always got your back. Just give him time to adjust."

"'Time to adjust'," Kim muttered. "That seems to be the theme for today."

"Hey this is a big change. For all of us."

"You're telling me. Anyway, thanks for being so understanding Monique. And for all the advice. I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"Yep," Monique replied. "And if you need to talk again I've always got an ear open."

Kim flashed her another grateful smile before she turned and walked out of the store.

_Well that went better than I would have imagined,_ she thought cheerfully. _Now all I have to go is think of how to break the news to Ron. And hope that after it's over we'll still be friends._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim's mind raced with the possible outcomes of her talk with Ron, and unfortunately only a few of them were good. She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt that she hadn't given to Monique, but she knew he probably wouldn't act as calm as her. The major difference is that she had never dated Monique before. That was going to play a big factor in how things turned out, for better or worse. Of course with the way she was thinking there was no "better" and she could only hope it wouldn't get "worse". "Mildly strained" was what she was shooting for.

By the time she got home she was even more tired than she was earlier in the day and just wanted to get a quick nap before Ron came over. Unfortunately, as she crossed through the living room to get to her room, her father spotted her from his easy chair and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Kimmie-cub, I think we need to have a talk," he said.

She froze and turned around slowly on the balls of her feet. There was a stern expression on her father's face that told her this "talk" he wanted to have was much more of a lecture and she had a pretty good idea what it was about. Kim steeled herself then walked over to the couch and sat down, trying to keep eye contact with her father but finding it surprisingly difficult.

"Your mother told me what happened between you and Shego," he explained in an even tone.

Despite her father's apparent state of ease, she still found a nervous pit was forming in her stomach.

"Dad, I-" she tried to start but he cut her off by holding up a hand.

"Please let me say my piece first," he requested. After she nodded in confirmation he began to speak again. "I have some concerns about your new...relationship. Beyond the obvious ones, I'm afraid this might be another rebound relationship."

"'Rebound'!" Kim asked incredulously. "If you're talking about Ron, we broke up months ago. Several months ago actually! Usually a rebound is right after one break up. Besides, this situation is a little different."

"Isn't that what you said when you started your relationship with Ronald?"

Kim faltered for an answer. She couldn't offer a comeback but she knew he was right. They had an almost identical conversation by then, with both her parents concerned that her relationship with Ron was just rebound from having her heart broken by Erik. Then she explained it was different because Erik had turned out to be a Syntho-drone that had tricked her and when Ron poured his heart out to her it awoke feelings she didn't know she had. But she knew they were true and that their love would last the rest of their days.

At least, that's what she thought at the time. Eventually though she came to the realization that it _was_ just a rebound relationship and as much as she loved Ron she couldn't bring herself to love him the way a girlfriend should. Breaking up with him was one of the hardest thing she had to do, but thankfully he was on the same page as her and they were able to remain friends afterwards. Though not without some complications.

And here she was again, defending a new relationship to her father in almost the same fashion was before. Was she really this fickle? Was she really the kind of person to just jump from one relationship to the other? No, no there was something different about this one. It wasn't just Shin or the gender issue, it was something she couldn't quite place but it was there. Something...special.

"This isn't a rebound dad," she spoke softly. "I really don't know what it is, but I'm sure it's not just me trying to find someone else besides Ron. It _is_ different in...a lot of way, but number one is Shin. It's important for her to have loving parents."

"I understand that Kim," James Possible replied in a serious tone. "And I respect that you're thinking of what's best for your baby. In fact, I'm very proud of it. But one of the trickiest things about being a parent is knowing not only what's best for your child but also yourself. Do you think this relationship is what's best for you?"

"Yes," Kim answered, almost reflexively. "If you want to know what our relationship is going to be...I really can't say, we just barely started it. But I know it's what I want. You can be mad at me or disown me or whatever but it's not going to change how I feel."

Dr. Possible quirked an eyebrow at his daughter's statement before a soft, reassuring smile cover his face.

"I'm not mad at you and I'm certainly not going to disown you," he told her. "I just want to make sure you'll be happy. There are a lot of people out there who won't be understanding about this relationship. In fact some of them might not want to be saved by 'those types'."

"Well then those people are just going to have to learn to get over their narrow minded thinking," Kim countered. "I'm determined to help people no matter what. Of course I'm also determined to raise Shin the right way too, so people are _really_ going to have to get over that stuff."

"Now there's the Kimmie-cub I know and love."

"Thanks dad," she smiled, but soon frowned when another thought occurred. "This isn't going to hurt you at work, is it? To have a daughter that's 'that way'."

"Oh don't be silly," he remarked, waving it off. "The people I work with are too smart to be hung up on something like that. Besides most of them are too caught up in there research to worry about their _own_ family lives, let alone a colleague's. And if someone did have a problem with it, well then I'd simply shoot them into the nearest black hole."

Kim couldn't help by chuckle at the last remark. "That's your solution for everything."

"Well it works."

Kim laughed again as she stood up then leaned over to give her father a hug.

"Thanks for understanding," she whispered to him before pulling back and starting to head out of the room.

"It was nothing Kimmie-cub. I can be hip when I want to be," Dr. Possible replied jovially. "Although I will have to have a talk with Shego now. Baby or not she's going to have to follow the same rules as any of your other dates."

The comment stopped Kim in her tracks as she tried to imagine what the conversation would be like. The thought of her father giving his usual speech to an irritated and bewildered Shego made her feel relaxed for the first time that day. She laughed about it as she climbed the stairs to her room and fell down onto the bed. Once she calmed down her laughter was replaced by a steady breathing as she fell into a deep sleep, the thought of what would happen tonight far from her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim fidgeted nervously as she stood in front of Ron. She tried to practice just what she was going to tell him, but every time she did the words just failed to form. Soon, here she was, standing before her best friend and former boyfriend trying to find a way to tell him that her former rival had become her new girlfriend. That fact that she _had_ a girlfriend would be a big enough shock let alone _who_ that girlfriend was. She knew it would get some kind of reaction out of him, but she still wasn't sure what kind exactly. That uncertainty kept her from just telling him about it and instead caused her to make many false starts.

"Kim, are you OK?" Ron asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Not so much," Kim muttered.

"What?"

"Uh...nothing," she lied then took a deep breath for courage. "Ron...there's something I need to tell you. Something important."

"Alright, shoot," he replied, making the customary finger gun motions.

"It's about Shego and I. See we've grown...close. Like...really close."

"Like good friends close or relationship close?"

"The...second...one," Kim answered as she drooped her head and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

He stood there for a moment in stunned silence as he tried to take in the news.

"Wow," he finally muttered after a minute or so. He looked like he was going to say more but failed and simply repeated, "Wow."

He looked at the still slightly cowering Kim and tried to picture her with Shego on a date. Again this seemed to blow all the fuses in his brain and left him with just one thing to say.

"Wow," he muttered as he walked over to Kim's bed and sat down. "This is..."

"Major drama?" Kim offered, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah," he whispered. "When did..."

"It 'officially' happened last night after we got back from Go City, but I think it's been building up over time."

"I...guess I could see that. This is...this is going to take some getting use to. Like a _lot_ of getting us to."

"I know Ron, I know," she said as she wrung her hands together nervously and slumped her head again. "And I know it's going to be really awkweird between us for awhile considering all that's happened, but I just...I just hope you'll still be my friend."

Ron again stared at her in surprise, but his shocked expression was quickly replaced by a gentle smile as he reached down and took one of her hands into his own.

"Kim I'm not going to lie, this is going to be a _huge_ change, bigger than when we started dated, but I promise you I'll be here for you," he said softly as he stared into her eyes. "I'll always be here for you KP."

"KP."

"KP."

"KP!"

Kim muttered something incomprehensible to the annoying voice that kept calling out her initials. It was so persistent and yet so familiar. She slowly forced open her eyes but all she could see around her was a series of colored splotches, mostly peach and blonde. As her sight slowly began to refocus she discovered those splotches was actually the face of Ron Stoppable, only a few inches away from her own face. When she realized this her still mostly asleep mind came up with the only appropriate respond it could.

"GAAAAAHHH!" she screamed, scooting away from him as fast as she could.

"DWAAAAAAHHH!" Ron screamed in replied, jumping back and covering his face with his arms.

They both took a moment to catch their breathes as they recovered from the unexpected shock. When she finally got her heart rate back under control, Kim glared at Ron from her spot on the bed.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing!" she snapped.

"Me! I'm not the one that scream bloody murder as soon as I woke up!" Ron retorted. "Besides, you said you wanted to see me at eight tonight so here I am. I've been trying to wake you up for the past two minutes."

"Wha?" Kim mumbled before looking over at her clock. Sure enough it read 8:02. "Oh. Right. Sorry I guess I was a little more tired than I thought."

"I'll say," he replied then his featured soften. "Kim you sure you're alright? You've been acting weird all day and you just look so out of it."

"Well helping Shego out can get pretty exhausting," she admitted as she got off the bed. "But that's not why I was tired all day. Truth is I didn't get my sleep last night. I kept thinking about...something."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Something important," she said as she started to walk over to him. She stopped half away and felt her shoulders being to slump as her earlier anxiety returned. "It's about me and Shego."

"What about you and Shego?" Ron asked, sounding much more suspicious than he wanted to.

Kim noticed the tone, but shrugged it off. "Well...we've grown a lot...closer over the last couple of months. And last night something...happened."

_Uh oh,_ Ron thought and tried desperately to ignore this overwhelming sense of dread. Out loud he asked, "What happened?"

"We...um...kinda...kissed," she finally admitted.

Much like in her dream, Kim hung her head in almost shame and stared at Ron out of the corners of her eyes. And again, like the dream, Ron stood completely still and silent for a moment with a look of complete shock on his face. She was beginning to wonder if this was going to turn out exactly like her dream. In fact, a small part of her hoped it would as he seemed to take the news rather well there. Unfortunately, she quickly learned why they are called dreams as Ron's expression changed from one of shock to one of incredulous indignation.

"I knew it!" he shouted, throwing his arms into the air. "Aw man, why is it the one of the few times I'm actually right about something it has to be _this_! This is just so...so...sick and wrong! Wrongsick even!"

If this were a Japanese cartoon, Kim had no doubt she would have fallen onto the floor face first in surprise of Ron's outburst. Instead, the sudden weakness in her legs was overpowered by a rage bubbling up from her stomach. Any thoughts of worry or uncertainty were replaced by this new emotion as she glared at the boy who she now thought of as: the enemy.

"What do you mean it's sick and wrong!" she countered with a shout of her own. "What exactly is so sick and wrong about it!"

"How about the fact that it's SHEGO!" Ron said, the tune and volume of his voice not changing. "You know, glowing hands of death, tried to take over the world with Drakken, tried to kill us many, many, MANY times Shego! Any of that ringing about bell?"

"You're STILL worrying about that! Haven't you learned anything over the past seven months? She's changed! She's really changed Ron."

"Oh really? And what if she's just pretending to be reformed so she can run out on you after the baby's born."

"She wouldn't do that!"

"And how do you know?"

"Because she loves me!"

That last statement brought the shouting match to a screeching halt. Something about the certainty and conviction in Kim's voice surprised them both enough for them to stop and rethink the way the were going about this. They each took a moment to breath and calm down and when she was sure she could speak more civilized, Kim started the conversation again.

"She loves me," she repeated softly. "And I love her."

"But how do you know?" Ron asked, fear beginning to overcome his anger. "You've been down this road before Kim. _We've_ been down that road and it didn't exactly turn out well for us."

"I know, I know. But something's different with her. I can't explain it, but it's there. It's...different somehow."

"Yeah, no kidding," he scoffed. "You're not only with one of your archenemies now but a woman one too. God, you're dating a woman now," he sighed as he turned away and tried to take that in. He faced her again when a horrible thought entered his mind. "Is this because of me? Did I do that?"

"No, God no," Kim replied, taking another step towards him. "It wasn't because of you. In fact you're the best boyfriend I ever had."

"Then why didn't it work between us?" Ron asked, his face full of sorrow and regret.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you were _too_ good to me," she tried to explain. "Maybe I was afraid I couldn't live up to this image you had of me. Or maybe I was afraid I couldn't return all the love you're giving to me. And maybe I'm with Shego now because you're such a great boyfriend that no other man could do so I decided to go out with a woman."

"Oh how I wish I could believe or understand that!" he shouted throwing his hands up into the air again.

When he recovered he slumped his shoulders and walked over to her bed, suddenly feeling very weak and needing to sit down. Kim followed suit and sat down near him, but gave him the space she knew he needed right now. Again an similar image from her dream flashed through her mind, but the fact that they were both sitting on her bed was the _only_ similarity the current situation had to the dream. She slouched forward and cast him a few sparing glances as she tried to figure out what to say next.

"Ron," she said softly. "I'm...I'm sorry."

The confession caught them both off guard.

"I never meant to hurt you," she continued, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "God that's the last thing I ever wanted to do. You've been such a good friend, sometimes better than I deserve. I know sometimes I was petty and cruel and thought I knew what was best for you when I really didn't and yet somehow you always stuck by me. I don't know why, but you did. And I've been so grateful for that."

By now she was crying freely, unsure if they were tears of sadness or joy or some mixture of the two. She just knew she couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried. She continued on though, she had to get this all of her chest since might be the last conversation they ever had.

"I tried to make our relationship work, I really, really did," she continued in between sniffles. "I wanted it to last because I saw how happy you were and that mad me happy, it really did. But I couldn't lie to myself any longer. It was wrong for both of us and I tried to break it off as gently as I could. I do love you Ron, but just as a friend. The best friend I ever had. And...and if you don't want to talk to me anymore I can understand that. But please, _please_ think it over first." She forced herself to look into his eyes. "I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Ron looked back into her eyes. Those bright green orbs that usually held so much courage and confidence now held fear and uncertainty as they began to redden from her crying. He could have kicked himself for being so stupid as making a scene and upsetting her. Sure he was a bit confused and angry himself, but here she was worried he'd never want to talk to her again and he was doing nothing but making it seem true. He offered her a soft, apologetic smile as he reached up and wiped one of the tear streaks away. Then, before even he knew what he was doing, he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight, loving embrace.

Kim was a little surprised at first but let it go. She really shouldn't have been as this was about the fourth or fifth hug she got today, but it was the one she needed the most. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him tightly, as if letting go would cause him to fly away forever.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she continued to muttered into his collar.

"Sssshh. It's alright," he said softly. "I'm sorry too. I acted like a jerk and that was wrong. Heck I even kind of suspected this after awhile, but I still wasn't ready for it."

"Can you accept it? Can you accept...me?" she asked, fear still evident in her voice.

"Of course KP," he assured. "You're still my best friend. It's going to take some time, naturally, but I think I can get use to it. Like you said, I couldn't imagine my life with you."

"Thank you."

"No big."

They sat in each others arms for quite a while. How long exactly they couldn't say, but it was long enough for Kim to finally regain her composure and stop crying. When she was sure he wouldn't disappear after she let go, she pulled back and began to wipe away the dried tears with the backs of her hands. Afterwards she looked at Ron again and tried to think of something else to say, but she couldn't. Fortunately, he spoke up before she could really make a fool of herself.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, taking one last swipe at her face. "Wish I could say something more than 'thanks' but..."

"Don't thank me too much I did kinda act like a jerk."

"You had a reason to though."

"Still no excuse," he sighed. "Look if you're feeling better then I really need to get home and take awhile by myself to take this all in."

"Uh...yeah, right. I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

"Course. Wouldn't pass half my classes without ya."

She chuckled a bit as he caught up off the bed and after another quick hug walked down the steps that lead from her room to the rest of the house. He felt bad about lying a bit to Kim, but the truth was he still wasn't OK with her new relationship. He doubt he would ever really be OK with it. It wasn't the fact that she was dating another woman, or even the fact that that woman was Shego that bothered him. It was the fact that she had someone else. As much as he tried to play it cool and pretend things were back to normal between them, the sad truth was that it would never be the same again. Not as long as he still felt...

Ron stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the living room and saw the last person he wanted to see right now. It was the person, the woman, who took his KP away from him. Even with a bulging belly that looked ready to burst she still somehow found away to look like she was just sitting there on the couch without a care in the world. He let out a soft growl before he spoke her name.

"Shego," he said softly.

Unfortunately, it seemed he seemed he said her name a little to loudly as she turned her attention away from the TV and towards him. She made a disgusted face when she saw who said her name.

"Stoppable," she said back in her own growl. Her face then lit up with amusement. "So I take it from all the yelling that went on upstairs, Kimmie told you about _us_."

"Yeah, she did," he replied, making his way over to the couch. "I really don't know what to make of it, but I'll tell you one thing, I'm gonna be watching you like a hawk lady."

"So you like to watch, huh?" Shego replied with a devious grin. "Well that's fine, you can see how much better I get along with her than you."

"Yeah cause the woman who placed her in deathtraps for all those years really has room to talk."

"At least I don't take her to some crappy fast food Mexican place all the time."

"Don't diss Bueno Nacho! That was _our_ place!" he argued as he leaned forward.

"Then I guess Kimmie and I will have to find a new place. A place where _you're_ not invited," Shego countered, forcing herself to sit upright so she could get in his face.

"Yeah well-" he sudden stopped then stood up straight and began to wave his hands dismissively. "You know what? I'm not getting into this with you. You can think it's because you won or whatever, I don't care. I just care about Kim's happiness and I know _this_ isn't going to help that."

"So what do you suggest?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up.

"That we at least _try_ to act like we can get along. It's not going to be easy cause I don't really like you and I know you don't like me but this isn't for either of us, it's for Kim. So how about we call a mutual, uneasy, skin crawling truce? At least for a little while," he suggested, then held out a hand towards her.

Shego stared at the outstretched hand out of the corner of her eye for a moment before slowing turning her head to look directly at him. He was right that any kind of truce that had would be uneasy and very skin crawling, but she also knew he was right about Kim wanting them to get along. And she supposed that constantly berating one of her long time friends and former boyfriend really wouldn't be the best way to start their relationship. Plus, as fun as it was to tease Stoppable, she just didn't have the energy for it. Slowly she uncrossed her arms and outstretched one of her own hands towards his. Their heads met and grasped in an awkward shake that lasted all of two seconds. When she withdrew her hand, Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"You know for a second there I thought you'd try to ignite your hand and burn mine off," he admitted.

"So did I," Shego remarked.

There was an awkward silence between them then. Ron knew he should continue on with his plan to head him, but for some reason his feet didn't seem to want to move. So he simply stood there scratching the back of his neck nervously while Shego tried to ignore him and focus on the TV again. When she couldn't do that she desperately wanted to fire a plasma ball at him to get him to move, but again in the spirit of the truce, but mostly for her baby's well being, she held back.

"So," she finally said, trying to alleviate the tension. "Since you've known her the longest and use to date her for awhile got any useful tips I should know about Possible?"

"Well first I wouldn't call her by her last name," Ron advised. "Secondly you gotta kinda take her bossiness with a grain of salt. It doesn't happen that often, but there are just times when she gets into this area where she _has_ to be right and...it can get pretty ugly."

"Yeah I've seen that a bit. Lucky I'm use to dealing with that kind of thing so I think I can handle it," Shego mused. "Anything else."

He sighed as his face took on a rather wistful expression. "Make her happy. You do whatever you can to make her happy and keep her. Definitely want to keep her. Because if you don't you'll find your heart practically breaking every time you look at her. You won't be able to just see Kim anymore but one of the most beautiful, intelligent, caring human beings on the planet and realize that you had that for awhile, that all those wonderful traits were aimed almost solely at you...and somehow you let her go. You'll try but you won't ever really get over it."

Shego stared dumbfounded at the obviously unintended confession. She was really just trying to get him to say something when she asked the question and figured he give out some lame advise about her favorite flower or dress or something. She certainly didn't expect that. She also never suspected that the buffoon could be so...deep.

"Ron," she said softly, surprising herself by using his first name.

"I need to go," he muttered, either ignoring or not hearing her.

As he started to walk towards the door, Shego turned as best she could to see him from the couch.

"Wait," she called out.

He stopped and titled his head towards her.

"Thanks. For this and for sticking up for me at my parents," she said.

He smiled a bit at that.

"Nah, I didn't really do anything. It was Kim mostly," he replied.

"Still...thought that counts, right?"

"I guess."

And with that he finally made it out of the Possible home, leaving Shego alone to think about how little she really knew about him and all of Kim's friends really. She didn't even know if the girl had anymore outside of Ron, Monique and that computer dork of hers. But there was time to learn now. Time to try and fit in if she could. At least until Shin arrived, then it would all be about her. Shego rubbed her belly at that thought, a habit she had picked up lately, before she settled back in to watch some more TV.

Her quiet time was soon disturbed again, but this time by a much more welcomed guest. She smiled as Kim walked into the living room and tried to get up to greet her, only to have Kim motion for her to stay put before she sat down next to the pale green woman. Acting on an impulse Kim leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before settling in next to her.

"Did you happen to see Ron come by this way?" she asked, not really sure why.

"Yeah we talked for a bit," Shego replied off handedly. At the small gasped she heard she looked at Kim to find a panicked expression on her face. "Don't worry Princess we didn't yell at each other...too much. Actually we came to an agreement that we'll try to get along for your sake. No promises though."

Kim relaxed and smiled again. "That's all I really ask. Thanks for the effort though."

"Welcome. Don't forget to thank Ron though, it was his idea."

The redhead nodded before something struck her. "Wait. Did you just call him Ron?"

Shego looked over at her with her usual cat like grin. "Well that is his name isn't it?"

"Yeah but _I_ usually call him Ron. _You_ usually call him 'Stoppable' or 'buffoon'."

"Things change Kimmie. I think we learned that lesson fairly well last night."

"No kidding."

They lapsed into a rather comfortable quiet as they bathed in the glow of the television. After a few minutes, Shego leaned over to lay her head on Kim's shoulder and on instinct Kim wrapped her arm around Shego and positioned it so she could rest it on the woman's enlarged stomach. Shego placed her own hand on top of Kim's and they both let out a content sigh.

"This is going to take some getting use to, huh?" Shego asked.

"Oh yeah," Kim replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron had never been so thankful that his parents were almost chronic over time workers. It meant that when he came home he wouldn't have to explain to them why he looked so downtrodden. He knew he probably have to try an explain the situation to them in time, but right now he really didn't want to talk about it. At least not to them. When he made it into his room he closed the door with his body and leaned on it as he let out a pathetic sigh. The small chittering noise coming from his computer desk, force him to walk over to it and look down at his pet/buddy.

"So?" Rufus squeaked expectantly.

"I was right, 'it' happened," he said as he fell down into the chair.

"Oooh, sorry," the mole rat said softly, patting Ron's hand gently.

"It's...OK buddy, I'll...get use to it I guess. Right now I just...I need to sort things out."

With that, he moved the mouse to his computer around to take it out of sleep mode and access the Internet. Again he found himself thankful, this time for the fact that his parents caved in and bought a high speed connection.

_At least it_ _didn't take him as long to come around to this as it did cable,_ he thought.

He did a quick scan of his favorites and brought up a site that had quickly become one of his most frequently used ones: his Live Journal account. He had set it up shortly after he and Kim started dating so he could get out all the emotions he was feeling and not run the risk of exploding. Of course their break up caused many entries to be filled out as well, mostly depressing, self deprecating things with only a few bad words towards Kim. He found he couldn't stay mad at her very long no matter what happened. So he was sure he would come to accept and maybe even like her new relationship with Shego, it would just take more time. At the very least he had a place to put down his thoughts so it wouldn't drive him crazy. It was with that in mind that he called up the "Update Journal" screen and with a quick crack of his fingers began typing away furiously.

_**The Stoppable Adventures**_

_**It finally happened...**_

_Current mood: confused_

_Current Song: Aerosmith's "What It Takes"_

_Definitely going to Friend Lock this post and probably will delete it later. I just gotta get this out right now before my head explodes. Yeah, I know I've said that before but this time it really feels like it. _

_For those of you who have been keeping up with this journal, you know about how Kim has been taking care of her former arch enemy Shego since Shego was implanted with a virus containing both their DNA and thus making Shego pregnant. Naturally, right? Well Kim has been...well pretty much Kim-like during the whole thing; taking charge, looking after Shego, making sure her baby will come out healthy all that good stuff. _

_Thing is through this whole ordeal I kept seeing signs that they where getting...closer to each other. First I tried to write it off as me just thinking too much. Yes, that _does_ happen every once in awhile. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on. I really didn't want it to cause it just seemed so sick and wrong but it was there. At least in my mind. _

_Then I got a bombshell dropped on my just now._

_I was right. They're a couple. Kim Possible and Shego are a couple. _

_I really don't know how to feel right now. Well...that's not entirely true when Kim told me I acted like a complete jackass and ended up upsetting her. I'm still kicking myself for that one. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt KP again. _

_That's where the confusion sets in. I realized something tonight. I'm not upset cause Kim's going out with another woman, granted that's going to be weird for while, it's the fact that she's going out with _someone_. More importantly, or accurately, or whatever, I realized that...I'm still in love with her. _

_I mean I would love her no matter what as just a friend and I thought I got back to that place, but I thought wrong. She could have told me she was going out with anyone else and I'd still feel this way. I wanted to tell her so badly that I love her in the boyfriend way. Tell her that I could be the one there for her to help raise her daughter. I could do the dad thing. Especially if it meant spending the rest of my life with someone as great as KP. _

_I wanted to tell her all this and I even had the chance while we're hugging, but I just...couldn't. She was already going through so much pain and confession then that I didn't want to add to it by telling her how I really felt. So I did the loyal friend thing and told her I'd be there for her and all that, and I will, but I know it's going to tear my up inside every time I see her and Shego together. _

_God I wish I could tell her. But she's gotten over me and is ready to have a family. She's dead set on having Shego help raise the baby so if I did tell her I wouldn't just be ruining our lives but probably little Shin's as well. I can't do that. I'm not going to be that kind of guy. But again I don't know how I can keep going along with these feelings inside and not have it tear me up. _

_This whole thing reminds me of a line from some Stephen King mini series thing I saw on TV awhile back; "When every decision hurts, how do you know which is the right one"? _

_I don't think I'll tell Kim._

**To Be Continued...**

Authors Notes: Well here we are, another chapter done and we're rocketing towards the finish. Well...maybe not rocketing more like a slow crawl on a broken leg, but still the fic will be done soon enough. There's one more chapter left, maybe two if I think it starts to stretch on too long and then an epilogue and then that's it. At least for this story. If you've checked out my profile you'll see I have some stories planned that take place after this fic, so all of you who are enjoying this universe you'll see plenty more of it.

I've also gotten some positive feedback on the story I did for the GWA "Guess The Author" contest "Laundry Room Encounter" and base on some of it and my own ideas I'll also be adding at least one more story to that universe well. Not sure beyond that and I don't know when I'll get to it, but something will be added sometime. That's all I'm saying.

Oh and since this was pointed out in a review of the last chapter, yes Aviarius' "Avery of Doom" was inspired by the Penguin's story from the Batman: The Animated Series ep "Almost Got 'Em". I was wondering if anyone would catch on to that. So for the person who did, give yourself a pat on the back.

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you might have noticed I gave the three main chars a bit of a emotional beating in this one. Well it'll all even out in the next one as I plan to give them a physical beating as well. And it'll be from what I suspect will be a most surprising villain for most of you. It is a returning KP villain just one I kinda...reimagined. That's all I say beyond the fact that a hint was dropped as to who that villain will be earlier in the story. See if you can find it.


	10. We Are So Screwed

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct**

**Chapter 10: We Are So Screwed**

The Middleton Space Center is considered by many to be one of the most advanced in the nation. Despite its rather ordinary look and setting, the scientists working at the Center are on the cutting edge of space exploration technology. From new forms of rocket fuel and propulsion systems to advanced A.I.s for unmanned vessels and rovers, the staff works hard to get man to the stars that much sooner. While this is generally considered to be a team effort, there are those individuals that like to take more credit than they should.

One such person is Dr. Franklin McCoy. Though a recent hire to the Center's Robotics Division, he brought with him a completely new A.I. program that would revolutionize the field. Much to the chagrin of his colleagues he not only knows how important his work is but boasts about it quite frequently. Needless to say this causes a great deal of animosity towards him from his co-workers and even though most of the work done at the Center is suppose to be top secret, a moment of alcohol fueled ranting and raving can lead to some secrets slipping out and entering the public arena known as rumors.

This was how the knowledge of Dr. McCoy's latest breakthrough, the X-23 personality chip, was brought to the attention three dubious characters. Upon hearing of the chip, they knew it was the perfect thing they needed to complete their plans. They waited until nightfall when security was at its weakest before striking. Not that they really needed to wait as they would have run into the lab, grab the chip and exited before anyone could see them even at the security's highest points, but they learned from past failures that desecration was called for in these instances.

So they stood in the darkness in the main lab of the Center's Robotics Division, the only evidence of their presence was the soft, red glow of their eyes. They scanned over the desks and computer consoles until they spotted a large steel door on the other side of the room. They walked over to it in uniform precision, the sound of metal clanging against metal echoing throughout the lab as they did so.

When they reached the door, the figure on the far right stepped forward and inspected the number pad set into the wall next to the door. Its eyes then began to search through all visible spectrums until it was able to pick up the faint imprint of oil and skin from a human finger, revealing which numbers needed to be pressed to open the door. A blue, metallic hand glistened in the soft light of the lab as reached up for the pad and in the blink of an eye ran through all the possible combinations. A small "ping" sound rang out when the correct code was entered, followed quickly by the sound of air decompressing as the door slowly swung open. The three intruders stepped inside and the single light in the small room not only illuminated the pedestal holding the chip in its glass casing, but also revealed the thieves' feminine forms. They gathered around the pedestal, synthetic blonde hair lightly bouncing with their every move. Though their faces were almost expressionless pieces of metal and their eyes simply lights, if someone were present they would swear they could see them looking at the chip in anticipation.

"The X-23 chip," one of them stated matter-of-factly.

"With this powering our new queen, we will finally achieve our goal," another one added.

"Yes, at long last..." the third started.

"Bebes will be perfect," the finished in unison as their red eyes flashed menacingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim sighed contently as she leaned back into the couch and watched the TV. It was one of the few truly peaceful moments she'd had in about eight months. Not that her life wasn't chaotic before then, but at that time she didn't have to worry about being a parent or the fact that she was in a relationship with another woman. The fact that the woman she was in relationship with and who was carrying her baby-which was weird in and of itself-was her former arch rival made the situation even more extraordinary. But surprisingly enough she found herself adapting rather quickly to this new relationship. She and Shego had been an official couple for about a month now it was going rather well. Kim still had some reservations about it given how her last relationship ended, and she still adjusting to the idea of being with another woman. Shego's natural playfully/flirtatious side didn't do much to help matters, nor did the fact that it was amplified by her overactive hormones which lead her to suggest things Kim _really_ wasn't ready for.

It was the quite moments, like they one they're having now, that helped Kim feel comfortable about their situation. While she sat on the couch, Shego laid down next to her with her head laying in the redhead's lap. Her left hand was crossed over her breasts and holding the remote while her right dangled lazily off the couch. For her part, Kim was lightly stroking Shego's soft, silky hair with her right hand while her left was gently caressing her plump stomach. In total it had been nine months since Shego first became pregnant and according to Dr. Anderson she was due any day now. Something that Shego was immensely happy about. It would be nice to do things on her own again without everyone making such a fuss over her. While that had been nice at first, it quickly grew tiresome and she just wanted to be a little more active and independent again. Plus she was curious to see what this thing she had been carrying all this time looked like.

They both gasped as they felt the baby kick.

"Quite a kick she's got," Kim said with a smile. "Maybe she'll end up being a soccer player."

Shego let out a loud, prolonged groan.

"What? What is it?" Kim asked, slightly panicked.

"You using that stupid cliche," Shego retorted. "Why is it that every time a baby kicks someone has to make that joke?"

"Because most people know it as the only sport where you use your feet a lot," the redhead offered.

"There's also kick boxing, which knowing us, is far more likely for her than soccer."

"True."

"Besides, _if_ she did go into soccer I wouldn't let you coach her."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kim asked indignantly.

Shego couldn't help but smirk at the reaction. "Oh I've heard all about how you went crazy on those poor kids when you coached. Gotta say Princess, didn't know you had it in your to be so cruel."

"I was not _that_ bad," she huffed. "If the Tweebs told you this then they're exaggerating to make me look bad."

"Actually it was Ron."

Kim faltered at that. "Well...I...still wasn't that bad."

"Way I hear it, the new coach yells at them and threats to cut off limbs and they _still_ prefer him over you."

The only response to that was the hand leaving Shego's hair to rest on the couch. While she was a little disappointed at having the taken away, she still couldn't help but smirk at her small victory. They may not be actually fighting anymore but there were still little competitions between them and she definitely won this round.

The fun was cut short by the familiar beeping of the Kimmunicator. Kim did her best to try and not disturb Shego as she fished around inside her pocket for the device. She flipped it on as soon as she found it and quickly held it up to her face.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"Trouble at the Middleton Science Center," he replied.

Kim's face paled as a horrified look crossed her face.

"Is my dad alright?" she asked quickly.

"He's fine," Wade said calmly. "This hit came from a Dr. McCoy. He...well he's pretty much demanding your help."

After she let out a sigh of relief, Kim picked up on the choice of words.

"Demanding?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's very adiment about you helping him and finding his experimental chip."

"Any idea what it is?"

"Nope," Wade answered with a shake of his head. "He said he'd only tell you in person."

"Alright. Well tell him I'm on my way and I'll stop off and get Ron."

"On it Kim."

"Please and thank you," she smiled before turning off the Kimmunicator. She then sighed and looked down at Shego. "Sorry, duty calls."

Shego let out a small groan of protest before propping herself up on her shoulders so Kim could slide off the couch. Once she did, she placed a pillow where her legs had been to make Shego a little more comfortable.

"Lucky," Shego muttered.

"Wha?" Kim asked.

"I said you're lucky."

"What you actually _want_ to help people now?" Kim asked with a hint of amusement.

"I want to do_ something_! I'm tired of just sitting around here all day."

"Now there's a surprise," the redhead smirked before she stepped towards the couch and placed a hand on Shego's stomach. "Just concentrate on having her first, then we'll talk about you helping people."

"Fine," Shego huffed. "Don't I at least get a kiss before you go?"

Kim shook her head a bit then held her head back with her left hand as she leaned forward and gave the pale woman a quick peck on the lips. She stood straight again and went back to walking towards her room to get ready for this latest mission. She just hope it'd be a quick and easy one as she didn't want to run the risk of being half a world away while her daughter was being born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron sighed as he stared at his Grande Sized Nacho combo meal. Usually just the sight of his own creation was enough to cheer him up, but at the moment the only one who was really enjoying it was Rufus. At least he could take some comfort in knowing it wasn't going to waste. He wasn't really sure why he ordered it as he wasn't very hungry. It was more out of habit than anything else. Usually when he came here, he would order the combo meal then sit down and talk with...he sighed again and lowered his head.

"What's wrong Ron Man?"

Ron lifted his head up to look at the person sitting across from him in the booth. The spot that was usually occupied by Kim was now taken by Felix Renton, the boy with the amazing cybertronic wheelchair which sat next to the table after he had position himself in the booth. While Ron was always happy to spend time with this other best friend, it just felt off not having Kim around as much.

"It's nothing," he tried to lie. "It's just..."

"Still trying to wrap you brain around the whole Kim/Shego thing?" Felix ventured.

The blonde boy gave him a surprised look. "How did you-oh right you're on my Friend's List. But yeah that's it. I mean...I know I promised Kim I'd still be there for her but it's just weird not having her around all the time. Plus I still think those two together spells wrongsick."

"Is it the fact she's going out with another woman that's got you freaked or the fact that it's Shego?"

"Definitely the Shego thing. I mean, yeah I would have freaked if she had just been going out with another woman, but with the woman that's tried to kill her! What kind of sense does that make! None, that's what."

"Well she is-"

Ron stopped his friend by holding up his hand.

"Please do not bring up the baby thing again," he requested. "That's what everyone says and it's getting old."

"But it's true," Felix countered.

"Still it's old."

"Yeah, old!" Rufus squeaked.

"Either way it's a big change for her and you just gotta wait til she settles into it. After that I'm sure everything will go back to normal."

"Things will never be normal again," Ron muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you the one that's always saying 'never be normal'?" Felix remarked with a grin.

The other boy flailed for an answered for a second before he narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Curse your logic," he growled.

Felix chuckled a bit as he picked up a nacho from his own meal. He waited until it was significantly chewed before speaking again.

"Now are you sure the real reason you're freaking out isn't because she's moved on and you haven't?" he asked.

Again Ron was silent for a moment before laying his elbows on the table and cradling his head with his hands.

"Honestly, that probably _is_ it," he admitted. "I'm just having a hard time accepting that she found someone else. Especially with how caught I still am with her. I thought maybe she'd be going through the same thing, but nope she just goes out and finds someone else."

"Somehow I doubt it was as easy as that," Felix said.

"Still it doesn't change the fact that she had someone else and I don't."

"Then why not go out there and try to find someone for you?"

"Oh yeah, like it's _that_ easy!"

"Never know until you try. Why don't you go talk to Tara? She seemed to like you."

"Yeah _liked_," Ron stressed the word. "As in use to and doesn't anymore. Besides, she going out with Josh Monkey."

"Monkey, phooey!" Rufus agreed.

"Actually I heard they broke up."

Ron stared at Felix again.

"Don't play me here Felix," he warned.

"I'm dead serious," he replied, holding his hand in a "Scouts Honor" gesture. "Keep in mind those this comes from the usual high school gossip bin so I have no idea how reliable it is."

"Fair enough," Ron nodded. "Still it's something. Better than what I had before."

"There you go. And if that doesn't work out you can look up that Jen Credible girl again. I think I remember reading you said she was cute."

"That is true, she was," Ron mused as he rubbed his chin. "But I'm not sure how long I could handle all the supernatural demon stuff. It was really weird. Like worse than the Mystical Monkey Power stuff. And there were some times when she seemed a little too...intense."

"How intense?" Felix asked.

"Kim soccer coach intense."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The two lapsed into silence at that and went back to their meals. The talk seemed to help Ron regain his appetite, but unfortunately he still wasn't able to enjoy his Naco as Kim walked through the door right as he took his first bite. Her purposeful stride up to the table told him that a mission had come up. Well that and the fact she was decked out in her mission gear.

"Hey KP," he greeted, trying to sound cheerful. "Got a mission?"

"Yep," Kim replied, as she placed a hand on the table and noticed the other person there. "Oh hey Felix."

"Yo," he replied with a small wave.

"So where are going?" Ron asked.

"Not far, something was stolen from the Middle Science Center and we need to talk to a scientist there before we can get it back."

He nodded as he took two large bites out of his Naco, trying to enjoy as much of it as he could. As he chocked back the food, Kim noticed a strange look in his eyes that wasn't his usual "shoving down a large amount of food" look.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked.

_No! I'm totally, completely miserable without you and I want you to dump Shego and take me back,_ he thought. After finishing his bites, he said aloud, "I'm fine KP."

"You sure?" Kim asked again, not sounding convince.

_No! _"Yep, 100 OK."

Kim stood straight with her arms crossed and glared down at him. She had a feeling he wasn't being entirely truthful, but unfortunately didn't have the time to talk it out right now.

"Then if we're ready we can get going. I already stopped by your house and picked up some mission clothes for you. You can change on the way there," she said.

"Alright," he replied and turned to Felix. "Well hate to do this buddy, but you know, duty calls."

"Eh, I'll be fine," Felix said with a dismissive wave. "Go on and save the world again."

The pair smiled at him and said their goodbyes before turning and walking out of the fast food restaurant, Rufus jumping into Ron's pocket as they did so. As he watched them leave, Felix wondered when or even if Ron would come clean about his lingering feelings for Kim. At the very least he wondered if it would have some effect on the mission.

_I'm sure they'll do fine, just like always,_ he tried to convince himself, but couldn't help but shake his bad feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive to the Middleton Science Center was uncomfortably quiet. The most noise either came from the radio or Ron's struggle to change into his mission clothes in the back seat. Beyond that there was little to no talking between the two. Kim had a feeling it was because Ron was still adjusting to the idea of her and Shego and just didn't want to talk about it. There was something else though, a hint of something she had spotted in his eye at Bueno Nacho. It was something she had seen a few times on their missions since her new relationship began and she had a sinking feeling she knew what it was. Unfortunately, since more of their recent time together was either in school or on missions, she really hadn't been able to sit down with him and talk it through. She thought now might be a good time, but once she realized they were so close to the Science Center, she knew she had to get into "mission mode". Before she did, however, she resolved herself to find time to have a long talk with Ron to get everything sorted out.

As they approached the entrance to the Center, they were met with a very familiar face.

"Kimmie Cub!" Dr. Possible greeted happily as he walked forward and gave her a fatherly hug.

"Hey dad, I'm glad you're OK," Kim replied as she returned the hug.

He gave her a perplexed look as he pulled back.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well I just-" Kim stopped and shook her head. "Never mind. Can you take me to this Dr. McCoy? From what Wade told me he's very...adamant about seeing me."

"Oh yes, he is very...well I suppose 'adiment' is the most polite way to put it. Come on, I'll show you to his lab."

With that, he turned and walked back into the Center with the two teen heros following close behind. Having been there a few times before on mission, visits to her father, and more Rocket Boosters Club trips than she cared to admit, Kim knew her way around the main part of the Center fairly well. What she wasn't that familiar with was the Robotics Division having only been there once before to help out who she thought was a robotics expert but really turned out to be a fraud. It all worked out in the end though when she helped reveal the real genius, Dr. Vivian Porter, and helped her get a job at the Center. And now here she was again, about to meet another genius with another robotics problem. At least that's what she assumed it was since the details were rather sketchy at the moment, no doubt due to the top secret nature of this division. Dr. Possible stopped just before the rounded, metal double doors and turned back to his daughter.

"Well Kimmie Cub this is about as far as I can take you," he said. "My clearance will get me in here but Dr. McCoy's very particular about who he lets in. Besides I still have my own work to do. Gotta get back to those launch vectors and make sure a new shuttle isn't going to crash."

"It's OK. I guess I'll see you tonight at dinner then," Kim said.

"You betcha," Dr. Possible replied before he entered his code into the keypad to open the doors.

They slid open with a slight "whoosh" and after a final wave to her father, Kim and Ron walked into the lab. The scene they saw inside was one that would fit right at home in any scifi movie. The walls and floor were all steel gray color with everything looking clean and pristine. A handful of desks sat along the walls with dozens of flat screen computer monitors and laps set up on them while gears, circuits, and half finish robots sat on things that looked like metal beds. Some where human shaped by most of them were insect like. Ron let out an impressed whistle as he took it all in.

"Wow, I bet Wade would have a field day in here," he joked.

"Actually, knowing Wade this would probably be pretty mundane to him," Kim countered.

"Who's there?" a voice called out from behind one of the larger parts of machinery.

"Kim Possible. I got a hit from a Dr. McCoy saying he needed my help," she called out.

"Well it's about time!" the man shouted as he stepped into the light.

Kim recoiled a bit from the unexpected outburst. Out of all the ways people have greeted her over the years, that was definitely the rudest. Once she recovered she took a moment to look the man over. Like almost everyone in the Center he was wearing a white lab coat with a few pens and a small notebook shoved into the breast pocket. Underneath the coat he simple dark red business shirt with black slacks, all fitting rather loosely to try and hide the fact that wasn't in the best of shape. While hardly over weight, from what Kim could tell he could stand to get out of the lab more often. He set the piece of equipment he was working on down and walked over to them, the soft lights of the lab reflecting off his short, black hair and revealing that is was already beginning to recede even though he was only in his mid 30s. He stopped just in front of her and seemed to be giving her and Ron the same evaluative look that she was giving him. His hazel colored eyes looked at her skeptically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you're Kim Possible, huh? From the way your father talks about you I was really expecting more," he mused.

"Moving right along," Kim said, ignoring the thinly disguised insult, "you told Wade that some kind chip had been stolen?"

"Yes the X-23 chip. It's my life's work so you understand I'm a little anxious to get it back."

"So what's it do?" Ron asked.

"It thinks," Dr. McCoy simply stated.

"It thinks?" Kim and Ron asked in unison as they looked towards each other.

"Yes it thinks. Or rather the programing inside it allows it to think."

"Isn't that was A.I. is suppose to do?" Kim asked.

"Not like this," the doctor remarked, holding up a correcting finger. "You see, most A.I. is programmed to react to its environment and learn from those experiences. Now while the X-23 does operate on that same basic principle it's also designed to...predict certain actions. Make guesses as to what might happen. Basically it'll give any machine or robot it's plugged into the same capabilities as this," he pointed to his head.

"You're head?" Ron asked.

Dr. McCoy gave him a "You've got to be kidding" look. "No the brain. Basically what I'm doing with this chip is creating life."

"Well no offense Dr. but women have been doing that for millions of years," Kim pointed out.

He shook his head incredulously. "Nobody understands my work."

"It's not that we don't understand it Frank, it's that you present it the wrong way," a new voice spoke up.

Kim and Ron turned towards the sound of the rather familiar voice and saw exactly who they expected to see walking into the room; Dr. Vivian Porter. Like Dr. McCoy she had a white lab coat on but it was over a light blue low cut T-shirt and a more professional looking skirt than the last one Kim had seen on her. The red head smiled as she walked up to the blonde woman.

"Dr. Porter. It's good to see you again," she greeted with a hand outstretched.

"Please just call me Vivian," the scientist replied as she took the offered hand and shook it.

"So what have you been up to Vivian?" Ron asked, as he stepped forward and offered his own hand.

"Oh about the same," she replied, shaking his hand. "Working on upgrade for Oliver, trying to get my colleagues to take me seriously and mostly trying to keep Frank here in line."

"I do not need to kept in line," Dr. McCoy protested.

"You ran off most our interns just this past month!" Vivian protested.

"They were getting in the way! How they even managed to get this far is amazing. They could barely understand the basic algorithms of the code and don't even get me started on their lack of knowledge on motor control functions."

"See what I mean?" the blonde muttered to Kim.

"Uh...sure," Kim replied, feeling completely lost in the conversation.

"Let's just say I miss Dr. Freeman."

"Oh yes, Dr. Freeman, the man who decided to give a toaster a personality," Dr. McCoy sniped.

"Hey, he also invented a talking, self driving car!" Ron pointed out.

"Good for him, he invented a sister to the car from 'Night Rider'. I, however, design something that could be first major break through in the 21st Century and I get ignored cause I don't have 'people skills'. Which is kind of ironic if you think about it considering the fact that we're working with robots."

"Maybe we should just get back to the matter at hand," Kim suggested.

"Of course. Follow me and I'll show you the vault," the doctor said before he turned and headed for another part of the lab.

Kim and Ron shrugged at the name "the vault" but followed him after saying a quick goodbye to Vivian. When they reached the far end of the lab they did in fact find something that very much resembled a bank vault right down to the heavy steel door which was currently swung open. Dr. McCoy stood next to a small pedestal as he waited for them to enter.

"Well here it is, or rather were it was," he said, gesturing towards the pedestal.

Kim placed her hands on her knees as she leaned forward to examine the structure.

"I take it the chip was sitting in something, right?" she asked, glancing up at the scientist.

"Yes, we kept it in a hyperbolically sealed glass container to keep it clean. It was _suppose_ to keep it safe, but obviously that didn't really work out."

"Don't you have all sorts of alarms and stuff on it to keep that from happening?" Ron asked.

"Does he always ask the stupid questions?" Dr. McCoy muttered towards Kim. Before she could answer though, he spoke up again. "Yes, there are security measures in place but they were all shut off. Which is what makes this situation really strange because they weren't shut off by any of our people and the subroutines are designed to set off another alarm system if one of them is tampered with. So to be able to shut them _all_ off without tripping one would require an impressive amount of speed."

"Speed?" Kim asked with a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yes, speed."

"Doctor, is there a security camera in here?"

"Of course. In fact there's even a monitor built in here somewhere."

He turned to the row of drawers behind him and skimmed over their numbered labels until he found the right one.

"Ah, here it is," he mused as he pulled it open.

Immediately a small monitor and control panel popped up and Kim and Ron walked over to it as Dr. McCoy began to call the security feed.

"I did check it earlier and found something rather...interesting. It's only there for a second, but still..." he said as he stopped the tape at the right after the door had been opened and three figures stepped inside. "There! This is the reason I called you in."

Kim's eyes narrowed as her suspicions were confirmed. Although the playback as in black and white and slightly grainy, she would recognize those three anywhere.

"The Bebes!" she exclaimed.

"The Bebes? Aw, man I thought you destroyed them!" Ron complained.

"Me too. But I guess some of them got away."

"Those things are harder to kill than cockroaches."

"Yeah! Roaches!" Rufus added as he poked his head out of Ron's pocket.

"So then you know them," Dr. McCoy stated.

"Unfortunately," Kim remarked. "They were created by my archenemy Dr. Drakken to be some kind of perfect weapon or something."

"I thought they were designed to be his girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"I think that was just in college."

Dr. McCoy cast a weird look between the two teen heros before clearing his throat to draw their attention.

"So what do you think they want with my chip?" he asked.

"Well, last time we fought them they were looking for a new queen to rule their hive mind. You know, like bees. Maybe they decided if they can't find a queen then they could just build one."

"And try to use the X-23 chip to give her a personality," the scientist surmised. He the got a very horrified look on his face. "Uh-oh."

"'Uh-oh'? What's 'uh-oh'? Man I don't want to be hearing any 'uh-oh's! Those are never good!" Ron shouted spastically.

"Well, keep in mind this is just a theory, but if they wanted to use the chip to give their queen a personality they would have to set their moral code to coincide with theirs."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Like I explained earlier the chip can give any computer or robot a very close facsimile of life. But at it's very basic core it's still a computer chip and still needs to be programed. I haven't gotten that far yet so it's still a blank. Obviously I would have set the program to obey the laws of society; no killing, no stealing, how to act in a public setting, things like that. But if they figure out how to program the chip to be...more of less evil if you want to simplify things then it could be very...bad."

"How bad?"

He seemed to think about it for a second. "Oh God, Oh God, we're all going to die?" he offered.

Kim stared at him for a second before spinning around on her heel and whipping out the Kimmunicator as she exited the vault.

"Wade we got a sitch here," she spoke up after switching it on.

"What's up?" Wade asked, catching the urgency in her voice.

"The Bebes are back. Do you still have a pair of those super fast shoes?"

"Actually I have one better. Stop by and I'll show it to you."

"'Stop by'? As in go to your house!" Ron asked excitedly.

"Amp down Ron," Kim said. "Wade, we'll be there as quickly as we can."

"I'll be waiting."

Kim nodded then turned off the Kimmunicator before returning it to her pocket. She turned back to Dr. McCoy again and gave him her best "Everything's going to be fine" look.

"Don't worry Dr. McCoy, we'll get your chip back before the Bebes have any chance to use it," she tried to convince.

"Then you should be going. Now. Very quickly," he said, gesturing them to leave.

Kim finally let her annoyance get to her and she cast him an angry glare before she and Ron started to walk out of the lab. She barely noticed Vivian passing them as the red head stormed out, leaving the attractive scientist to shake her head in amusement as she walked up to Dr. McCoy.

"So what'd you do now?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing!" he replied, a bit too quickly and loudly. "Everything's going to be fine. They'll get the chip back and we'll get right back to work as if nothing ever happened." He turned away from her to add under his breath, "I hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles away from the Science Center on the other side of town, stood the warehouse district of Middleton. Most of the buildings there were from the town's industrial period from the corner of the century and had long since been abandoned in favor of sturdier, more heathy places to work. The only reason they had not been torn down already was because the Historical Society was in a heated battle with the city council to get the area label as a historic landmark.

Unfortunately, this of "preserving history" was endangering the future of Middleton's citizens as well as the rest of the world. Since the buildings looked old and dilapidated on the outside, no one ever thought to check on the insides. Which is exactly what the occupants of one of the buildings counted on as they set it up to be their new base, or as they called it "The Hive". Inside the run down exterior were brand new metal walls and floors, each decided to resemble those of a bee hive. In the middle of the wharehouse's main section stood a large assembly line that seemed to be putting itself together. In reality, it was being constructed by three robots that moved faster than the human eye could see, so to any on looker it would appear to be building itself.

Slightly removed from the construction, in a separate part of the building a figure sat perfectly still in the dark. Like those that had created it, the figure was humanoid and feminine but exuded a confidence and power that they seemed to lack. It was what they desired, a perfect queen to lead them. Although she was chronologically only a few hours old, she already knew more than most humans learn in their lifetime. This great knowledge came to her thanks to a combination of advanced circuitry that made up her brain as well as the wires plugged into the back of her neck from her throne that provided her with Internet access. As she mentally scrolled through thousands of pages per second, she couldn't help but marvel at how amazingly easy the humans made it for her to learn of their history. It was information she planned to put to great use.

Her browsing was interrupted by the rhythmic sound of three set of metal feet clanging against the metal floor. She stopped her browsing and retracted the wires before she leaned back into the throne and regarded the three Bebes who had given her life and now obeyed her every command.

"Speak," she ordered as her red eyes flashed.

"The Bebe assembly line is complete my queen," the middle Bebe informed. "Production of The Hive is already well underway."

"Excellent," the queen replied. "Now that you have completed that task I have another mission for you."

"We are at your command," the three spoke as one.

"I know, and I am grateful for that. Now, during my searching of the humans' Internet, and its subsidiary the In-Terror-Net, I have learned that our biggest threat is a girl named Kim Possible."

"Yes, we have battled her twice before," the Bebe on the left spoke up.

"And she has beaten us twice before," the Bebe on the right added.

"I know," The Queen said, a hint of anger and disappointment in her voice. "But that shall soon change. There are certain factors that work in our favor this time. You not only have me to command you but there is also the fact that her once former enemy Shego is now living with her and caring her child. From what I have gathered humans will go to great lengths to protect their young. We shall use this response to lure Kim Possible into a trap and Shego shall be our bait. I also wish to study this child as I understand such a coupling is very...unique. I believe it may hold secrets that we can use to improve ourselves further."

"But Bebes are now perfect. We have you to lead and guide us. We do not need anything else," the Bebe in the middle spoke again.

"There are always ways to improve oneself. You may have me to guide you but we are all still far from perfect. But rest assured we will reach our goal soon enough," The Queen mused. "Now go, bring me Shego. And while you're out, bring me the creator as well. I want him to see what his hard work has accomplished."

"By your command," the Bebes said in unison before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

A small smile played across The Queen's face as her workers went out to accomplish their tasks. She could hear the soft hum of the assembly line and feel it as every new Bebe unit came online. Soon, very soon now they would be ready to show the world their new found power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive over to Wade's house was a little more exciting than the one to the Science Center if for no other reason than Ron's eagerness to see Wade in person once again. While the boy genius did get out of his room a little more since the whole incident with Team Impossible, he still preferred to stay inside and talk to them via the Kimmunicator or the postal service if he had to actually send them something. So Kim could see how Ron would get so excited at actually having to go to Wade's house for a gadget and truth be told she was a little excited herself. It did seem like sort of a special occasion, she just wished it was under better circumstances.

When they arrived at the address Wade had given them, they were surprised at how...normal it looked. It was fairly modest one story home that would fit in perfectly with anyone's idea of a suburban home. It certainly didn't seem like the kind of place a super genius would live in, not even a ten-year-old super genius.

"You sure this is the right place?" Ron asked as the car slowly pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah, this is the address he gave me," Kim said, looking just as skeptical as him. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

After she parked the car, the two got out and approached the house cautiously, as if expecting someone to jump at them with a shot gun and yelling at them to "Get off their land". Thankfully when the door opened the smiling face of Wade's mother greeted them.

"Hi Kim, hi Ron," she happily greeted them.

"Hi Mrs. Load," the two teen greeted back.

"You can come on in, but you might have to wait a bit. Wade's already talking to someone else in his room right now," she explained as she stepped aside and motioned for them to come in.

"Someone else?" they asked in unison as they stared at each other in disbelief.

Once they got over the surprise, they stepped inside and followed Mrs. Load down a hallway lined with family pictures as well as various prizes and accolades Wade had won over his young life. Even Kim was impressed by it all and it was easy to forget that the person they're going to see was a ten year old boy. Still it helped to emphasize to her that Wade wasn't just one of her close friends but also one of the best tools she had in her fight against the bad guys. She just hoped her new relationship wouldn't put a strain on their friendship. He seemed okay with it for the moment, but given that he seemed to be able to look up anything about anyone anywhere, she wondered if maybe he wasn't still following Shego's activities just to be sure.

Her thoughts were caught off when Wade's mother suddenly stopped in front of them, and Kim had to use every bit of her finely honed agility to keep from bumping into the woman. Thankfully she recovered without either Mrs. Load or Ron seeming to notice and felt grateful that she had been spared that bit of embarrassment.

"Well here you are," Mrs. Load said, gesturing to a door at the end of the hallway. "That's Wade's room, but like I said you might have to wait a bit-"

Her words were cut off when the door opened and an African-American woman dressed in a dark grey business suit stepped out. Before fully stepping into the hallway she turned back around to address Wade one more time, her long brown hair flowing behind her as she did so.

"I really wish you'd reconsider Mr. Load. Eureka could really use someone of your talents," she said.

"Please just call me Wade Agent Blake," the boy replied. "And I'm sorry, it definitely sounds like a nice place but I like it here for now."

"Fair enough. But if you do change your mind give us a call."

"Will do."

She smiled as she shook his hand one last time before turning and walking down the hallway, giving a quick goodbye and thanks to Mrs. Load and a respected nod in Kim and Ron's direction. It was only when she passed by did Kim notice the Department of Defense page clipped to the left breast of the woman's jacket. She did a double take then walked up to Wade in a bit of a daze.

"What was...?" she asked, trying to think of how to ask the question.

"Sorry Kim, can't talk about it," Wade replied, holding his hands up and shaking his head. "Classified stuff."

"Al-right," Kim accepted, albeit reluctantly. "So what did you want to show me?"

"Come on in and I'll show you."

"Whoa, wait. Not only do we get to go to Wade's house but always in his room?" Ron asked in astonishment. "His private sanctuary? His secret lab where makes all his secret inventions?"

"Gee Ron, when you put it that way you make me out to be some kind of mad scientist or something," Wade remarked with a slight blush.

"Well I wouldn't say 'mad' more like...well adjusted scientist."

"How about just a friend who likes to help out?" Kim suggested.

"Yeah that works," Ron admitted.

"Now that we've gotten _that_ taken care of, Wade I believe you had something to show me?" she asked, turning back to the computer genius.

"Right this way Kim," Wade replied, leading them into his room.

What they found inside more then met their expectations of how the young super genius lived. The familiar central hub he always spoke to them from sat at the far end of the room while cables ran across the floor connecting it to other computers sitting in various places throughout the room. Half of the floors and walls were painted black with a yellow grid pattern indicating the holo-suite he had used to take his mother to "the beach" during Mother's Day. The only thing that looked mostly normal was the bed space, which was surprisingly plain. A mid-sized bed sat tucked into the corner with a night stand next to it, a dresser nearby and a large double door closet toping things off. What did set it apart from other homes were the many half finished gadgets strewn about.

"I think you're right KP," Ron said as he looked around, "the lab at the Science Center has nothing on this place."

"Told you," Kim smirked.

"Uh...is this something I should know about?" Wade asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"It's nothing," she waved it off. "Now you said you wanted to show me something that would help me fight the Bebes?"

"Right. Stay right there," he ordered then walked over to the closet.

He slide one of the doors open and after a bit of fishing around, pulled out an article of clothing with a protective wrap over it. When he walked back over to Kim and Ron he held onto the hanger and unzipped the covering in a dramatic fashion to reveal a white body suit with a light blue stripe running across the upper torso as well as a few stripes on the arms. A belt the same color as the stripes hung over off the hanger as well.

"Dude, the super suit!" Ron blurted out. "I remember that from the time we...uh..."

He paused and looked over at Kim, who looked back at him. Though he didn't complete his sentence they both knew what he was going to say and the residual feelings it dredged up.

"Um...the time we fought the Li'l Diablos," he finished lamely.

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the group afterwards. While Wade merely fidgeted around nervously, Kim and Ron were mentally kicking themselves for how they're feeling. After all this time, and given what's happened recently, they thought they had gotten over everything. Or at least Kim did, Ron still wasn't sure quite how he felt.

"Anyway," Wade spoke up, breaking the silence, "after the Li'l Diablos mission I went back and made some upgrades to the suit. One of which included adding in the circuitry from the super speed shoes so you can move as fast as you did when you had them, but it's much more controlled now. No more getting stuck in hypertime."

"Spankin'," Kim mused as she took the suit from him. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Just a few things to enhance your natural agility, endurance, strength, things like that."

"Strength?"

"Well you won't be able to throw cars around, but you should be able to lay out a few robots without feeling the effects."

She smirked. "That's definitely going to come in hand. So do you have anywhere I can change?"

"Bathroom's right over there," Wade said, pointing to a second door in his room.

"Thanks," she said then turned and started to walk towards it. She stopped about midway when something occurred to her. "Wade, you don't have any cameras set up in there do you?"

Wade cringed and let out a disgusted groan. "Ew, no! That's the _last_ place I'd want a camera."

"I was just checking since you seem to have one everywhere else."

"Kim please, I'm not _that_ interested in what people are doing."

She nodded then walked into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind her. Ron stared at the door for a second before he turned to Wade with a conspirtious look on his face.

"So...you really don't have cameras set up in there, right?" he asked, secretly hoping the answer would be "Yes".

Wade just shook his head in disgusted and walked back over to his central hub to start looking for where the Bebes might be hiding out now.

"What? I was just curious," Ron remarked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kim left, Shego tried to find something interesting to watch but the monotony daytime television combined with the fact she had to get up to pee every ten minutes quickly knocked her out. So once again she was asleep on the Possible family couch with the remote clutched in her left hand with her right hand dangling off the side. She was in such a deep sleep that she failed to sense the presence of the two sets of eyes staring intently at her belly or the mischievous boys they belong to. Jim and Tim stood fixated on the large protrusion as if it were an egg from alien creature ready to hatch.

"So what do you think it'll look like?" Jim asked as he gave Shego's stomach a tentative poke.

"Well it's suppose to have half of Kim's DNA, right?" Tim asked back, also poking the stomach. "So we can bet on it being half ugly."

They snickered at the joke at their sister's expense then went back to their "evaluation".

"Yeah but it's also going to have half her DNA," Jim countered, pointing a thumb at the still sleeping Shego. "So that means it might be all mutatey and stuff."

"Yeah like having her powers," Tim said excitedly.

"Or like four arms and eyes and things like that!"

"Who knows what it might be!"

"I do," a new voice spoke.

The two twins slowly turned their heads to see a now fully awake Shego glaring down at them angrily. They gulped nervously and began to slowly back away.

"She's going to be a girl with two less uncles unless you leave me the hell alone!" Shego growled as she took a swipe at them with her right hand.

They each let out a yelp of terror as they jumped back and quickly fled the room. Shego struggled to pulled herself off the couch to chase them, but by the time she finally got to her feet it didn't seem worth it.

"Oh well, might as get something to eat while I'm up," she muttered to herself.

Unfortunately, before she could even left a foot a loud crash filled the house and at first she thought the twins had run into something in their desperate escape from her. That theory was quickly proven wrong when three blue skinned, blonde female robots dressed in black leotards appeared before her.

"What the hell!" she cried out in surprise as she tried to take a fighting stance.

"Shego, you are to come with us by order of our queen," one of the robots spoke.

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to decline that invitation," she remarked, igniting her hands. She then gasped when it finally clicked as to why they looked so familiar. "Wait a minute, I know you. You're those stupid robots Drakken built cause he couldn't get a date."

"Negative," another of the Bebes spoke. "We are the newer models built to exact revenge on those who mocked Dr. Drakken."

"Because he couldn't get a date in college," Shego surmised. "So he built your predecessors to go to some dance with him and even that didn't work out. Trust me, I've heard the story more than I can to admit. So what, this also some kind of revenge thing for me leaving him?"

"No, we do not work for one so imperfect anymore," the third Bebe spoke. "We serve a new queen and she demands we bring you to her."

"Well good luck trying cause I ain't doing down without a fight."

"Yes," the first Bebe started then seemed to disappear, "you are."

Shego let out a shocked gasp when she noticed the voice was now right next to her left ear. She turned her head to find the robot standing behind her and holding her hands to her back. When she tried to break the hold she realized that her hands weren't just being held but actually locked into some kind of shackle.

_No! I won't be taken prisoner again! _her mind screamed.

Her instincts called out for her to do a back flip that would launch her over the demented robot and help her regain her footing. But as has been the case in recent months her body simply couldn't meet those demands anymore. So instead she continued to try and either break or pick the lock to her shackles.

"You're resistence is futile," the Bebe behind her spoke. "You are coming with us one way," she paused to bring a hand up and strike Shego across the back of the head hard enough to knock her out, "or another."

"Mission accomplished. Subject Shego has been captured. We must now return to the Hive," another of the Bebes ordered.

The remaining two nodded in confirmation and after the one holding Shego picked her up, they each disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. After several seconds of stillness, Jim and Tim poked their heads into the living room from the hall's archway and looked for any signs of the robots.

"Looks like they're gone," Jim said.

"With Shego," Tim pointed out.

"Yeah. One of us is gonna have to tell Kim."

"Yep."

They paused.

"You do it!" they shouted in unison, pointing at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim tugged a bit at the tight fabric of the super suit as she walked out of Wade's bathroom.

"Wade, are you sure you didn't wash this thing work or something? It seems tighter than before somehow," she said as she flexed her arms and fingers.

"It looks good to me," Ron mused while his eyes moved up and down her body.

"I'm sure it does," Kim tried to sounded annoy but she was more bemused than anything.

"I think you just need to get use to it again, but it should do fine," Wade said from the chair in his hub. "Oh and I think I know where the Bebe's are."

"Nice going Wade. So where are they?" she asked, walking up to look at the monitor.

"Believe it or not, they're actually in Middleton."

"I don't believe it," Ron retorted.

"You're about to. Seems like they're some small energy spikes in one of the supposedly abandoned warehouses down at the Pier. Here let me show up."

Wade quickly punched up the information on the warehouse, including the address and an old photo of it. Kim and Ron's eye went wide when they saw it.

"Say isn't that..." Ron asked, letting the question dangled.

"The warehouse were Shego first told me she was pregnant," Kim confirmed with a nod.

"Wow, what are the odds?"

"Well if you're really want to know," Wade offered.

"Nope, that was totally a rhetorical question."

"Well in any case, this looks like the best place to start," Kim said.

"Before you go let me give you one last thing," Wade spoke as he pulled up a drawer to his desk and pulled out a red, gun like device. "I also managed to rebuild the EMP gun. It's still only single shot but I think it should help against robots."

"Thanks again Wade," Kim replied as she took the EMP gun and tucked it into the holster on right hip. "So if there's nothing else we should get going."

Before any of them could say else the phone began to ring. Wade looked at it suspiciously because the line that was ringing belonged to a number he had only given to Kim and Ron. He looked up at them only to find them looking back at him equally surprised. Cautiously he reached out and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked unsurely.

He let out a sigh of relief when he heard two familiar voices.

"Hey guys, what's up? Uh huh, she's standing right here do you want to-" Wade suddenly stopped his question and panicked expression crossed his face before he glanced over at Kim. "Guys I _really_ think you two should-" Again he stopped but this time it was because a dial tone took replaced the voices.

_Oh they are going to pay for that,_ he thought menacingly.

He hung up the phone and slowly, carefully turned towards Kim. He swallowed nervously as he tried to think of the best way to break the news to the fiery tempered red head. Unfortunately, he was never really good at these kinds of situations and could only think of the direct approach.

"Kim that was your brothers," he started. "It seems the Bebes broke into your house and...kinda...took Shego."

He and Ron both flinched, expecting some kind of verbal or physical outburst. Instead she simply stood there with a blank expression on her face. The two boys looked at each other for a second before Ron carefully stepped forward and waved a hand in front of her face.

"KP? Kim? Hello, Earth to Kim Possible," he said.

"No," came the small whispered reply.

"No, what?" Ron tried again.

"I-I failed her again," Kim continued though she seemed to be talking to herself. "I cant' believe I let it happen again. I just...NO!" she narrowed her eyes as she came out of her daze and looked intently at Wade. "Wade, how do I work this super speed thing?"

"Uh, you just push the center button on the belt. Should work after that," the young genius replied.

"Good," she said as she reached for the button.

"Wait!"

"What!" she snapped.

"I had to make a few changes to the speed system when I modified it to fit the super suit's systems."

"Which means...?"

"It means that you will be able to run fast, but it also drains the suit's power. So you have to conserve it and use it only when you absolutely need to."

Kim glared at him for several seconds before she finally lowered her hand with a reluctant sigh.

"Fine," she growled. "But we need to get going now. Come on Ron."

"Uh...shouldn't we make sure this is the place or get more info on the suits new powers or something first?" Ron asked.

"No. We're going. Now!"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of Wade's room, barely muttering a proper goodbye to the boy and his mother as she made her way to the car. Once inside, she pulled out of the driveway as fast as she could, switched the car into "Drive" and hit the road with a fury she had never known before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron tried not to scream as the Possible family car wove in and out of evening traffic. He had his seatbelt buckled as tightly as it could go and held onto the handle above the door for dear life, finally understanding its nickname of the "Oh Shit! Bar". He had never known Kim to drive his widely before, but then again be rarely saw her this determined before. It went way beyond "Coach Kim" and into an even scarier place that he had only seen once before. Ironically it was while fighting Shego after finding out her prom date Erik was a Synthodrone. Now that anger and focus was turned towards the ones that had kidnaped Shego and robots or not, he felt extremely sorry for them. He just hoped Kim still have enough sense in her not get too hurt and that he'd have enough strength to be there to stop her if she didn't. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she sometimes needed him to be there to save her from herself and despite whatever he might be feeling he was still going to do that no matter what.

He jerked forward a bit as the car came to an abrupt stop. Once he forced his stomach to settle down he looked out the window and realized they were near the warehouse that was suppose to be the Bebe's latest hive. In spite of the near heart attack inducing ride he had to admit that made great time. Hell they probably couldn't have gotten there any faster if Kim _has_ used the super speed option.

"So what's the plan?" he asked as he undid his seatbelt.

"Simple, we go in, get Shego, destroy every last Bebe there is and get out," Kim said in an authoritative tone that left no room for questions.

"Okay," Ron replied as they each got out of the car. "Just one tiny question. How do we get in?"

Kim answered that question by running towards the nearest outside door at top speed. She leapt for it halfway and knocked down the door with a devastating flying kick.

"Guess that answers that question," Ron muttered as he looked down at Rufus.

"Yeah," Rufus replied, feeling as anxious as his human friend.

They followed Kim inside the warehouse and were completely blown away by the difference from the outside to the inside. Everything was covered in panels that resembled bee hive compartments with a few wires running loose here and there. Still for something that had to be constructed quickly and quietly it was really impressive. He shrugged it off and caught up with Kim, who was stalking through the complex with the look of someone who owned the place.

"So any idea where we're going?" he whispered.

"Nope," Kim whispered back.

"Any idea on how many Bebes there are now?"

"Nope."

"Any hope of maybe coming up with a plan before we run into them?"

"Nope."

"Well, nice to know where we stand," he quipped, feeling less and less confident about this mission by the second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego let out a soft groan as she slowly began to come around. Her eyes fluttered open and after a few seconds cleared up to where she could see her surroundings. What she saw she didn't like. She was standing in some kind of throne room surrounded by a dozen or so Bebe robots, two of which were right at her sides guarding her. Even if she wasn't nine months pregnant it would still be tricky to get out of here and given that she _was_ indeed that far along in her pregnancy she wasn't feeling entirely sure about her abilities. Still, she wasn't about the play the helpless hostage once again. There was a way out, she just had to find it. She glanced between the two robot at either of her side and noticed they didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. Very discretely she tried to light up her plasma powers to see if she could use them to melt through the shackles holding her hands behind her back. At the very least it would give her escape plan a start. Unfortunately, it seemed the bonds were holding back her powers.

"Don't bother," a voice spoke from the side of the room. "Those shackles were designed to neutralize your powers."

Shego let out a frustrated sigh. "What are they selling these things at Smarty Mart now?"

"Ah, the infamous Shego wit I've heard so much about."

"Yeah and just who are you?"

The answer came in the form of a series of lights clicking on all at once, temporarily blinding the pale woman. When she finally got use to the new light source, her head was forcibly turned towards the direction the voice had come from. What she saw was a tall, grey metal thrown perched atop a small set of stairs with a red carpet leading up to it. Sitting quite smugly on that thrown was another robot designed in the same vain as the Bebes but with some subtle and not-so-subtle differences. On the not-so-subtle side was her manner of dress. Whereas her subjects seemed to dress in a black, two pair gym outfit, their queen was dressed in almost head-to-toe black leather body suit that left only her hands and a bit of her neck exposed. It was topped off with a pair of black, knee high boots and a PVC corset highlighting her "feminine attributes". A small patch of black sheer cloth hung off the back of it to form a half skirt that fell down to her shins. The only part of her outfit that wasn't black was the steel grey crown sitting atop her head. At last Shego thought it was a crown, it looked more like a curved "M" on her face with two point sticking up above her forehead to resemble horns and two blades hugging the side of her face and coming to a stop at her chin. A red jewel sat in the center right in the middle of her forehead.

The subtle changes to her appearance lay underneath the overdone outfit. While her "skin" was still blue, it was much smoother and her face seemed more expressive and human, particularly because it lacked the two lines on the side of her mouth that made the others seem so much like puppets. Her eyes also seemed to convey this sense of expression even if they were still the same red lights the other Bebes had. Perhaps the biggest change was her hair of blonde hair that cascaded down to her shoulders and from what Shego could see continued to about her mid back, making it longer than her subjects' hair. Again her "feminine attributes" seemed to be more pronounced and Shego wondered what type of magazines they had been reading to come to this standard of beauty for their queen.

"I am the Queen Bebe," she spoke in an even tone. "And I can see you've already met my loyal subjects."

"Yeah we really hit it off," Shego scoffed. "So what's the plan here? Why do you want me?"

"There are a number of reasons. The first of course being bait to trap our greatest threat Kim Possible." She looked past Shego and focused on an unguarded wall that lead into her thrown room. "And I can see it worked. You can come out now, I know you're there."

Shego, along with all the Bebes, turned her head towards the wall and to her great surprise-and disappointment-saw Kim and Ron walking out from behind it. Unlike Ron, Kim was trying to hide her shock at being discovered, but Shego was able to pick up on the subtle hints. She had a feeling that if she could, then the Queen Bebe could as well.

"How did you know?" Kim demanded.

"I've known about your presence since the moment you stepped into the Hive. Didn't you find it was odd that you made it as far as you did without meeting any resistance?" the Queen asked.

"I thought it was just good luck."

"No. It was to lead you here to get one last look at your...mate," she spat out the word as if it were poison. "I hope you enjoy this hospitality on my part as it is the last time you two shall see each other."

"Not likely," Kim smirked before pressing the button on her belt.

Soon the entire world came slightly out of focus and completely still. The effect of being suddenly thrust into this world of "hypertime" made her dizzy and slightly nauseous, unlike last time when she was gradually brought into it. She made a mental note to mention it to Wade then when she recovered started to move over to Shego. She was stopped, however, when six of the Bebes in the room came into focus and started to move towards her.

"It can _never_ be easy, can it?" she muttered just before she launched an attack on the closest Bebe.

Just as Wade had promised, she barely felt the blows she sent against the robot. It really felt no different than hitting human henchman. Unfortunately, they still had the numbers advantage and were much more familiar with this time/space. Plus, they're robots and that meant they could do things that she just couldn't. Like shooting out their hands on cables for instance. She gasped when she felt the hand grab her arm but quickly recovered by grabbing the cable and swinging the bot towards her sisters, taking down at least three of them in the process. She then swiped at the cable with a karate chop and much to her surprise it actually worked, severing the cable and sending the robot crashing into the far wall.

Kim's victory was short lived though when more Bebes began to flood into the room. She held them off as best she could, jumping, spinning, twirling, and going through just about every cheer routine she knew to keep out of the robots' reach. She struck back when she could, taking care to strike at and destroy the head to knock out the vital circuitry. It actually reminded her a bit of Ron's zombie game she had played few times. And just like in the game, whenever she knocked one down two more seemed to take it's place. Unlike the game, she quickly felt the effects of such a battle and there were no power ups to help her get that strength back. She knew it was only a matter of time until the Bebes finally wore her out, but she wasn't going to quite. Not when Shego and Shin's lives depended on her. She _had_ to save them. She had to make up for letting them get kidnapped again. So that meant she had to keep fighting, no matter what.

"She dies!" the Queen's voice suddenly rang out.

Kim turned back to the thrown to find the Bebe's leader standing beside it and point to Shego. When she looked towards her new love she found one of the Bebe's that had been guarding her with its hands either side of her head, ready to twist it off at a moment's notice. Worst of all, since they were moving too fast for Shego to see them, she had no idea the danger she was in.

"No!" Kim cried out, starting to take a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Queen advised. "You may have our speed, but do you think you're fast enough? Can you fight through the rest of my subjects to stop the one from snapping Shego's neck like a twig? And what about saving your former love there?"

Again Kim looked to where she was pointing and found a Bebe standing behind Ron, it's right hand posed to strike at his neck with its razor sharp fingers. Kim stood glued to the stop feeling something she had never felt before; a paralyzing fear. It came from the knowledge that she knew the Queen was right. Not matter how good she was, or how fast she was, she simply couldn't save both of them at the same time. Nor could she stand the thought of losing either one of them. She relaxed her stance and hung her head in shame.

"Please forgive me," she whispered as she pressed the button once again.

The world then came back into focus as she and the Bebes returned to normal time. While the fight for her seemed to last almost half an hour, it had only been a few seconds to Ron and Shego, which led to their great surprise when they saw Kim looking defeated. Ron received an even bigger surprise when he noticed the Bebe standing right behind him. He screamed and tried to jump away, but she reached out and grabbed him before he could even move.

"KP, what happened?" he asked as he was dragged next to her.

"I...I couldn't..." Kim tried desperately to explain as she too was held back by a Bebe.

"I thought you're suppose to be able to do anything!" Shego snapped.

"They would have killed you!" Kim snapped back, tears welling at the corners of her eyes.

This news came a shock to both Ron and Shego, as did Kim's emotional outburst. Despite the fact that she could be too controlling at time, Kim was hardly ever overly emotional, especially on missions, so the sight of her tears seemed to highlight how desperate the situation was.

"I...I didn't know," Shego said quietly.

"You couldn't," Kim replied in the same tone. A small smirk then appeared on her face as she tried to appear flippant again. "You know it's your own fault for letting yourself get captured. Again."

"Well excuse me Princess! I moved a lot faster before I started caring your child!" Shego shot back.

"Enough!" the Queen Bebe shouted. "The mindless bickering of you humans it tiring."

"Eh you get use to it after awhile," Ron spoke up, trying to keep up the jovial mood. "So now that you've got us captive I suppose you'll want to revival your big plan to us."

"Ah yes, the villainous form where I reveal my grand plan so you can stop it later on," she mused, walking down the small set of stairs. "Well if you must know my 'plan' is quite simple; complete eradication of the human race."

"Oh so you're falling into _that_ whole shtick. The 'robot things they're better than people and has to replace them' scheme. Gotcha."

"Ron, this is serious," Kim growled.

"Perhaps it isn't quite original, but have you ever stopped to consider that those writers have a point?" the Queen asked. "Since my creation I've searched through this world's history and I found that the forces ruling it seems to move in stages. First, there were the great beasts you call the dinosaurs that ruled this planet for millions of years until they were destroyed by a disaster. Eventually, out of the aftermath of that disaster rose another creature; man. It may have taken you millions of years to evolve to the point where you could create your civilization but it was only a matter of thousands of years for your to reach your pinnacle. To show to the other creatures of this world, and very world itself that you were better than them. The great empire of human kind!"

She threw her hands up in an over dramatic way to emphasize her point. She then slowly lowered them and looked at Kim as if she were the one responsible for all of mankind's creation.

"But even your empire must live it's time and then die," she concluded calmly.

"And then it's time for the machines to take over, right?" Kim spat back. "Not going to happen."

"Really? Tell me, have you taken a good look around your world lately? You are already ruled by machines, you just don't know it yet." She turned and stepped away from them a bit. "Think of it. In this day and age can you really get by without your cell phones, computers, portable music players and any number of other devices that make your lives oh so comfortable? I think not." She spun back around to face Kim and Ron. "So as I said, technology already runs this world, we are merely the next step of the evolution."

"Except evolution's suppose to happy naturally and you're anything but natural," Kim remarked.

"Too true. We can do things that you can't. Things like this."

She held out her left hand and a small panel in the palm slid open to reveal a red jewel embedded in it. The two Bebes holding onto the teen heros let go and stepped off to the sides to join their sisters. Kim and Ron looked at each other and were about to try and make a break for it, when the jewel in the Queen's hand glowed and the next thing they knew they were knocked back about five feet. The impact didn't hurt outside of their bodies as much as it had their ears. Right before whatever force had attacked them, there was a quick, high pitched sound that nearly knocked them over itself. They still held their ears as they laid on the floor and tried to recover.

"Sonic emitter," the Queen answered their unasked question as she hovered over their prone forms. "I charming little device my subjects built into my body. It has the power to level buildings if I so chose. There are even more subtle frequencies that can melt your inside that privative skull of yours. All this power, literally in the palm of my hand. So you see, you never any hope of stopping me. I just wanted to see how hard you would try. Now," her eyes flashed as she held her hand over them again, "bow before your new god."

The device flashed again and Kim and Ron held their ears tighter to block out the sound. Eventually it became too much for them and they both went limp as they finally passed out.

"Bitch!" Shego cried out as she struggled against her bonds and captors.

"I didn't kill them if that's what you're worried about," Queen Bebe said as she slowly turned and walked towards her other prisoner. "I merely knocked them out for holding. I'll deal with them later. Right now I want to focus on you and this...child." She looked down at Shego's stomach for a moment and look of disgust crossed her face. "I find the practice of biological reproduction to be vile. And the fact that two people of the same sex have found a way to reproduce on their own disgusts me even more." She looked up into Shego's eyes. "But I also find it a bit fascinating. Particularly given this child's parentage. It may actually provide us with something useful."

"You're not going to touch my baby," Shego growled.

"Oh but we are. We're going to cut it out of you and see if there's anything we can get from her. If it's fruitful enough perhaps I'll find a way to add her to the Hive. If not, then we'll just take what we need then dispose of her. Either way, I promise you only one thing. You will never be reunited with your baby."

Shego narrowed her eyes dangerously at the metal woman. "If you try it, I'm gonna end up with a brand new toaster oven."

"Arrogant to the last. Now sleep."

With that the Queen held her left hand up to the side of Shego's head and sent out another sonic blast that quickly knocked the former villainess out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Shego again regained consciousness sometime later, she noticed a number of things. First off, this wasn't some horrible dream like she had noticed. Secondly, she was laying on some kind of metal table or bed and still unable to use her powers. Thirdly was the dampness between her legs that had puddled under her legs and dried some given how damp her clothes were.

_Oh come on!_ she cried mentally. _Out of everything that's happened today don't tell me I pissed myself while I was passed out._

Any other thought she might have had was brought to an abrupt halt as a sudden and overwhelming pain cut through her body. Her eyes flung open and her head shot up as she let out a loud scream, not even trying to hold back. She expected to see a bunch of Bebes standing over her with some nasty looking medical instruments or something, but instead she found three of them standing at different places of the room looking at her in as much surprise as herself. The pain seemed to subside after a few minutes and Shego laid her head down and took a few shallow breaths as the robots crowded around.

"What did you do to me!" she demanded.

"We have done nothing," one of the Bebe spoke.

"A cursory scan reveals that you are entering the first part of labor," another one said.

Shego's eyes widened at the revelation.

"No! No! I won't have my baby here! I WON'T!" she cried out desperately.

"You have no choice," the third Bebe said. "You are our prisoner and the Queen demands to have your child. You will continue to birth the child and then she will be ours."

Shego let out another long, ear piercing scream. It was not one of pain or horror but one of sheer frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron groaned as he slowly came to, rubbing he still sore ears. There was still a slight ringing in them and he could swore he heard someone screaming, but that might have been his imagination. When the ringing finally subsided he opened his eyes and found himself in a dimly lit, fairly small room that he figured was a holding cell. Of course he couldn't be sure as there were no beds or seats or anything but then again it was built by robots who didn't care for humans so that could explain a lot.

"Oh man did that hurt," he muttered.

"I know," he heard Kim's voice added. "And what was all that 'bow before your new god' stuff? It's nice to know they didn't forget to add in an ego for their new queen."

"Yeah. Nice to know you're sounding like your old self too."

"Yeah I just got overwhelmed there for a bit. Do me a favor and don't mention it, OK?"

"Gotcha," he said as he finally started to stand up.

"And do me another favor and don't look at me," she added.

He quirked an eyebrow at the odd request. "What? Why would you want me to-"

He received his answer when he followed the sound of her voice and found her standing at the other end of the cell in only a white bra and matching panties and trying to cover herself as best he could. For a moment, the part of him that was a teenage boy and had been her boyfriend, kicked in and a huge grin crossed his face at the sight of her with so little on. Then the part of him that remembered they're only friends now and that the girl new sixteen styles of kung fu and was most likely pissed kicked in and told him to look away. Wisely he listened to that part and covered his eyes with his hand as he quickly spun around.

"Uh...KP, what happened to the super suit?" he asked.

"I'm guessing the Bebes took it because they realized it could used to help us escape," Kim replied as she crouched down against the wall. "I'm just glad I decided to keep my underwear on under it."

"Yeah good call."

Silence overcame them.

"So...not that I'm really complaining or anything but since this new Queen Bebe seems smart enough to take away your super suit and doesn't seem keen on following the whole 'villain rules' thing, how come we're still alive?"

"I think I can answer that," a new voice spoke up.

Kim let out a slight, "Eep!" at the thought of _another_ person seeing her in her skivvies and quickly jumped up and hid behind Ron. He blinked a few times at the action and when it sunk in what was going on another grin slowly came to his face.

"Ron!" Kim admonished him with a light slap to the cheek.

"Oh, right, sorry," he apologized.

Kim decided to let it go for now and focused on the other person in the room.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"It's just me," the voice replied as it owner stepped forward into the light to reveal a black haired, middle aged scientist.

"Dr. McCoy!" Kim and Ron shouted together.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"These 'Bebe' robots broke into my lab and kidnapped me shortly after you left."

"Great, so that's three people I prevented from getting kidnapped today," Kim muttered.

"Ah KP, it's not your fault," Ron assured her, given the hand she had on his shoulder a light pat.

"No if it's anyone's fault it's mine," Dr. McCoy spoke up. "'Give a machine a completely human personality, it'll be a great idea'. God, what the hell was I thinking! Now not only am I trapped here but the thing I invented is posed to wipe out all of mankind. And even if it doesn't, I'll never be able to work again without the whole 'Dr. Frankenstein' moniker put on me. This is going to ruin my professional career!"

"Yes, how horrible for you," Kim deadpanded.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for getting you two captured too," he said half heartedly. "But I thought you're suppose to be able to do anything?"

"There were circumstances you wouldn't understand."

"Like what?"

"Like things I don't care about going into with a total stranger."

"Uh, guys, can we focus on the important thing here?" Ron questioned. "Like the whole, 'why aren't we dead?' thing."

"Oh yes, that," Dr. McCoy mused. "Well the only theory I can come up with is that the failsafe has kicked in."

"Failsafe?" Kim repeated.

"Yes. Remember when I told you that the chip had to be programmed and that it could potentially be programmed for evil? Like what's obviously happened here. I knew that this very scenario could be a possibility so I added in a failsafe program that wouldn't allow whatever the X-23 chip was controlling to bring permanent harm on human life."

"Like killing," Kim surmised. "Although she doesn't seem to have a problem with roughing us up."

"Yeah that's the part that scares me."

"Is this going to be another 'we could die' thing?" Ron asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, yes. See I don't exactly know what these other robots did to the chip when they installed it in their queen. They could have made any number of changes that will eventually override the failsafe. Obviously it's working somewhat now since we're still alive but...well it could be only a matter of time before she decides to kill us. And even if she can't bring herself to do it she could easily assign the job to one of her subjects who wouldn't have any problems with since they don't have the chip at all."

"Great, so what do we do?" Ron moaned.

"We're still sticking with my original plan. We're going to get Shego and now Dr. McCoy out of here and take down every last one of these walking toasters once and for all," Kim said, a new sense of determination filling her voice.

"That outcome is unlikely," the Bebe guard spoke up.

Kim forgot about her modesty and walked up to the shimmering blue wall of light that made up the force field keeping them all inside the cell. She could feel the electricity dancing off the field near her face but it paled in comparison to the electricity that crackled in her eyes as she stared down the robot.

"You want to tell me _why_ that's unlikely?" she challenged.

"You are our prisoners. You have no weapons. You have no plan," the Bebe replied insistently.

"That's true," Kim admitted as she hung her head. She slowly raised it again, a smirk on her lips and a devious twinkle in her eye that matched any of Shego's looks. "And doesn't that just terrify you?"

**To Be Concluded...**

**Author's Notes: **Well I don't want to say too much here so as not to kill the dramatic tension built by the ending there. I'll just say, the obviously I had to cut this chapter in half so there will be on more and then an epilogue. I'll be honest the next one's probably going to be long too cause there's still a lot of ground to cover. Unfortunately, I can't say when it'll be up since I'm working now and only really have two days to get some good writing done. So I hope you'll bare with me. Also I know it was kinda cheap to just have Kim and Ron appear in the thrown room like that, but I honestly couldn't think of anything for their passage through the Hive. Come on, cut me some slack I just gave your 35 pages of stuff! I think I can be afforded this one little cheat.

One last thing that I would be remise about if I didn't share. Kaytropolist has done another fantastic piece of fan art from this fic that you can find here: http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 39160135/. Same deal as before applies just fill in the spaces to check it out and leave her a kind word.


	11. A New Life

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?

Maternal Instinct

Chapter 11: A New Life

"Great, so what do we do?" Ron moaned, as he looked around the cell he and the others were trapped in.

"We're still sticking with my original plan. We're going to get Shego and now Dr. McCoy out of here and take down every last one of these walking toasters once and for all," Kim said, a new sense of determination filling her voice.

"That outcome is unlikely," the Bebe guard spoke up.

Kim forgot about her modesty and walked up to the shimmering blue wall of light that made up the force field keeping them all inside the cell. She could feel the electricity dancing off the field near her face but it paled in comparison to the electricity that crackled in her eyes as she stared down the robot.

"You want to tell me _why_ that's unlikely?" she challenged.

"You are our prisoners. You have no weapons. You have no plan," the Bebe replied insistently.

"That's true," Kim admitted as she hung her head. She slowly raised it again, a smirk on her lips and a devious twinkle in her eye that matched any of Shego's looks. "And doesn't that just terrify you?"

The Bebe looked at her with a cold, emotionless stare for several seconds before it finally spun back around on its heel to continue its guard duty. Kim allowed herself a quick smirk at her perceived before she turned around as well and started to scan the cell for anything that would help them escape.

"Wow KP that was...uh...you sure being around Shego all the time isn't effecting you?" Ron asked, slightly worried.

"Maybe, but I gotta admit sometimes that attitude helps," Kim remarked as she continued to survey the area.

"I guess so," Ron muttered as he cast a glance back to the Bebe bot. "So what exactly _is_ your plan for getting out of here?"

"Well...I haven't quite figured that part out yet," she admitted then looked over her shoulder at him. "But when I do, it'll be real impressive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego screamed as another contraction wrecked her body. It felt like someone was trying to rip her in two and when she really thought about it that was almost exactly what was happening. Of course those moments of clarity were few and far between thanks not only to the pain of labor but also the overwhelming frustration of being captured. When the contractions passed and her strength returned, she still tried to escape but to no avail. It didn't help matter that after each contraction felt weaker and weaker. Once she finally delivered Shin she was definitely going to need a nap for a few hours. But first she needed to get out of here. She was determined not to let her baby be born in the presence of a bunch of emotionless robots. If she wanted that, she could have just stayed with her family.

The moment of levity the joke brought her was quickly shunted by a stinging sensation in her left arm. She looked over to find one of the Bebes injecting some kind of liquid into her through a syringe

"What is that?! What are you doing?!" she demanded, sounding almost panicked.

"That is exactly what I would like to know. What _are_ you doing to her?" a new voice asked.

Shego, as well as the Bebes, looked towards the source of the voice to find the Queen Bebe stepping into the room almost casually striding up to Shego's side. The former thief growled at the mechanical woman and wished even more that she could break free so she could throttle her.

"She has recently entered the first stages of labor," the Bebe holding the syringe addressed her Queen. "I was merely administering a serum that should help accelerate the process."

"Excellent," the Queen spoke approvingly. "You have done well my subject."

"Thank you your majesty," the Bebe replied with a slight bow.

The Queen nodded to her then looked down menacingly at the captive Shego.

"Well it seems your usefulness to us it almost up. Soon we will have our prize and you...well if you have any faith I suggest you start prying to whatever god you believe in."

"Oh I believe in something alright," Shego remarked in a voice dripping with venom. "I believe I'm going to get out of here and when I do I'm going to make a killing selling your parts for scrap."

"Also so bold and defiant," the Queen spoke softly as she ran a hand through Shego's hair, causing her to flinch. "I almost appreciate that. However, I can not afford defiance from anyone, so I would watch my tongue if I were you. We still have the option of simply cutting the baby out of you. I'm allowing you to live this long so that you might experience what I've been told is the 'joy of child birth'."

"Oh yeah it's a real joy alright."

The Queen smiled evilly at that. "Precisely. I have a feeling that this is inflicting more pain on you than I ever could."

With that, she turned and walked towards the door. As it slid open, she paused at the doorway and looked over her shoulder at her subjects.

"Let me know the second the baby is born," she commanded.

"And what shall we do with her?" one of the Bebes asked, pointing to Shego.

"That's easy enough. Kill her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the Hive, removed from the drama surrounding Kim and Shego, the Kimmunicator, Kim's super suit and a now smashed EMP gun all sat amid extra panels and circuit boards in a small storage closet. The still darkness of the room was interrupted when the Kimmunicator's screen switched on and Wade found himself looking at the small square it projected on the closet's ceiling.

"Kim? Ron? Anyone?" he asked desperately.

When he didn't receive an answer he quickly switched the deceive over to remote controlled and a small set of wings popped out of it's sides before it hovered into the air. He positioned it so he could a look at the table it had been laying on and upon seeing Kim's discarded super suit his emotions ranged from embarrassed to concerned in seconds.

"This isn't good," he said to himself.

He maneuvered the Kimmunicator around the closet to get his bearings and smiled when he found the access panel to the door. He hovered the device over to it and a quick scan gave him the code to open the door. Once in the main corridor he turned the Kimmunicator back and forth to check for any sign of the Bebes, letting out a sigh of relief when there wasn't one.

Looks like the coast is clear, he thought. _And I could probably fly the Kimmunicator just under their radar so they wouldn't notice it. But even if I did find Kim, what use could I be with just this? There's got to be something else I can do._

he thought. 

He sat in silence for several seconds as he tried to come up with some kind of plan. Unfortunately, even with flying the Kimmunicator, there was only so much he could do from behind his computer at home. These were the only few times he wished he was actually out there with Kim and Ron. If he was there with them, he might be able to get a better idea of what they're up against. Some kind of layout to the new editions to the building the Bebes made. At the very least he could hack into their systems.

"Wait that's it!" he exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

He moved the Kimmunicator back into the closet and hid it out of sight. Now he just had to wait and hope that a suddenly open closet door would aroused as much suspicion in a robot as it would a person. Surely enough, only a minute or so later a Bebe noticed the open door and walked in to investigate. As it scanned the area for anything unusual, Wade kept the Kimmunicator hovering above the doorframe just out of it's line of site. For now. He hope it would keep going unnoticed until he was ready to make his move. He had to be quick about it if this plan was going to work. He typed away as quickly and quietly as he could and right as the Bebe was about to turn to leave, he struck. The Kimmunicator flew onto the robot's back and locked onto whatever circuits it could find there. Right as the Bebe extended its hands to remove the offending device, a powerful electrical surge went through it, shutting all its systems down in a matter of seconds. It stood motionless for a moment then powered back up and slowly raised its head. It looked side-to-side then flexed its fingers and arms as if it was getting use to its own body.

"Alright, phase one completely," Wade mused as his home monitor showed the Bebe was seeing. "Now to find Kim and try to help her get out of here."

He typed a few more sequences and was soon able to access everything in the Bebe's memory banks. The first thing he did was located were the holding cell where Kim and the others were being held then picked up their discarded equipment before heading out to free them.

"Just hold tight guys, I'm coming," he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the holding cell, Dr. McCoy was beginning to question his decision about hiring the supposedly "undefeatable" Team Possible. Not only had they been captured and stripped of all their gear, and in Kim's case just stripped, but now their great hope for escape was the blonde boy's little pet.

"I can't believe our chance for escape depends on a rodent," he scoffed.

"Hey!" Rufus protested from his place on the floor.

"Dude he's a naked mole rat. And he's done things like this plenty of times before, haven't you buddy?" Ron encouraged his second best friend.

"Uh huh, uh huh," said naked mole rat agreed vigorously then went back to sniffing around for something he could use.

"Yeah that's great, but has he found something useful for right now?" Dr. McCoy asked, feeling more frustrated by the minute.

Ron looked down expectantly at Rufus who could only give him an apologizing look back as he shook his head sadly.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

"Aw it's OK, you did your best," Ron reassured him. "We'll find some other way out of here."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because that's what we do Dr. McCoy. We find ways out of impossible situations," Kim remarked from her place against the far wall, a hint of annoyance crawling into her voice as well.

"Well you've done a bang up job of it so far," the scientist retorted as he started to turn towards her.

"Stop! No peeking, remember?" she scolded.

He stopped mid turn with an irritated sigh and turned back around, making sure to cover the side of his face with his hand as he did so.

"I wasn't trying to peek. God, the last thing I need at this point is to be labeled a pedophile."

"I'm seventeen!" Kim shouted back, feeling somewhat offended.

"That's still young enough to get me in trouble with the police, and again I just don't need that added on to all the Frankenstein references I'm going to hear."

"Yes, I'm so sorry for all the bad things _you_ have to endure," Kim muttered venomously.

Dr. McCoy was about to make another snide remark but stopped when he noticed both Ron and Rufus giving him colder glares than anything from their captors. He looked between the two, then sighed when Kim's statement repeated itself in his head and he realized what an incredibly selfish jackass he was being. He started to turn around to apologize to her, but stopped when he remembered her rule.

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling a bit odd at not looking at her while saying it. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I thought I was helping the world not dooming it."

Kim closed her eyes then took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm myself down before speaking.

"It's not your fault," she replied. "You couldn't have known the Bebes were going to take your chip and use it for their new queen. I don't think _any_ of us could have known that. And I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just worried about Shego and Shin is all. And I honestly have no idea how to get out of here."

"Well maybe we could-" Ron started.

"What are you doing?" the voice of their guard called out.

Ron clamped his hands over his mouth, afraid the Bebe might have over heard him. He, along with Kim, Rufus, and Dr. McCoy, looked towards the robot to see it wasn't adding any of them but rather another Bebe that was walking up to the cell. What immediately caught their attention but this new one was that is was wearing Ron's mission belt around its waist while Kim's super suit was slumped over its right shoulder. Kim and Ron looked at each other to see either of them had a clue as to what was going on, but when they both shrugged in confusion they went back to watching the two robots.

"I am here for the shift change," the new Bebe spoke.

"Negative. There are no shift changes," the first Bebe replied. "Again, what are you doing here? And why do you have the prisoner's weapons."

"Alright, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," the second Bebe replied, it's voice suddenly changing.

Before the guard Bebe could act, the new one raised its left fist and extended it through the other robot's head, crushing its face in. Sparks flew out of the hole as the body twitched violently for a few seconds before falling to the ground in a heap. The new Bebe retracted its hand, dropping a few stray pieces of circuit boards, before walking up to the panel for the cell and quickly deactivating the force field. Kim and Ron quickly tensed up and readied themselves for awhile while Dr. McCoy snuck back into one of the far corners of the room.

"Relax guys, it's me," the Bebe said in a very familiar voice.

"Wade?!" the two teen heros cried out.

"Yep."

"But...how?" Kim asked, stepping forward a bit.

In response, the Bebe turned around to reveal the Kimmunicator stuck to it's back and Wade's face smiling back at them. He gave them a quick wave from the view screen before turning the Bebe back around to face them again.

"Here, thought you guys might need these," he said, holding out Kim's suit and Ron's belt.

Kim quickly grabbed the suit and nearly tripped over herself getting it back on. When the zipper reached the top of the suit's turtle neck she let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" she breathed. "You have no idea how embarrassing that was."

"I have some idea," Ron replied as he snapped his belt in place and Rufus jumped back into his pocket.

"I thought you didn't get embarrassed?" Kim teased with a playful smirk.

"Now you know why I said 'some idea'."

Kim allowed her smile to widen as she snapped her own belt back in place and with it some sense of finally being back in control of the sitch. The feeling didn't last long, however, when she reached into the holster and pulled out bits and pieces of...something.

"Wade, what is this?" she addressed the Wade controlled Bebe.

"What's left of the EMP gun," he replied. "Sorry Kim, I guess they figured it was the most dangerous thing you had so they smashed it."

"Great," she sighed, letting the pieces fall to the floor. "I guess we'll just have to think of another way to stop them." She looked over at the robot again and finally seemed to click as to what exactly having it with them meant. "Wade, how long can you control that Bebe?"

"I'm not sure. They're system's pretty complicated and it's already trying to fight me back," he replied.

"So then you can't control it indefinitely?"

The Bebe shook it's head and Kim snapped her fingers in irritation.

"Well I guess that rules out using it as part of our escape plan," she muttered.

"I was able to download all their schematics for the building while I was here," Wade mentioned off handedly.

Kim's smile returned. "Wade you stadium rock."

"I know."

Kim walked around to the back of the robot and started reached for the Kimmunicator but stopped half way.

"If I remove the Kimmunicator will the Bebe come back online?" she asked.

Wade looked at her a uncertainly.

"Yeah, but I honestly can't say how long it'll take. It might be a few minutes or it could happen right away," he explained.

"Then I guess I'll just have to do this fast."

With that Kim reached down and yanked off the Kimmunicator the jumped up and perform a perfectly spin kick that knocked the Bebe's head off her shoulders in one swift move. The headless body staggered a bit and tried to walk before, but only got about an inch before collapsing onto the floor. Kim brushed the hair out of her face with a satisfied smirk then looked down Kimmunicator.

"OK Wade, tell me where they've got Shego," she ordered in a voice that told him he had better know now.

Wade swallowed nervously before hitting a few keys, replacing his image with one of the building's new floor plan.

"You are here," his voice explained as a red dot appeared to indicate her presence. "Shego is here." A green dot then appeared on the other side of the map.

Kim studied the map for a moment and was at least grateful for the fact that the room they're holding Shego in was on the same floor was the cell she and the others had just occupied. Now the only question was how to get from here to there without running into a mess of Bebes.

"Does the suit still have enough power to run at super speed?" she asked.

"It should be good for a couple more times."

"And if I keep this map up it should still work even if I'm moving at hyper-speed?"

"Yeah," Wade drew out, beginning to understand what she was getting out. "Kim you're not going to-"

"Yep," she hastily replied before switching off the audio. She then turned to Ron and Dr. McCoy. "Alright boys, hold on tight, we're going for a ride."

Before either of them could offer a protest, Kim pressed the button that activated the suit's super speed ability. Once again the world lost it's focus as Kim entered the space Wade had dubbed "hypertime". She picked up Ron and Dr. McCoy then after a scan of the map made a bee line for where they were holding Shego. Thankfully she encountered very little resistance save for two Bebes that tried to block off the corridor to the holding room, but they were quickly taken care of by a double spin kick that knocked off both their heads. When Kim arrived at her destination she set down her two passengers then clicked off the belt to return to normal time.

"Oh man, did we hit some turbulence back there?" Ron asked, as he held his head and tried to fight off the dizzy feeling he had.

"It was nothing," Kim brushed off as she stepped towards the door.

She studied the keypad on the right side of the door for a moment and realized there were probably thousands, perhaps millions, of combinations mixed in it and it would take even Wade awhile to figure it out. Certainly much longer than they had. Though she supposed he could hack directly into the locking mechanism itself, that could also take time. No, there was only one sure fire method she wanted to use right now. She took a step back from the door and with a feral scream brought her right foot up and kicked the door with all her, and the suit's, strength. A loud "clang" resonated through out the hallway as the door fell into the room. The three Bebes inside all turned towards Kim and glared at her.

"Well they definitely know we're here now," Dr. McCoy muttered.

Kim ignored his statement and ran into the room in full charge. She performed an amazing jump kick that knocked the heads off one of the Bebes, but then was quickly ensnared by the other twos' extended hands. She grunted as she struggled to move a hand down to the suit's belt and once she did she pressed another button along it that released a powerful electric shock. The Bebes shuddered violently as the shock caused several sparks and mini explosion to break out along their bodies before they finally powered down and collapsed, releasing Kim as they did so. Once they did, Kim took a few deep breaths before turning her attention to the captive Shego.

"Are you alright?" she asked, leaning over the older woman a bit.

"Oh yeah, I'm just prefect. Before you barged in the Bebes and I were having a nice discussion about Shin's future," Shego remarked in a mock sweet voice. Her face suddenly grew very dark as she glared at Kim for asking the dumbest question in the world. "Of course I'm not alright! I'm tied to a table and I've been poked and prodded by machines! How would _you_ feel?!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I was just worried," Kim relented as she backed off.

"You can worry about me after we get the hell out of here."

"Right," she nodded.

She then stepped over to the restraint holding down Shego's right arm and grabbed onto the inside as much as she could then pulled with all her might. She and the metal both groaned under the strain, but after she put a foot up for greater support the metal finally gave way and the restraint broke in half with a loud snap. Kim let out a small squeak of surprise as the sudden break caused her to fell hard onto the metal floor and once she picked herself up she noticed Shego had already ignited her free hand then started to smash the remaining restraints. She pulled herself up into a sitting position as Kim quickly ran over to her to help her off the table. Before Shego could protest the help, she suddenly grasped Kim's right hand and began to squeeze hard as she let out a terrible scream.

"Shego!" Kim shouted in concern. "What is it?! Are you alright?"

"It's...Shin," Shego grunted through the pained.

Kim's eyes widened in horror. "Oh God, did they to something to her?"

Shego let out another scream before answering. "They...pumped me full of...something. Said it was suppose to speed up the labor process and it damn sure seems to be working."

"Then you're-"

"Yes! Very yes!"

"We've got to get you out of here!" Kim shouted as she helped Shego off the table and started walking towards the door.

"Wait," Shego breathed, the contraction finally having passed.

"We don't have time to wait."

"What about the Bebes?"

That stopped Kim dead in her tracks. She knew that this point they had to be alerted to not only her escape but also her rescue of Shego. Still she was fairly certain she could that with the suit she could handle them at least long enough for them all to get out. But deep down, she know that wasn't question Shego was asking. What she _really_ meant was, "Who was going to stop the Bebes?" Kim choked back a few uncertain feelings as she tried to continue saving Shego.

"We'll...we'll get someone else to handle them. I'm sure GJ has a few tricks up their sleeves that could take them out," she said, trying to convince herself as much as Shego.

"Passing the job off to someone else? That doesn't sound like you," Shego goaded.

"This is...different."

"How?"

"Because...because..." she struggled to find the words.

"Because of me? Because of her?" Shego asked, holding her stomach.

Kim lowered her head, almost shamefully. "Yeah."

"And that's exactly why you need to stop that metal bitch right here and now. Who knows how long it'll take GJ to get their crap together and get a team down here. By that point it might already be too late. Right now, you're the only one that can stop her and you know it!"

"But...but I have to get you out of here," Kim pleaded desperately.

"No!" Shego snapped, grabbing the collar of the redhead's suit and pulling her close to her face. "_You_ have to go save the world."

Kim wanted to protest. She wanted to say something that would shoot down Shego's argument. Something that proved her place was at the pale women's side as she gave birth to their daughter. But she couldn't. Because again she knew that deep down she was right. She was Kim Possible and had a world to save. She closed her eyes and took a moment to get everything right in her head. Family Kim would have to wait til later. Right now Shego, Ron, Dr. McCoy, the whole world needed Mission Kim. She slowly reopened her eyes and Shego could see the fire in them that the redhead usually had on a mission had returned.

"There's my girl," she whispered with a smile.

Kim nodded then leaned forward and gave Shego a quick kiss.

"Thank you," she said softly. She then turned her attention to Ron. "Ron, take the Kimmunicator and get her and Dr. McCoy out of here."

"Me?" Ron asked, looking uneasily at Shego.

"Yes, you. I know you can do this. And if you can't do it for Shego at least do it for me," she requested then placed a hand on his wrist as her look softened a bit. "Please."

One look into her eyes and any resistance Ron had to the idea was gone. Kim wasn't quite giving him the Puppy Dog Pout, but he could still see that same pleading look in her eyes behind all the bravado. It was that look that ensured Ron would never say no to her and he damn sure wouldn't let her down.

"Alright," he replied with a nod.

"Thank you," Kim said as she handed over the Kimmunicator.

"Wait. Aren't you going to need this to get back to the Queen's thrown room?" he asked as he looked at the device.

"Oh don't worry I think I can find my way back there," she remarked as her finger hung over the button to activate the super speed.

"Once second," Shego spoke up.

"What?"

Shego stepped forward and looked Kim right in the eyes. "That metal bitch kidnapped me, pumped me full of some drug and threatened to harvest our daughter for some sort of experiment. Even if I can't be there myself to do it, I just want to make sure you that give her a few good ones for me and Shin."

Kim's free hand balled up into a fist as her eye narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, I intend to," she said menacingly before pressing the button and disappearing.

Shego stared at the spot the girl had been standing in and a soft smile spread across her face.

"Gotta love her," she muttered.

"Yeah," Ron breathed in agreement.

Shego cocked an eyebrow at him and he shook his head as he realized what he said. He chuckled nervously before quickly changing the subject.

"So how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know. You've got Kim's fancy walkie talkie why don't you ask Nerdlinger?" Shego suggested.

"Oh right," Ron replied with his usual goofy grin as he flipped on the Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade."

"What's up Ron?" Wade asked.

"Too much to tell right now. I just need to know if you know any way we can get out of here without being caught by all the Bebe bots."

"Well," the young genius started as he typed away on his keyboard. "I was able to find the frequency their optic sensors are working on and I should be able to make the Kimmunicator put out that same frequency to cancel it out. That should effectively make them blind to you. But only in sight if you make a sound they'll probably just adjust frequencies and come after you."

"And if that happens?"

"Then you better have an outstanding Plan B," Shego remarked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kim arrived at The Queen's throne room she found it surprisingly empty. At least, empty of any potential Bebe guards. The only other "person" in the room was The Queen herself, sitting on her throne and staring smugly at Kim.

"You're late. I expected you here five minutes ago," the metal woman mocked.

Kim gasped at not only the casualness of the remark but also it's deeper meaning.

"How did you...?" she wondered.

"Have you forgotten already? The Bebe's run off a hive mind and I am their queen. Therefore I _am_ the Hive. I know everything that happens within these walls. I know you would come here just as I know your friends are trying to escape." She rose to her feet and gently walked down the small steps. "And make no mistake, they will _not_ escape. This is one situation where you will not win."

"We'll just see about that," Kim muttered.

She gave the super seep button a quick tap for just a short burst of acceleration to close the gap between her and The Queen. She deactivated it when she was only mire inches away then swung her foot at the robot's head in hopes of ending the fight quickly. Unfortunately, The Queen brought her left arm up in time to block the attack. Kim stared in surprise as her foot rested against the metal forearm, not so much as a dent put into it.

"Please," The Queen muttered before quickly grabbed the front of Kim's suit and threw her into the far wall. "Did you really think I wouldn't have studied up on you and your fighting techniques?"

Before Kim could even try to think of an answer, or even pick herself up off the floor, The Queen appeared above and delivered a vicious kick to her stomach that sent her flying up into the robot's waiting hand. Again she was tossed across the room like a rag doll and skidding to a stop near the door after hitting the floor hard. The redhead coughed as she slowly picked herself up, thankful to Wade that the super suit took most of the damage. Even so she could still feel the hits over her body and was sure there were going to be more than a few bruises there tomorrow. It didn't matter though, she had to stop this creature here and now, for the sake of her daughter and the rest of the world. It was that thought that forced her back up to her feet.

"Are you still trying to fight?" The Queen asked as she dropped a few strands of Kim's hair that had come out with the last throw. "You should release by now that it's useless."

"Not if you've got something to fight for," Kim replied as she took a fighting stance. "And I've got plenty."

"You humans, so caught up in your arrogance."

The Queen then disappeared from view, but Kim was quick enough to press the acceleration button on her belt that she not only caught up to her but blocked the fist coming for her face. She twisted The Queen's arm down then delivered her own right hook to the robot's face before jumping up and kicking her in the stomach with both feet, knocking her back. The Queen stood up and glared at Kim before jumping forward to renew her attack. Kim dodged at first then began to block and counterattack as the fight grew personal.

"I told you before you cannot win this!" The Queen shouted as she brought a fist down, only to have it avoided. "We are the next evolutionary step. You merely represent the fossils of another time desperately trying to fight the inevitable."

"Let me ask you something," Kim retorted as she dodged another fist and lashed out with a kick. "Why is it you high and mighty types always talk about 'delaying the inevitable'? How do _you_ know what's inevitable just because your full of yourself?"

"Look around you!" the robot shot back, striking with a kick of her own to Kim's mid section. "Did I lie when I told you technology already rules your lives? No! As mankind continues to grow so does it's technology until finally that technology replaces mankind. My subjects and I are merely here to accelerate that process." She threw another punch which connected to Kim's jaw and sent her flying to the ground. "Your place, if you truly still have one, is in a museum. An exhibit to be gawked at in confusion at how such a privative people could ever rule this planet."

She picked up Kim by her hair then struck a sharp blow to the control center on the super suit's belt, cracking it. Kim's body faded back into normal time followed quickly by The Queen. She yanked the girl's head back to look at her face with a sadistic smirk.

"There now, no more running," she whispered before throwing the teen hero aside again.

Kim groaned as her body rolled along the floor before stopping face down. She simply lay there, staring down at the floor. It was a hard and unforgiving as her current opponent and had just as much give as her. No matter how many blows she struck or attacks she dodged it seemed The Queen was always there to give more. And just like her subjects she was never going to tire, but Kim could feel her body already giving out on her despite that suit's help. She just wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out, especially since one of her biggest advantages was just lost to her. As she heard the soft clanging of The Queen's metal footsteps coming closer to her she thought that this just might be that one opponent she couldn't defeat. God help the rest of the world if she was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the Hive, Ron, Shego, and Dr. McCoy had actually made quite a bit of progress in getting out of the structure. It was actually an impressive feat given that a rather lanky teenage boy and a not quite in shape scientist had to practically carry a nine month pregnant woman who could give birth at any moment. They made sure to keep talking and noise to a minimum, as per Wade's instructions, and took special care in not accidentally bumping into one of the Bebes. They had almost made it to that floor's exit when Shego suddenly doubled over and started to groan.

"What's wrong?" Ron whispered.

"I'm having another contraction," Shego grunted.

"Well...stop it!"

"Not much of a choice here," she growled before she let out a loud scream as pain tore through her body.

The Bebes all turned their heads in the direction of the sudden scream and were puzzled to find nothing there.

"Visual sensors not detecting a source for sound disruption. Malfunction?" a Bebe asked.

"No, visual frequency disruption. Switch frequencies," another answered.

A low hum could be heard as the robots optic sensors were simultaneously reset to overcome the frequency Wade had been using to mask the group's presence. Once they did a mass chant of "Intruder alert" spread throughout the Bebes as they slowly began to close in on the three.

"I think they've spotted us," Ron said apprehensively.

"Ya think?!" Shego and Dr. McCoy shot back.

"Here, watch after her," Ron ordered McCoy as he unhooked himself from Shego's arm and stepped forward.

"What's he doing?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Probably getting ready to fail miserably," Shego muttered before she let out another scream.

Ron had to ignore his own sense to scream and go running for the hills as the feminine robots started to surround him. Usually he wouldn't consider that as a bad thing, but since these robots were bent on either capturing or killing him, he really didn't think it'd end up the way is usually does the scifi fantasies. There was also the little fact that they were after Shego and her baby and he had made a promise to Kim to keep them safe. It was a promise he intended to keep, not matter what happened. He crouched slightly into a fighting stance and prepared himself for...something.

OK monkey powers, now would be a real good time to kick in, he chided his hidden powers.

Just then he felt something flow through him. It was like an adrenaline rush only stronger and much more controlled. There was no panic in it, only the comforting feeling that things would work out for the best. He took a moment to revel in it before springing forward and attacking the nearest Bebe with a powerful kick to its stomach, collapsing the metal exterior and leaving a gap hole in its wake. The robot stumbled back and stared at the wound in confusion then looked back at Ron right when he delivered an open palm strike to it's chin that succeeded in dislocating the head from the neck. The wires stayed intact, however, so the Bebe merely stumbled around and flailed its arms as it searched for its target. Ron used the confusion to his advantage by grabbing one of the arms and flipping the robot over his shoulder and into another Bebe, sending them both crashing to the ground.

The next few moments seemed to blur together as Ron launched full force into his attack and began to punch, kick, and slam any of the Bebes that dared get near him, Shego or Dr. McCoy. While to the two observing it seemed like he was almost a master at hand-to-hand fighting and strategy he was really just relying on his instincts to guide him through. He had no time to think or plan, he just went with what felt right and for the most part it seemed to be working. When his foot came down on the last Bebe's face and crush it in, his daze finally passed and he let out a loud sigh while appearing like he was about pass out.

"There, I think that's all of them," he muttered hastily.

It was at this point that Rufus finally poked his head out of Ron's pocket after feeling the strange moments his human friend made. He let out a small gasp and stared slack jawed at the pile of parts at Ron's feet. It was a sentiment shared by Dr. McCoy and especially Shego.

"Wow," she breathed. "Stoppable that was...impressive."

"Thanks. Mystical Monkey Powers. They come and go," he explained as he walked over and placed her arm over his shoulder again.

"Speaking of going, that's probably what we should do before more of them show up," Dr. McCoy advised.

Ron nodded in agreement, but before he could even take a step forward another wave Bebes appeared in the room. He groaned in annoyance and started to move for another attack when Shego pulled back from the two and ignited her fists. Before Ron could offer up a protest, she let out a feral scream and swung her arms forward, unleashing a massive wave of green and black plasma energy that nearly vaporized the Bebe battalion in front of them.

"I didn't know you could do that," Ron remarked.

"Me neither," Shego revealed before slipping a bit.

In an instant Ron was at her side and propping her up. Despite herself, and the situation, she smile at him.

"Didn't know you cared so much," she remarked.

"I don't really. This is for KP," he countered.

"That's what I meant. You're putting yourself through a lot just to keep a promise to her. She's lucky to have a friend like you."

Ron was completely taken aback by the unexpected compliment and really didn't know how to respond to that. Fortunately, Dr. McCoy did have something to add.

"Can we please save the warm, fuzzy moment until _after_ we've gotten away from the killer robots?" the scientist pleaded.

"Uh, right," Ron said then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, we got a problem."

"What's up Ron?" Wade asked hurriedly.

"Your invisible field thingie was busted and now we got some Bebes on our back. What can we do?"

"What level are you on?"

"I don't know...the metal one!"

"That doesn't really help. Hold on," Wade requested then typed something into this keyboard. "OK I've got you. Doesn't look like you can make it to an exit from there, but there is a storage closest five feet to your right so go there."

"Why would robots need a storage closest?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Does it really matter at this point?!" Shego screamed.

"I guess not. Let's go."

With that, the three made their way over to the closest door as quickly as they could, thankfully avoiding another run-in with anymore Bebes. When the door closed behind them, Ron turned on the lights before pulling out the Kimmunicator again.

"OK Wade, we're in, now what?" he asked.

"Stay put until I can think of a way to get you out of there," the super genius replied.

"That's...not much of a plan."

"Best I could come up with," he replied with a shrug. "Oh and hold the Kimmunicator up to the control on the door."

Ron cocked an eyebrow in confusion but did as he was told anyway. A small beam shot out of the Kimmunicator and passed over the door controls.

"Alright, I've locked the Bebes out so they won't be able to use the panel to open the door. Unfortunately-"

Wade's explanation was cut short by a loud banging on the door.

"That doesn't stop them from trying to break the door down?" Ron guessed hastily.

"Yep."

"So what do we do?"

"Do you still have that EMP device?" Dr. McCoy asked after he helped Shego sit down against the wall.

"Um...yeah," Ron answered as he started searching his pockets. "It's somewhere around here. I almost got it. Uh...here!" He pulled out a translucent yellow plastic ball. "Oh wait that's Rufus' exercise ball."

"Here," Rufus squeaked, holding up the device from his usual pocket.

"Oh thanks buddy," the blonde boy remarked as he took the device and handed it to the scientist. "So now what?"

"Let me see that other thing, uh...whatever you call it," Dr. McCoy request as he snapped his fingers and pointed at the Kimmunicator.

"It's called the 'Kimmunicator'," Ron corrected him.

"Fine, whatever, just let me see it."

Ron gave him an irritated look for his tone, but handed over the Kimmunicator nonetheless. Dr. McCoy took it and held the view screen over the piece of the EMP gun.

"Can this thing still work?" he asked.

Wade instinctively leaned forward in his chair a bit before he realized he could just use the zoom button to get a better look. After he did, he rubbed his chin in thought as he looked over the remains of the device.

"Looks like it. It'll take some hot wiring and won't have that big a range but yeah it should work," he explained.

"Good. Then bring up the schematics and I'll see what I can do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I work with things more complicated than this all the time. I just need to see what goes where so I can fix it as much as I can."

"Alright," Wade said with a shrug then transmitted the information.

Dr. McCoy looked over the schematics for a moment then went about fixing the EMP module as best he could. He let out a few muffled curses as the few wires that still worked shocked him a bit while the others simply refused to cooperate. As he worked on that, Ron pressed his back against the door, more out of instinct than necessity. He knew that the door slid open rather than swinging and that really his less than impressive bulk wouldn't add much more strength to it, but he just felt that it was _something_ he could do in this situation. Even if that meant screaming every time one of the Bebes' punched rocked his body along with the door. For her part, Shego merely sat against the wall and stared at her two "heroes" with a complete lack of confidence. All she could really do was sit there and hope that her baby wasn't going to be born in a storage closest, which at this point looked to be a losing battle. She just hoped Kim would be able to pull one of her last minute miracles and show up at the last minute to get her out of here and into a hospital. Though again, she wasn't holding out much hope.

Be honest with yourself Shego, if that was going to happen she'd already be here, she chided herself mentally.

"There I got it!" Dr. McCoy shouted enthusiastically.

"Then how come it's not doing anything?" Shego retorted.

"I got it to work, I still need to turn it on," he explained.

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Ron screamed.

"Alright, alright."

With that, the scientist reached into the remains of the EMP device and twisted a small bundle of wires. Though unseen by the naked eye, a rippling wave of energy shot out from the device, knocking out all the electronic equipment around them, including the lights. The three sat quietly in the darkness listened to the sounds of several large metal objects clacking against the metal floor as they fell. The noise lasted for several seconds, indicating that the wave affected at least most of the level they were on. It was only when it finally stopped and remained quiet for nearly a minute that one of them finally spoke up.

"So...is that is?" Ron asked.

"I think so. Sounds like it knocked most of them out," Dr. McCoy replied.

"But what if more come up here?"

"Then they'll be knocked out too. The effect is going to last for a few minutes."

"Define 'a few'," Shego demanded.

Though she couldn't see it through the pitch blackness, he gave her an irritated look.

"A few. More than a little not as much as a lot," he responded condescendingly.

"How many minutes is that?" she asked bitterly.

"I don't know! Maybe ten or fifteen maybe only one. Look you should be happy the thing worked at all!"

"Guys, guys! This isn't getting us anywhere," Ron spoke up. "We need to work on getting out of here."

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but Stoppable's right. We gotta get out of here while we can," Shego agreed.

"Well it would help if we could actually see where we're going," Dr. McCoy pointed out.

"Oh, I got that," Ron said.

The other two then heard a bit of fumbling around, followed by an excited "Aha!" then a loud "pop" sound before the room was suddenly filled with light. They all clamped their eyes shut due to the seemingly blinding light, and after a few blinking tries their eyes finally adjusted to where Shego and Dr. McCoy could see Ron still standing by the door and holding something that looked like a yellow wand.

"A glow stick?" Shego asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not exactly it. It's like those things cave explorers use only they last longer and are brighter," Ron explained as he set it on a nearby shelf.

"Obviously," she remarked, holding up a hand to try and block some of the light out. "Let me guess, Wade tweaked it."

"Yep."

"Great."

"Well now that we can finally see, let's just get out of here," Dr. McCoy suggested as he moved over to the control panel and pressed the "Open" button.

Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no," he muttered in a panic as he mashed the button repeatedly.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked walking over to him.

"The EM pulse also knocked out the control to the door!" he shouted in annoyance as he hit the door with this fist. "You are a piece of junk!"

"Oh man, so we're stuck in here until that thing wears off?!" Ron cried.

"Yes. And when it does, we'll be able to leave but then we'll be back to being surrounded by dozens of killer robots."

"We've got a bigger problem," Shego croaked out as she clutched her stomach.

"What?! What could possibly top this?!" Dr. McCoy demanded.

"I think that serum they gave me is really starting to kick in. I'm having this baby now."

Ron and Dr. McCoy gave each other panic stricken looks before looking back at Shego.

"Yeah, that'll do it," Ron quipped.

Shego's reply was merely to scream as a new, stronger contraction ripped through her body. Ripped was exactly what it felt like too and the prospect that something _was_ about to tear its way out of her loins wasn't making her feel any better. Especially given the fact that she had no drugs to dull the pain and the only two people present weren't exactly trained for this kind of thing.

"Well...do _something!_" she cried out.

"Yeah! Come on, you're a doctor, right?" Ron asked Dr. McCoy.

"I'm not _that_ kind of doctor!" he shot back.

"But you can still help in some way, right?"

"I guess, but again I'm not experience nor trained for this kind of thing."

"Well neither am I!"

"Will you two just shut up and get over here?!" Shego screamed.

The two looked at each other again before nearly tripping over themselves as they rushed to her side, Ron going to her left and Dr. McCoy to her right.

"OK so what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Well this going to sound really crass but...we have to take off her pants," Dr. McCoy replied.

"Right I'm on it," the teen hero said before he started leaned forward only to be quickly stopped by a tuck on his shirt by Shego.

"Oh no! _You_ are staying up here!" she growled, yanking him back towards her. "Doc, can I trust you to be professional about this?"

"About as professional as I can be given the fact that this is not what I should be doing," the scientist replied as he took his position.

He first slipped her shoes off then carefully, albeit fumbling a bit, undid the button and zipper to her pants then slid them off her. He then instructed her to bend her knees up, while trying not to seem too uncomfortable, grabbed hold of them and gentle spread them out so that the baby would have enough room to be delivered. At least that was the idea, whether or not this would actually work he still wasn't sure.

"Okay, um...push," he requested in an uncertain tone.

Shego did as she was told, using just about every muscle in her body to push forward and almost immediately let out a near deafening scream. The pain of the contractions were nothing to the actual act of giving birth. She recalled the many talks with Ann where the elder Possible described it as pushing out a bowling ball and now she could fully appreciate that analogy. Though it felt more like pushing out a bowling ball with bared wire wrapped around it. She used the breathing techniques she learned in all those baby birthing classes Kim dragged her to. At the time she thought they're just ridiculous and a waste of time, but now she was very thankful for them. Of course she would _more_ thankful for a crap load of pain killers right about now.

Joy of child birth my ass! she thought irritably.

"Come on Shego, you can do it. Just, you know...push," Ron encouraged.

"Yeah! Push! Push!" Rufus added, making pushing motions with his fore paws.

"Will you two just shut up?!" she screeched. "Doc, how's it looking down there? Please give me good news."

"Well I'm really not the one to ask about this kinda of stuff, but...I'm assuming it's good. Though again I can't make any guesses as to how long this will take. I've heard that sometimes it can take hours," Dr. McCoy explained.

"Hours?!"

"That's no big. I've seen you tear through sheets of metal like they're nothing," Ron spoke up.

"Yeah, but _I_ wasn't the sheet of metal!"

She clamped her eyes shut and laid her head against the wall as she started another round of pushing. As she screamed, she unknowingly reached out and grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. This of course caused the blond teenager to scream with her.

"My hand!" he cried out. "It hurts so much!"

"How do you think _I_ feel?!" Shego growled before letting loose with another scream.

The minutes seemed to be like hours as the process continued on in that way. Lapses of labored breathing between all the screaming and pushing. Shego had no real time frame but if the process could take hours like Dr. McCoy had suggested, she almost wished she'd let the Bebes cut Shin out of her. Of course that would also meant never getting to see her daughter at all, and she'd be damned if she let that happen. Much as she hated to admit it, Stoppable was right, she just needed to find her strength and get through it. She gave another hard pushed and just prayed that it wouldn't be much longer.

"Huh. Well ready for some good news?" Dr. McCoy asked, a bit ironically.

"More than anything," Shego gasped.

"The head's starting to crown. Which base on what I've heard and read means that it shouldn't take much longer."

"Thank God!"

"Actually I think you can thank the Bebes for that. Whatever was in that serum they gave you must have really worked."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Shego took another set of deep, steady breaths as she prepared herself for the final push. This was going to be the end of it one way or another. With one last breath she started to push again, squeezing Ron's hand tight again and causing him to join with her in screaming once more. Their screaming continued on for several more minutes until it was finally joined by a high pitched cry. As the recognition of what that sound meant sank in, Shego quieted herself and let go of Ron's hand, letting him finally caress the wounded appendage of he let out one last pained squeak. Shego forced her eyes open and looked down at the rather slimy looking thing Dr. McCoy was holding in his hands. She also noticed the cord still connecting her to the baby.

"Wha...?" she started to ask.

"Yeah we need to find something to cut the umbilical cord," he said.

"You don't have a pair of scissors with you?" Ron asked.

"No I don't have a pair of scissors with me. Do you have a pair of scissors with you?"

Ron placed his hand on his chin in thought before casting an expecting look up at Rufus. When the little mole rat saw that look and figured out what his human friend meant by it, he let out a disgusted squeal.

"No, no! Ewww!" he protested as he shook his head vigorously.

"Well it was worth a shot," Ron shrugged.

At this point Shego let out a frustrated growl as she quickly leaned forward and cut the cord herself with a quick swipe from a plasma charged fist. The other three looked at each other after having witnessed this very unusual method of cord cutting, but then shrugged and went about checking on the still crying baby. Dr. McCoy carefully slipped of his doctor's coat and wrapped the tiny girl up in it to keep her warm and wipe off as much of the amniotic fluid as he could. When that was done he hand her over to Shego who accepted her as gently as possible.

"Okay, I really need to go wash my hands now," the somewhat phased scientist muttered to myself.

Shego ignored his ranting and focused solely on the tiny bundle in her arms. Despite her reservations about what kind of mother she would make, it seemed that Shin herself accepted her as she had stopped crying the second she was placed in the woman's hands. A small smile spread across Shego's face as she looked down at the chubby, and still mucky, face peaking out through the white fabric. Although the light Ron had provided cast a bit of a yellow glow over everyone, she could tell that Shin shared the same pale skin as her. Unfortunately, that meant she'd probably face the same problem Shego had when she first went out in public with her new look. But unlike her, Shin would actually have a family that was understanding and would help her get through it. Together, she and Kim could-

"Kim," Shego whispered, the severity of the situation suddenly returning to her. "Kim hasn't come back yet. She's still in trouble. We've-I've got to go get her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not in any shape to go anywhere," Ron protested.

"Maybe not, but that's never stopped me before," Shego replied as she struggled to pull her pants back on.

"The kid's right you shouldn't be moving around. You _just_ gave birth. Besides, they door's still not working," Dr. McCoy pointed out.

"Oh I can take care of that," she stated as she slowly pulled herself up.

Disregarding her shoes, Shego walked up to the sealed steel door and after carefully shifting Shin in her right arm, held up her left hand and charged it with her as much as her plasma power as she could. It actually felt good to fully power up after all those months of limiting herself and she took a moment to revel in the feeling. But a moment as all she could afford. She brought her hand down with all her strength she could muster and sliced through the door's locking mechanism. She then forced it open with a slight growl and stared out at the horde of deactivated Bebe's in front of her. She fired a plasma blast at the one directly in front of her and took great pleasure in watching it explode into hundreds of tiny shards and gears. Whether it was adrenaline racing through her or just pure hatred for the mechanical bitches that ruined her daughter's birth, she wasn't sure but she knew she had the strength to go find Kim and get them both out of this hell hole. Unfortunately, the group with her didn't share that view.

"Shego, you _can't_ do this!" Ron protested again as he stood tall behind her.

"Stoppable, I appreciate that you want to keep your promise to Kim. Hell I even appreciate your help just now. But this is something I _have_ to do," she told him, not even bothering to look back at him. "And I know protecting me is something you feel like you _have_ to as well, but it's not. I can handle myself. Now if you want something you _should_ do that would be finding the Bebe assembly line and shutting it down for good. But honestly right now I really don't care what you do, I just know what I have to do."

With that, she began walking down the corridor they had come from. Although she had talked a good game and almost convinced Ron that she was perfectly fine, he could see the slight limp and slow pace in her walk. He knew that it really wouldn't take much to catch up to her and force her out of here but he also knew that she'd use whatever strength she had to fight him all the way. As much as he hated to admit it and as much as he hated to feel like he was letting down Kim, he knew she was right. So he simply let her walk off and hope that everything was going to turn out of the best.

"So...what do we do now?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Exactly what she said. Find the Bebe line and shut it down," Ron said in a determined voice.

"Well...do you know which direction to go in?"

"Nope."

"Do you know what we're going to do when we get there?"

"Nope."

"Oh," the doctor mused as he watched Ron walk away, Rufus scampering closely behind him. "I'm going to die."

Despite that sentiment, and his better judgment, he still followed after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim barely listened to Ron as he tried to explain why he failed is Driver's ED test, her own failure still weighing heavily on her mind.

"I can't believe I choked! Check the motto, 'I can do anything'," she stated in an incredulous tone.

"Yeah including fail," Ron counter.

Kim's eyes snapped open just in time for her to barely avoid The Queen's boot barreling down on her. As she rolled out of the way then sprung into a fighting stance, she couldn't help but wonder why that memory popped into her head now.

"Yeah, including fail," the Ron in her memory repeated.

Shut up! she chided herself mentally. _Yeah, maybe I can fail sometimes, but _not_ this time! I won't fail them! I _won't!

she chided herself mentally. notwon't! 

Re-energized by her convictions, Kim launched herself at The Queen and delivered a vicious left hook to the robot's jaw then followed it up with an uppercut to her chin then a high kick to her abdomen , knocking her back. She went to press her advantage further, but was stopped when The Queen caught her by the throat. She broke the hold by smashing her feet into her opponent's face and continued to move forward, administering a series of left/right combos over as much of The Queen's body as she could. Unfortunately, they seemed to have little effect on her metallic skin and she was quickly able to deflect Kim with a palm strike to the teen hero's chest. The redhead fell to the floor in ragged coughs as she tried to regain her breath.

"Are you _still_ trying to win?" The Queen asked as she swaggered over to the fallen Kim. "I don't know whether to applaud your persistence or curse your stupidity."

"I'd enjoy yourself while you can, because soon enough you're going to be nothing by spare parts," Kim threatened in a low voice.

"You still don't understand the situation you are in. There is no winning for you. No way other than-"

The Queen stopped when a strange feeling jolted through her body. It was the feeling of dozens of her loyal subjects suddenly deactivating. The unexpected shut down of that much of the Hive was enough of a shock for her to completely ignore Kim as she tried to recover. Kim took full advantage of this distraction struck out hard with a right fist to The Queen's jaw. She made sure to keep her advantage this time and not give the android even an inch. That called for a drastic change in her fighting style. There were no more fancy jumps or twists or dodges and blocks. Nothing that called back to her cheerleader roots or even the sixteen different styles of Kung-Fu she knew. There was nothing pretty or elaborate about her fighting method now. She was simply landing as many punches as she could on the Queen's face, pouring her anger and rage into everyone as she did so. She didn't care that she was starting to feel the hits herself through the suit. She didn't care that it was wearing her out faster than she would have liked. She didn't even care that it most likely mad her look insane. All she cared about right now as making this creature pay for all she had done to her and her family.

"This is for Ron!" Kim shouted as she landed another punch. "This is Dr. McCoy!" Another punch. "This is for Shego!" And another. "This is for Shin!"

This time the punch was hard enough to not only snap The Queen's head back, but also knocked her crown off her head. It landed with a loud "clang" against the metal floor and skidded to a stop near her thrown. Though Kim found a bit of satisfaction in that act, she still wasn't finished.

"This is for me!" she cried out, bringing a fist down knocking the robot's head forward a bit. She then brought both her hands up over her head and curled them together. "And this is for the world!"

Her swing connected with such a force that it not only knocked The Queen to the floor, but also caused her to dent it a bit with her face. Kim stood there and breathed heavily as she waited to see if her opponent was going to get up again. After several seconds of no movement, she felt confident that she had finally beaten The Queen and started to walk out of the thrown room. She stopped dead in her tracks and her heart nearly froze when she heard the sound of metal scraping against metal combined with whirling gears.

"You...will pay for that," The Queen growled as she looked up at Kim through strands of her now covering her face.

Kim simply stood there in utter shock, her mind unable process what was happening at the moment. She was ripped out of her trance by a violent punch from The Queen that sent her spiraling to the floor. When she regained her senses, her hand went to her jaw to examine the damage. Nothing felt broken, but she was sure the wound would start to swell soon and if she received another hit like that then it _would_ break her jaw. She had no time to worry about that, however, as her opponent quickly followed up that last attack by appearing before her and kicking her in the chest and sending her flying once again. This time Kim was able to catching herself midair and landed safely, but still collapsed when a sharp pain when through her.

Okay if that kick didn't break any ribs then it definitely cracked a few, she thought as she tried to fight back the pain.

"And yet you still try to fight," The Queen remarked in an exasperated tone. "I must admit your stubborn refusal to die is greatly irritating me."

Kim couldn't help but smirk at that remark, even if it did hurt. "Yeah I have that effect on people."

"I hope you find that bit of defiance amusing. It'll be your last."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because Dr. McCoy told me about the failsafe he installed in the personality chip. As much as you may want to, you _can't_ kill me right now."

Much to Kim's surprise and great disappointment, a bemused smile appeared on The Queen's face.

"Ah yes, that little bit of an annoyance. While it is true that program is keeping me from killing you, at the moment, is says nothing about maiming you within an inch of your life."

Kim's expression fell even farther as the implications of the statement set in. She was already tired and injured as it was, but the tone in The Queen's voice promised that the real fight, or rather torture was just beginning. She tried to take a deep breath, but it was cut short by the sharp pain from her injured ribs. She pushed it back, however, and did her best to psych herself up for the next round. She just had to remember wasn't just doing this for herself, but the entire world and, more closely, Shego and Shin. She had to win this fight to make sure her daughter would grow up in a safe world. Hell, that she would grow up at all. It was that thought that forced her to take another fighting stance.

"Bring," she taunted.

And "bring" is exactly what The Queen did, launching quickly into a volley of punches and kicks that put Kim on the defensive right away. She blocked and ducked as many of the attacks as she could, but still more than she could have liked connected. To make matters worse, she barely landed any hits herself and once again those that she did land barely seemed to do anything. Her injuries and rapidly fading strength were working against her and causing her to become sloppy. She really wasn't sure how long the fight had been going on, but it was much longer than she wanted it to. She had to find someway to turn the fight to her advantage and quick, otherwise she wasn't sure if she was going to make it back from this mission or not. She gathered up enough energy to try for another roundhouse kick, but The Queen caught her leg and tossed her over her head. In what felt like the hundredth time in the last few minutes, Kim found herself flying through the air and laying hard against the metal floor. She tried to pull herself up but only succeeded in getting three inches above the floor before collapsing again.

I...I can't do it, she admitted to herself, sounded defeated even in her internal voice. _I don't have anything left. For once...I can't win. Then this is it. This is the mission I don't come back from._ Tears started to well in her eyes as she thought of those she'd leave behind. _Mom, Dad, Ron, Shego, Shin, everyone. I'm so sorry for letting you down. Just...please forgive me._

she admitted to herself, sounded defeated even in her internal voice. Tears started to well in her eyes as she thought of those she'd leave behind. 

She closed her eyes at the end of her mental apology and vaguely listened to the menacing sounds of The Queen stepping closer to her. Although she acknowledged the fact that she was most likely about to die, she still didn't accept it. She didn't want to die, not yet. Not without seeing her daughter first. But what else could she do? Her body was completely tapped out.

"Bullshit!" a familiar voice screamed from inside her.

She forcibly opened her eyes, or at least she thought she did, and found Shego standing before. The pale green woman stood out like a spotlight in her bright green and black outfit against the total darkness that seemed to surround her. Kim noticed she looked different somehow and it actually took her a moment to realize that not only was Shego back in her old outfit, but also not pregnant anymore.

"Wha?" she asked, her voice sounding tired and distant.

"I said it's bullshit you can't fight anymore," the thin Shego repeated. _"And you know that! You're just making up an excuse because she's tougher than anyone you ever faced before." _

"Exactly. She's even tougher than you and I was barely able to hold my own when we fought."

"Yeah right. Princess, you more than held your own against me. And you know why? Because you weren't afraid to push yourself to the limits. To go that extra mile when you needed to."

"I've gone that extra mile and more! I'm tapped out. I just can't do it."

"That's quitter talk. And one thing I know about Kim Possible is that she is no quitter. Now get your ass up and finish off this metal bitch so you can get back to me and our daughter. She's waiting to meet you."

the thin Shego repeated. 

Kim's eye opened for real at that last statement. She wasn't sure if that was a hallucination brought on by her injuries and fatigue or if it was her own subconscious using Shego's image to push her to fight more, but she knew it was right. She wasn't a quitter. She never had been before and she didn't intend to start now. With a new found strength rushing through her, she forced herself up into a kneeling position right as The Queen moved over her.

"Do you remember that talk we had about the failsafe?" the metallic woman asked. "Well...I think I just cracked it. So now I can finally put you out of my misery. It's over."

Kim breathed heavily through her cracked ribs as she stared up at her and slowly wove her fingers together.

"NEVER!" she screamed, bolting upwards and delivering a blow to The Queen's chin so powerful that it sent her flying into the air a good five feet.

She landed with a loud crash against the floor, pieces of both it and her shattering as she did so. Her body bounce once before it came to a complete stop and her optics powered down. Kim took a half step back before collapsing into a heap once again, supporting herself with her right arm and left knee. She let out a few pained coughs as her breathing and the action caught up with her, but still felt a great deal of satisfaction at that hit. More so than the last one.

And just like the last time, her victory was short lived when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and watched as The Queen sprang into a sitting position.

"Oh come on!" groaned as she tried to stand once more.

She received assistance when The Queen used her super speed to appear before her, grab her by the throat and slowly lift her into the air. The redhead let out a few raspy gurgles as the hand clamped tight around her windpipe. She tried desperately to swing her feet up to kick The Queen's face again, but they refused to work. Instead all she could do was watch helplessly as The Queen brought up her left hand and called on her sonic weapon.

"I believe the frequency I have this set to will liquify your brain within your skull and cause it to pour out your nose and ears," she said threateningly. "I shall take immense pleasure in watching that."

Kim let out a choked scream as the sound waves bombarded her brain and did in fact cause her great pain. It felt as if her brain were thrown into a blender set to "whip". In fact she was positive she could feel a few of her brain cells popping. It was certainly a slow and agonizing pain that she was certain The Queen would make last as long as she could.

Which is why it came as a great surprise to her when it stopped after only a minute. Through her tear filled eyes she could see the robotic leader staring almost blankly at her with a surprised expression on her face. She then dropped Kim as if her arm had stopped working and slowly forced herself to turn around. When she did, Kim could see exactly why she looked so out of it: there was a large, smoking hole in the back of her head. It wasn't just any smoke, however, it had a distinctive green coloring to it that Kim knew anywhere. She peaked over her shoulder to where The Queen was now staring and saw Shego standing by the door with her left hand outstretched while her right held some kind of white bundle close to her chest.

"It's a girl. Incase you're wondering," Shego informed the now broken robot, nodding to the bundle in her hand.

The Queen tried to walk forward but her felt gave out from under her and she simply fell to the floor. As her systems began to rapidly shut down, her own fail safe program quickly cut in.

Warning! Warning! Critical damage incurred! Memory transfer now initiating!

The internal message was the last thing The Queen ever saw or heard.

In the outside world, her body was completely forgotten as the two new lovers stared at each other from across the room. Upon seeing Shego, and what she could only assume was Shin, found a new burst of strength and pulled herself up before limping over to them as quickly as she could.

"Hey Princess, miss me?" Shego asked in a nonchalant manner.

Kim merely smirked in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in The Hive, Ron and Dr. McCoy's plans to stop the Bebe Assembly Line were quickly ruined when a group of Bebes abducted them at high speed and took them to another jail cell within the structure. This time they were watched very closely as the Bebes seemed to talk about what they should do with them. After countless, agonizing minutes they seemed to make a decision.

"You have been judged to be a significant threat against The Hive and our Queen. Therefore only one action can be taken," one of the Bebes spoke.

"You let bygones be bygones and let us go?" Ron asked.

"No," another Bebe responded.

"Well it was worth a shot. So...what are you going to do with us?"

"Exterminate!"

The adjective quickly turned into a rally cry as the Bebe chanted it as they moved in closer.

"OK, that's creepy," Ron remarked as he and Dr. McCoy moved to the back of the cell.

Their captors slowly moved in on them and prepared to carry out their self assigned order when they all suddenly stopped. The two humans looked at each other in surprise then watched as the robots started to fall over, apparently shut down.

"So...not that's I'm not thankful, but what the heck just happened?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"They just...turned off," Dr. McCoy observed. "Maybe it was some kind of protocol for if then The Queen was ever destroyed. Sort of a backlash from the connection of the hive mind."

"Then wouldn't that mean that KP did it and stopped The Queen."

"I guess that could have happened."

"Well then alright KP! Booyah!" the blond cheer, throwing his hand in the air victoriously.

"Don't get too cheerful. We still need to find our way back to her and shut down this place for good."

"Dude, why you gotta kill my good mood?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim looked down at the wrapped up lab coat Shego was holding in her arms and saw a tiny, pale green face staring back at her.

"Is that?" she started to ask.

"Yep, Shin Possible. Born in this dump just a few minutes ago," Shego replied with strange since of pride.

"So then Ron didn't get you out?"

"Hey don't blame him, we ran into some trouble."

Kim only half listened, her attention drawn mostly to the small girl in Shego's hands. She started to reach out for her, but stopped herself halfway.

"Can I...?"

"Yeah of course, she's your kid too," Shego replied as she started to hold Shin out. She then stopped and noticed her legs suddenly felt weak. "Actually I think you better take her."

"Why, what's wrong?" Kim asked, panic surging through her.

"Just take the baby!"

The redhead did as she was told and took Shin just as Shego fell to the floor.

"Shego?!" she cried out, her panic growing when she didn't receive an answer. "Shego?! SHEGO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next hour and a half all seemed to happen within a blur. Soon after Shego collapsed, Ron found Kim and was greeted by an earful of manic yelling and commands. This led to him giving her a fully working Kimmunicator and quick call to Wade helped shut down the assembly line as well as call Global Justice in for clean up. Dr. McCoy offered to stay behind and wait for them while also making sure every piece of equipment and robot was switched off. Kim gave him a hurried thanks as she ordered Ron to bring Shego to the car then sped off to the Midtown hospital.

They were greeted by a full medical staff ready and waiting for them, again thanks to Wade. Kim watched almost helplessly as Shego and Shin were carried away from her to separate parts of the hospital with reassurances that both would be fine. Before she knew it, she was standing alone in the bright, sterile hallway, much like she had been left alone in The Queen's thrown room. Though there were plenty hospital staff nearby asking her how she was doing, she didn't seem to notice them and just kept staring blankly at the spot where her partner and daughter had just been.

"KP?" a familiar voice finally broke through.

It took her a second to recognize the voice as belonging to Ron and on instinct she spun around and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder as she finally broke down and started to cry. He was of course startled by this outburst as first, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her in a warm and inviting hug. He then did the only thing he knew what to do in this situation; comfort her.

"Shhhh. It'll be OK KP, just you wait and see," he whispered. "The doc's here are top notch and they'll make sure those two are better in no time."

She said nothing in reply, she only continued to cry on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back. There was a tense silence between them as he finally brought himself to say what he knew he had to say.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I didn't get them out in time."

This provoked a reaction as Kim pulled back and stared at him as if he had insulted her family. The reaction only grew when she saw the shame in his eyes. A tiny smile spread across her injured face as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't," she told him. "Don't punish yourself of that. You kept them safe, that's all that's important. And I don't know how I can even begin to make it up to you for that. But...maybe this is a start," she leaned forward again and tightened the hug just a bit. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Well...that's definitely a good start," Ron said with a smile of his own as he returned the embrace.

Their tender moment was quickly broken up by a loud, piercing whistle that caused them to jump a bit. Though still in each other's arms they turned their heads towards the source of the sound to find a doctor with brown curly hair and a name badge reading "Dr. Perry Cox" walking up to them.

"I really hate to break up this incredibly sappy moment but I feel I must remind you that some of our patients, and at least one of our surgical staff, have diabetes and this," he made a wild hand gesture to them, "could cause them to go into shock."

Thoroughly humiliated, and completely annoyed, the two teen heroes pulled away from each other and straightened out their clothes as they looked at the rather rude doctor.

"That's better," Dr. Cox remarked. "Now then, Red, I hear you were part of that circus that came through here a little bit ago and looking at you now I can see you need to get a little patched up yourself."

"It's no big. I'm fine. Really," Kim lied. And not very well.

Dr. Cox let out an irritated sigh that let them know he had heard that far too often.

"You know, I've been a doctor for much longer than I care to admit and yet I'm still amazed when people are dragged in here by their loved ones and claim there's nothing wrong with them," he remarked.

"This is nothing I haven't dealt with before. I can handle it," Kim insisted.

"Right and I told myself I could handle being around my ex-wife, but here I am not only remarried to her but also with a two year old son and another on the way, which means I'm gonna have to stay with her for a very, very, veee-rrry, long time and deal with all her insane behavior until the day I die. Which, honestly will probably be from a stroke after having to deal with everything here and then coming home to her. And before you ask the point of all this is that we don't always know what's best for us, so if ya will, follow me."

"Look, I know my own body," the redhead stated again, this time more determined.

"And I know the body too, and judging from what I see here, I'm guessing you have received a pretty bad blow to the jaw recently as well as several cuts and bruises, unless of course those red spots all over that white suit of yours is some kind of new fashion statement and with the trends nowadays who the hell knows? I _also_ tell by the way you're moving there that you probably nursing a few cracked or even broken ribs."

Kim simply stared at him in amazement.

"Yeah, I'm just that good," Dr. Cox replied. "Now let's go."

Feeling defeated for the second time that day, Kim followed him into one of the empty rooms where he began to treat her wounds as well as share his rather...unique outlook on life. She zoned in and out through most of his ranting and used most of her remaining energy to think about how Shego and Shin were doing. She hoped Shego's collapse was do just to the exhaustion of giving birth and not something more serious. In that vein, she also hoped that being born like that didn't have any adverse effects on Shin. She knew she would find out sooner or later but she'd much rather it be sooner than later. Like right now soon.

"...and those are my 101 reasons why marriage is probably one of the worst things man has ever come up with. Right there below boy bands and the expression 'My bad'," Dr. Cox finished up and it was only then that Kim realized she was back in the main part of the hospital.

"Well that's um...great Dr. Cox but if you'll excuse me I think I want to go check on Shego," she said, moving away from him as quickly as she could.

"Yes, but all means, go see her. See her before you get tired of looking at her and just want to scratch your own eyes out. And don't think it won't happen," he warned.

Kim shook her head in disbelief and a bit of amusement as she walked up to where Ron seemed to be wrapped up in a discussion with another one of the doctors, this one younger than Dr. Cox with black spiked hair and dressed in blue scrubs.

"...and that's the point where Dr. Acula leans over the patient and says, 'I have my own way of taking your blood pressure'," the doctor finished explaining as he adopted a fake Romanian accent.

Ron stared at him like a deer in highlights.

"Dude that is one of the most terrifying movies I've ever heard of. I'd totally go see that!" he said enthusiastically.

"I _knew_ people would like it!"

"Uh, Ron? Can I talk to you for a second?" Kim asked politely.

"Oh sure thing KP," he replied before turning back to the doctor. "Dude, stay right there we gotta talk about this some more later."

The doctor pointed his finger at him in a "You got it" gesture before walking off to do his rounds. Ron then turned his full attention to Kim.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. Do you know what's happened with Shego and Shin?" she asked in return.

"Well they just brought Shego into one of the rooms and they said to let her rest for now. They say they still want to look Shin over just to make sure everything's fine. Oh and the rest of your family as well as Monique are here, but they're currently getting snacks in the cafeteria while waiting on you," he summed up.

"That's good," she said with a sigh. "I guess I should go eat with them while I wait to hear something about Shego."

Ron nodded and turned to lead her towards the cafeteria when someone called out to them.

"Kim! Ron!"

They turned and were surprised at who was walking up to greet them.

"Jen? Dave?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Yep," Jen greeted happily as she stopped in front of the two.

Kim took a second to look her over and was actually relieved to find that the girl wasn't in her mission gear. Instead she had on a black T-shirt with the slogan "I Heart Anime" across her chest with the word "heart" replaced with the heart symbol and a pair of jeans and sneakers. Dave seemed to be dressed more or less the same as before only with a dark green T-shirt under his jacket instead of a red one. Though she knew it was incredibly rude, she couldn't help by stare that the pair in total confusion.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, hoping it didn't sound accusatory as it came out.

"Came to see the baby," Jen replied.

"How did-?"

Dave tapped the side of his head. "Vision. While still a bit painful it was nice to see one that didn't have some dying in it."

"Wait, you got a vision about Shin being born? And you didn't tell me?!" Kim growled, her anger rising a bit.

"Look I can't turn it on and off like a light switch! It just came to me earlier today and we drove down here to see if we could help. Obviously, we're a bit late."

"And we're very sorry for that," Jen spoke up. "You know that if we could have been there we would have."

Kim sighed. "Yeah, I know, I know. Sorry it's just been a very, very busy day."

"I'm sure," Jen remarked then looked Kim up and down. "So...I gotta ask, what's with the suit?"

"It's a high tech battle suit that Wade invented. Has all sorts of gadgets and stuff built into it."

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh and here she goes again," Dave groaned. "Hey I don't suppose there's any chance Monique is with you, is there?"

"She's in the café. You want me to take you there?" Ron offered.

"Yes. Very much so."

As the two sidekicks walked away, Kim couldn't help but raise her own eyebrow in question to Dave's request and looked back to Jen for the answer.

"Apparently they've been talking over IM since the first time we were down here," the brunette answered the unasked question.

"Talking how?"

"I don't know, and I probably don't want to know. I'm just glad someone from my team could find time for a social life."

Kim was about to say something in response when one of the nurses interrupted her.

"Ms. Possible? They say it's OK for you to see Ms...Shego now," she said politely.

"We'll talk about this later," she said before excusing herself.

Kim followed the nurse down one of the hallways to one of the dozens of similar looking rooms. The big difference for her though was that this room contained the sleeping form of her new lover and mother to her child. She stood in the doorway, afraid to actually go in for fear of disturbing the peaceful looking Shego. After everything they had been hrough, from the drama today to everything from the past nine months, it was nice to see that she could still look so content when she was asleep. Kim really hated the idea of breaking her from her slumber, but she also realized her own need to sit down quickly catching up to her. She tried to sneak into the room, but the combination of the freshly cleaned floor along with her own fatigue caused her to bump against the door which made it produce a very audible thud against the wall.

Shego groaned as she was brought out of her slumber and cracked her eyes open to look at the source of the noise. What she saw was Kim standing in the doorway with the brighter hallway lights enhancing the whiteness of her battle suit and almost creating a perfect outline of her. A small, tired smile tugged at her lips at the image.

"Has my angel come to visit me?" she joked.

"I don't think angels hurt this much," Kim replied as she walked into the room. "Or are this tired."

She emphasized that last point by practically falling down in the chair next to the head of Shego's bed.

"Hey don't talk to me about tired, you're not the one that had to push a human being out of you," Shego remarked.

"And you're the not the one that had to go five rounds with a supped up toaster with delusions of grandeur," the redhead countered.

They looked at each other for a second before smiles broke out over both their faces and they shared a small laugh. When they recovered Kim reached out and grabbed Shego's hand, being careful not to pull the IV out.

"Seriously, how are you feeling?" she asked, any hint of joking gone.

"I'm fine just a bit tired," Shego replied. "Docs say the strain of the birth and the combination of using my powers all kinda caught up to me at once."

"But they say you're going to be OK?"

"Yes."

"And what about Shin?"

"Still running tests."

Kim leaned back in the chair with a sullen expression on her face. She didn't like the idea that they're still doing tests on her daughter and just hoped it wasn't a sign that something was wrong. Before she could get too far into her own reprieve, however, she felt a strong squeeze on her hand and looked up at Shego, who was giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hey come on, don't put on that face," she pleaded.

"Sorry, I just can't help it. I mean with everything that's happened and they way she was conceived, I just can't help by worry that something might be wrong with her," Kim replied.

"And if there is we'll handle it. We're pretty good at handling the unexpected."

"That's true," the cheerleader said with a sigh. "Which brings me to my other concern. This isn't the first time someone's tried to get to Shin and with the kind of life I-we lead I'm just afraid someone might come looking for her again now that she's born."

"And if they do we'll kick their asses so bad they wish they never thought of that idea," Shego countered.

"Maybe. But how can you be so sure we'll get there all the time? And really what kind of life will that be for her if her moms are constantly running off the save people? How often will we get to see her? How will we provide for her?"

"Then quit."

Kim snapped her head towards her with an astonished expression on her face. Shego just answered back with a satisfied grin.

"See? Can't do it, huh?" she goaded.

"Well...I..." Kim stammered.

"Don't feed me any B.S. Kimmie, I saw that look on your face when I suggested you quit. You can't do it because you're not that type of person. You _have_ to go out there and help others no matter the risks. To be honest it's one of the things I've admired about you for awhile. Even before all this."

"You mean, back when you worked for Drakken?" Kim asked, still confused.

"Yeah, don't ask me why. I guess some part of my from my hero days identified with that, wishing I could have been the selfless." She sighed. "But I guess that's one of those uniquely Kim things. Which is fine. Like I said, it's one of those traits I admire in you and now one of the reasons I love you."

Kim smiled down at her and despite all the pain running through her body, leaned forward and gave Shego soft kiss. At least, it started out that way at first, but it quickly grew into something more passionate as the relief of them being OK washed over both of them. It was brought to a screeching halt, however, by a knock on the door. Kim nearly jumped back into her seat as the both looked to see Dr. Anderson standing there, holding Shin in his arms.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said. "Just thought you might like to hold your baby now that we're done with her and got her all cleaned up."

"Oh course I do! Bring her over here doc," Shego ordered as she sat up in the bed slightly.

Dr. Anderson walked over to the bed and carefully handed the woman her child. He smiled a bit at how she and Kim both brightened up just by seeing her.

"Well I'm sure you three want to be alone so I'm gonna go try to corral all your family and friends that showed up," he said before showing himself out.

The two new parents barely acknowledged his presence as they stared at the new life in Shego's hands. Now properly cleaned up and in better lighting they could tell that Shin had indeed inherited Shego's pale green skin and if the peach fuzz covering her head was any indication she also inherited her black hair. Kim found a little bit of hope in the small patch of red fuzz near the front of her head.

"Well, looks like part of my genetics got through after all," she tried to joke, but still ended up sounding more relieved than anything.

"Hey not a lot of your appearance may have gotten through but I'm sure they'll be plenty of your attitude in her," Shego reassured her.

"I hope so. Certainly wouldn't want her to have your attitude."

"And what's wrong with my attitude?"

"Do you really have that much time?"

Shego huffed. "Just for that I might not let you hold her."

"Oh come on, I was just kidding!" Kim pleaded.

Shego tried to keep up her firm appearance, but it quickly gave way to about of mischievous laughter.

"Yeah, so was I. Here," she said, holding the baby out to Kim.

The redhead carefully took her and leaned back into the chair and stared down at her daughter. Her daughter. There was still a part of her that found that odd even when holding Shin in her hands.

"It was a long, hard road to get here, but it was all worth it," she whispered.

"Got that right," Shego added.

"And now that you're finally here, I'm going to live up to that promise I made awhile back," Kim said to the sleeping Shin.

"What promise is that?"

The redhead looked back at the woman in the bed. She debated whether or not to tell her, knowing that her ego was fragile and that she didn't like the idea of being weak or having to be looked after. But then seeing the amount of compassion she had in her eyes for now just Shin but Kim herself, she figured it might not be that bad to tell her after all.

"I made a promise that I would protect you two," she admitted.

Shego stared at her for a moment then smirked.

"Well hope you won't mind if I burrow that one from you."

"Not at all Shego. Not at all."

Kim looked down at Shin again. She was the miracle baby that not only provided a new form of birth but also did the unthinkable and brought two former enemies together in a bond that very few others could share or understand. It was a new beginning for all of them and not matter what live threw at them, she was sure they could see it through together; as a family.

The End...for now.

Author's Note: Well first off all let me apologize for the rather long wait for this chapter and I hope it was will worth it. As you can see I definitely put more into this one then I did the other ones so the wait wasn't for nothing. You may have noticed the little "for now" tag on the "The End" there and that was done for two reasons. 1) is because there will be a short epilogue added here in a bit to bring the fic to a full close and 2) if you've checked my profile on FF.N you'll notice a list of other stories I plan to write to continue of this idea. Now I can't say how long this will take to get out but I do plan on working on them sometime in the future. Got big plans on expanding this universe and hope you'll all stick around for the ride. Bare in mind there will be a few more OCs because...well I just like coming up with them.

Speaking of OCs, you may notice Jen and Dave return in this for just a bit and while I admit it is a bit cheap I just really wanted to bring them back. Originally they had a longer scene but since this was just about to hit the 40 page mark, which is did, I decided to trim that up a little bit. Actually it helps a bit because I had a fun little ficlet running around in my head with Jen and Kim that would take place almost immediately after the end of this chapter so I'll put in those missing scenes in that. Hopefully that won't take too long.

Now as I said this is long enough already so I'll end my notes here and wax poetic on the journey that was this fic in the epilogue. I'll just leave you with this little tidbit; Kim's last line in the last chapter and in the first scene of this one come from the new Doctor Who series in the second to last ep of the first season where he's getting ready to face down the Dalek fleets. _That's_ why it sound familiar to some of you. Now, the real question is can you find all the other homages and nods to other things in this chapter? Good luck!


	12. It's Never Over

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct**

**Epilogue: It's Never Over**

Deep within the Middleton Space Center, Dr. Franklin McCoy sat hunched over his computer terminal in darkened space of his lab. This late a night it was only him and a few guards on the premises which was fine by him since he didn't want to be disturbed. Even more so than usual. He glanced up from the monitor to the prone figure laying on the table next to it, checking for probably the hundredth time that hour that it wasn't about to get up and try to kill him. For there, laying on the table was the broken and deactivated body of The Queen Bebe. It had taken a lot of talking to finally convince Global Justice to let him examine the body and importantly the programming running it. They had agreed to the deal only after they took her armor and deactivated the sonic weapon in her left hand in hopes that if she _was_ reactivated she wouldn't be too great a threat.

So here he sat, alone in his lab with only the faint glow of the computer screen and a few overhead lights illuminating his work space. A myriad of wires ran from the whole Shego blasted in The Queen's head to his computer. He was staring so intently at the many codes of data that he failed to notice the other person who entered the lab, even when they're standing right behind him.

"Working late?" a friendly voice asked.

"GAAAAAHHHH!!" he shouted in surprise then swung around to see who it was. He let out a sigh of relief when he say it was only, "Vivian. Don't DO that!"

"Sorry," the blonde scientist giggled. "Didn't mean to."

"Well next time knock first."

"I did. Five times."

"Oh," Dr. McCoy replied, feeling a little stupid now. "I guess I didn't hear you."

"Apparently not," Vivian replied as she leaned forward to look at the screen. "What is that?"

His body tensed a little as he tried not to notice that the low cut blouse she was wearing revealed even more when she bent over like that. He took a second to compose himself before continuing.

"It's information I'm browsing through from that," he explained, nodding his head towards the broken robot.

Vivian looked over at the table and was a bit surprised at what she saw at first, but once in information sank in a playful smirk crossed her face.

"So finally found a woman who could stand to be around you, huh?" she quipped.

"Oh haha," he replied, turning the chair a bit. "This coming from a woman who's been dating a robot for how long now?"

"It hasn't been _that_ long," she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest in indignation.

Dr. McCoy just stared at her. She tried to act like she didn't notice but after nearly a minute under the doubtful gaze she finally gave in with an irritated sigh.

"Fine, it _has_ been that long! Happy?!" she snorted.

"Very," he replied with a satisfied grin then turned back to his screen. "And for your information, Global Justice took her...well I guess you could call them clothes to make sure they weren't hiding any nasty surprises."

"Wait, you talked Global Justice into letting you examine this thing?"

"Well part of her programming was based on my technology so that entitles me to something."

"Ever the opportunist, huh?"

"It's not that!" he shouted back, surprising even himself.

A moment of uncomfortable silence followed the outburst as he stared down at the floor. When he found the courage to speak again he sighed and looked up at her.

"It's not that," he repeated, softly and with a hint of remorse. "Part of my technology was used to create this thing and the results where...bad. And it could have been a whole lot worse if Kim Possible and her team hadn't stopped it. So if there's a chance that combing through her programing can uncover some way to stop this all from happening again, then that's a chance I'm willing to take. It's not for me, it's for everyone else on the planet."

"Wow that's...surprisingly noble of you," Vivian replied.

"I have my moments," he said with a sad smile.

"Well I'll let you get back to it then. If you need any help, just let me know."

"I don't think I will, but thanks."

She nodded, and started to walked towards the door as he went back to his work. Right as she reached the doorway her him make a negative sound. She turned back to see him staring at the screen, his eyes wide in terror.

"Oh no. No, no, no," he muttered. "This isn't good."

"What is it?" she asked, running back over to him.

"I was looking through some of the data right before the Shego woman blasted The Queen here and seems a data burst was sent right before her systems went offline," he explain, his voice and hands shaking a bit.

"And?" Vivian asked expectantly.

"Whatever system was used to send the burst was connected to my X-23 personality chip."

"So?"

"So that means what got sent was...her. Everything that made her what she was, personality, memory files, everything."

Vivian's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her.

"Then that means..." she started.

"That she could still be out there," Dr. McCoy replied in a far off voice.

"Wait. I thought you said the Bebe robots only had the chip for a day or so? How could they find the time to not only build another body for The Queen but also duplicate your personality chip in that short a time?"

The question seemed to snap him out of his daze as he let out an exhausted sigh and turned to her like she asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Yes they did," he replied in a condescending manner. "But you're not thinking fourth dimensionally. They could move at an accelerated rate, faster than any of us could see. For them minutes could be like hours, hours-days, days-weeks, weeks-years, do you understand now?"

"Yeah I think I got it," she said with a roll of her eyes. "But that's all theory. There's no real evidence they did that. Are you even sure you're reading it right?"

"Well a lot of the data is corrupted so I suppose it's possible."

"And I'm guessing you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Well...no."

"Then it's probably a combination of bad data and sleep deprivation," she reasoned. She then placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "You're letting your imagination run away with you Frank. Go home get some sleep. The robot will still be here in the morning and you'll be able to reason things out a lot better by then."

"I...I guess you're right," he resigned, still feeling a little unsure. "I mean there are times when I'm wrong, rare as they may be. This is probably one of those times."

"See? Feel better?" she asked as she lowered her hand.

"A little."

"Good. Then go to home," she advised before she left the room.

He sighed and looked back at the screen again.

"She's probably right," he said to himself. "I'm sure this is just me overacting. At least...I hope it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Warning! Warning! Critical damage incurred! Memory transfer now initiating!**

These words flashed through her processor before the world went blank. A moment later her optics jolted back online and she was staring into a pitch black chamber. If she had lungs, she had no doubt she would have taken in a deep breath from the shock of coming back to life. Nonetheless the sudden reactivation was still jarring and she felt confused as she tried to sort through her memory files.

She remembered having the red headed nuisance named Kim Possible by the throat and was in the process of melting her brain with her sonic disrupter when she suddenly felt...not pain, but something close. There was considerable amount of damage done she could feel that. Then most of her body stopped responding and with her last bit of strength she turned to see...Shego. Yes, it was Shego holding her child. The child that should have belonged to her Hive. Somehow, she had broken free.

Kim. Kim had helped her. And while she was focusing on the younger girl, her pale skinned mate had snuck up behind her and critically wounded her. Yes, that was what had happened. But where was she now? Did her own fail safes kick in? Was she in her spare body?

**Restoration complete. Chamber doors now opening.**

_I suppose that answers that question,_ she mused as the door began to slowly rise.

Her optics quickly adjusted to the lights of the room awaiting her. Fortunately, they weren't very bright so the transition was smoother than she had expected. While her eyes didn't dilate like those of humans, as sudden switch from pitch black to extremely bright could still wreck havoc with her systems. As she stepped out of the chamber, she marveled at all similar this new body felt to her old one. Naturally she expected it to be the same mold as her previous one, but she thought there would be some more of discomfort or uneasiness. Those feelings were most likely due to the rather human emotions given to her from the personality chip.

_I may have to do something about that,_ she thought as she walked up to the large window in the room.

Wherever the rejuvenation chamber was hidden, it was obviously placed in a very tall building as she could see almost the entire city from the window. It wasn't in Middleton, that much was obvious, there were too many skyscrapers for that. She knew a quick look through her memory banks would identify it but at the moment she really didn't care. In the grand scheme of things it mattered little as most of the humans cities would be torn down and rebuilt into proper places for her and her subjects to live.

"She speaking of which," she whispered as she turned when she felt the presence of two Bebes behind.

"Bebe number 24," the first one said.

"And Bebe number 27," the second spoke.

"Reporting for duty," they said in unison.

"Report," The Queen stated.

"The second group of Bebe units were unaffected by your untimely shutdown," 24 started.

"They are continuing to work on the Beta Hive and it should be done within the next month," 27 completed.

"Then everything is running on schedule," The Queen surmised.

"Yes your majesty," they both replied.

"Excellent," she mused as she turned back to the window and held her hands behind her back.

"What are your orders for the moment?" 27 asked.

"Simply to wait. I was a bit impatient before and struck before we were ready. I will not make that mistake a second time. Once the new Hive is completely then we will take our time to observe the world and wait for the prefect time to strike."

"Yes majesty," the two Bebes sounded again.

"There is one other thing I have learned from this experience."

"What is that majesty?" 24 asked.

"I gave into the all too human flaw of arrogance. I allowed Kim Possible time to plan and execute her escape. I underestimated her. I will _not_ do that again. The next time we meet...I shall kill her," The Queen stated as she clenched her right fist into a ball and dangerous glint shone in her eyes.

**End.**

**Author's Notes: **Well there you have it, the definitive end to this story. Just this story of course, I still have big plans for this universe. Plans I really didn't think I would have, but things just kept coming to mind. Hell, this is the epilogue to an 11 chapter story that was only planed as a quick six chapter story. So while I plan to stick to at least the stories I have up in my profile, don't be surprised if you see more little stories from this universe pop up every now and then. In fact I have one already in mind that I hope to get written up sometime within the next week or so. Keep an eye out for it. And of course there's still "Kim In Exile" for me to work on so I should be hanging around the KP fandom for quite awhile.

You know, looking back over everything this really has been one hell of a ride and I would be kicking myself if I didn't thank all you wonderful readers out there. You guys not only made all the effort in writing this story worth it, but completely surprised me at how much you all liked it. When I first thought of the idea, I knew that Kigo had a pretty strong fandom and figured at least a couple of people who like NoDrogs' stuff would check it out but honestly I thought maybe I'd get 60 or so reviews for the whole thing. Last time I checked there were 165 reviews. Wow! I was only off by 105 that's not too bad. Heh. Seriously I am thankful for of you who reviewed and I'm just so happy you actually like my stuff. Like I said, you guys really help inspire me.

Oh and before I forgot, Dr. Cox and unnamed doctor talking to Ron about Dr. Acula come courtesy of the awesome show Scrubs which I highly recommend. Check your local listings for times and channels. Though it shouldn't be that hard since they play it almost all the time now. It's become the new Wings or Sienfield. But that's cool, cause the show rocks.

One last thing. Sorry Invader Johnny but "the talk" between Kim and Ron will have to wait for another day. Hopefully it'll be worth it though.

Alright that's all from me for now, hope to see you all for the next story.


End file.
